Sting
by MarmaladeDreams
Summary: Mark Henry thinks he is helping his niece get the internship of her dreams but she is only walking into a nightmare. Nightmares don't last for long do they ? not when Adonis is in your reach. * This was a prompt , this story involves depression and hurt so be prepared *
1. First Impression

**Okay this is like the first WWE fic I worked on since I was in 9th grade and it was a prompt … so I'm trying my best lol !**

Backstage at MSG a young woman finds herself a little bit lost , she plays with her lanyard as she tries to find her destination " Umm …. I think I'm in the right place ? " she said to herself when she suddenly heard some giggling " Oh , maybe they can help me ". She turned the corner and approached Brie and Nikki Bella who were having a chat " Excuse me ladies … I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation " she giggled " Oh you are fine don't worry , what can we do for you ? " Nikki nodded " Well first let me introduce myself , I'm Harlee and it's a pleasure meeting you two wonderful women " she waves " Awww thank you doll , she's such a sweetie " Brie smiled " I'm looking for my uncle Mark Henry , I'm spending a few weeks with him on the road … he got me an journalism internship here " " Oh well he has a promo in a few minutes actually , if you want you can hangout with Brie and I " " Yeah we'll show you around the place and tell you who to avoid like the plague " Brie teased " Wow really ? " she said gleefully " Yeah girly , come on we'll meet up with Nattie and the others and you can get started on your internship right away "

Nikki and Brie each grab one of Harlee's arms and they make their way to the divas locker room when suddenly they cross paths with the viper and his perfect physique " Hey ladies … what's the hurry ? is there a party that I'm not invited to ? " he said as he observed Brie who was very nervous and uncomfortable " Because we have work to do ? and please if you are going to start questioning my relationship with Daniel as per usual you can just keep it moving " she sucked her teeth as he grinned " Whatever …. but … " he moves in closer and approaches Harlee " I've never seen you around here before …. hello " The twins take a step back with Harlee " Hi … it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Orton " she nods " Likewise … you have a name ? " he places his hand on his hips and begins to observe the young woman " Harlee , I'm an intern " she smiles bashfully " Yeah and she's Mark Henry's niece " Nikki gives Randy an evil glare " So you better respect her " Brie nods in agreement " Wow … well Harlee , I'm sure I will see you again soon " he winks before walking off

" What a jerk … Harlee remember those plagues we spoke about earlier ? that's one you want to avoid " Nikki pats her back " I see we have lots to talk about " Harlee laughs " Oh yes girl " Brie giggles as they head to the locker room.

Meanwhile Mark Henry heads to the stage to make a statement regarding Money In The Bank which he believes he should have won but he was robbed by Batista and that resulted in Randy winning the briefcase . The strongest man in the world stood front and center in the ring to call out his nemesis "Batista I don't know what you and Orton are up to , I know how y'all get down with the authority … but honestly I'm over all of the scratch my back I'll scratch your back bullshit …. come out and face me like a man " .

There it was , Orton's obnoxious theme music and the smug fellow made his way to the ring swinging that red briefcase despite the fact that Henry wanted to confront Batista " Big man … I applaud you for putting up a good fight last night … but it was sad to see your engine get fried like that … oh and by the way Batista isn't here tonight so I guess you will just have to deal with me " the crowd made noise as Henry balled his fist " I honestly have no idea what you are trying to accomplish here fool , but if you looking for a fight then I will glady stomp you out " Randy shook his head and laughed " Calm down , I know you are angry … but I'm in my Richie Rich spoiled brat mode today … you know how when little kids see a nice toy for the first time and they just want it without any questions being asked ? Well … you have something that I want so I am willing to be civil with you …. " Henry becomes utterly confused " I don't know what the hell you are talking about so you have about 60 seconds to be specific or you will be walking around with dentures for the rest of your life " .

Just as Randy is preparing to respond they are interrupted by the special op entrance theme which could only mean one thing , the hounds of justice had something to add .

Henry and Orton watched as the three men in black surrounded the ring like vicious hounds , they were ready to take them on however their leader and reigning US Champion Dean Ambrose raised his hand letting the two know that they were standing down for the time being. Ambrose grabbed the microphone from Renee Young and hopped on to the outside of the ring " Calm your tits ladies " he laughed " We are not looking for trouble … at least not yet " he nodded as his two team mates jumped to the ring " Just calm down " Henry and Orton remained in defense mode as the three slowly crept in the ring . Seth Rollins kept his fox eyes on the two men as did Roman Reigns with his brooding blue eyes .

" Can I help you gentlemen ? " Randy Orton twisted his lip in aggravation " Yeah …. actually you can .. you see no one really understands what is going on between you , Batista , and Triple H but we can't help but notice you guys taking every opportunity to screw other people out of title shots .. you are both borderline Pete Rose " Dean shrugged and chewed on his gum aggressively " I'm not sure what you are talking about , I retrieved that briefcase fair and square " Randy grins and crosses his arms . Seth shakes his head in utter disgust and grabs the mic from Dean " We need to get something straight here , you are not dealing with some delusional children here and I'm telling you right now that The Shield is not allergic to bullshit . If you want to keep on with your 13th grade inner circle shenanigans then fine …. you are just sealing your own fate " Seth takes a step back as Roman pats him on the shoulder and nods in his favor. " I'm not sure what makes you think I'm afraid of any of you , I also had no idea it was possible to rig a Money In The Bank match …. but it's all irrelevant because I have this shiny briefcase which means I'm going to cash in and get the title that belongs to me because I'm the face of the WWE " Orton extends his arms and smiles " Hmph " Roman says to himself as he grabs the mic from Seth " Somebody told you wrong " The audience goes insane hearing that heavenly voice " After I knock that stupid look off of your face I doubt you will wanna come out in public and the same goes for Batista , everybody knows ya'll are two little bitches in cahoots so stop insulting our intelligence " Roman stabs Orton with his eyes .

Brad Maddox interrupts the 5 men which could only mean one thing " My my what do we have here ? You know all of this bickering is getting on my last nerve , a bunch of grown men acting like babies … so you already know what I'm about to say ? That's right it's gonna be Randy Orton and Mark Henry vs Rollins and Reigns tonight " Roman and Seth are anticipating the match while Henry and Orton are not too please " Hold on , I don't if you have been listening but I'm not trying to be tagging with this smug basterd " Henry shouts " Calm down Sexual Chocolate …. just calm down it will be okay , besides I think your niece is backstage ? I'm sure she doesn't want to see you acting this ugly " Brad pokes out his bottom lip irritating Henry " Until then please keep your hands to yourselves … " Brad waves goodbye and walks off and The Shield members have already made their way outside of the ring , they taunt the odd tag team a bit before disappearing into the stands leaving Orton and Henry to have a stare down.

Backstage Harlee had been observing the whole segment with Nikki , Brie, Nattie , Naomi , and Eve

" Wow I've never seen my uncle get that upset before " Harlee said adding some last minute notes into her pad " But that's the business I guess " she giggles " Well he was right about Randy Orton , he is a smug bastard .. I mean he's cute but ummm boy bye , he thinks just because he is buddy buddy with Triple H and Stephanie that he can treat people any kind of way " Cameron whipped her hair as she reached for her bottle of water " No lies detected girl , and I don't appreciate how he keeps trying to come for our guys " Naomi adds " Seriously Randy is nothing but a bully , but Daniel set him straight once so I know he will do it again " Brie fist pumps " I know he will " Harlee gives the thumbs up " Speaking of relationships … Naomi , Brie , Nikki , Nattie , I know you are all in relationships with your coworkers … if you don't mind sharing … what's it like to date a work partner ? " she asked nervously " Haha she's so cute " Nattie laughs " Sure I don't mind but the four of us actually have a match coming up , but you have not seen your uncle yet and his locker room is on the way so if you want you can join us or you can feel free to stay here and observe the match " Harlee adjusts her ponytail " I think I'll observe the match , my uncle might need some time to cool off " she smiled " Okay , we will be back shortly because you know the match won't be that long " Nikki laughed " That's right , we will reign supreme as per usual " Eve added in " I know you girls will ! Good Luck " Harlee waved as the divas exited the backstage area .

Five minutes have passed and the team of The Total Divas picked up a win against the opposing team " You go girls " Harlee cheered as she added notes to her pad " Now that's over , I have to head to the ladies room " she stretched a bit before placing her notepad into her messenger bag when suddenly she feels notices a figure overshadowing her " What in the …. " she turns around and there he is , Randy Orton standing over her wearing nothing but a t-shirt and trunks " Whoa …. you just scared the crap out of me " she says catching her breath " I'm sorry Harlee … I didn't mean it I swear " he grins " It's okay " she says nervously as she stands herself up , the divas already warned her about the viper but she was too nice to just walk away from him " Listen , you probably saw what happened in the ring earlier … I apologize for speaking down to your uncle that way " he steps closer to her and stares into her eyes " It's okay " she starts blushing uncomfortably " After all it's a competitive environment " she shrugs and giggles " I knew a smart girl like you would understand " he smiled and stood beside her " You know .. we have alot in common …. " he places his arm on her shoulder " We do ? " she asks " Sure , I mean we both have family members in the business … aside from my grandfather and my dad , I had an uncle who wrestled as well " he stroked his chin " Yeah so I've heard " she replied as she intentionally avoided eye contact with him , she wondered if she was being childish and unprofessional , after all she would be on the road with the superstars for awhile .

" That's pretty dope " she finally looked him in his fantastic face , she knew she had to suck it up in order to rock this internship " Listen , I can't really comment on what's going on between you and my uncle but would you mind telling what it's like to be the face of the company … it doesn't have to be right now … just somewhere down the line " she smiled " All I ask is that you keep it classy " she teases " Why would you say that ? somebody said something about me ? " he laughs " But seriously of course … how about over a cup of coffee ? " he raises his eyebrow " Sounds like a plan to me " she offers to shake his hand " Good , it's a date …. " he takes her hand and shakes it " Oops I'm sorry " he pulls her in and places a soft kiss on her cheek " I meant to say a deal …" he grins back at her and winks " I'll see you soon Harlee " he walks off leaving his current rival's niece smitten to some extent.


	2. Head Over Heels

Chapter 2

Harlee met the Divas in the locker room where they celebrated their victory over the True Divas " You girls kicked major butt out though " she said as he handed out hi fives " Of course we did , I'm just glad Aksana didn't mess up my other eye " Naomi joked " My boo thang wouldn't be happy "

" Oh don't say that , you have a great boyfriend and you guys have a beautiful relationship " Harlee nods " So if you girls don't mind I'm gonna finally go head off to see my uncle , I know he's in a bad mode but I can probably fix that " " Well go do your thing honey , we have plenty of time to catch up " Eve winks " Okay ladies I'll see you all soon " she takes Nattie's hand " Thanks for the warm welcome , bye now " she smiles before taking off.

" She's adorable , I can't believe she's related to Mark Henry " Cameron chuckled " That's not nice " Brie plucks her " We should do something nice for her , she probably misses her home already " .

Harlee struts down the hallway allowing her messenger bag to swing back and forth , she adjusts her blazer and tries to keep her shorts from riding up considering how her uncle will give her a hard time about her fashion choice " This must be it ? she said it wasn't far from the stage … well I guess to be safe I'll just knock " she rolls up her sleeve and knocks on the door " Uncle Mark ? are you in there ? " she knocks again , finally the knob turns " Yay " she smiles as the door opens , however it was not the person she was looking for " Oh … oh my , I'm very sorry " she gulped and took a step back as the gentleman with the godlike figure and incredible face stared down at her in annoyance and grabbed the strap on his pants " I'm really sorry , I was looking for someone else …. I knocked on the wrong door " Harlee continued to step back when unfortunately she trips and falls over " Roman , what the hell is going on out there ? " Dean shouts from the inside " What are you doing beating up delivery men or something ? " Seth asks " Calm down for a minute " Roman opens the door wider and extends his tribal sleeved muscular arm to Harlee " Take my hand " he nods . Harlee tries to sit herself up but she's too distracted by Roman's heavenly appearance " Okay … thanks " she grabs on to his gigantic hand and he helps get her back on her feet " Thank you , I'm sorry if I disturbed you three " she smiles as she runs her fingers through her ponytail " No … you are fine , I'm just wondering where you came from " Dean says flirtatiously " You lost ? " " Kind of , you see I'm looking for Mark Henry ? I'm his niece … I understand he is a bit frustrated and you guys have a match with him later tonight ? " " You say that like it's all cake and ice cream " Seth laughs " Well I'm a professional so I can't be bias … and I'm probably take up your time so I will be on my way , I'm sure I will see the three of you again " she smiles " What's the hurry ? " Roman asks as he pulls his hair back " I … just have alot of work to do " Harlee's tongue rolls around her bottom lip " But thank you so much for helping me out with my accident " she places her hand on his bicep " I'll see you guys later " she puts her head down and bites her bottom lip as she walks off.

" Wow , she's a little too cute and adorable to be related to Mark Henry " Seth jokes " It's a shame that we have to go HAM on her butterball relative " Roman laughs as he swings his arms " Hope she doesn't cry too much " he smirks adjusting his arm bands .

Harlee hustles to find Mark Henry after her embarrassing encounter with The Shield " I can't believe I busted my ass in front of those guys .. " she moves her bangs behind her ear " Harlee ? " someone calls out to her " Mark ? " she turns and there he is , the strongest man in the world " I've been looking everywhere for you " she smiled as she approached him " You've grown so much " he laughed as he took his niece into his arms " Wow … well welcome to the company , Brad told me you were back here but I just got a little distracted … sorry if you had to see me angry in that ring " " You are fine , while I do miss my jolly uncle I also understand that this is a business and sometimes you just have to team up with people you don't like …. but it will be beneficial in the long run " she softly punches his arm " After all you are the strongest man in the world " her words bring a smile to his face " I always knew you were my favorite niece " he laughed " I'm your only niece " she teased " I'm sure you and Randy will put aside your egos and come out victorious … go get them " " Hey … why don't you come out ringside and watch your uncle do his thing " " That's a kind offer … but I'd much rather watch from back here … I'll be less distracted " she smiles " Fair enough , I'll see you after I win " he kisses her forehead and then goes on his way .


	3. Harder Than It Appears To Be

Chapter 3

" Hey Nattie " Harlee knocked as she paid Natalya a visit " Hey girlie , I take it you want to watch the match ? come on in " she scooted over so that Harlee could take a seat " You are trying to send all of these male superstars into comas I see " she laughed " What do you mean ? " Harlee giggled " She means those thunder thighs all over the place miss thang , these boys will try to dip you into sweet and sour sauce before you know it " Cameron laughed walking into the room " Don't scare her like that , I mean yeah it's true there are alot of dogs in the company … but they won't bother you " Naomi assures her " Well everybody has been nice so far " she placed her hand on her knees " I didn't come here to hook up with anyone .. but It's not hard to believe that there are decent men in the company considering you all found nice mates " she tapped her knees with her index fingers " Sometimes I feel like people are a bit misinformed when it comes to this industry , but I guess I will find out if that's true or not in the next couple of months " .

Meanwhile Orton is in a meeting with Kane , " Mark Henry is like a cockroach that just won't die , I don't understand why he thinks he is worthy of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship …. his whining is irritating " Kane sips his coffee " Don't worry my friend , it won't be difficult to eliminate the problem … things lined up pretty well today " Randy leaned his head to the side " The sooner we get him out of the picture the faster we can get the title away from that goat , trust me I know exactly how I'm going to get him out of the picture " " You had better keep your word Orton … if you can do it I'll reward you greatly " .

Time has passed and finally the main event is taking place , all four athletes are in the ring while Dean Ambrose stands ringside trolling the shit out of Randy Orton and Mark Henry. The four men stare each other down for a good 10 seconds until Mark Henry throws the first attack . As the four men begin to brawl Harlee watches backstage nervously " Maybe this was a bad idea …. it's different watching other wrestlers kill each other but I'm a little nervous for my uncle , that sounds bad but … " Eve massages Harlee's shoulders to calm her nerves " It's okay hon , don't be nervous … just have some faith in him " " Yes babe he knows you are watching him , just stand by your family " Cameron pokes her nose " You girls are right " Harlee exhales " Let's gooooooo " she cheers .

Back in the ring Henry is dominating Reigns up until an intense super man punch which takes him out . Reigns rolls to the other side of the ring struggling to tag in Rollins while Henry is not in Orton's reach , he suddenly throws his hands in the air and steps down from the ring abandoning his partner. " Go into retirement " Randy points and laughs at Henry who is trying to catch his breath . Reigns and Rollins stand over him like two buzzards preparing for a nice meal , and it isn't long before Ambrose jumps into the mix " You all dogged out humpty dumpty ? " Roman kneels down and taunts the fallen man " Get up " he stomps him " Come on Fat Albert " Rollins laughs psychotically before taking a stomp of his own , Ambrose then breaks them up " Calm down fellas …. he's burnt out and he doesn't wanna get up …. so lets make him get up " Ambrose and Rollins take their respected positions as Roman howls like a wild beast , this was all followed by a devastating triple power bomb which left Mark Henry with a bloody mouth.

Harlee is backstage face palming in disappointment as the divas try to comfort her " I can't …. " she sighs " I'm sorry that happened hon " Natalya rubs her shoulder " It's fine ladies … you guys have been great … It's just … I'll be right back I'm going to go and see him because I think he's really hurt " Harlee storms out to meet the paramedics halfway " Is he going to be okay ? " she asked " Too early to tell , he may have to take some time off …. would you like a ride to the hospital ? " " … No … I'll head there on my own very shortly .. I need a few minutes . "

Harlee understood very clearly that her uncle was dedicated to the business and these things were bound to happen , however she did not understand how Randy Orton could be such a coward and leave his partner in the hands of the ruthless Shield.

She cared so much about her internship but she cared more about her family , she didn't know him that well but she owed it to her uncle to confront Mr. Orton.

So much had happened with in 5 hours , she went from being intrigued by Randy Orton to almost hating him. Harlee couldn't tell the divas that she had an engagement lined up with Randy because they would tell her they told her so . She paced in frustration and wondered if she could really hang on to this internship and once again she found herself with that dark trio , the same men who had just injured her relative.

" Look everybody , it's our friend from earlier " Dean said happily " Oh wait …. you are …. sheesh this is awkward " he scratched his cheek " You didn't happen to see that match , did you ? " Seth asked . Harlee just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes into her head " Hey , you said you wouldn't be bias … so you can't be that upset right ? " I'm sorry you guys but I actually don't have time to talk right now , if you would all excuse me " Harlee attempts to bypass the gentlemen but giant Roman Reigns stands in her way " What's the hurry ? " the sound of his voice was more attractive than it should have been , now was not the time for Harlee to get a sensational chill from this man " I'm honestly not trying to be rude here … I just need to go " she placed her hands on her hips and called herself mean mugging him " Is there something we can help you with little lady ? " Roman raised his eyebrow and grabbed on to his vest " I'm not sure if you should be asking me that after what just happened can I please just go ? " she sighs . Roman grins at her attempt to be tough , it was almost cute to him " As you wish " he laughs a bit before opening the path " Thank you " she blurts and stomps away .


	4. Red Flag

Harlee gathered her belongs and checked her phone before exiting the legendary arena " I have to keep it together …. it's just wrestling " he takes a deep breath and fans herself . She didn't want to be one of those people riding off of her family's name , she just wanted to rock this opportunity and make a name for herself in the world of journalism .

" Auntie is worried and so are Jacob and Joanna , I'll touch base with them soon " she tapped her phone which contained the text dramatic text message from Mark's wife who had been watching the show all the way from Texas. She placed her phone into her blazer pocket and wheeled her luggage to her car.

" Where ya headed ? " once Randy was creeping on her , she didn't bother to turn around and entertain him " I'm really not in the mood Randy … please , I just wanna go home " she opened her car door but Randy was quick to close it " Why the hurry? are you upset with me ? … come on … let's talk about this , after all we have to be professionals " he gently grabbed her wrist from behind . Randy smelled of decent cologne and she felt his fresh breath on her neck , Harlee finally turned to him " Look , I understand you are upset about what happened tonight … but you promised me that cup of coffee and an interview , I'm just telling you from my standpoint as a superstar … despite the little things you HAVE to keep it professional … don't be so sensitive Harlee " Randy smiled as he adjusted his collar " You seem really stressed out , maybe we can go out for a drink ?" Harlee just shook her head , there was some truth to what he was saying however her uncle was sitting up in a hospital because of him " I'm sorry , I appreciate what you are trying to do … but I'm new to all of this and once I adjust we can hangout " she bit her bottom lip as Randy leaned in closer " That's not what you want Harlee … " Randy whispered as he cupped her chin causing her lean up against her BMW " Randy I can't …. we just …. " she began sweating bullets as he caressed her face " Yes you can … " he licked his lips and leaned in to kiss her but a strike across the face denied him her lips " Ouch ! " he touched the side of his face " I'm sorry … I didn't mean to do that " Harlee gulped holding on to the neck of her t-shirt " I just can't … I'm sorry " she opened her car door and slide in while Randy was still in shock , she wasted absolutely no time pulling off.

Randy looked on as she drove out into the city lights , his let out a dark laughter and sadistic smile as he checked for blood on his lips " You can't run away from me for long , I'll have you " he continued to laugh.

Harlee was truly confused , upset , and frustrated about the entire night. What was supposed to be a great first day of work turned out to be one big diseaster , she knew she had to try and make it to the hotel without Randy giving her trouble so she had to come up with a plan fast. " Please be awake " she quickly put her iPhone on speaker and contacted Vickie Guerrero " Hello ? Harlee ? " she answered " Hey Vickie … are you busy ? " she said nervously " Well what's wrong , are you okay ? " " I'm fine , do you think you can meet me downstairs ? I know it's late but … I would feel more comfortable if you did … I don't know much about this area " " Sure honey , I'll see you in a bit … are you sure you are okay ? " Vickie was a mother and despite her attitude she couldn't help but feel concerned " Yes I'm okay , I'll see you soon . " Harlee ended the call and took a breather , she knew she had to straighten up before seeing Vickie who would be able to see right through her.


	5. Thoughts

Harlee sat on the edge of the bed in Vickie's hotel room tugging at her oversize t-shirt and wiggling her legs " Harlee …. I know something is on your mind hon .. are you gonna tell me ? " she asked handing her a glass of wine " Well , this is really random I know …. but earlier I was hanging out with the girls in the locker room and I was just curious … how does it feel to be involved with someone in the business ? like I know it can be very scary watching someone you care about get hurt " she sipped her drink and Vickie took a seat next to her .

" Well , as you already know Eddie was fearless and it was difficult to see him put his life on the line … but he was dedicated to the business and it was in his veins … so I respected that .. infact it would have eaten me up to not see him competing " Vickie was smiled as she spoke of her late husband " I'm really sorry for bringing that up to you because I know how much you miss him " " Don't be sorry , I loved my husband very much … and I still love him . I know you are worried about your uncle , but I've known him for a long time and he's a trooper . You need to just stay focused and work this opportunity that you have , so tomorrow is a fresh start .. promise you will make tomorrow better " Vickie nods " I promise … a toast to new beginnings " the two touch their glasses together in honor of new beginnings .

Harlee heads back to her own room to try and get a little bit of shut eye before they headed out to Brooklyn for tomorrow's taping . " I'm going to need like one hundred billion cups of coffee in order to stay awake tomorrow " she rubbed the back of her neck as she got to the door " Now where is my key " she reached into her pocket when suddenly she heard some laughter echoing " Must be some of the guys … and I really hope I didn't leave my key in Vickie's room " she reached into her other pocket " Thank goodness " she yawned holding the card in her hand " Hey look you guys it's our friend again " she was truly exhausted but even she recognized that voice , that's right it was Dean Ambrose pointing and laughing at her " What are you doing following us ? " he joked.

Harlee attempted to roll her eyes but she noticed they had looked very different this time around , they were all dressed in gray tank tops and addidas sweat pants and appeared to be less brooding and intimidating " I'm actually trying to go to sleep " she raised her eyebrows and gave a forced smile " You guys are really loud by the way … people are trying to sleep " the three men looked at each other and began laughing " I told you all she was adorable " Dean laughed " Hush you guys , it's not funny " she frowned " Now seriously darling , you are surrounded by a bunch of athletes … I highly doubt any of them are sleeping at this hour " Seth softly elbowed Dean " … What ? " she asked in aggravation " Oh honey … you really don't know " Dean pouted his lips " I don't know what you guys are talking about and my brain is too fried to try and figure it out " she crossed her arms " She's just a kid fellas , be easy on the baby girl would ya'll " Roman smiled at her , once again she was ashamed at how much she found him attractive so she tried not to show it " I'm actually 26 years old guys " they all looked at each other again and smiled " Our apologies , and while we want you to know that we are sorry you had to see what we did to your uncle " Roman removed his headphones from around his neck " Yeah … don't get us wrong , we don't care for the man … but we didn't mean to send you into cardiac arrest " Seth added " Apology accepted guys , I'm gonna rest and you guys should do the same …. see ya tomorrow " she slide her card through and went inside " Sweet dreams little lady " Roman blessed causing her to stop at the door and turn around ,she stared at back at him and he seemed to be genuine with his blessing , she sucked in her bottom lip and played with the back of the door knob " Sweet dreams to you guys too " she smiled and then shut the door .

" I don't think she will ever forgive us " Dean put his hands behind his head " Who cares anyway ? she's harmless " Seth cracked his neck " She sure is , but apart of me feels bad for the poor girl … she's so frantic all the damn time " Roman said wrapping the cord around his headphones " She will probably be aight though "


	6. Excuse Me Miss

Chapter 5

Harlee zipped up her luggage and put her messenger bag on her shoulder " Brooklyn here we go " she popped a mentos into her mouth and headed for the door.

Roman , Seth , and Dean were being bombarded by energetic fans damn near poking each other's eyes out for autographs and pictures . The guys signed as many autographs as they could and were soon ushered to the first bus , Harlee exited the hotel building and overheard some interesting conversations from female WWE fans " I can't " she laughed to herself before stopping to fix the draw string of her sweatpants " Hey boo thang " Cameron pinched the back of her neck " You scared me " she winced " My bad , well you are sitting next to me on the bus so let's do this " she grabbed her arm and basically dragged her to the bus " Hurry up and put your luggage underneath because we need to have some girl talk " Cameron popped her gum as Harlee did as she asked . " I'm not sure what kind of girl talk you are looking for from me …. but I'll help you anyway I can " she smiled as she stepped on the bus ahead of Cameron " I'll warn that I'm not in a …. " she pauses at the sight of that trio she can't seem to avoid .

Dean and Seth sat together while Roman leaned over from the seat behind " Hey you guys , look who it is ! " Dean pointed " It's …. oh wait we never got your name did we ? " he turned to Roman " I think you should handle this one … don't you agree Seth ? " he elbowed him " Yep ! " Roman gave her that smile and he did it on purpose because snaking was his game " What's your name little lady ? " she slowly placed her hand on the edge of the seat that Roman had been leaning on , she sucked in her top lip and tried to avoid eye contact with him " Her name is BYE FELICIA " Cameron interrupted " … Felicia ? what are you even talking about you know I don't speak that jive " Roman frowned in confusion " COCKBLOCKING ! " Seth laughed " She don't wanna talk to ya'll " Cameron placed her hand on Harlee's shoulder . Roman sat up and towered over both of the young women , Cameron was not phased " Ya'll better stay out of her face " she jerked her head " Cameron , I think the lady can speak for herself …. besides all of that red in her face says you are wrong " Harlee tried to contain her laughter , she was embarrassed that his fine ass put her on the spot like that but it was still funny to her " Don't be that way Cameron " he placed his hands on his hips and gave Cameron the eye , she just rolled her eyes and sighed " As I was saying , I never got your name " his voice went from grouchy to sophisticated and she finally made eye contact with him " My name is Harlee " she played with the string of her hoodie " I'm Roman " he offers her his hand " I know who you are , it's nice to properly meet you " she smiled and softly shook his huge hands " What kind of hand shake is that " he laughed " Don't be scared of me I don't bite " she laughed along with him trying to tighten her grip " I'm sorry I'm not amazonia " she laughed " That's better , like I said I don't bite … " his tongue slid across his bottom lip and he smiled at Cameron " That is …. unless you want me to " he puckered his lips really quick and then rewarded her with a flirtatious smile . " Oh wow … " Harlee felt like she was in the afterlife in that moment " That's enough of that " Cameron shoved her to the back of the bus " Move it Harlee , he ain't shit " as she pushed she looked back at Roman who had been waving " Why you mad Cameron ? " he shouted as Seth and Dean laughed like two mischievous little brothers watching their older sibling kick game.

" Girl whatever you do don't gas his head up " Cameron scooted next to Harlee " Roman thinks he can get any girl he wants " Harlee once again tried not to laugh " Don't worry , I'm not here to find a man " she rubbed her chin " Anyway, what was this girl talk you wanted to have with me ? " Cameron twisted her lip " Okay I'm only telling you this because you are my girl " Harlee became worried " Tell me what ? " Cameron leaned back and released a sigh " Somebody told me they saw you with Randy last night , and ya'll were … hugged up ? " Harlee's heart began to race and her mouth became dry suddenly " Who told you that ? " she asked nervously " I can't say … please don't make me rat someone out … but girl let me just tell you , sista to sista … don't go there with that man " Harlee wiped her forehead and leaned on the window , nothing happened between them and she had no desire to be with Randy anyway , but she was afraid of the consequences that would follow if she admitted it " Well that person is mistaken and you don't have to worry about me dating anyone in the company " she shrugged " However I still want to cover that topic with Nattie , Brie , Nikki , and Naomi … I think it would be a good story " she quickly changed the subject " Thank goodness girl , wait til I see that person who told me that tomfoolery " she laughed " But when we meet up with the other girls we will have some " GIRL " talk .


	7. Sparks

The bus ride was rather peaceful which allowed Harlee to doze off for a little bit despite Cameron oversharing with her boyfriend on the phone .

" Brooklyn is live ! " Roman cracked his neck " My body is READY " Seth bumped fists with him " Excuse you ! I'm trying to talk on the phone " Cameron scolded them " Damn girl , always looking for drama when there is none cuz you know we are not talking that loud " Roman rolled his eyes " Seriously but we hear you and your tmi yet you don't see us complaining " Dean smacked his gum " Hold on babe I'm gonna call you right back " Cameron sucked her teeth and ended the call " See this why nobody likes you guys because you act like a bunch of little ass kids " " Okay , but I'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong … " Roman's eyes wander past Cameron and on to Harlee who is appears to be waking up " Look what you did " he shakes his head " What's going on " she yawned and leaned forward " I'm not sure if it was a dream or if you guys were really arguing ? " she scratched her chin " Sorry about that , it was just a lil disagreement … didn't mean to disturb your sleep " he smiled . " It's okay , I shouldn't have dozed off like that " she pulled her sweater back up on her exposed shoulder " I am going to assume we are almost there ? " she looked out the window " Yeah that's the mall " Cameron pointed " Hello Brooklyn , How Ya Doin " she jigged " Wow , never been here before … and there is Barclays center …. and fans "

The bus pulled up outside of the barricades where the die hard fans waited to greet the superstars " Oh my word , look at those thirsty signs for you fellas " Cameron tilted her head " Oh yeah , well look at the one that says I wanna be your golden friend Cameron " Seth shook his head " That's hilarious , I can't " Harlee laughed " But there are some nice ones as well and I guess it's time to get off the bus … gentlemen good luck dodging the fans " " Yeah girl let's go , we have to catch up with the other ladies and have our talk " Cameron stepped out into the aisle " Excuse me fellas " she strutted through while Harlee took her time fixing herself " It was really nice talking to you guys today , and I'm sorry for being .. " Roman placed his hand on her shoulder and massaged it slowly " You are fine , stop apologizing " he gave her a nod and wink which once again damn near knocked her into a daze especially since he was so fresh and so clean as oppose to being wet and rugged " Okay , I'll try my best " she sucked in her bottom lip again , she had a habit of doing that " I'm gonna see you guys later " she waved goodbye and grinned ear to ear once she turned her back to them.

" Gosh I never felt so bad about punishing someone for an injustice … " Dean shook his head " Well I'm not sorry and Mark Henry knows what he did , I just feel really bad for her especially since she's hanging out with Cameron " Roman cleared his throat " Oh so I take it you guys didn't hear the gossip yet " Seth whispered " What are you talking about ? " Roman shrugged " Well I'm not going to name names but apparently Orton marked his territory " he whistled . Roman and Dean just looked at each other " Nah , I doubt it " Dean took grabbed is abc gum out of his mouth " You would be able to tell " he mushed it around " I thought the same thing " Seth pulled his stringed hair behind his ear " She almost crumbled into pieces when you were flirting with her bro , she's just a kid mentally " Roman felt relieved and was glad that his friends said what he was thinking , of course he didn't want to say it and come off as arrogant " Yep ! Randy be having these girls straight up dickmatized , it sounds mean but it's true " Roman placed his headphones around his neck " I bet his insecure ass made that rumor up himself , bitch ass " he shook his head in disapproval " Maybe we'll get to beat him down , who knows " Seth cracked his knuckles.

" Here they come " Brie waved to catch Cameron and Harlee's attention " Good because I'm really hungry " Naomi rubbed her belly as the girls made their way over " Hey girlfriends " Harlee was greeted with hugs and kisses from the divas. " Hi girls , where are we headed ? " she asked cheerfully " First to drop this luggage off inside and then to the nearest diner or whatever , we have lots of time to kill before the show tonight " Nattie responded " Also you might wanna bring that notepad with you so that I can tell you about being married to the most handsome man in the WWE , my TJ " " Just ignore Nattie , because we all know that title belongs to me my jury " Naomi joked " Oh you guys , I have enough pages to get deets from all of you fabulous women " she giggled " Come on let's drop this stuff off "

Harlee wheels her luggage behind her but is interrupted when she hears a car honking close by " Huh ? " she turned around out of curiosity " I know they are not honking at me " " Something wrong Harlee ? " Nikki asked " … No , I'm just bugging out " she continued to wheel her luggage inside , and there Randy was watching her from his Navigator.


	8. Sex , Truth, and Obsession

The girls found themselves chatting over brunch over at Atlantic Center " So how often do you guys do it ? " Nikki asked Nattie " Well are intimate pretty often , but I'm not sure how much TJ enjoys himself … I should learn new tricks " she stuffed a munchkin into her mouth " I learned everything from my Zane books , I've been reading them since High School " Cameron said proudly " That's how I keep a man " Harlee was somewhat uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation , but since the girls shared their secrets she felt the need to be fair to them " Where can I find these Zane books ? " Nattie asked " Girl anywhere , but I gotta warn you they can be pretty intense so if you are not into the kink then back away " Naomi chuckled " Girl , YOLO so when I get hold of my iPad I'm going to order those books " Nattie snapped her fingers. " So Harlee , do you have a man in your life ? " Brie smiled pouring cream into her coffee " Not anymore " Harlee twisted her lip " Awww , I'm sorry to hear that " Nikki pouted " Don't be , I'm not … and since we are on the topic of intimacy I will just be straight up and tell you all that it's been awhile for me " she laughed to herself and all of the girls appeared to be concerned. " You guys don't have to look at me like that , a year is not a long time " she shoved pancake bites into her mouth " You ain't been on no dates ? " Cameron sipped her mimosa " Nope , I was too busy with school and trying to move out of my mother's house " " Good for you hon " Brie high fived her " Thanks Brie , I'm happy in the place I am in currently … I mean this is only my second day on the job but I'm less nervous than I was before … and I was in touch with my aunt , my uncle is doing excellent " " Good to know that Mark is doing okay " Nattie thumbed up.

Meanwhile Randy was in the locker room doing some warm up exercises when he received a knock on the door " Who the hell is that ? " he took one more squat before rising up and opening the door " Oh , hello " he rolled his tongue across his teeth at the sight of Dave Batista " Can I help you ? " he stares him down " I'm here to discuss tonight , taking down Daniel Bryan " he stepped in and dropped his gym bag " Well I had to make sure the big man was eliminated by myself , where were you ? " Orton asked " You took him down ? because to me it looked like The Shield did your work for you " Batista placed his hands in his pockets and was clearly put off " Doesn't matter anyway , the fool is out of our way and it helps clear the path for us to get closer to that goat face " Orton snatches his bottle of poland spring from the bench and gargles it down " However , we want to make sure that he doesn't comeback from his injury pursuing that title . Mark Henry is going to want revenge so we will need a back up plan and I know exactly what to do " " Well we have to worry about those three pretty boys in black as well " Orton smirks and wipes his wet hands on his t-shirt " Don't worry about those buffoons , we can take them … but I think you are going to enjoy what I have planned ."

Elsewhere Roman , Seth , and Dean are taking their sweet time getting into their gear " It's going to be intense out there fellas , I am anxious " Seth tied his ponytail " Cosigned " Roman rubbed his wrists " Of course you are , you wanna get out there , kick Orton's face in and impressed your new girlfriend " Dean leans back and extends his legs " Who ? " Roman loosened his bun " What do you mean who ? Harlee you buttmunch " Seth teased " Oh , that is not my new girlfriend " he allowed his incredible hair cape to drop and shook it out a bit " I have no idea where you got that idea from "

" Yeah , that's why you are waiting for her to say BITE ME ROMAN " Dean laughed and flailed jokingly " Yeah , I was flirting with Cameron when we first met and you see how that turned out ? " " That's a good point " Seth adjusted his gloves " But that girl is not like Cameron , I just think you are too afraid to admit you are genuinely attracted to someone " Roman took a breath before securing his vest " Well you are allowed to be entitled to your very wrong opinion Seth and that's okay , also can I know someone for more than two days before you start speculating ? " Dean noticed that Roman was getting irritated especially since Cameron's name was mentioned " Sorry … but I will say that Cameron's jealousy earlier spoke volumes " he shrugged " Well Cameron needs to mind her own business and get over the past , she has a good man now so I don't understand why she cares about who I take interest in " " Because she still has feelings for you dog , dick too bomb " Seth sang off key " We only hooked up a couple of times and she was the one who said she was done , I don't understand that woman " he hits the floor and goes for 50 push ups " Welp , don't know what to tell you " Dean stood over him and kept track of his push ups.

Several hours have gone by and there is only an hour until showtime , the divas are currently in hair and make up while Harlee changed in the locker room , " I'm not sure which outfit I should wear today , she went through her luggage and sorted some things out " Maybe I should wear this " she pulled out her yellow dress and her black blazer " I think this will be appropriate " she felt the need to shower first. Harlee stripped down and wrapped herself in her towel before stepping in ,suddenly she heard some footsteps and figured it was just one of the girls " You promised me coffee and an interview Harlee " that haunting voice echoed in the locker room causing Harlee to nearly fall face first into the lockers " Randy ? " her voice was shaking as she turned to him standing there with a rose in hand " You just scared the crap out of me … and what are you doing in here ? " she secured her towel around her chest as she backed up against the lockers " You can get in alot of trouble … and you are making me really uncomfortable " she gulped as he slowly approached her " Relax , I won't be long anyway you see I just wanted to apologize for what I did the other night " he stepped over the bench to be closer to her " I was truly out of line " he tickled her elbows " I just hope we can start over and be friends " his hands made their way up to her arms and he slowly caressed her " I want you to stop " she turned her face in disgust " Just get away from me , I won't tell anyone you were here please just go " Randy raised his arms up and backed away " As you wish ma'am , all I wanted was that coffee date with you … so that you could understand me better " he slide his hand down his face " I told you yes didn't I ? " she tried to catch her breath " Now just go , now " she begged , even Orton was surprised and wondered if it was a trick " Just like that ? " he asked " I said yes a million times now just get out " he finally went on his way before anyone could see him and Harlee just allowed her body to slide down the wall . She knew what she was doing was beyond idiotic and dangerous however she didn't want to compromise her job , her uncle's career , and truthfully apart of her did really feel sorry for Randy , she was just that naive .


	9. Well This Is Awkward

Harlee wanted to wash off every inch of disgust from her body and she still felt cringeworthy after her shower . She was so frustrated she allowed her hair to get wet " Well I guess I'm wearing my hair up today " she looked into the mirror still feeling plagued and violated by the nerve of Randy Orton coming into the woman's locker room , she didn't want to make a big deal out of it and she didn't want him to think that his actions were acceptable . Harlee splashed some warm water on her face and told herself to get a gripe , she had to go outside eventually " You have to get it together Harlee " she spoke to her reflection.

" It's almost showtime , has anybody seen Harlee ? " Vickie asked Brie and Nikki " The last time I saw her she was heading to the locker room , but that was a while ago " Brie responded " Hey ladies , what's happening " the tall and fabulous Tamina Snuka put her arm around Vickie " Hey my friend , you look fabulous tonight and I love your new hair color " " Yeah it looks really good " Nikki said " Thank you ladies , I'm gone with the wind fabulous " she flipped her newly straightened hair " Oh look there is Harlee " Brie pointed out as Harlee hustled around the corner in her clog sandals " Hey you guys I'm really sorry that I'm late " she took Brie's hand " Oh the dark matches didn't even start yet , are you all good ? because you were in there for a long time " Vickie asked " Oh I'm good … I was just trying to find a proper outfit " she fibbed " Well you look great " Tamina nodded her head " I'm Tamina by the way " she shook her hand " That's right , it's truly an honor to meet you Tamina , what an incredible woman you are … and I'm Harlee by the way " " Nice meeting you , thank you so much for the kind words sweetie and welcome to the company " Tamina touched her shoulder and winked " Look at you Harlee , you look like little miss sunshine " Naomi complimented her her sundress and black blazer combination " Aww thank you , it's really not that special … just a Forever 21 outfit " " But it really compliments your complexion and your bun makes you look like a little princess . let me find out you trying to impress somebody " Naomi teased " OKAY ! shoot you better spill that tea Harlee sis " the girls joking around with her made her feel alot better and helped her take her mind off of the incident in the locker room " You guys are too much " she laughed " I just realized I left my iPad in my locker so I'm going to get it , I'll be right back " " Well I need to head that way so if you don't mind I will just tag along " Tamina stepped beside her " Sure , let's go ."

The girls walked through the hallway together and Tamina decided to create conversation " So how are you enjoying yourself so far ? " " Well as you probably know it wasn't easy seeing my uncle catch a beat down from The Shield , but I know that I have to keep it classy … he would want me to " she smiled " Good attitude , I'll tell Roman to be easy with his superman punch next time " she adjusted her vest " Speaking of the devil " Tamina paused and observed Roman at the end of the hallway practicing his theatrics " Calm down Bruce Banner ! " she shouted out " Nice to see you too cous-o " he did one more knee drop before turning to his older cousin " You should be doing the same thing considering you are going to be in action tonight " he pulled his hair back " I'm all good and I know I got this tonight " Tamina popped her collar . " Did you meet Har - " she noticed Harlee wasn't next to her , she was standing two steps behind her because she knew that Tamina would take notice of her attraction to Roman " Why are you standing back there ? " she asked in confusion " Oh I just didn't want to interrupt you guys " she rubbed her index fingers together " That's Harlee ? " he looked over Tamina's shoulder " Hi … again " he waved " Oh so you guys did meet already " Tamina arched her eyebrow " Yeah I met her earlier , she's aight " his tone became a bit more serious and did his expression " Why so serious all of a sudden " she stepped closer " I don't know what you are talking about , I'm trying to focus " he sipped his bottle of water " Hi Harlee ! " Seth yelled obnoxiously as he and Dean walked towards her " Hey fellas " she moved from against the wall " It's so much fun running into you , ya know that ? " Dean crossed his arms " I'm not alot of fun , but okay " she chuckled " Look Tamina is here too " he pointed " You have issues " Tamina rolled her eyes " Well , anyway come on Harlee we gotta continue on our adventure to the locker room " she called her over " Aww the fun is over ? already ? " Seth joked " I told you I'm not that much fun , but I will catch you guys next time " she waved goodbye to Dean and Seth and eventually had to get by Roman who seemed a bit more serious this time as oppose to her previous encounters with him " Bye Roman " she said in slight disappointment and quickly shut down eye contact " See you later " he nodded and watched her go by " Wait Harlee " he didn't need to yell because she wasn't far and his voice was just powerful by default " Yes ?" she turned around quickly " Your dress is not zipped properly " he rubbed his chin " What ? " she said in horror " Oh my god " she gasped " Tamina , help her out " he asked. Tamina decided to be a smart ass " You know I really would but I just got my nails done , you can do it you have big enough hands " she tried so hard not to laugh as did Seth and Dean , he mean mugged the shit out of Tamina for putting him in such an awkward position " I'll be in the locker room Harlee " she winked " That's right … me and Dean will do something " Seth nudged " Yep ! See you in a minute " " It's only gonna take one second , just wait " Roman demanded " I HAVE TO TINKLE " Seth laughed as he and Dean headed in the opposite direction leaving him utterly pissed.

" I'm sorry you don't have to worry about it , I can just go do it myself in the bathroom " she unknowingly touched his forearm " Thanks any way " the whole situation was awkward for the both of them but Roman had to adjust it because of his ego " It's all good " his frown turned into a charming smile " I'll help you out , you will have to remove the jacket so that I can zip it to the top . " Harlee's face lit up and she slowly removed her jacket " Okay , there you go " she quickly turned around so that he couldn't see how bashful she had become " Alright stand still so I don't get your skin caught " he cleared his throat and reached for the zipper that sitting right above her bottom , his knuckles touched her black slightly " Okay I got it , but stay still until I tell you to move " he had to touch her waist to hold her in place which made her pass out mentally " Got it " he tapped her arms " Thank you so much " she said happily " You saved the day you have no idea , I'm so glad I didn't reveal too much " she said in relief " Not a problem little lady , I'm a hound of justice but I'm a gentleman above anything else " he knew he just rocked Harlee's world and in good old Roman fashion he decided to do a little bit more for his ego and because he thought she was a kind person " That is a nice dress by the way " he said in admiration " Thank you so much " she giggled like a school girl " Can I tell you something ? " she asked " What's on your mind baby girl ? " he cracked his neck " I always felt like The Shield were a bunch of rebellious hooligans trolling everybody because they felt like it , but you guys seem so different outside of the ring … I want to understand you all a little better " Roman leaned in closer " I'm glad you are willing to educate yourself , and if you are asking for an interview we will be glad to enlighten you " he pulled his hair behind his ear " Really ? " she bit the corner of her bottom lip " Absolutely , listen I gotta go catch up with the boys and hand it to some hooligans tonight .. but I'm sure I will be seeing you later sweetie " he balled his fist to bump with her " You will " she nodded and bumped fists with him " Bye Roman " he winked at her and gave her a quick arm rub " Bye Harlee "

**EDIT/ sorry if this story is basic as hell lol I'm working with what I was given ! Also a heads up that there will be strong sexual content in the next chapter so if you are not into that type of stuff then don't read it lol you have been warned ! **


	10. Do You Believe ?

**Okay I got out of hand with this chapter and it's really long , sorry but the explicit chapter is actually the next one coming up this weekend lol I'm so sorry for the false alarm! **

Showtime was underway and Harlee loaded up her iPad to document the activities for the evening " Here we go " yesterday she still being introduced to people but today she wanted to actually accomplish something despite all of the stress . " I take it there will be a promo " she headed towards the big screen backstage to watch the show " Let's see who it is " she crossed her legs and tapped her knee and there was Batista's theme " He doesn't look to happy " she opened her notepad application.

Batista entered the ring , skinny jeans , sunglasses , the whole enchilada . He mugged the arena as the crowd booed , he received the microphone from Josh and went began his fit " You know , it's funny how these small pints think they run things in this company . " he removed his sunglasses " You already know who I am talking about " the crowd became mixed with boos and unpleasant chants " Let's see we have a smug little troll , a two toned ballerina , and a pretty sasquatch … the nerve of these three kids is incredible "

Harlee was watching backstage and knew right away who he was referring to " Dave Batista makes and effort to throw shade at The Hounds of Justice " she grinned and noted it on her device " Keep going sir " she sat back .

" Well your 80s teen movie tactics will only get you so far my friends , because I will exterminate any rodents getting in the way of me and the WWE title " The crowd began to drown him out with their chants until Randy Orton's music hit . Harlee suddenly felt ill on the inside just looking at him standing there all arrogant and creepy but to some extent she did feel sorry for him because it was obvious he was insecure " I wish I could just fast forward " she cringed

" What's good Batista ? we go back right ? well listen I still respect you and think you are worthy of the WWE title , however when the time comes … I will fight anyone who stands in my way " he stares him down " But in the mean time , lets eliminate the little people who have no business in our way " He nods and steps back " Fair enough Orton , fair enough and I will give you props for allowing Mark Henry to be his own worst enemy earlier in the week " the two fist bump " I just wish the authority was here to see what we have in store , because you better believe the yes movement will come to an end very soon " Batista smirks as the audience roars in disapproval.

Harlee was aware of what The Shield did to her uncle but she understood it was business and he had a great amount of pride , her real beef was with Randy Orton and she had warmed up to the hounds of justice " Interesting , they will eventually butt heads right ? " she said to herself as she took notes , Harlee had an idea " Mr. Orton , my original plan was to dodge that interview but it's your lucky day " she bit her bottom lip as she typed in her potential headline " Trouble In The Evolution … it's just an idea " she said to herself .

" Start counting down the days until The Shield meets their demise you pathetic bunch of people " Orton pointed to the crowd " Especially the tall pretty boy , you may have taken out Triple H but this war is far from over " Harlee once again took notice of Orton's insecurities as he poked fun at Roman's appearance " Hmph , hater " she rolled her eyes .

The two men exited the ring which gave Harlee the opportunity to quickly use the restroom " Finally the pettiness is done " she laughed and made her way to the ladies room where ran into her friend Tamina getting ready for her match " Hey ! It's Tamina warrior princess ! " Harlee cheered " I'm so glad I get to see you before your match " she was so giddy and full of envy " Thanks girl ,I'm ready to seek revenge on Layla " she flexed her muscles " You will be so great , what are your thoughts before every match ? " Harlee asked " I just want to go out there , do my best for myself and most of all my beautiful family " she smiled " Especially my two girls " she nodded " I'm sure they are proud of you , good luck Tamina and I hope you win " she held her hands " I got this girl don't worry , by the way did Roman help you out with that wardrobe malfunction ? " she teased Harlee on the sly " He most certainly did " she uncontrollably kool aid smiled " Good ! I love my cousin because he's a great guy , I know he's intimidating but he is actually pretty awesome so don't be afraid to talk to him okay ? " Harlee just played with her bangles " Okay " she smiled " Gotta go do my thing , we can celebrate afterward I win " she gave the thumbs up before heading to the stage. Harlee truly admired Tamina , she got along with most of the divas but she felted connected to Brie and Tamina the most over the past couple of days , she didn't have any sisters so she was happy to make friends and to see that the women were getting along in such a competitive environment.

Seth , Dean ,and Roman were elsewhere in the building preparing to fire shots at Randy Orton and Batista " What's taking you so long to turn the camera on ? " Roman asked " Calm your man tits , this thing appears to be busted " Seth slapped the worn down camera " I think the old guy died a silent death finally " " Did you change batteries ? " Dean slicked his hair back " 3 times and nothing gives , rest in peace old buddy " Seth shrugged " Well isn't that nice , I guess we will need an alternative "

" Or we can just give those two a good old fashioned beat down " Roman suggested " Nah , let's just troll the shit out of them and get them riled up for nothing " Dean grunted " Hey I have an idea , maybe you can sweet talk the intern into slipping us her iPad " " What ? we are not that desperate " Roman frowned and sucked his teeth " I was only kidding man , we will all just have to squeeze into this iPhone camera " Dean pulled out his phone " SHAZAM ! " " No , I have a better idea lets go "

Harlee was interacting with Brad Maddox backstage " I'm really sorry about your uncle being hospitalized like that , those vigilantes are out of control . We have been trying to get them out for months " he shook his head " It's okay , he's doing fine " " I like your professionalism Harlee and I can't wait to evaluate your work because I'm sure it's solid , and you plan on writing a nice piece about me right ? " he nudged " Umm , course " she folded her hands " Make me look good sweetheart , I'll see you later " he waved goodbye . Harlee headed back into her little area to tune into the remainder of the show and noticed her door was locked " What ? " she tried to turn the knob again " I did not close the door , what the hell " she knocked " HELLO " she knocked again and the knobbed turned slowly " What the hell " she said under her breath as the door opened slowly " Who is in here ? " she slowly entered the room when someone grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her inside , the person's grip was so tight that all she could do was let out a gasp before they put their hand over her mouth . She could barely struggle being held in the arms of a musclier giant and he held her from behind " I need you to be quite for a few minutes " suddenly she loosened her body and he slowly released his hand from her mouth , Roman released her " It's just me " he whispered and faced her in his direction . Harlee was highly confused as to what was happening until she saw Dean with her iPad " Hurry up fellas we only have a few minutes " he raised the iPad up while Seth and Roman stood beside him " In 5 , 4, 3 , 2 … " Dean hit the record button so they could cut their promo

_**" Dean : The Hounds of Justice are on the hunt , I hear it's open season on cowards **_

_**Seth: Yeah , and you can't dodge bullets for long Orton and Batista because we will eventually catch you. **_

_**Roman: If you don't believe us you can just ask Triple H **_

_**Dean: You heard Roman , so you can go ahead and bring the entire locker room our way , We will not stand down , whatever you have planned we are always 10 steps ahead my friends …. just remember that "**_

Dean ended the promo as Harlee stood there dumbfounded " Oh , here you go " Dean handed her the iPad " Ummm … are you guys trying to get me fired ? " she asked snatching the iPad from Dean " FIESTY AREN'T WE " he pointed " It's not funny you guys , they are going to be able to trace this back to me are you insane " her voice became horse as she was truly worried about her future " Roman , tell Harlee here that she has nothing to worry about " Seth laughs " Don't worry about it baby doll , you won't get into any trouble " Roman grinned " You worry too much sweet thang " he adjusted the collar of her blazer " How are you going to fix this ? " she gulped " Harlee you just need to believe " Seth nodded " My friend Seth is correct " Dean tapped his pecs " You have to believe in The Shield " they stepped to her with their arms crossed " This is silly " she giggled " Do I look like I would lie to a woman ? " Roman let a bit of his thick tongue stick out get Harlee on his side " Oh , I wouldn't … " she had to look into his eyes to determine if he was being genuine , though his eyes were sharp she saw that was not the beast he appeared to be in the ring , he was the person she spoke to on the bus earlier " No , you don't " she tried to put her face down but he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him . His hands were very soft and his face was truly a thing of beauty . his complexion was radiant and his blue eyes were to die for " Believe In The Shield , trust me on this on " she gulped and then exhaled " Will do " she sucked in her lips " Thank you " he stroked her chin a bit and then stepped away " It's all under control . " Seth and Dean waved while Roman gave her a goodbye nod while she stood there on cloud 9.


	11. Bonding

**I am so sorry for the wait , I was too busy getting my life on the weekend and I was so busy for the holiday. Anyways this is an extremely long chapter but it's very meaningful and important to the rest of the story. Warning for STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT !1111 Thanks for all of the reviews and for those wondering about Randy , you will find out soon!**

Orton and Batista warm up in the locker room for their main event match against The Usos " Those goons are in this building somewhere , and I want a piece of them " Orton adjusts his knee pads " They are just sealing their fates at this point " Batista cracked his neck " The problem will be eliminated soon enough , we just have to stay focused on tonight and be on point next week when Daniel Bryan gets his pint sized goat ass back here . "

Brad Maddox invites himself inside of the locker room much to Orton and Batista's dismay " Hello fellas , sorry to interrupt you two so late in the evening " he leaned on Randy's shoulder " I didn't give you permission to touch me " he quickly snatched away " What do you want ? " Brad tapped his lip before laughing " Well neither of you appear to be in a good mood so I apologize for the news I'm about to drop on you " he shakes his head " What the hell are you talking about " Batista shoved him " Now just hear me out " he raises his hands in a wimpy manner " I know you were scheduled to fight The Usos tonight , however there appears to be a small problem in the ring that prevents that from happening tonight … you may want to follow me " he sighed . Orton and Batista looked to each other and then back at Brad " You are the general manager , what do you mean there is a problem ? you can't handle it ? " Randy pinned him into a corner " I'm not following you anywhere you pansy , whatever it is me and Batista will handle it ourselves " they leave the general manager wiping sweat from his forehead.

Harlee sits with her legs up on the couch in her small space , she hears a knock on the door " Oh god not again " she grabs the side of her head " Please PLEASE do not be someone I don't want to see " she gets up to go and open the door too a parade of her diva friends waiting outside " Oh wow , what are you guys doing here ? " she asked " Girl I think you might want to turn on your iPad and jot things down because you are about to witness something pretty darn amazing " Tamina said in pure excitement " Yes ! girl , it's about to be on an poppin " Cameron did her jig once again. All of the girls sat around Harlee who was happy to be in their presence as they were about to see something interesting go down " What is going on ? " she tapped Naomi " Just wait and see girl " she patted Harlee's knee .

Superstars circled the ring at Barclays center , from Dolph Ziggler to Cody Rhodes several fed up face superstars stood tall and awaited the arrival of Randy Orton and Dave Batista as the crowded cheered in their favor .

" Oh my god , what are they doing ? " Harlee's could not hold in her excitement , she hadn't seen anything this amazing since The Attitude Era " They are so bold ." " Look at my jurdy ! LOVE YOU JON " Naomi blew multiple kisses to the screen " That's my baby ! " she grabbed her knees as she watched her husband hold on to his tag title proudly beside his brother.

Finally The Evolution theme hits and the two thirds stand by and watch the amount of men circling the ring in what seems to be protest " Okay , I'm not really sure what this is supposed to mean … but you all look mighty pathetic which is truly sad because I'm sure you all think you look so strong " Batista released spit from his mouth as he looked on " Truly embarrassing and cowardly , you all think this is a house party because Triple H is not present for the time being " Randy wipes his nose and smirks sadistically " I'm going to give you all the opportunity to walk away from this , don't be foolish . Jimmy and Jey , I know you think you are being brave but I'm sure Naomi wouldn't like it if your face was beaten to a pulp JIMMY " Randy smacked his gum and was almost successful in his attempt to get a reaction out of Jimmy " She might coming running to a worthy winner " the audience jeered as Jey guarded his brother who was clearly enraged. Batista was annoyed by Orton's arrogance but they had to be on the same page for the time being " So , I guess you are all going to stand your ground ? " Batista crossed his arms in amusement and the gentlemen remained unphased " Fine , this is going to be alot harder for us than it will be for you all to take the beating you are about to receive"

Backstage the girls begin to panic , " I have no idea what that means , but it concerns me " Nikki latches on to her sister " I wish Daniel was here to help them " Brie watches in horror . Harlee looked around as all of her friends watched in horror " Just don't give up you guys , take them down " Natalya rubbed her hands . " They can do it , it's whats right " she said softly " Come on " she sat ready and waiting for what was about to happen.

Randy and Batista approached the ring and were soon followed by the mid card heels of the company who they summoned to counter what awaited them in that ring . " I know you are all doing this in the name of Daniel Bryan , whom you feel is being bullied and sabotaged , but this is what happens when you don't mind your own business " Orton ordered his army to attack and the brawl had begun . While they allowed their army to take on the other men , Orton and Batista targeted Jimmy and Jey who they were originally supposed to fight . That brawl made it's way into the ring and the four men went at it.

" Let's go brothers ! FINISH THEM CUZZOS COME ON " Tamina shouted aggressively as Brie and Nikki just watched in fear considering how both of their men who were major leaders were not present as this went down. " Come on , I know you can do it " Harlee held on to Cameron's wrist as she observed closely . " Oh my god he's going to try and kill him " Naomi screamed " BREAK THE HOLD ! COME ON " Nattie roared.

Alexander Rusev held Jimmy in the Accolade as Orton spewed trash talk into his face " LET HIM GO I GOT HIM " he shouted . Rusev released Jimmy but not before stomping him , however he was greeted by a nice drop kick courtesy of Cody Rhodes who made his way inside of the ring to get a piece of the two titans , unfortunately Orton hit the RKO on him. Batista set up a worn down Jey Uso for a his signature power bomb when suddenly the arena went dark.

The ladies sat there in pure confusion as the arena was pitch black " What is going on ? " Tamina raised her arms . Harlee leaned forward and grabbed hold of her star charmed necklace " Don't let me down " she closed her eyes and took a breath. " Look the lights are back on " Cameron tapped Nattie's foot. " Wow , it's them .. and they are on our side again " Brie pointed . " Yes ! " Harlee shouted gleefully " Yes ! Good ! "

Orton and Batista were being confronted by The Shield members once again .The three black clad men stood in the arena did not bother to stare down their enemies this time , instead they stood amused and appeared to be more confident than ever . Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger climbed on opposite sides of the ropes to try and serve as a distraction but Deas and Seth fought them off easily . Other heels tried to intervene but were prevented from doing so by the stronger faces and a body splash by Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose went at it with Orton while Reigns handled Batista .

" Come on Roman , come on boo ! " Cameron clapped her hands " Be aggressive babe ! " Harlee looked to her and noticed the intensity in her face , she seemed really concerned about Roman in particular.

Roman threw Batista to the ropes and received a big boot right to the face . " You like that pretty boy ?" Batista taunted Reigns who's bloody lip you could see through his mane plastered to his face " Get up ! " he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the corner , Roman coughed up a glob of bloody saliva , he felt idiotic for walking into that kick . Batista prepared to stomp Roman out until Jey Uso sent a drop kick to Batista to his rescue.

" Oh my god he is busted open " Harlee felt nauseous seeing a bloodied wrestler again , karma towards Roman didn't even cross her mind as she slid down on the couch and covered her eyes .

Dean and Orton continued to exchange blows until Jimmy Uso got back on his feet and delivered a super kick to the back of Orton's head setting him up for a snap DDT from Dean. Batista attacked Jimmy but was soon taken down by the powerful Roman Reigns and his superman punch which he used his last ounce of energy to take him down.

" Oh my god they did it ! The guys won ! " Nattie cheered and all of the women embraced in celebration " What a relief " Harlee leaned on Brie's shoulder and smiled , she was so proud of all of those men uniting despite being rivals, she was especially proud of Roman.

Jack Swagger grabbed hold of Batista while Rusev rescued Orton so they could follow the rest of their crew in their retreat . Dean and Seth both held on to Roman who was smiling through his tired and bloody face . The remainder of the superstars joined them in the ring as they celebrated their takedown of Evolution , they let Triple H know that they were not afraid .

" Phew ! That stressed me out so much " Cameron fanned herself " I'm so glad Roman is okay , he will probably need stitches " Tamina gave her a severe side eye that only Harlee took notice of " I'm sure he is good " she twisted her lip " Anyway , let's get out of here and have some fun before we depart New York in the morning " Tamina took Harlee under her arm and nodded " By the way , you are coming with us little lady . " Harlee started blushing , the party scene wasn't really her thing but she figured this would be a good opportunity to bond with the girls " I guess I am " she gave the thumbs up " That's my girl " Nattie gave her a five.

Following some freshening up the eight girls agreed to visit a nearby lounge to have celebratory drinks in honor of the locker room rebelling against the authority and Tamina's victory earlier on. " So I can fit four in my car and then Eva you take the rest " Tamina suggested " Where is Cameron ? " " She said she had to use the bathroom , but she's been gone for a little while " Naomi shrugged as the girls went on their way " Look it's the guys " Tamina pointed towards Dean and Seth standing beside Roman who was being treated by the paramedics because of his lip injury , he was clearly not pleased " Just get it over with and stop being a drama queen " Seth teased him " You always heal so beautifully anyway " Roman rolled his eyes as Seth made fun of him " I need you to stay still sir " the female paramedic applied the wet cloth to his swollen bottom lip " He's normally cooperative with attractive women , but they struck his face this time around so he's hulk mad " Dean said flirtatiously.

" I hope he's okay " Harlee watched from a distance " Well , you can go ask him " Tamina bumped shoulders with her " I think I will pass , he doesn't look very happy anyway " she never took her eyes of him , he was beautiful even in pain and frustration " I don't think he will mind , he seems very mysterious but he's not that bad … go ahead " Eva chimed in " I think you should especially after what happened yesterday , just go " Naomi nudged " Okay , I'll be really quick " Harlee said nervously " We will be here " Nattie waved . Roman's wandered due to his frustration but they eventually found Harlee walking over . While the paramedic was placing her tools away Roman pulled his hair back and positioned himself properly " Uh oh you have company " Seth chuckled " Look here comes trouble " Dean teased the both of them , Roman finally let out a laugh " Hey " she waved " Karma is a bitch isn't it ? " he wiped his neck and grunted a bit " Is that what you came to say to me ? " he licked the corner of his lip " No , I didn't come to say that … I just wanted to see if you guys were alright " she began shaking " That was a rough battle , but what you guys did was really brave " she sucked in her top lip " I know you didn't come here to say that I was just messing with you " he blinked slowly and rewarded her with a genuine smile to assure he was okay " We are good by the way , I just got a little scratch it's no biggie " Seth leans on Harlee's shoulder " My friend , you don't have to worry about the three of us because we never back down from anything but it's good to know that you are a believer " " Aww shucks " she giggled " Well we will have to talk more when I interview you guys " " That's right , that is soon isn't it " Dean wiped his sweaty hand against his chest " Yeah I just need to set a schedule , you guys are third in line " Roman raise his eyebrow and sucked his cheeks in " Really ? what if we want to talk to you first ? " he leaned forward " I … well I promised the divas their interview first , and then … " the three guys began laughing amongst each other " That was too easy Harlee , it's okay we will wait patiently " Dean winked " You guys are so silly " she smiled and rubbed the back of her head " I will let you guys know when your interview date is okay ? " " We would like that , have a good night sweet cheeks " Seth said to her " Good night you guys " she felt him looking at her waiting for an individual farewell " Bye Roman " she touched his moist shoulder " That's all you have for me ? " he asked with a slick grin on his face " What ? " she was confused by his question " I can't deal with how cute she is , I'm getting a tooth ache " Dean held his hands as if he were a shy little kid " Harlee " Roman asked " I'm not sure what you are asking me ? " she was super nervous and had an idea of what he wanted from her , he tapped his left cheek with his index finger and poked his bottom lip out " If you don't mind , it would help me feel alot better . " Harlee froze for a few seconds as he raised her body temperature with his ice blue eyes , he moved his hair over his shoulder to create a clear path to his cheek " Oh , sure " she was intimidated and attracted to him at once and honestly wanted to do more than kiss his cheek , but that was her own little secret . Harlee moved in closer to him and leaned over , despite the perspiration he still smelled good and she could hear his heavy breathing . " Wow I didn't realize it took so long to kiss someone on the cheek " Seth scratched his head , Harlee just ignored him and planted a surprisingly sweet kiss on his cheek . She said to herself " I actually did it " and then quickly stepped away " Hope that helps " she says grinning ear to ear " Bye " she quickly blurted before running back to her friends , Roman laughed to himself as she ran off like a shy little girl.

" Wow that was a long conversation " Nattie laughed " Let me find out you are chasing bad boys " Naomi teased " You guys stop that , besides where is Cameron ? " Harlee asked " She actually wasn't feeling well , she was over here about to yell at Roman again but we told her to chill out " Eva pulled her hair behind her ear " She don't need to be yelling at people when her belly is aching like that , so she went to the hotel to rest up . " This all brought Harlee back to the bus ride and she noticed the animosity , she was willing to think further but snapped herself out of it " Well I guess it's just us " Tamina said " Let's roll ladies " the girls went on their way .

It was 12:00 am and Roman was looking at his reflection in the mirror rubbing his fresh stitches on his lower lip. Seth and Dean went out somewhere , he decided to take it easy and rest a bit . Roman sat on the edge of his bed in his plaid Ralph Lauren boxers , white t-shirt , and his hair pulled up into a bun " I can't imagine there is anything good on tv at this time of night so " he reached for the remote control when he heard a knock on the door " The hell " he went to see who was knocking at that hour , normally he would hear Seth and Dean goofing off from the outside so he was suspicious .

Roman opened the door to an unexpected surprise " Hey " Cameron stood there in her red robe " How are you ? " she asked " I'm good , however I'm not exactly sure why you are here and you need to leave before somebody sees you " he tried to give her the hint but she wasn't trying to hear it " I just wanted to make sure you were alright my goodness " she said with attitude .

Roman already knew where this was going so he just pulled Cameron inside before she started talking too loud " Alright , don't play these games with me . Do you have any ideas how many ass beatings I have received since we broke up , you never came to check on me until today " he stood in front of the door and crossed his arms " What's the deal Cam ? " she walked to the bed and crossed her legs " Do I really have to explain this to you ? " she frowned " You don't think it hurt me to see you flirting with Harlee earlier ? and you were doing it just to spite me ." Roman couldn't help but laugh " Really Cam ? that's why you are here ? I had no idea that I was not allowed to flirt with women because my ex girlfriend doesn't like it " " You are so arrogant and full of yourself , you don't even care who you hurt " she cut her eyes at him " Cam , you are in a happy relationship so you need to stop worrying about what I'm doing . Harlee is just a little girl mentally so you feeling some type of way about me being friendly is lame " Cameron ran her fingers through her hair and then looked to him " Whatever , and for your information I got into a fight over the phone a little while ago …. so things are not all peachy " Roman rolled his eyes into his face and rubbed his hands down his face because he knew this was not good and it was a vulnerability . " I know you don't believe me , but you can listen to this nasty message he left me " her voice began to crack as she pulled her iPhone from her pocket " Here are the receipts " she put her phone on speaker and allowed Roman to hear the nasty message Vince left for Cameron which consisted of misogynistic slurs. " Wow " he placed his hands behind his head and approached the bed " I'm really sorry , and you really don't have to take that from anybody . I'm not sure what kind of man speaks to a woman like that " he catches the tear falling down her cheek " That means alot babe " Cameron looks to him and smiles " I just feel so alone right now you know " she placed her hand on his muscular knee , he didn't know how to react to that nickname because they were no longer in a relationship but it did sound nice and she did look really good in all of that red " I never want you to be upset despite what we been through , I thought Vince was the right one and it was really hard when you chose him over me " he loosened his bun " I won't front like I wasn't trying to make you jealous today " he smirked " I wanted you to get an idea of how you made me feel " Cameron quickly looked to him " But you told me that you were happy for me " she cried " I told you that because I cared about you " he grabbed her wrist " You were the first girl I ever cared about seriously " Roman took her small hand into his and placed a soft kiss on her finger tips " Babe …. " she whispered , here eyes widened and she leaned closer to him " I haven't been feeling too well today , can you fix that ? " he let that think tongue of his slide across his full lips , that was her special invitation for a body party with him.

" It's just like old time babe " she leaned in and smooched his wet lips " Mmm you still taste good babe " she giggled and rolled her tongue across her pearl whites . " You knew what you were doing didn't you " he laughed " What ever do you mean " she rolled up on the bed and began untying her robe " Oh you mean this ? " she slowly removed her red silk robe revealing her caramel naked body.

" That's what I'm talking about " he pinned her down before she could fully undressed and she screamed playfully " Yes babe , you know what I need " she purred . Roman placed hungry wet kisses on her neck , she arched her body upwards as she felt his tongue against her skin " Damn babe " she moaned in pleasure " I hope you locked the door . " Roman paused and remained above her " I am not sure , but being risky is what makes it so hot " he finally removed his scrunchie and allowed his mane to run loose " But if you want …. " he opened her so and ran his hands up her waist " We can take it to the shower " he took one of her breasts into his hands and began sliding his tongue around her stomach " Ohhhh babe " she bit her bottom lip and began pinching her aereola " I think I like that shower idea " she raised her body up , he look one more taste of her soft skin into his mouth . " I'll be right back , you stay right there " he kissed her aggressively and she fell down into the pillow " Don't be long " she smiled playful and grabbed her breasts as she waited for him . Roman went to start the shower , he pulled back the yellow shower curtain . When he turned the delta he began to feel a bit uneasy suddenly , he flashed back to a couple of hours ago with he was with Harlee and although he didn't know her that well he did think she was a sweet person and looked very pretty in her outfit . The water was running and he began to feel guilty because he was certain Harlee had a crush on him and she was clearly attached to Cameron , he wondered if what he was about to do was wrong " Babe is everything alright ? " Cameron shouted breaking him out of his daze " Yeah , I'll be right there " he removed his shirt and walked towards her " Alright , stay right there " he came over to her side and scooped her into his arms " Hot already I see " she was already getting moist and some of her juices touched his arm when he picked her up " That's what you do to me " she laughed before he took her into his mouth . Roman placed her down gently into the shower and then let his boxers drop exposing his hardness " You ready for me ? " he grinned as he stepped into the shower. She leaned up against the wall and sucked on her index finger as he grabbed her by her waist and allowed his tongue to travel down to her areola " You taste so good " he said seductivly before taking a nibble which caused her to moan . Cameron ran her hands through his dark wet mane as he devoured her breasts and let his hands travel down to her rare end . he grabbed tight and continued to suckle her . " That's right babe " she tapped his shoulders and he released her breast from his mouth " You like that right ? " he shook his head and massaged her behind " You know it , now I need you to put it on me " she licked his red lips " I know you had a little injury there " she tapped his butterfly stitches and giggled " As if that is going to slow me down " he said in hunger as she put on leg up on the edge of the tub so that he could properly enter her.

Roman's thickness better than ever inside her , she licked her lips and pressed her body against his " You know I like that babe , just like that " she moaned . Roman grabbed her by her legs and rocked her against the wall " I know what you like , I'm gonna rock your tight world " the two endlessly kissed heat and aggressively as she wrapped her legs around his body . After awhile Roman finally released her from his mouth and just continued to thrust harder , her eyes were somewhat dilated and she was panting endlessly " I'm right there " he screamed as he unleashed inside of her . " You were incredible " she tried to catch her breath and slid her hands down his wet chest " Damn , this is one thing we were always good at " he leaned into her and slowly let her legs down so she wouldn't slip " I miss this , I miss us " Cameron kissed his lips before he took himself out of her " What happens after this ? " he asked before kissing her nose " I don't know … we will work something out. " Cameron smiled .

Once again Roman felt uneasy even after an amazing round of sex with someone he once cared about , he had no idea if Cameron would go back to Vince after this and it hurt him that it was over " Come on " he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower first " I will take you back to bed " he smiled as she reached out and ended up in his arms again.

Meanwhile the girls are still in the bar having a good time " Wow I had no idea what time it was " Naomi looked at her phone while she sat on her husband's lap " Girl don't nobody care about that , it's celebration " Joe took her phone and placed it on the table " That's right you guys , we showed those baked chicken greasy mofos what was up " Joshua fist bumped with his brother " Yeah but it might be too late for Harlee to be out " Harlee just laughed as she sipped her blue hawaiin " Oh Naomi , I'm the same age as you I'm be okay " Jon and Joshua looked at each other " Really ? I thought you was like 18 years old or something " Jon laughed " Yeah we thought you was a baby " Joshua laughed as well " Why did you think that ? " she asked " Well that was just what we heard "

Naomi gave Jon a rude look " Well you know you could have just asked me , or just asked her you know " she shook her head " Yeah , and why would anybody be talking about Harlee anyway ? " Tamina asked her cousins as Harlee felt a little weird about the whole situation , she also feared Randy Orton's name would come up again and she wasn't in the mood for it " It doesn't matter anyway you guys , we are here to celebrate right ? and we are all friends . I'm glad I got to meet so many nice people , I just wish Cameron was here right now " she said sadly " Why ? " nearly spit out her drink much to Harlee's surprise " … Well because she's been really nice to me , I know she's a bit over the top sometimes but I appreciate that she's protective " Tamina's response was very whatever , she didn't care to discuss Cameron so she changed the subject " Do you anybody else was here ? " she teased causing Harlee to blush once again " Ohhhh who she got a crush on ya'll " Joshua wiggled in his chair " Here is a hint , he's a bad boy " Brie winked as Harlee had her head down to hide her blushing and laughter " There's alot of bad boys in the company , I hope it's not one of those stinky hillbillies who are looking for their sister Abigail " Jon leaned into Naomi " You dummies , it's Roman " Tamina laughed as Harlee finally lifted her head up and she couldn't stop laughing " You guys don't laugh at me " " That's family girl we ain't gonna laugh at you , but he already think he's all that so good luck " Joshua sipped his drink " Okay calm down , I don't know too much about him and I can't say that I want to date him . I do think he's nice to look at and he's been surprisingly nice to me " " That's totally okay " Nattie massaged her shoulders " Yeah it's really cute , just don't get to infatuated and lose focus of what's important " Joshua said " I agree , it's okay to crush on people and Roman is a nice guy , if anything he will let you down easy " those words appeared to hard for Tamina say to her , it was Cameron's name being mention that made her think about some things and she felt bad for bringing up Roman especially after she noticed the disappointment in Harlee's face after her last sentence " You are absolutely right Tamina " she nodded because she knew what she was saying was true " But like I said I'm glad that we are all together here right now , and I still wish Cameron was here. "


	12. Ride

**Okay so in these next couple of chapters questions will started to get answered ! Also more sexy times will be on the way so stay tuned ! **

It was Thursday morning and the superstars were at the airport heading out to Dallas . Harlee was sitting at the gate admiring the view from the airport while listening to her iPod , she had many thoughts running through her head and wondered what this next trip would bring her . It was 5:30 am , everyone was half asleep except for Seth , Dean , and Roman of course " Worst coffee I have ever tasted " Seth crunched his face in disgust " Never getting my money again cinnabon "

" Tastes fine to me " Dean said tapping his cup " It's so so , it will keep me awake " Roman drank his last sip and then tossed his cup into the trash can " Do you want the rest of mine ? " Seth offered " I'm good man . "

The main diva click that Harlee was used to being around had an earlier flight so she was a bit lonely . " I'm kind of bored , maybe I'll just play Super Mario Brothers " she yawned and grabbed her Nintendo 3DS out of her hoodie pocket " I'm coming for you Bowser ! " she started from the last save point and did her thing to help the time pass by. Sitting on the far end of the opposite side divas Aksana and Alicia Fox shared some laughs and whispers about Harlee who didn't notice them because she was wearing head phones " That's her " Akansa laughed " I saw them next to the car and I think they were kissing , I couldn't tell because it was dark " Alicia turned around to take a glimpse at Harlee who's face was not really visible because she had a hood on her head " Well if she hooked up with Randy on her first day she's a fool , he's fine but damn girl at least finish your first day " she applied her chapstick " She seems nice though . " Aksana noticed Seth , Dean , and Roman walking in their direction " Speaking of good-looking men " she played with her hair " Yes girl , especially Mr. tall dark and handsome " she rubbed shoulders with Aksana as the guys walked by " Good morning ladies " Seth raised his coffee cup as Dean and Roman nodded " Heeeyyy " Alicia waved flirtatiously " Oh look , they are going to sit next to Randy's new booty call " Aksana rolled her eyes as she watched the guys go over to talk to Harlee " Don't be jealous girl , they are just being friendly anyway … you can't work in this company and not socialize " Alicia placed her make up back into her purse as Aksana crossed her arms and leaned back.

Seth decided to sneak up behind her and give her a scare " BOWSERS GONNA EAT YOU " he grabbed her shoulder and caused her to almost drop her handheld console " Oh my god ! " she screamed and held her DS in her lap " You scared the crap out of me " she laughed once she noticed who it was " I'm sorry , I couldn't help myself " he laughed back " and you made me lose a life , this level is a pain in the ass you know " she pulled her hood off of her head and revealed her messy ponytail " Hi you guys " she stretched and yawned " Hey little lady " Roman took a seat across from her " You guys appear to be wide awake " she closed her consoles and put her hands in her pocket " Yeah thanks to Cinnabon although Seth hated it " Dean laughed " It's nasty , can't believe you guys drank that swamp " he shook his head " It's not that bad " Harlee rubbed her arms because of the chill at the airport " You seem cold , here why don't you have it " Seth offered her his cup " So you trying to feed me swamp " she teased him " Uh oh she fired back at you Seth " Dean laughed " Harlee is loosening up " she just shook her head and giggled " I'm just joking , but it is a little cold in here . I didn't expect to sit in an igloo " " Well this coffee is still warm , so you enjoy it and I promise I don't have herpes " Seth handed her the cup of joe " Thank you Seth " she smiled . Roman felt a bit awkward because of his encounter with Cameron , he didn't owe her an explanation but he knew Harlee was becoming more attracted to him the more they hung out and she was becoming close to Cameron . Still he wanted to be friendly towards her , not an attitude he had towards most women in the company " Do you wanna borrow my sweater ? " Roman asked . Harlee paused just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee " Oh no , it's okay we are going to board soon anyway right ? " Roman unzipped his sweatshirt and stood up " We have a good 20 minutes to go " he let the sweater hang off of his broad shoulders " That will be awhile , and you don't wanna have a chill when you get on the plane " Harlee enjoyed the lite strip tease even though he had on a 2pac tshirt underneath , she still got to look at his pecs and his hercules arms " Take it " he walked up and handed her the sweater " Don't be ridiculous you will be cold on the plane yourself " she sipped her coffee slowly " Do you know who you are talking to sweetheart " grinned " I can't take your sweater " she placed her coffee on the seat next to her and rubbed her hands together " So stubborn " he laughed and threw the sweater on top of her " You can use it for the plane ride as well , I know you will need it " he winked " She's blushing ! " Dean clapped his hands " Go ahead and wear it as a snuggie " Harlee was too distracted by the nice smell of his sweater and what a nice person Roman was she didn't even hear Dean and Seth putting her on the spot " Thank you Roman " she bit her bottom lip and held her head down bashfully " Don't worry about it doll face " he once again smiled and found her reaction to be very cute.

Meanwhile on the earlier flight Randy Orton is sitting in his private jet sipping red wine and plotting his quest to achieve WWE Gold again , he vowed he would do anything to take back what was rightfully his and the less people standing in his way the closer he would be . Randy picked up an envelope from his table and opened it " Eventually desperate times will call for desperate measures " he smiled sadistically " I don't like to crush rose petals , but it appears that I have no choice … I'm really sorry that I will have to do this " he pulled out what appeared to be pap shots of him and Harlee next to her car that night before she struck him across the face . Randy knew these would easily be taken out of context so he had major plans for Harlee in the days to come , especially since he was the first to hear that Mark Henry would make his return at the Dallas show. " This is going to hurt so good sweetie " Randy picked up a cherry from his fruit bowl and popped it into his mouth .

It was boarding time back at the airport " Dallas here we go " Seth sang " Finally , I'm excited to get back to work and I will finally see Cameron , I haven't really spent time with her since the Smackdown taping " she was swaying back and forth in Roman's oversized sweater " Ya'll tight like that " Roman asked out of curiosity " Well yeah , but I'm sorry she was nasty to you on the bus ride " Roman couldn't believe how oblivious she was " It's all good , sometimes she's just like that " he shrugged and noticed Dean and Seth giving him the side eye " So , anyway I have a question … when your uncle gets back that means we have to pretend like we never interacted you know that right ? " he rubbed the back of his neck , Harlee was confused " But why ? "

" It's for your own good Harlee , we don't want you getting caught in the middle of everything " Seth said in disappointment " But that doesn't really have anything to do with me , besides you guys owe me an interview " she tapped her foot " We know that , but other than that we will have to keep our distance " Dean said . Harlee crossed her arms and sighed , the guys didn't enjoy seeing the disappointment in her face . " I see , I guess you guys are right anyway " tried to adjust her messy ponytail " We should board the plane " she gulped and went ahead of them . Roman slowly followed behind in disappointment " That was fun " he said sarcastically " She will probably get over it , but it's not like he will be at the show anyway so we can all hangout and get some barbecue or something " Dean patted Roman's back " True true , but she's probably mad at us " he laughed .

They boarded the plane , Roman and Dean sat together while Harlee sat on the outside of Seth . " What are those ? " Seth asked as he watched Harlee place some type of band on her wrist " They help me with my motion sickness " she was still sounded a bit disappointed " Oh dear , listen Harlee I think you are a swell gal … bbuuttt I don't think I can handle anyone barfing on me today so we need to switch seats " he held her shoulder " It doesn't matter to me " she shrugged and stepped out " Thank you for understanding " he cheese smiled and gave the thumbs up causing her to crack a laugh " No thank you " she stepped back in and took the window seat " Now me and you need to switch seats Roman " " Why ? " Roman asked " I'm already comfort- " he watched Seth's eyes wander to Harlee who had quickly nestled into her chair , he rolled his eyes and got up " BYE HONEY " Dean batted his eyelashes at Roman " Hmph " Roman came over to the other side and took a seat next to Harlee " Hey " she looked out the corner of her eye " What's up " he smiled softly " Do you want your sweater back ? " she smiled as she cuddled in it " No " he laughed " You are good , and wow you actually did use it as a snuggie " he was very impressed " Yep ! makes it easier for me to relax " she exhaled " Sorry for my little attitude a few minutes ago , just act like it never happened " he scratched his chin and then rubbed his bottom lip " You are always apologizing , I told you to stop that " he tried not to laugh " I can't help it … just wish I could do things better you know ? " she sighed " Things like what ? " he leaned his head back and looked down at her " Well , I know that I am 26 but people often treat me like a kid . But I realize that it is my own problem and I need to fix it , I need to do more adult things because I don't feel grown up at all " she picks at her finger nails . " Well can I be honest with you ? " he asked " Sure " she halfway smiled because she was afraid of what he would say " Good , you seem ambitious however you are unusually shy for a woman your age . That's not necessarily a bad thing either , only thing that kinda worries me is that you are the type of person people would try to pushover and there are alot of people in this business who will try to take advantage of your kindess . " Harlee positioned herself to face Roman and she rested her head on the cushion " That means so much coming from you " she folded her hands " But you don't have to worry or feel sorry for me , I will be okay " Roman licked his bottom lip slowly and then looked at Harlee who took notice of his little habit " I know you " he grabbed her arm " I'm going to get some rest " she said softly and tapped his hand " Sleep well " he winked . Harlee got back into her comfy position and closed her eyes as the plane took off . Roman was amazed that she was able to actually fall asleep during the take off , he put on his headphones and leaned back after admiring Harlee as she slept peacefully .


	13. In Cars With Hounds

Everyone with the exception of Aksana , Roman , and Dean are resting during the long flight . Roman is zoning out to some 90s r&b on his iPod when Dean throws a piece of paper at him from the other side " What the hell ? " Roman jumped as the paper rolled down his nose " Why are you throwing shit at me " he removed his headphones " Because I'm bored and Seth is snoring way too loud " he leaned on his seat " Oh I didn't know she was sleeping , I'll keep my voice down " Dean whispered playfully . Roman looked over at her and she still bundled up peacefully in his sweater " I doubt she can ever hear you , she's probably going to sleep like a baby for the rest of the flight " " I bet you are going to be really sad when her crazy uncle eventually comes for our asses " Dean tapped his seat , Roman sat there silent for a few seconds " Why don't you sit back back down " he rolled his eyes . " I guess I hit a nerve " Dean shrugged and turned back around .

Roman was beginning to get comfortable again when he noticed Harlee was waking up .

" Good morning , again " she yawned and arched her body for a nice stretch " Hey , did you sleep well ? " he smiled " I did until my bladder started getting on my nerves " she rubbed her eyes " Sorry to bug you but I have to use the bathroom " she tapped his knee " I told you to stop apologizing all of the time " he poked her hand and then stood up so that she could get by. " Thanks " she held on to her chair as well as Dean's so that she could stand up " Ouch " she winced " Are you okay ? " he grabbed her hand " I am , I think it's just a charley horse " she moaned " It will go away . " Roman knew the pain would probably just last a few seconds but he wanted to make sure " Well let's try this , you just sit and relax " he gently put his arm around her waist " It's alright just lean on me " Harlee was in too much pain to understand how much of a gentleman he was being , she put her arm around him as he asked " Good now just take your time sitting back down , come on " he held her until she safely sitting back down in her seat . " It still hurts " she moaned again " I hate when this happens " she rubbed her face in frustration .

" Which leg is it ? " he asked " It's the left " she leaned back " If you want I can ease the pain for you " he scratched the back of his head . Harlee tried not to express her happiness , she couldn't get over the fact that someone who is a giant beast in the ring was so attentive and such a gentleman " I would like that very much " she leaned back some more " Good , don't move okay " he gently lifted her leg on to his lap " Did that hurt ? " Harlee was too afraid to actually use words so she responded by shaking her head " Alright now just relax " he slowly removed her flat shoe from her foot , this was followed by his hands moving up and down her leg " Feeling any better yet ? " it felt a bit awkward to him which is why he did not lose eye contact as he treated her . Harlee could tell by his eyes that he wanted to assure he his assistance was genuine " A little " she bit her lip . Roman then began massaging her leg , Harlee felt like his hands were made to take care of women , she also realized that the rumors of him being conceited did not appear to be true .

Roman gave her foot a decent massage through her cotton sock " Okay try to move your foot from side to side " he unknowingly rested his hands on her ankle as she did as he asked " Wow , you really fixed me " she was truly giddy " You are amazing , thank you " she folded her hands " Not a problem , now come on stand up " he slowly let her leg down and then took her hands " That's better right ? " he looked into her eyes " Much better " her hands were somehow touching his biceps " I'm gonna go , tinkle now " she giggled " Oh that's right " he held on to her as he stepped out in order to make sure she didn't fall down " Good as new , thank you Roman " she treated him to a kool aid smile " Anytime little lady . " he watched her reached the lavatory and then took his seat.

In Dallas , Tamina is sitting on the balcony of her hotel with Jon and Joshua . " What time is Roman's flight getting in ? " she asked in frustration " I think everybody else gets there in another hour or so " Jon bites into his pineapple " Why what are you gonna yell at him for this time ? " he laughed . " Can you guys please not open your big mouthes about what I am about to tell you ? not even to Naomi ! " she widened her eyes at the twins " Aight girl , what happened ? " Joshua sipped his mimosa " I couldn't keep this held in any longer , I think that Cameron is trying to hook up with him again " " Please , Cameron has a man already she don't need no damn Roman " Jon laughed " Yeah but she likes to be the center of attention , I sound mean as hell I know but she has been so extra lately . She didn't even hang out with us to celebrate after she saw Roman talking to Harlee " Tamina broke off her breadstick and stuck a piece in her mouth . " Or maybe she went back to Roman's hotel and hit that " Jon chuckled " Don't play like that , I will seriously slap him if that happened " she rolled her eyes . " I was kidding girl damn , you really don't like Cam do you ? " Tamina wiped her mouth " Not when she is trying to play with my family's emotions . Roman was in love with that girl , she is the one who left him and broke his heart . " " True , true but you said she was jealous because he was talking to that little thang ? I don't know why she's tripping because he don't like that girl like that anyway " Joshua sucked his teeth " How do you know ? " Tamina raised her eyebrow and leaned forward " I know you of all people are not asking me that , only girls Roman ever dated were ratchet as fuck … I will admit I was guilty of that too until I met my ebony queen " Jon batted his eyelashes " Seriously though , Roman don't like no tame chicks end of story . " Joshua leaned on his brother's shoulder and nodded " Gonna have to agree with my twinsie Tamina , and whatever you do don't try to hook him up because that will just end in a disaster " Tamina just leaned back and crossed her arms .

Time flew by and the gang finally arrived at Dallas / Fortworth Internation Airport , there were fans awaiting the superstars and they stopped for as many autographs as they could. Harlee was impressed by how kind these people were and how much time they took to pose for autographs and pictures .

The wrestler then made their way on to the bus once everyone was rounded up . Harlee couldn't seem to find the guys after they stopped for autographs " I guess I'll see them at the hotel " she went to get on the tour bus when she felt someone fall into her " Ouch " she nearly hit the ground and heard some laughter from someone passing her by. The woman strutting to the door of the bus was none other than Aksana and she knew exactly what she did . " Excuse you " Harlee shouted out and she fixed her pants " Oops " Aksana laughed before stepping all the way into the bus . Harlee was very polite and ambitious , however she did not stand for anyone's catty behavior " I don't think so , she's going to apologize to me " she said under her breath and quickly made her way to the bus until someone grabbed her arm " What the hell ? " she tried yanking her arm away but that grip of his wouldn't allow it " You running to that bus like you ready to fight somebody " Roman laughed . Harlee was a bit embarrassed but not sorry " I wasn't trying to fight anybody … but you saw - " Roman placed his hand on top of her head " I saw that , just ignore it " Harlee was annoyed and didn't want Aksana to get away with acting like a petty 16 year old , but Roman was correct she couldn't get into an altercation with a superstar " Fine " she placed her hand on her hip and looked around . Come on you can ride in the van with us " I can't ask you to do that , and I'm probably supposed to stay with the staff " it was hard to reject the offer but she tried to follow the rules " Trust me , no one is going to get mad at you and I am trying to keep you out of trouble " Harlee tried looking away from him and touched her chin with his finger " You believe in us , don't you ? " he made her face him and she stared into his honest eyes " Of course " she grinned " Right this way little lady " he lead her to the black van and they soon hopped in.

" Yay Harlee is riding with us ! I feel like we kidnapped a princess or something " Seth joked " Don't worry we already came up with an excuse just incase Vickie and or Brad gives you a hard time for not riding the bus ." Dean sipped his bottled water " Yeah we will just say you got motion sick on the plane , started vomiting so we tried to find you an ER … but then you got better " he put the came back on. " Oh I don't want to lie to Vickie , she's a good friend of mine " she yawned " We are the ones lying , all she is going to do is tell you to stay away from us and you won't get questioned about anything else . " " I have a better idea " Harlee bit her lip " Maybe if we get to the hotel before the tour bus I can say that I needed to get there in a hurry .. and … " Harlee felt her head begin to spin " You alright ? " Roman became concerned when she couldn't keep her eyes open " Uh oh " Seth gulped " Driver you need to pull over , this woman is going to make a mess in your car if you don't " The driver looked through the mirror and saw Harlee covering her mouth " Oh crap ! she should have took care of that before getting in my car " he ranted " Just pullover for crying outloud what the hell " Dean yelled " Fine ! " the driver pulled over at the corner and Roman rushed Harlee out of the truck " We are staying in here just incase Mr. Grumpy tries to drive off and leave us " Dean grills the frustrated driver.

Harlee's motion sickness got the best of her despite wearing her bracelets , she left a huge chunky mess on the curb . Luckily it didn't touch her clothing " Now the rest of the ride is going to smell like vomit " she wiped her mouth off and continued panting " We will survive " Roman rubbed her back " Sorry about this , we are almost there right ? " she asked " Yeah we should be there in 15 , you ready to finish riding ? " he pulled the string of his sweater she had been wearing " I'm fine now , thanks for waiting for me . "

Vickie is outside panicking because Harlee's phone kept going straight to voice mail and she didn't arrive on the bus with the rest of the superstars " Where is she ? oh my god I hope she's not lost " Vickie bit her manicure nervously " I will have to call the airport or something , where could she be ? "

Cameron and Naomi saw Vickie pacing back and forth and wondered what was going on " Vickie what happened ? " Cameron asked " Harlee didn't show up when the tour bus arrived and I have no idea where she could be ""

Suddenly a black van pulled up in front of the hotel " Who is that ? " Naomi wondered . Out popped Seth and Dean " It's just these idiots " Vickie muttered " I heard that ! " Seth teased " I'm not in the mood to play with you jackasses , just go away " she shouted " Whoa calm down sheesh " Dean laughed . " Have you two seen Harlee ? she didn't arrive on the bus and we are all worried " Naomi asked Seth " Ohhh that's what this is about ? relax she's fine " he brushed off his shoulder " What ? what on earth was she doing with you ? " Vickie frowned in his face " You have no right - " " Would you calm down ! " Dean intervened " FYI she was barfing all over the place , I would guess because she's not used to plane rides I don't know but she's not feeling very well . Roman is helping her out the car " Dean points to the car as Roman is coming from the other side cradling Harlee in his arms .

" Oh my goodness " Vickie gasps and runs over to Roman along with Naomi " Harlee can you hear me sweetie " she shouts " She's fine , she just needs a little rest " he then locks eyes with Cameron who does not appear to be very pleased. " Ummm , yeah let's just get her to her room " he gulped and looked down at Harlee resting her head on his solid chest . Roman couldn't take another look at Cameron , he was truly disappointed in her behavior considering how attached Harlee was to her. She didn't even come over to see if she was okay " You three listen up here , I appreciate you helping Harlee but you three are not off of the hook " Vickie cut her eyes " Okay we will take our spanking later yeah yeah " Dean tapped Vickie's elbows and kept it moving as did Seth and Roman . " I'm glad they found her " Naomi sighed " That was scary don't you think ? " she looked to Cameron who folded her arms and appeared to be annoyed " Cam ? " Naomi snapped her fingers " Oh ! " Cameron snapped out of it " Yeah , I'm glad she's okay …. Listen I'm gonna go polish my nails I'll see you a bit later " Cameron walked off and left Naomi confused , she was catching on to Cameron's odd behavior .

**Okay you guys the next couple of chapters are going to be very long and intense . Shit gets real starting in chapter 14 ! **


	14. Fling

**Another very long chapter ! This is the beginning of shit getting real :D:D**

Dean , Seth , and Roman were in their hotel room . A good two hours passed since they arrived and they were freshening up to go venture the area before the house show . " This is going to be another good crowd , but shit gets real next week " Seth adjusted his trucker hat on his head " But I need a decent meal on my stomach . " " I know that's right " Roman brushed his wet hair out " Come on man you getting all of that stuff on me " Seth shielded himself " Oh you mad cuz I'm styling on you " Roman chuckled " You are so full of yourself my friend " Dean shakes his head " I can't help it if I'm fly " he pulls his hair back into a ponytail " Where are we going anyway ? " " I don't know , lets drive around for a bit and then figure it out " Seth shrugged.

" Sounds good to me , you should go see about your little friend Roman " Dean teased him " Why ? she's good I'm sure Vickie is taking care of her " Roman grabbed his duffle bag " Okay I'm going to be honest with you " Seth squinted his eyes and rubbed the side of his face " It is very very painful to see you act like you are above being genuinely attracted to someone , I see right through you man "

Roman just laughed and walked to the door " Yeah , we are not having this discussion right now . " he shook his head and turned the knob " Well we will just keep talking about it in the car " Dean cackled " That's good to know because I will continue to ignore you " he opened the door and walked out ahead of Dean and Seth. " You need to just quit , it's going to eat you up inside so just admit that you like the girl " Seth whispered and nudged , he avoided talking too loud . Roman groaned and continued to walk ahead of the guys " What's up his ass ? " Dean asked " He has a crush and he doesn't want to admit it , so stubborn. " Seth was so disappointed in Roman for being so macho about the situation .

Back in Harlee's room she was curled up in a fetal position and couldn't close her eyes due to a minor headache. " Sweetie are you feeling any better ? " Vickie entered the room with a can of ginger ale " I'm doing okay I guess " she moved her head upwards so she could try to see Vickie . " Here I got you some ginger ale , try and sit up so you can drink it " she placed the can on the dresser and helped Harlee sit up " Thank you " she yawned " I will be okay , I have to type up my report before we leave for the house show " she grabbed the can and cracked it open " No you don't , you are going to stay right here and rest easy " Vickie ordered " Oh I'm fine , I'm just not used to flying . I will be well enough to go out tonight .. I know you are concerned for me and I appreciate it Vickie , but I want to prove myself . You don't have to protect me " she placed her hand on top of Vickies and smiled .

" I know honey , and I guess you are right . However for the time being just relax , you gotta be ready for those interviews you have lined up " she said in excitement " Yeah , I'm excited about it " Harlee put her straw inside of the can blissfully " I know you don't like them too much , but I'm really excited about interviewing The Shield . I think it is going to be interesting because they are such bad boys " she bit her bottom lip and giggled endlessly " Goodluck with that honey , that makes me uncomfortable however I know you will remain classy and they will have no choice but to cooperate " Vickie nodded " Well I have to go and meet with Brad , I will see you soon " she rubbed Harlee's back " Thank you for checking on me " she smiled " Anytime honey , I'll be back later on " Vickie waved goodbye.

Harlee leaned over to grab her laptop and begin her work " Time to do grown people things " she joked and scooted to the center of the bed . She looked over on the chair and noticed Roman's sweater sitting on it " Oh wow I really need to give that back " she wiped her forehead as she rolled over to the left side . " Bye bye warm sweater " she laughed as she picked it up and folded it neatly .

" Wait , I don't even know his room number … guess I'll just give it back tonight " she was on her way to place his sweater back on the dresser when she heard a knock on the door " Wonder who that is " she went to find her answer " Tamina ! " she said happily " Hey girl you feeling better ? " she poked her shoulder " Yeah I'm doing better , come on in . "

Harlee ran back to her bed while Tamina took a seat in the chair " Can you put this on the table for me ? " Harlee carefully handed Tamina the folded sweater " This is Roman's sweater " she stared at Harlee in playful suspicion " Yeah , he let me borrow it for the plane ride " she climbed back on the bed " That's interesting " Tamina placed her hair behind her air and sucked her cheeks in " Why ? " Harlee bumped her feet together . " Funny story time , I purchased this sweater for him last year and he basically said it was his favorite and he wouldn't let anyone touch it . I just think it's cool that he let you wear it is all ." Harlee grabbed her soda can and had another sip " He was just being polite , you have a really awesome cousin " she began tapping her tapping her straw " I have to be honest , I didn't expect him to be so nice … and he took great care of me today " she became beet red thinking about the time she spent with him earlier . " Harlee are you blushing ? Oh my god you look like a chocolate covered strawberry " she laughed hysterically " Don't make fun of me " Harlee covered her face and began to laugh as well .

Tamina walked over and took a seat next Harlee who couldn't hide her embarrassment " Girl you can't fool me , most of the girls in this company want to hit that with Roman . " she placed her hand on Harlee's shoulder " But you are probably the only girl that actually likes him and sees him for something other than his looks . " Harlee rubbed her neck and tried not to smile " I honestly don't know him that well Tamina , but I like him so far … he's a great guy " she sighed happily " So why don't you just tell him ? " " Because it will just be messy , I'd like to focus on my assignments anyhow ." Tamina appeared to be disappointed in her response , but she wasn't about to let her off of the hook " So anyways , what are you gonna wear tonight ? " Tamina grinned " Not sure yet , and I gotta do something with my hair anyway . " Harlee looked back at her luggage " Well let me stay and help you " Tamina raised her hand for a five " I can use all of the help I can get " Harlee laughed and they hi fived.

Seth , Roman , and Dean were on their way back from their adventure and decided to go straight to the American Airlines Center . " Time to show up " Roman cracked his neck " Yeah man you get to take on that orange brother Randy Orton , wipe the Dorito cheese off of em " Dean slapped Roman's back " Don't even worry I got this " he rolled up his sleeves and charged into the building with the men he called brothers.

Cameron and Naomi were in the locker room adjusting their outfits for the upcoming tag match against Aksana and Layla " I don't think that Jon is gonna like this outfit , hopefully he won't noticed that my shorts are a tad bit shorter today " Naomi laughed " I don't think he's going to mind " Cameron applied her lotion , she appeared to be annoyed . " You alright boo ? " Naomi walked over and took a seat next to her " I'm good , it's just … " she took a breath and greased her other leg " It's just what ? "

" I'm just gonna say it because I have to tell somebody , I slept with Roman on Tuesday " she flipped her hair and giggled " What ? " Naomi was truly in shock considering how the two appeared to hate each other after their messy breakup " Well damn , what about Vince ? " Naomi asked . Cameron stood up and adjusted her bra in the mirror " I don't know , he's the one who yelled at me over the phone and left me a rude ass text message . I bet he cheated on me anyway " she turned to Naomi who's mouth was still pretty much on the floor . " Gosh Cam , that's just … wow . Things are going to be super awkward now , that's unless you two plan on getting back together ? " Cameron crossed her arms and shrugged " Maybe , we didn't talk much after that good sex " she shivered in excitement " But I'm not sure if he will take me back considering how he's chasing around company interns now " she turned her lip. Naomi leaned back and placed her hand on her hip in disapproval " You talking about Harlee ? " she then began cackling " Girl what ? I know you are not jealous " Naomi shook her head . " Girl bye ! I am not jealous , I just don't like him flirting with her to spite me . You and I both know that is what he is doing " Cameron snapped " First of all calm down , secondly you broke up with him you know that right ? Secondly whatever you do don't take this out on Harlee , she doesn't know the history of you two and she really adores you Cam … don't hurt her feelings " Cameron leaned up against the locker and blew off some steam . " I know she does " she twisted her lip " I also know that he was flirting with her genuinely and I just used that as an excuse to be upset . I just regret letting him get away from me " Naomi went from being upset to truly sympathizing with her friend " Come here girl " she embraced Cameron as she began to sob " It's okay to cry , don't worry you are gonna find the right guy and you are going to get that all back okay boo ? " Cameron rested her head on Cameron's shoulder and continued to cry.

Tamina and Harlee arrive at the arena with an hour left until showtime " Girl we are late as hell ! we have to hustle " Tamina grabs Harlee's hand and drags her into the building " Slow down girl I cannot run in these heels " Harlee laughed " Sorry but we have to hurry girlfriend ." They finally make it to the divas locker room " Okay , you look very pretty " Tamina clapped " Thanks , it's all thanks to you . " Harlee felt confident in her skinny blue jeans , stripped shirt , and a pink blazer courtesy of Tamina " It's perfect and casual , and the side bangs work so well for you " she nodded " Thank you so much . I'm going to go ahead and give Roman back his sweater before I forget " she picked up the gift bag and took a deep breath " You go and do that " Tamina winked causing Harlee to shake her head in laughter.

Harlee went on her way to try and find Roman and there was a very unpleasant surprise waiting for her " Whoa ! pretty in pink today … " said Randy Orton with that creepy voice and those sadistic eyes of his . Harlee felt ill on the inside again , she wouldn't look at him but she felt him looking " Hi Randy " her voice cracked " It's great to see you again Harlee " he adjusted his cufflinks " I'm sorry if I strike you as frightening , that is not my intent " he noticed she still wouldn't make eye contact with him and felt insulted " You know what ? I just don't understand why you keep creeping up on me like this " Harlee couldn't hold that in any longer and she honestly wanted punch him in his chest " If you want to talk to me , just act like a normal human being is that so hard ? " she scolded and he just gave her that sadistic look in response " I want my interview right now in that room over there " he pointed towards Brad Maddox's office " I'm sorry but I don't have authorization to use that office and I cannot grant your request right now Randy , again I am very sorry " she said after a huge swallow of pride and tried to walk on by when he grabbed her arm " Please let me go ! " she tried to pull away " Just wait a minute " he easily overpowered her and dragged her back to him " I said let me go " she cried " Just relax " he pinned her up against the wall " Just calm down " he leaned into her and she began panting harder than she was beforehand " You better give me my interview soon or else I will be forced to embar- " Orton was soon cut off by an elbow to his back " The hell do you think you are doing ? " the voice of Seth Rollins shouted out as Orton fell to the floor " I didn't think I would get my hands dirty today but I guess I was wrong suit boy " he kicked Orton twice in the stomach , he quickly stepped over him and grabbed Harlee by the elbow " Come on let's get out of here " she quickly picked up the bag containing Roman's sweater and followed Seth's lead .

Roman was getting into his ring attire and had managed to dress into everything but his shirt " I know you don't have to fight until later but my goodness do you have to walk around like a Harlequinn romance novel cover ? " he smacked his gum " I'll put my shirt on when I get ready " he rolled his eyes just as Seth barged in with Harlee who was still shook up " Sorry fellas , got some bad news . That chico stick was harassing our friend " Seth shook his head . Harlee stood next to the door speechless and embarrassed " For what ? are you okay ? " Roman approached Harlee " Did he hurt you ? " Roman put his arm around her and could feel her body shaking , he knew something wasn't right " If he did something you need to tell us " Harlee once again bit her lip " I'm okay , he's upset because I didn't interview him yet " she grabbed her necklace " Just stay in here for a little while , he won't dare come inside " he massaged her shoulder " That's right … um we will be right back " Seth gulped and then locked eyes with Dean " Where ya'll going ? " Roman asked in confusion " To go randomly beat people up just incase they try to interfere with our match " Dean gave the thumbs up " Don't worry Harlee , Roman will finish Randy for you " he winked and then took off.

Harlee didn't notice Roman's bare chest was out until she had relaxed herself , this was certainly awkward but she couldn't let it be known because he was looking out for her once again . " Thank you , again " Harlee smiled " For what ? " he ran his fingers through his wet hair " For letting me hide in here … and for everything you've done today " she once again avoided eye contact with him , he noticed and knew exactly why " It's alright sweetheart " he smiled back " Oh ! here " she walked over to him and handed him the bag " What is this ? " " It's your sweater , I didn't want to forget to give it back to you " she sucked in her top lip " Thank you little lady " he placed the bag next to his feet and looked up at the bashful Harlee . " Here come sit down " he slid over and offered her the seat next to him " Come " she slowly took her seat and then held on to her knees . " Thank you " she turned her head to lick her lips , Roman looked exactly like a handsome godlike creature in here eyes and they were alone together . " You know I'm going to be really sad when my uncle comes back " she said sadly " It's going to be weird not speaking to you anymore " her body loosened and she leaned back in the chair . " I know " Roman looked to her " But it's better this way " he leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees to get a better look at her face " You look really sad about this " he truly began to feel upset on the inside as well although he wouldn't show it in front of her. " Of course I'm sad " she crossed her arms " I've had alot of fun with you guys , and you have been incredible . "

Roman took a deep breath and then leaned back on the couch , Harlee didn't hesitant to admire his incredible body and his perfect jawbone . Harlee didn't bother to fight her attraction to him any longer , she accepted it however she was too afraid to speak on it . " I really like your tattoo " she said in a shy manner " Thanks alot little lady , do you wanna touch it ? " he asked flirtatiously " No thank you " she laughed and could barely close her mouth " I was just kidding , but damn you have to stop being so shy " he moved his hair over to the side and scratched his chin " I can't help that " she bit her lip , something that Roman always noticed but never took the opportunity to ask about her habit " Why do you keep biting your lips ? " his tone almost came off as seductive , Harlee thought it was in her mind but Roman meant for it to come across that way . " I don't know " she shrugged " You shouldn't do that , you might hurt yourself " he grinned , he didn't know what overtook him all of a sudden but he just went with it and continued to stare at Harlee's lips . " I can't help it " she said nervously " Harlee " Roman gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his leg " Can you look me in the eyes for a moment ? " he asked kindly . Harlee was shaking once again and she took a huge gulp before turning to him " Yes ? " she lovingly stared into his powerful genuine eyes " Remember what I told you on the bus ride ? you don't have to fear me …. because I don't bite " he nodded his head and massaged her hand " I know " she smiled . At this point it was hard for Harlee to hold anything in , she knew she would probably feel idiotic afterwards but she decided to just go for it " But Roman " she placed her hand on top of his " Yeah ? " she bit her lip one more time and took a deep breath " What if I want you to bite me ? " her heart began to beat rapidly as he tightened his grip on her hand . Roman released a chuckle " I don't bite girls Harlee , but if you are asking me to kiss you … " he leaned in to her and could feel her lips shaking " I got you " he whispered before slowly licking his lips .Roman felt as if Harlee would pull away due to her shyness so quickly leaned in and planted his lips upon hers . Roman explored her mouth slow and passionately as her body fell loose , on the couch . Harlee wrapped her arms around him as he was soon on top of her , his bare chest rubbed up against her body as he intensified their kiss . Roman briefly pulled away to check on Harlee " Are you okay ? " he asked anxiously , she was breathing heavily longing to taste him some more " I'm good " she said softly caressing his face . Roman grabbed her hand and planted two kisses on it before looking down at her " Good " he once again ran his tongue across his lips and then began placing hungry kisses on her neck . This was something Harlee's body wasn't used to , she grabbed hold of his hair and began to moan in pleasure . " Ro …. " Harlee opened her eyes and realized that she was still fully dressed and that they were in his dressing room " Roman … wait " she tapped his shoulders and he immediately stopped . She was breathing heavily and he wondered if he had hurt her " Are you okay ? did I … " Roman sat up and took her with him " I'm okay , I just …. " she wiped the sweat off of her face and tried to figure out how they started making out " Wow " Roman palmed his face " I'm really sorry Harlee , I don't know what just happened " Harlee looked to him and wrapped her arms around him " You didn't do anything wrong " she hugged him tightly and smiled " Just don't apologize . "


	15. Just Good Friends

***Pay close attention to this chapter everybody , it is an important one ***

Things became rather awkward and Roman knew he made a huge mistake and he couldn't find the proper words to tell her that it couldn't happen again " No , you don't understand I am really sorry " he rubbed her knee " For what ? " she released him " Look I know that little situation we just had probably wasn't the best decision between us , and I certainly won't tell anybody " . Roman was glad to know she wasn't infatuated instantly , however that just wasn't enough to fix what he did " It's not that … I just " Harlee held his hand and kissed his cheek in a shy manner " It's fine really , you don't owe me any explantations . We just got carried away , but I want to thank you for being respectful and for letting me down easy " she tried to hide her disappointment as she slowly let his hand go " For 3 minutes I felt like a grown up " she laughed . Roman had borderline sadness in his eyes as he saw every ounce of insecurity written on her face , letting her down didn't make things any better " Harlee " he gently captured her face with his incredible hands and he noticed a tear roll down her cheek " Come please don't do that " he rested his forehead on hers as she cried silently " Harlee ! " he leaned back so that he could look into her sad eyes " I'm really sorry " she pulled away and wiped her eyes " I'm such a moron , I really didn't mean to cry infront of you …. I should probably go now " she tried to leave the couch but Roman pulled her back down " No , Orton is still out there and if he touches you again I'm gonna break his toasty ass in half " Roman stood up and grabbed his undershirt " You never told me what he did or said to you , either way I'm gonna beat him " he said as he adjusted his shirt . Harlee felt better already knowing that even if he didn't see her as more than a friend he was willing to defend her honor " I know you will " she put her legs up in the couch and hugged her knees . Roman put was putting his vest on and Harlee decided to help him strap it properly " Let me help " she went over and handled it for him " Your friendship is important to me " she smiled as she fixed the last strap " There you go " she wiped his chest and stepped back " You look really strong " Roman held her hand and smiled back " Thank you , little lady " he winked . There was another knock on the door which startled them both " Who is there ? " he shouted " It's Tamina "

he and Harlee were able to breath easy.

" What's up ? " he asked " I was looking for my buddy , there she is " she waved playfully " You mind keeping an eye on her ? that fool Randy Orton was up in her face " Roman said in frustration " Ugh he is so disgusting and smug , I'm sorry doll " Tamina comforted her " I'm going to find Seth and Dean , and then I'll comeback victorious " he nodded his head and went on his way.

Tamina took Harlee back to the couch , she noticed a bit of disappointment in here eyes which lead her to believe that something bad happened " So what's wrong ? " she asked " Nothing , I'm just tired " Harlee yawned and cracked her neck on one side " Wait a minute " Tamina put her hand on her Harlee's shoulder " … What ? " Harlee asked in major confusion " GIRL ! " Tamina raised both eyebrows " Who put this on your neck ? " Harlee had no idea what she was talking about at first " What are you talking about ? " she laughed " Don't play innocent missy , you think I don't know when somebody has a hickey on their neck ? " Harlee gulped in horror " No way " she grabbed the left side of her neck and became speechless " Would you like a mirror ? " Tamina laughed happily " No I don't even want to look , oh my god " she was instantly embarrassed because now Tamina knew . " I leave you with my cousin for a few minutes and then he's putting hickeys on your neck ? " she joked " Tamina … please don't tell anyone and don't tease Roman about it … we both kind of want to forget about it " she sighed " But why ? " Harlee just rested her head on the arm of the couch " It's really complicated Tamina and I just feel like an idiot right now … I can't talk about it "

To no one outside of the staff member's knowledge , a fully recovered Mark Henry made his way into the building in his dapper suit , however he did not seem very happy " Mr. Henry it's very good too see you again ! " Brad approached him for a handshake only to be left hanging " Have you seen my niece anywhere ? " he grunted which frightened Brad " Umm , she's somewhere in the building … I'm sure she is working hard " he swallowed . Mark just mugged him down and hustled through the building.

Tamina kept Harlee under her wing as they went to the vending machine " Roman's match should be starting soon , we can go back to divas room and watch it with the other girls " she kneeled down to grab the soda cans " Sounds like fun to me " . They began to hear footsteps drawing near " I wonder which big dude that is slomping through the darn building " Tamina laughed and peaked around the corner " Oh … Harlee your uncle appears to be out of the hospital " she called her over " What ? " Harlee anxiously walked over and sure enough it was her uncle Mark , alive and well . " Oh my god , uncle " she cried and ran over to great him " I had no idea you would be here " she hugged him tight and happily , sadly he was not very excited to see her and she realized this when she didn't feel his normal bear hug " Mark ? " she stepped away slowly " What's wrong ? " she was worried as his face appeared to be angry " Uncle ? " he grinded his teeth and balled both of his fists . " You mind explaining these to me " he said in fury " Explain what ? " Harlee's body began to shake " Here take a look for yourself " he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her " What is it ? " she asked " I'm waiting for you to tell me " he yelled causing Harlee to flinch . Tamina stayed and watched because she didn't understand why he was so upset . The envelope had already been unsealed which allowed her to easily take out the portraits " Oh my god " she gasped and nearly tripped over " Where did you … " she covered her mouth as she looked at the pap photos of her and Randy Orton up against her car " These are not what you … " " I didn't send you here to hook up with wrestlers , I sent you here for your future ! You got me looking like a fool in front of everybody " he growled " No you don't understand " she cried out crumbling the picture in her hands " I don't want to hear it , I don't want you around here being loose do you understand me ? " he stood over her fuming , Tamina decided to step in once the L word was used " Okay calm down Mark ! don't talk to your family like that ! " she stood in between them " This is family business Tamina please step aside " Tamina cut her eyes at him in disgust " Well when you are yelling this loud then you make it everybody's business sir , I've been around your niece since she's been here and I can't believe you would imply such a thing about her " Harlee wiped her face and shook her head , this was the last straw for her as far as the hellish day was concerned " Don't waste your time Tamina " she buttoned up her jacket " I'm just done " she raised her hand and stomped away " Harlee wait a minute " Tamina chased her and Mark remained unapologetic about his outburst .

" Where are you going ! " Tamina turned her around and shook her body " Get a hold of yourself "

Harlee just continued to shake her head as the tears rolled down her face " I just need to go home , I don't want to be here right now . " Tamina took Harlee into her arms " Shhh just calm down little sis ,I know you had a long and stressful day " she rocked back and forth " I want to just sleep " Tamina took a step back and put her arm around Harlee " Come on I'm going to put you in a Taxi and send you back to the hotel " she escorted her outside " Thank you so much " she wiped her runny nose " It's okay baby sis I'm here " she massaged her shoulders " I just wish people didn't treat me like such a kid you know ? but that's my own fault for acting like a baby .. that is exactly what I am doing right now " she cleared her throat " Stop beating yourself up , tomorrow we are going to have a girls day out okay ? " Tamina rubbed her head " Okay " Harlee half way smiled .

It was a very bizarre day for Harlee and it did nothing but stomp a mud hole into her self esteem . The only thing she wanted to was to feel like a grown woman but nothing ever worked in her favor. She was becoming frustrated and borderline depressed , this was something she would only keep to herself and she wanted to put a stop to her impending self destruction .

**So yeah the next chapter comes with a minor trigger warning for depression . There is also strong sexual content in the following chapter so if you can't handle the following then I would skip it :/**


	16. To Be Loved

**Again this comes with a trigger warning for depression , you may not realize how she's coping with it instantly but the reason is in there . Some people might not like how this chapter plays out :(**

" Have you seen Harlee ? " Vickie asked Tamina " I did , I put her in a Taxi and sent her home because she was really upset " she sighed " I can't believe Mark did that , I'm sure he was just upset but he didn't have to embarrass her " Vickie shook her head . " It doesn't make any sense , from my understanding she doesn't have any interest in Randy Orton … infact he did something today that upset her . Don't tell her that I told you that Vickie " Tamina said in a tone of concern " What ? why on earth wouldn't she tell me ? " Vickie leaned against the wall and leaned her head back " She wouldn't go into detail about it … but I don't think he will mess with her again after tonight . " Tamina smiled in confidence " Well what do you mean ? " Vickie asked . Tamina smiled and put her arm around Vickie , " You are about to find out my good friend. " The two walked off and out came Aksana from around the corner who had been listening to the entire conversation .

The Viper made his entrance , self absorbed as per usual and was received with a mixed reaction from the crowd. Roman warmed up outside of the stands as the fans snapped pictures and his brothers stood by his side " Finish him off man ! let him know what time is " Dean pounded Roman's chest " We will be right there just incase someone tries to act up buddy , take him out " Seth slapped his shoulders as he pumped up " I'm good money ! . " Roman quickly stretched and then their theme hit. The trio made their way through the crowd , they rolled strong and deep as Orton glared at them hopping over the barricades like mercenaries .

The crowded was amped at the sight of the mighty Roman Reigns and The Viper having a dramatic stare down . Orton began circling the ring spewing insults at Roman forcing him to throw the first attack .

Meanwhile Harlee steps out from a much needed shower . " That was rather enjoyable " she dried her hair out and approached her bed. She grabbed a bottle of her hair milk and walked towards the oval mirror in her room , she took a deep breath and then poured her product into the palm of her hand . Harlee rubbed and soon began to moisturize her hair , as she looked at her reflection in the mirror she noticed the bruise on her neck and was reminded of her interaction with Roman . She stepped closer and rubbed the bruise , hours later she could still feel his heated kisses , his marvelous tongue game , and his efforts to make her feel secure during their encounter . Harlee had been intimate prior to meeting Roman , unfortunately she didn't find them very enjoyable which lead to her boyfriend leaving her . She felt like these lackluster experiences often reminded her of what a loser she really was because she couldn't keep a boyfriend , however that short amount of time she spent with Roman she felt safe and true to herself . Tears began to fall , she couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down on the floor while still in her towel. She had only known Roman for a couple of days but she knew that he was the type of person she wanted in her life , it wasn't about her needing a man to cling to , they shared connection . Harlee now had to accept that she had no chance with him because of how her uncle would react and it all going back to her feeling younger than her age .

Back at the show Orton was in control of the match stomping Roman into the corner , he grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back " Ain't so pretty now huh ? " he laughed obnoxiously in his face " Go to hell " Roman said as tried to catch his breath . Orton responded to the remark with a blow to Roman's face . The crowd began to make jeer loudly as Titus O'neil and Damien Sandow raced to the ring , Dean and Seth quickly stepped in to put a stop to their interference which resulted in a no contest . O'neil and Sandow were easily taken out allowing Roman to power up his fist, Orton made an attempt to attack Dean but Roman caught him with his Superman punch . A roaring noises was made in the ring , as Dean and Seth attempted to set Orton up for a triple power bomb they were prevented from doing so by Roman. They stubbornly released him and Roman kneeled down and looked at Orton with fire in his eyes " Don't come near that girl , tonight is your only warning " he said it loud enough for him and a dazed out Orton to hear it. The trio then stood tall and victorious once again in the ring .

" I told you he would get his Vickie " Tamina held her collar " Hmmm , I guess . No offense Tamina , I know Roman is your cousin but him and his little posse are disobedient and they drive me insane " Vickie sucked her teeth " None taken , but you have to give them credit sometimes Vickie . Do you honestly think Daniel Bryan's treatment has been fair over the weeks ? " Vickie knew that Tamina had a good point but she figured derailing the conversation would be her best option " Why don't we talk about it over drinks ? it's been a stressful night " Tamina looked to the ceiling amused at how silly Vickie was .

15 minutes have passed and Orton is in his locker room freshening up , he was not happy about his defeat at the hands of Roman Reigns and wanted his revenge as soon as possible . Through the beating he heard Roman's words to him , it took a moment for him to piece it together but Seth's assault rang a bell . Orton wiped his chest and then let out that sadistic laugh once again , " You shouldn't have done that " he grabbed his t-shirt and then his cell phone to send out an important text message .

Roman , Seth , and Dean are already on their way out of the building having changed their clothing and such . " I don't understand why you let him off the hook like that " Seth said in frustration " Don't worry about why I did it , we will get him on Monday. " Roman walked ahead of them " You know you've been acting a bit strange since earlier … what's wrong did Harlee turn you down " Dean chuckled and teased " You worry about that girl too much , do you like her or something ? " Roman rolled his eyes " I'm not the one recreating romance novel covers with her every chance I get and I'm surprised we didn't see her after the match " Roman was becoming irritated with Dean's constant yapping , he felt bad enough turning her down " She is probably somewhere with Tamina . " Roman pulled up his hoodie and decided to speed up and away from the two . " What is his deal ? " Seth asked " A diva , that's all " Dean shrugged .

Orton made his way to an empty pub and awaited the arrival of his special guest " Hello Randy " it was the voice of Aksana " I am at your service " she sang seductively and then placed a kiss on his cheek. " Hello beautiful , please have a seat " he sipped his long island ice tea and bounced on the stool " Thank you for coming this time of night , and thank you for your help thus far " he smirked " It's my pleasure , I have some valuable information for you " she pouted her lips and swang side to side on her stool " Is that so ? please tell me that Mark Henry got his gift ? " " Absolutely , his reaction was so exciting that he chased the fresh blood back to her hotel " Aksana laughed " Exactly work , a long island ice tea for the lady please " Randy snapped his fingers and locked his eyes with Aksana " You are amazing " he caressed her soft pale skin " I will be sure to repay you greatly , for you have opened important floodgates " he worked his way down to the left side of her soft cleavage causing her to lick her lips " Oh Randy " she smiled seductively . " Cheers , to a job well done and me being one step closer to eliminating the plagues that stand between me and the WWE Championship " Randy handed her the drink the bartender sat on the table .

Elsewhere Dean , Seth , and Roman are at a nearby bar " So … what did you and Harlee talk about while we were gone ? incase you didn't know we left you two alone on purpose " Seth leaned back in his wooden chair " Nothing man , I just kept her safe that's all . It was the right thing to do " Roman said in a grumpy tone " Look don't be that way man , first of all I know you are lying and secondly this is supposed to be a brotherhood . Don't feel soft or icky just because you are a member of The Shield , we may be the hounds of justice but that doesn't mean we can't dig chicks ! " Seth slammed his beer on the table " I agree man ! not appreciating great women is an injustice ! " Dean pointed his finger to the ceiling " Dean , you hit and quit it so I don't think you should be giving me advice " Roman shook his head and laughed " But in all seriousness , you guys are my brothers .. and I should be able to tell you anything …. so I will " Roman took a breather before sharing the story " Okay " he cleared his throat " Harlee has obviously never been around a topless dude , I tried to tell her to stop being so shy and before I knew it we were on the couch " " Whoa what ? " Dean's mouth almost hit the floor " You guys did it in the dressing room ? " Seth laughed was ready for more details " No we didn't , I think she was too overwhelmed so we stopped . She just looked really beautiful in that moment , I saw loneliness in her eyes and I just wanted to be there … but I got carried away and assured her that it was a mistake " he placed his elbow on the table and drank his beer " So you let her down ? " Dean stared at him dumbfounded " What was I supposed to do ? why would I engage in a relationship with someone that I don't know that well . also you forgot about what we did to Mark Henry. " " You forget who we are , WE run shit in WWE and we do as we please . You can date if you want to because you are a member of The Shield . Mark Henry's fat ass will get over it " Seth and Dean give him the eyes of encouragement " It's really not that simple " he looked into his beer mug " Believe me I wish it was ."

It was 1 a.m. and Harlee was hard at work on her laptop despite her waterworks earlier , she knew she had to pull it together and get work done . She placed her damp hair into a bun and relaxed in her purple nightgown while listening to her iTunes library and making progress . A knock on the door interrupted her alone time " Who is knocking on my door at this hour ? " she slid off of the bed and turned down her music , she figured it was either Vickie or Tamina . Harlee opened the door to the one person she did not care to see .

" Hey " Orton waved . Harlee reacted as if she had just seen a ghost , she wanted him out of her sight immediately " You don't need to be here " she began fuming " Please leave me alone " she said her piece and made a losing effort to close the door " Not so fast " he places arm in the doorway " Please just hear me out … Harlee " she had become furious and disuisted at the sight of his face and the sound of his voice made her cringe on the inside " I have nothing to say to you , get out of my room " she tried to keep cool but her body temperature was getting the best of her " Don't make me say it again " she gulped . " I just wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with those photos leaking , I was as shocked as everyone else was " he eased his way inside of her room " Yeah right ! Just get out , you did it and now my uncle thinks I am a whore " she cried . Orton tugged on his button up and then placed his hands on his hips " That's not right , look I heard about what happened … and even though you slapped me in the face that night it doesn't make it okay for Mark Henry to imply that you degraded yourself " he palmed his face " I'm sorry it's just a sensitive topic … " he shook his head .

Harlee's level of rage had decreased a bit as she noticed Orton's reaction to the situation " What are you talking about ? " she folded her arms as he stood silent " I'm waiting " she sharpened her tone .

" You probably won't even believe me when I say this , I have honestly thought about my behavior towards you and it was inappropriate . I feel gross and absolutely repulsive . I am not asking you to forgive me instantly … but I came here to tell you that you deserve to be respected . " he leans on the table and holds his head down in shame . " You should be sorry , and people don't change in a few hours you know . This discussion is just so stupid , I find it very hard to believe that you feel any remorse for your behavior . " Orton rubbed his nose and then ran his hand down his face " I know that you are angry with me , but believe it or not my father treated my mother like a piece of crap. Always cheating and being pushy , to be honest I wanted to kill him … and here I am being his doppleganger ." That was not a revelation that Harlee was expecting to hear , it was so shocking that she let her guard down " What ? " she widened her eyes " But your dad was … " " Yeah treated like a king ? of course " Randy cracked his knuckles .

Despite his unacceptable behavior , Harlee always felt somewhat sorry for him because of how self absorbed he was . " I'm really sorry " she twisted her lip " It's not your fault , you are a nice girl with a bright future in this business . I should be apologizing for allowing my arrogance to speak for me … give me one second " he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPad mini " There is something I want to show you " He leaned his iPad horizontally on a stack of books " Take a seat on your bed , you might find it cute " despite feeling somewhat sympathetic towards Orton she didn't want him making himself too comfortable " I really shouldn't " she rubbed the back of her neck " It will only be a few seconds , I promise " he never turned around to speak to her directly , he did however see her reelection through the glass of the device " I found it " he quickly stepped back and she took a seat on the bed , at this point she just wanted him to go. It was 2005 footage of his father escorting him to the ring during his feud with The Undertaker " Wow , you guys look so close " Harlee found herself closely observing the footage " Hard to tell there was so much going on between you two , again I'm really sorry " she was truly genuine this time around. Orton nodded his head and went towards the iPad presumably to shut it off " It's not your fault " he rubbed his thighs " You just get sick of people treating you a certain way eventually , I'm sure you can relate " he stood over her and crossed his arms . Harlee started to think about a few things , who knew that Randy Orton could cause her to do such a thing " It's different for us " she leaned back and played her back strands of hair " You know you are right " he smirked " Everybody treats you like a little kid " . Harlee paused and started to get a funny feeling in her chest , the chest pain was a signal that his words hit her weak spot. " I'm sorry if that was an ill reminder of what happened earlier , but in all honesty you deserve better " Harlee didn't have a proper response to what he was saying , after all he was speaking the truth. " Do you hate being treated like a kid ? " he approached her " I really do " she said nervously " I just … " everything began to flashback instantly , she didn't feel right inside " You want to be treated like the grown woman that you are " he slowly took a seat next to her on the bed " Well no one is going to treat you like one until you started doing things like a proper adult " he released air from his nose and cracked his neck . Harlee's body began shaking and she bit her tongue by mistake " I think you should really leave Randy , we are okay now but it's really late " she slid back nervously , she felt the whole atmosphere begin to change " Harlee " Randy called out and took her hand " You have to stop being so afraid " he looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in closer " You need to grow up " he whispered and licked his lips " I'm going to kiss you right now " her lips began to quiver and she felt her body become weak . Orton placed a slow kiss on her full lips , once it was over she felt less nervous and more heated on the inside " Did you enjoy that ? " he asked caressing her face " It was fine …. but you should go - " he silenced her with his lips , this time with more aggression . Orton captured her into his arms as he let his tongue run free in her mouth , he was turned on by her lack of ability to keep up with his aggression , it just made him kiss her harder . Harlee found it difficult to resist him at this point , she felt like someone was actually interested in her .

Orton pinned her down to the bed and continued to lock lips with her , the more the longer their lips touched the more important she felt . He pulled away to give her some air to breath " Wow , I never thought I would be able to taste those beautiful lips " he looked down at her breathing heavily " Do you feel good ? " he ran his finger across her mouth " I do " she bit her bottom lip and gulped " Good , you deserve to feel good " he winked and placed a soft kiss on her lips . " I need you Harlee …. " he ran his fingers down her neck " We need each other " he rolled over and quickly removed his shirt .

Harlee sat herself up " Wow " she admired his body built from perfection . She knew exactly why he was undressing and decided to go with it , in her mind he appreciated her and his touch would take away her pain. " We need to get you out of that nightgown " he gifted her with a heated kiss as he felt her breasts through her gown. Harlee grabbed on to the bedsheets as she was not used to this level of satisfaction , he soon made his way to her neck coughing her to moan as he continued to caress her through her gown " Randy …. " she gulped as he kissed her down to the bed . It wasn't long before he removed his pants and allowed his manhood to get some shine . Harlee's body temperature began to rise as he unbuttoned her gown , once finished he opened it up and was able to witness her curvy shape firsthand " Gorgeous " he licked his lips once more . She eased her body out of the gown and threw it to the floor along with her underwear . Orton took her into his mouth once again as he stroked her aereola causing her to arch her body upward " Absolutely delicious " she said in a great deal of hunger. He looked her in the eye seductively as he rolled his tongue around her nipples and parts of her stomach , she moaned at every little taste he took of her .

Her moans and and wincing were music to his ears , he felt as if he were deflowering her and he was only just getting started . Orton found himself on top and sharply entered her , she shut her eyes tight and screamed in slight pain " It's okay , don't be worried " he placed a kiss on her neck and began thrusting . For the first time she looked up at him as he continued , the more he went in the less painful it had become. Harlee wrapped her arms around him as their bodies rubbed against one another " That's it honey , right there " Orton whispered as he felt himself build up " Please don't … don't stop " Harlee moaned and held tighter until finally he unloaded . Both bodies loosed up however Harlee never let him go , she didn't want the moment to end . She just wanted to feel like a grown woman for once and that was the feeling she had at the moment.

An hour had passed and Harlee had feel asleep in Orton's arms , however he was still awake . " Goodnight princess " he smiled and kissed her forehead. He slowly separated from her so that there was no disturbance and quickly dressed himself so that he could make an escape . Orton headed for the door and realized he was forgetting something " I'm such an idiot " he joked to himself as he walked over to the coffee table where his iPad had been placed " That's a wrap " he smiled into the camera on his device before shutting it off.


	17. Morning After

Harlee woke up the next morning and felt a throbbing pain in between her legs . She pulled her bedsheets from over her and realized that she was in the nude " Oh my god " she gasped and quickly scuffled around for her nightgown which was lying on the floor . " How embarrassing " she said to herself as she quickly dressed before someone walked in on her . When she bent over to grab her underwear the pain in her area became greater " Fucking shit " she cried . Orton was pretty rough with her last night , she was just too desperate to realize it at the time . Harlee slowly stood up and plopped on her bed , she looked to the ceiling and began to think about what she did and why . It was possible that she could face an ugly aftermath , she just hope and prayed that she had Randy Orton misunderstood this whole time and that he would keep this between them .

Roman went for an early morning work out in the somewhat empty gym not to far from the hotel the wrestlers were staying at . He needed some time to himself and working out was a good way to deal with his frustrations . Roman made his way to the bench press when he felt someone watching him , he looked into the mirror and saw his enemy standing behind him " Looking good hercules " Orton said in pure sarcasm " I guess you woke up for an early beat down ? " Roman turned around " Relax man , we are outside of the ring " he wiped the corner of his lip " You did a good number on me last night friend . " Roman rolled his eyes took his place on the bench press " Major props . " Roman just glared in discomfort " I should have done more , you got off easy " Orton began to rub his chin and nod " I noticed , I also noticed you warned me to stay away from someone … I am guessing you were referring to Mark Henry's scholarly niece ? " Roman took a pause and then grabbed his knees " I came to that conclusion when one of your boy band buddies got involved in our conversation . I'm not sure why our discussion is any of your business " he placed his hand on his hips and leaned his head back. " Hmph , you think I don't know the type of person you are ? manipulative and self absorbed . You can pop off to me and any of the boys in the company if you want " Roman stood up and approached Orton " But you ain't gonna be disrespecting any women in this company , that's a recipe for a beatdown . " Orton took a step back and was amused " I have an idea , the next time you see her you ask her if I disrespected her " his arrogance was disgusting to Roman " I have a better idea , why don't you get up out of my face before I get angry " he cracked his knuckles . " I must have struck a nerve , my bad " Orton played with the draw strings of his shorts " I'll see you in the ring , you won't be so lucky next time " he glared once more before walking away. Roman went back to the bench press wishing he had knocked him out " Son of a bitch " he placed his headset on and leaned back to begin his workout.

Harlee was still in her room getting dressed , she took her time due to the pain down there . Her phone began to ring and she quickly grabbed it , it was an incoming call from Vickie " Good morning " she answered _" Hi honey , are doing okay ? "_ Vickie responded " Yeah I'm good , I was just under alot of stress last night " _" Good , listen I have some important business to handle but I want you to meet up with Tamina and the other girls ." _Harlee went silent for a few seconds , she forgot that Tamina set up a date " Oh , okay sure … have you seen my uncle around ? " she began to bite her thumbnail _" I did sweetie , he's still a bit angry but I don't want you feeling bad about it. Mark will come around " _Harlee just sighed unhappily " Vickie those photos … " _" Don't talk about , we will deal with it okay ? I 'will see you later hun " _Vickie ended the call and Harlee was left thinking about last night .

Tamina was downstairs socializing with the other girls as they awaited Harlee's arrival " She should be down any minute ! Come on girl I'm ready to get my nails done " Tamina rubbed her nails against her vest . " That was so uncool what Mark Henry did to Harlee , she's probably too embarrassed to show her face because now everybody knows " said Brie " Seriously , that's his niece and everybody knows Randy is a creep. Should have cussed him out instead . " Cameron swung her hair to the side . Tamina took notice of Roman coming back from the gym as did Cameron " Roman ! " Tamina called out to him before Cameron could " Ladies I'll be right back " she waved and quickly ran over to her younger cousin. " What's going on ? " she smiled " Not much , just getting back from an early work out " he removed his headphones " What's up with you " " Well , I'm not sure if you heard about Mark Henry lashing out at Harlee yesterday " she twisted her lip . Roman unknowingly frowned at Tamina's words " What ? … for what ? is she alright ? " he stepped closer to Tamina in a great deal of concern " I think she's okay , she will be down soon … I think you should see her " Roman rolled his eyes into his head " Tamina " he groaned " I don't think I can do that " he ran his finger up the tip of his nose . " Why not ? " Tamina placed her hand on her hip " Can you please stop trying to hook me up with people ? " he responded with annoyance in his tone " Roman , I am older than you and I watched you grow up so you may as well stop lying to me . I know you like Harlee and I know you two were together " the bombshell caused him to recoil " Yeah you have never been good at lying to me baby brother , and you left a big piece of evidence on that girl's flesh . " she cackled " What are you even talking about ? " Roman shook his head . " Just stop " she continued to laugh " You left a big hickey on her neck bro " Roman widened his eyes and red overtook his skin as Tamina was the only person capable of bringing him to that level of embarrassment . " Listen , we had a moment and quickly realized it was a mistake . We kissed and that was it " he took a breath " I knew it ! I knew it ! " she cheered " Now you need to go see about her " she turned around and Harlee had made her way downstairs already " See she's here , now lets go " she took his hand and he quickly snatched away " Did you hear what I said ? I made a mistake , I have no intentions on dating her … so be easy Tamina damn " despite his frustration he couldn't help but notice Harlee interacting with the other girls . In his eyes she was nothing more than a sweet princess in her red summer dress as he admired her from afar . " Fine ! But you can go and say hello , you said you don't experience fear … so go " Tamina pointed in the direction of the girls , she pretty much clocked him so he had to take her advice . " Fine " he cut his eyes at her and built up the confidence to walk over .

" I'm really happy to see you Cameron " Harlee smiled and held her hands " I've missed you lots " Cameron blushed and giggled at Harlee's excitement to her " Thanks boo , I hope you are feeling better honey " she squeezed Harlee's hands tighter " Good morning ladies " Roman greeted the ladies with the hottest hello you could possibly imagine , after all his voice could melt butter.

Roman took notice of Harlee and Cameron having a moment , it struck him as awkward as it did Cameron. " Roman " Harlee gasped and paused for a moment . It didn't matter what he was doing or what he was wearing , Roman was forever attractive and heavenly . " Hey " she almost bit her lip but caught herself . Roman saw something different in here eyes and something was different about her , he couldn't exactly pin point it but he assumed it had to do with her uncle upsetting her " You alright ? I heard you were upset … just coming to check on you . " Despite what happened last night and being rejected by Roman , she flashed back to those few minutes they spent together and how ever since their first encounter he has always checked on her . " I am good , I'm spending the day with my girls so it will help take my mind off of things " she smiled and felt as if she was shedding tears internally . " I'm glad to hear that , I'm really sorry you dealt with that " He slowly blinked , he just wanted to take her into his arms and help her feel good considering how transparent she was being " It's not your fault " she rubbed her arm up and down " Well we are going to head out now , it was good seeing you today " she tapped his hand allowing him to quickly capture hers " You look like you need a hug " he extended his other arm to welcome her in . " Oh wow " she began to giggle bashfully as she went in to hug him. The ladies aside from Cameron smiled happily as he embraced her , despite his borderline vigilante behavior in the company it was refreshing to see his respectful side .

Roman held her head against his chest and rubbed her back once again helping her feel safe in his arms , it was almost too much for her to handle so she pulled away " Thanks , that helped " she tried to break eye contact with him " I'll see you later , we have an interview don't forget " she gulped " I didn't forget sweetie " he winked " You ladies have a good time " he saluted and looked to Cameron who's cheeks were probably hurting from the fake smiling she had to display " Cam , I'll see you later " he nodded and they parted ways .

" My cousin thinks he's all of that " Tamina popped her collar " But he's a nice dude , right Harlee ? " she took her under arm and walked ahead of the other girls " That's right " Harlee responded softly as she began to think about the past couple of hours and how much her life had changed .


	18. TMI

" It's just like Roman to sneak away for a workout " Dean laced up his sneakers " Leave him alone , he's got the love bug " Seth laughed . " That's true , I don't understand why he has to be so damn stubborn. Get your girlfriend and that's it good grief it's not hard . " " Honestly this whole little exchange between them is pretty fucking awesome , sweeping your enemy's niece off of her feet while he seethes with rage is bad ass " Seth crossed his legs on the bed and chilled out to an episode of Maury. " What's up fellas " Roman made his way inside " Sup man , you got all nightcrawler on us this morning " Seth laughed " Are you sneaking around with Harlee ? . "

Roman dropped his bag and gave Seth the evil eye " We have more important things to worry about , like next week " he stroked his chin " The Authority will be back and that group of grumpy old men will up to their tricks . " Dean stomped his foot " That's right , it's pathetic how washed up they are "

" Doesn't matter , they will learn the hard way " Seth hopped off of the bed " They will crumble . "

Roman grabbed his bottle of water and had a taste " But I want Orton " he began to crumble the plastic " I need to break him in half with my bare hands ." Dean and Seth looked to each other with the same thought running through their minds " Dude , we will eliminate the problem anyway we need to do it . Less nitpicking and just straight up beatdowns . " Seth grabbed his shoulders " Whatever , but I'm going to hurt him regardless . " Roman looked out of the window with thoughts of Randy Orton's agony in his mind .

Meanwhile the girls are enjoying a day of bikinis relaxation in the jacuzzi at a nearby spa. This is what I'm talking about " Tamina leaned back in the tub " I heard that sista ! this is what I needed after that mess of a match with Aksana and her lame ass . She stay coming for my face , I know I look good but damn " Cameron raised her arms " Where is Naomi ?" Brie asked " Probably knocking boots with her man somewhere " Tamina cackled . Harlee was rather quiet , she didn't have much to contribute because she still felt strange about being intimate with Randy Orton " Harlee girl ! why you all the way over there ? swim your ass over here " Brie splashed water in her direction snapping her out of her daze " Oh , I'm really sorry " she forced a smile and went to be closer to the other girls " I'm sorry , I just have alot on my mind " she came in-between Cameron and Brie " It's okay girlie " Brie rested Harlee's head on her shoulder " You are amongst friends , and today will be drama free right girls ? " Cameron was still a bit annoyed about the situation with Roman earlier , she didn't have anything against Harlee personally however she wasn't in the mood to talk to her " Right ! " she thinned out her lips " Thank you guys , it means alot to me " Cameron looked at her out the corner of her eyes in annoyance when she made a discover " Hold up … " she put her hand on Harlee's shoulder " What's this ? " she then ran her hand up her neck . Tamina stretched her eyes " What ? " Harlee leaned up and held her neck " You have a bruise on your … is that a hickey ? " Cameron asked out of curiosity " Girl who put that there ? " Harlee gasped and then locked eyes with Tamina who was trying to prevent Harlee from knowing that Cameron and Roman had history together . " It's not what you think " Harlee laughed " Yes it is , trust me I would know . Come on we are all girlfriends , tell us who it was " Cameron danced in excitement " She said it's not a hickey Cam " Brie cut in " Even if it was she doesn't have to tell us who it was " Brie tried to give Cameron a hint to drop the conversation " Please Harlee is a grown woman and she can speak for herself , besides we shared our stories … give us this boo. Don't worry we won't tell those big mouthed heffas in the locker room ." Tamina was becoming extremely annoyed with Cameron's behavior , she was around her for two long and she knew why she kept pressing Harlee " It's just not … " she began biting her lip again " You know what , whatever ! you are right as usual Cameron ! If Harlee wants to tell you then it is her choice " Tamina crossed her arms and apart of her was hoping that Harlee would tell her it was Roman who did it.

Harlee felt like Cameron did her a favor by making her little speech and pushing her to embrace her sexuality , at the same time she didn't want people to know that Roman turned her down afterwards because it wouldn't be fair to him. " Are you gonna tell us or what ? " Cameron waited for an answer from her , maybe this was Harlee's moment to have the WWE Divas stop treating her like a little sister " I'm sorry , I can't tell who it was " she lowered her body in the water. " That's okay hon " Brie rubbed her arms and gave Cameron a what the fuck stare " Well I'm going to share a secret with you guys , maybe Harlee will share hers afterwards " Cameron touched her shoulder " Well I will just be straight to the point and tell ya'll that I had some fun after Smackdown on Tuesday " she giggled " Vinnie and I are pretty much done right now , I can't with him " she shook her head " I'm so sorry to hear that " Harlee said sadly , however Brie and Tamina did not look happy at all " So my ex was there , and he put it on me with those hercules hands " she quivered in excitement " Too much information " Tamina like Brie earlier tried to make her take a hint , Harlee was just a bit confused " I really miss being in Roman's arms , you have no idea " Cameron smirked .

Tamina and Brie's jaws were almost on the floor due to Cameron's oversharing and the fact that she was proud of it . Harlee couldn't believe it . While neither one of them were obligated to tell her anything it was the fact that Harlee could have had sex with Roman while he was sleeping with Cameron and it hurt her . " Wow , I didn't know you two were an item " Harlee's voice began to crack " Well I hope you work that out , I'm going to dry off right now excuse me " she quickly left the jacuzzi " I'll be right back " Brie said to Tamina and went after Harlee . " You are still such an attention whore " Tamina shook her head " Can't say I am surprised , why would you do that ? " she yelled with fire in her eyes " I didn't do anything wrong boo , don't try to guilt trip me " Cameron crossed her arms . " Seriously you have issues , go work that mess out with your drunken ass man. Put him in rehab or something and stay the fuck away from Roman " " I'm a grown ass woman and if he wants me he knows where to find me , you can't stop two adults from getting it in . Girl Bye " Cameron splashed some water behind her and went past a very angry Tamina to leave the tub.


	19. Hurt

**Another very long chapter hahaha ! So I noticed that Chapter 16 pissed many people off which makes me feel more confident as a writer because that was the reaction I wanted . This comes with another trigger warning for depression and mild sexual content.**

" Harlee I'm so sorry , Cameron just needs to … " Brie was silenced by Harlee slamming the locker shut " You don't have to apologize to me , no one owes me an explanation for anything " she placed her belongings on the bench and avoided eye contact with Brie " No Harlee her attitude is uncalled for and I have no idea what has gotten into her " she took a seat next to Harlee's things . " She is allowed to feel anyway she wants Brie , it's not really any of my business " she shrugged and wiped herself down . " That was really uncool , I know you are probably tired of hearing sorry but I'm upset that our day was ruined " Brie pouted " I know , I wouldn't have tagged along if I knew that Cameron was upset with me " Harlee released her ponytail " Don't say that Har , her pettiness has nothing to do with you " Brie stood up and grabbed Harlee " I'm serious , don't let Cameron make you angry . " Harlee finally made contact with Brie and knew she was genuinely concerned about her " I'm not angry at Cameron " she shook her head " I'm just disappointed that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore " she poked her bottom lip out and let the tears roll down her face " Oh no , don't cry " Brie was becoming a bit emotional on the inside herself " Come here " she embraced Harlee and let her tears run on her neck " It's okay little sis , Nattie , Tamina , Naomi , Nikki , and Eva are still your friends … I'm still your friend . " Harlee didn't mind Brie's comfort , but she still felt as if she was being babied especially the way people often ran to her defense . In her mind it seemed like people thought she wasn't capable of speaking or doing anything for herself .

" Awww did the poor baby get her heartbroken ? " Aksana's strong lithuanian accent echoed in the locker room " I'm sorry , I couldn't help but overhear the conversation " she laughed obnoxiously . Harlee lifted her head up to the sound of the familiar voice , she had only heard her say the words " Sorry " but the irritation stuck in her head . " Well maybe next time you should mind your own business " Brie turned and guarded Harlee " What's the matter ? I'm just trying to be helpful " Aksana smiled . Harlee tapped Brie's elbow " May I ? " she nodded , Brie was hesitant at first but soon decided to step aside " Thank you Brie " Harlee rubbed her red eye . " You are Aksana right ? " she crossed her arms " I am , I hope that you are feeling better … and I am very sorry for bumping into you the other day " " Oh you remembered " Harlee laughed and then put her tongue in her cheek " Because I almost forgot , but I appreciate your apology " she half way smiled " I am so glad . I am also very sorry that you had a little situation with your uncle . I totally believe that the photos were taken out of context considering the type of women that Randy is into . " Harlee felt her body shaking and something burning in her chest as Aksana smiled proudly due to her low blow " That is good to know ! Let's go Harlee we are going home " Brie grabbed her hand and basically dragged her away from Aksana who continued to pat herself on the back for the good job she did getting under Harlee's skin.

Mark sat in the bar at the lobby of hotel enjoying a cocktail by his lonesome self thinking about his behavior . " I may need about 10 of these " he shook his head in shame " Mark " Vickie walked over " Mind if I take a seat ? " he finished off his drink in a huge gulp " Free country , coming to tell me that I'm in trouble ? " he grunted " You are not in any trouble with anyone but your niece " she sat on the stool " Can I please have a cranberry vodka ? " she asked . " Come on now Vickie , don't act like I am the bad guy here . I shouldn't have yelled like that , fine I will own up to THAT but she is here to work and not hook up with wrestlers " he shoved his glass to the side " And Randy Orton ? of all people ? that's unacceptable " Vickie grabbed her drink and placed two dollars on the table " Mark , listen to me . You have every right to be concerned about her , I know you treat her like your own child . It's been that way since she was in middle school and you used to bring her to the matches … but she's not a little girl anymore and you should trust her a little more " she sipped her drink . Mark palmed his face and began to shake his head again " I am aware of how old she is , but she hasn't even been working for a month and and the idea of her hooking up with people honestly bothers me . Half of these men cheat on their spouses on the road and I don't want my niece to be subjected to that " he raised one finger for another drink. " That is fair enough , but she said she wasn't involved with him didn't she ? I think you should go and talk to her … get her side of the story " she held his hand . " You got me there ! " he finally let out a laugh " Good , cheers to that " she raised her glass " Come on , have some faith in Harlee " she winked " Hmph, I have alot of faith in her . Hope we can patch things up . cheers " they tapped their glasses together .

Roman , Seth , and Dean met up with Jon , Joshua , and Naomi at the pool joint " I want one baby for every shot I make " Jon laughed hugged Naomi from behind " Boy you must be tripping " she giggled " Alright , alright how about for each shot I get an hour of you " he kissed the side of her face " Now you talking ! . " Dean rolled his eyes into his head " Go get a room for crying outloud " he stretched his lips " Don't hate Dean , you can easily find somebody to hug up " Seth pointed around " I would but my girlfriend would kill me . " Roman was leaned up against the table with his cue in hand just laughing to himself " Where is everybody else ? " Joshua asked " I don't know , but Tamina is clanking this way " he laughed as Tamina stormed in " What's up ya'll " she ran her hand through her curls and looked to Roman " Hey , where is everybody else ? thought the other girls were coming " he walked towards her " Well , Brie is in the bathroom , I don't really know what Cameron is doing and I doubt Harlee is coming " she tilted her head and gave Roman a serious look " Why you are you looking at me like that ? " " We need to have a talk , right now " she grabbed his bicep " Well why can't you just talk to me here ? why you being all secretive ? " he lowered his eyebrows in suspicion " Trust me you don't want me to do that , now lets go before I embarrass you " he rolled his eyes and followed her to the outside of the bar . " What's this about ? " he shrugged and was clearly aggravated " I hope you know that Cameron spilled the beans about you two sleeping together " she crossed her arms " Wow " he put his hands behind his head and chuckled " Okay Tamina I already know where this is going , you are going to yell at me and ask me why I did this to Harlee " he shook his head " You know what ? I'm really not in the mood to talk about this . " Tamina refused to let him walk away from her " You are really fucking stupid you know that ? you go ahead and keep messing with Cameron she is going to play you like she did before ! This isn't even so much about Harlee , it's about you being dumb " she poked his shoulder and ticked him off " I don't even understand what this has to do with you , you need to be worried about your pending divorce instead of worrying about who I am messing around with . I'm gonna ask you to stop trying to set me up with Harlee because I'm not interested , in other words stay out of my business . " he was breathing heavily and his face was red from releasing his frustration " Wow " Tamina twisted her lip " You acting like this … with me … over a bitch " she released a sarcastic laugh " You know what fine , go ahead and get hurt again . Also trust me I will worry about my personal issues " she stood there amazed that he took his words that far in pretty much the defense of Cameron " I'll see you when I see you cuz o " she pinched his cheek before storming off . Roman didn't bother to chase after her because doing so would probably result in a shiner , he did however know he was in the wrong for bringing up her divorce and being dismissive of her legit concern for him.

Brie approached the gang in excitement " Hey ya'll " she danced over in her red heels " Hey boo ! you look good " Naomi greeted her " Thanks doll face . Where is Tamina didn't she come in ? "

Brie asked " She went outside with Roman " Seth answered " I bet he's sad because Harlee isn't here " he began to laugh " Awww don't tease , and she's not coming unfortunately … kind of a long story " she stood there awkwardly . " Is she alright ? " Naomi asked " Brie you can't just say these things and leave it at that " Joshua walked over and raised his eyebrow , Brie thought to herself that she shouldn't have opened her big mouth " Hey you guys ! " in came loud mouthed Cameron " Who is ready to get their ass beat in pool tonight ? " she jigged " Calm down girl " Naomi laughed . Brie was irritated with Cameron for what she did earlier but she was glad that she was able to change the subject " When you fall over I am gonna laugh " Joshua joked " You are just a hater Josh " she removed her jacked flirtatiously . Roman made his way back inside with his hands in his pockets , he seemed less excited than he was a few minutes ago " Yo Ro , you good man ? you look like you just lost your best friend " Jon came around and met him half way " Where Tamina go ? " Roman hunched his shoulders and exhaled " One of her girls was on the phone … she had to take the call " he looked over and saw Cameron leaned over ready to shoot , her rare in those jeans was a sight for sore eyes. " I hear you Roman " she flipped her hair and looked up to him " You ready to get yours ? " she smiled with her eyes " This is awkward " Seth blew his cheeks causing Brie to snort " Hmph " Roman smirked and approached the table " Let's do this " he held his cue over his shoulder and the room was full of awkward " Well yeah let's not get too crazy because we are heading out of Dallas early in the morning " Joshua scratched his head " I hope you heard me Roman " he continued to look at Roman out of the corner of his eye as he admired Cameron. Brie just crossed her arms in disapproval .

The miserable Aksana was sitting not too far with her back to them , however she gathered enough information to relay to her boss .

Harlee was on the hotel balcony going through her interview schedules on her macbook , the arrow hovered over The Shield's title " Oh brother " she sighed in non anticipation of the awkwardness " Business is business " she shook her head and leaned back into her chair enjoying the nice breeze . She had changed into her black Victoria's Secret sleep shirt because she planned on doing nothing but relaxing for the remainder of the evening . " I really need to prepare these questions " she yawned and then sipped her red wine . There was a knock on the door , Harlee paused and licked the dripping wine from her bottom lip nervously because of what happened the last time she was alone . They knocked again and she thought to herself she could have pretended like she was asleep but apart of her was curious as to who was knocking so she went to check . She slowly turned the knob and nervously opened the door . It was Mr. Orton again , apart of her felt like an idiot for not asking from the outside " What are you doing here ? " she asked nervously " Oh Harlee " he grinned " Is that how you are going to treat me now ? " she didn't want anyone to see them interacting so she figured it would be easier to let him in rather than argue and draw attention " Hurry come in . " She allowed him to step inside as she leaned against the door " You can't stay here " he ignored her as he took a seat on the bed " Randy we can't do this again " she shook her head as he explored the bedding " Oh Harlee , I know this grown up thing is going to take some getting used to … but you will be fine . " he stroked his chin " You should really leave before somebody sees you " she gulped nervously . " Is that what you want ? or are you just too afraid of what your uncle would say ? " her body loosened and she became silent " Why do you care anyway ? " he got up from the bed and approached her " Mark Henry thinks you are some type of slut " he trapped her against the door and she turned her face " I think you are a lady " she felt his fresh breath on her neck " So what does it matter anyway ? " he leaned in closer allowing his nose to touch her neck and leaving his lips less than inches away " I can't do this again " she bit her lip as her body became warmer " You can do whatever you want " he lightly licked her neck " That's why you let me in here , just admit it " he began placing small kisses on her neck as he held her against the door " I have to taste you again " he grabbed her chin forcing her to face him " Don't think about what people like Roman and Cameron think , they are not your friends and they are keeping you deprived " his knowledge of the situation regarding Roman and Cameron did not cross her mind , their names alone just brought her pain sadness that she wanted gone . She closed her eyes as he held her by her neck and began devouring it . Orton's lips soon touched hers and her struggle to keep up intrigued him , he was extremely aggressive this time around . He broke the kiss and her neck leaned back slightly , Harlee was a bit worn from how rough he was . " Felt good didn't it ? " he licked his lips as she continued to catch her breath " We have a long way to go " he ran his hand up her sleep shirt and searched for her area . Harlee no longer felt pleasure , his touch started to feel toxic as his thumb began to press her through her underwear " This is my gift to you " he whispered as he stared sadistically " Stop ! " she grabbed his hand and cried out . Orton blinked and opened his mouth in shock " Something wrong ? " he asked . Harlee shook her head and sucked in her bottom lip " I'm sorry , I can't do this again " it took all of her power for her not to cry in front of him " I just can't. " Despite being stopped in his tracks and actually being told to back off , he looked into her miserable face and took the hint " Wow …. really ? " he chuckled and she held her head down in shame " You know sweetheart , I really want to remind you of how miserable your life will continue to be … " he held her chin despite her avoiding eye contact " But I think you have suffered enough , I'll see you at our interview …. maybe you will come around by then " he softly pinched her cheek and headed out of the room. Harlee locked her door and leaned against it " Idiot " she screamed and let her body slide down " Such an idiot " she hugged her knees and shed tears of sadness and regret .

It was early Friday morning and Seth , Dean , and Roman were at the airport along with a few others , Tamina and the other girls once again had earlier flights than the rest of them . Roman was looking around as he stood in their gate area " What are you looking around for " Dean smacked his shoulder " Oh …. nothing , just seeing who's around " his eyes continued to wander " I think I know who's looking for and she's wheeling in right now " Seth winked and nudges Dean as he spotted Harlee arriving to the gate " Ohhhhh " Dean laughed " Shut up " Roman rolled his eyes and watched her go into the corner seat from afar. She placed her magenta hood over her head and put her feet up in her chair. " You're not gonna go talk to her ? " Seth asked " Nah " he continued to watch her " Just go ahead man sheesh this is just getting annoying " Dean leaned on Seth and agreed " Honestly , we are tired of constantly telling you to just do your thing. No one is going to get upset " he shook his head " Now go , gosh this Sweet Valley High stuff is giving me a tooth ache " his friends were getting on his nerves so much that going to sit next to Harlee was a good excuse to get away from them so he took their advice .

Roman wanted to break contact with her once Mark Henry returned , but he couldn't stop thinking about her and his conversation with Orton at the gym made him even more eager to befriend her .

" Hey " he stood over her awaiting her response " Roman ? " she looked up to him with swollen red eyes , the sight was disturbing " Were you crying ? " he quickly took a seat next to her " I was , but I'm better now " she sniffed and smiled at him " What happened ? " he asked anxiously " Are you hurt ? did somebody say something to you ? " the look of concern in his face put her at ease " No " she continued to smile " I just had some things on my mind , but I am good " she played with the string of her sweater and then looked to Roman , he never took his eyes off of her " Do you mind sitting next to me on the plane again ? " she bit her bottom lip as a tear fell down her cheek . Roman knew right away something happened to her , she looked stiff , pale , and extremely worn out in the face . " Harlee ….. " it was becoming painful for him to look at her " Come here " he took her into his arms and allowed her to release her pain . It didn't matter who was around or who was being sly at the moment , he held her close and rested his head upon hers and closed his eyes " Of course I will sit next to you " he took a deep breath and fought to hold back his own emotion . Roman was angry on the inside because he had a feeling he knew why she was so upset.


	20. Caring

**Sorry this chapter is so short you guys ! I try to update as fast as possible XD I think people will like this chapter alot ;)**

Roman handed Harlee a cup of tea and a small container of red grapes " Here , you should drink this and put something on your stomach " he said as he took his seat next to her " Thanks " she smiled and stood up straight and put the container on her lap " Don't burn yourself , that tea is hot . " Harlee carefully drank from the paper cup quenching her thirst " It's really good " she looked to Roman and he was pleased to see coloring returning to her face " I'm glad you like it " he returned a smile and began tapping his fingers as they sat in awkward silence , he had no clue what to say to her considering how delicate she was " Are you doing okay ? where are Seth and Dean ? " she stretched out a bit " They are over there " he turned and pointed to them pretending as if they were not being nosey the whole time " They are so silly " she giggled . Roman could breath easy seeing act more lively within a couple of minute , awhile ago she looked truly disturbed " Listen , I'm sorry to bring this up " he scratched the back of his ear " I didn't know how bad that altercation between you and your uncle , had no idea that he implied such ill things about you … " he moved in a little closer " It's not a big deal " she shrugged " He was upset because he thought that I was going behind his back " she began tapping the cup . " That's not an excuse , but for what it's worth I don't think you are any of those things … I hope he apologizes to you " he tapped her knee " I also think it's messed up how Randy is letting you take all of the blame in this , I don't know the situation between you two but he should man up " Harlee's drink almost spilled out of her hand because of how nervous she become , his name was so vile and it made her skin crawl " He actually did speak on it … " she took a huge gulp " I saw him a few nights ago , and we spoke about it " she quickly wiped her mouth off . Roman lowered his eyebrows in a bit of shock " Really ? " he began to wonder if he was piecing something together or if he was simply reaching , whatever the case was the conversation they were having caused her to act strange again " Yeah " she lowered her cup to ground " But all that really matters to me is making things right with my uncle " she opened her carton and avoided meeting his eyes .

" Fair enough " Roman yawned and decided to drop it , the airport was not the place to discuss the situation . " Can I ask you something ? " Harlee said softy playing with one of her grapes " Sure little lady , what's up ? " Roman gave her all of his attention with his incredible eyes " Well first off , those photographs are misleading … but if they weren't … would you judge me ? " she nervously looked away and popped a grape into her mouth. Roman's face fell flat , if it didn't know any better he would think she was hinting at something and it made him uncomfortable " I wouldn't judge you Harlee " he slowly blinked and took her hand " But I would be concerned , because Randy Orton is not a nice man " Harlee continued to avoid eye contact with Roman , she knew it was a good chance he knew she was hiding something " Thanks " she smiled and nodded " You are pretty awesome " she finally met his eyes again causing him to smirk.

20 minutes passed and everyone was comfortable in their seats as the plane took off , Harlee had already fallen asleep once she was comfortable in her seat and next to the window and Roman was by her side like she wanted him to be . " She's sleeping like a princess…. you gonna kiss her ? " Seth teased leaning over " Come on man " he frowned and became red in the face " You know you want to ! Just go for it ! " Seth continued to be obnoxious until Roman kicked his seat " Ouch dude sheesh " he chuckled and went back into his row . There was some truth to what Seth was saying , Roman did find himself staring at her lips as she rested peacefully but he wasn't the type to do such a thing . He relaxed himself and tried to catch some shut eye himself when he noticed her flinching a bit in her sleep , at first he thought nothing of it until she started moaning " Harlee ? " he leaned over and grabbed her wrist " I can't do it again … please " she speak through her slumber and began carrying on as if she were invaded by a body snatcher " Please Randy … don't " those words caused Roman's eye's to bulge " Harlee " he grabbed her other wrist to keep her from moving " Calm down " he took her arms and crossed them over her chest to help her sit still , she muttered a few other words and her sleep movements slowed down " Just calm down " he held her down with one hand and shook her shoulder with the other " Wake up " he gulped as she slowly opened her eyes " … Roman ? " she spoke softly and looked down at his hands keeping her down " You were having a bad dream … " he took the pressure off of her chest and held one of her hands " Oh … " she wiped her eye and sat up unaware that her hand was still in his " Thank you " she nodded and yawned " I'm still so sleepy though " she began blinking slowly , Roman was becoming more and more suspicious and anxious to know what happened between her and Randy , unfortunately he couldn't confront him right away but he could do something else . Roman looked down at Harlee falling asleep again and didn't want to risk her having another nightmare , he wasn't ready to act on his attraction but he started to care about her too much to leave her alone like that . Harlee felt Roman's power scooping her closing to him , her head wound up on his chest " Roman ? " she looked to him and he placed his index finger in-between her plump lips that he wanted so badly " You need rest " he massaged her arm and held her close " I'm here just incase the boogie man invades your sleep " he smiled lovingly once again making her feel safe and protected . Harlee couldn't find the words to thank him , she cuddled closer and rested upon him for the remainder of the ride.

Randy Orton was riding in his limousine with Aksana in his arms. " You have been so perfect my kitten " he began caressing her face " I aim to please Mr. Orton " she laughed playfully in her thick accent. " What are we going to do to torment these pathetic people next ? " she rested her head upon his " Oh my dear , you won't believe what I have prepared " he licked his lips " These people will soon that trying to oppose me will result in never-ending sadness " he softly kissed Aksana's red lips " Hmmm yes , I love the way you think " she purred as she began unbuttoning his shirt as he sipped his wine once more " Soon I will be one step closer to that title , I am deeply sorry that things had to be this way innocent little Harlee " he grinned like a maniac as Aksana satisfied him.


	21. Owning Up

In Santa Clara , Naomi along with Cameron and Brie were enjoying a lovely breakfast . " So you guys I have some good news … " Cameron began to blush as she picked at her blueberries with her fork " Vinnie and I spoke last night and we kinda of miss each other " Brie quickly rolled her eyes while Naomi tried not to display her confusion " That's great " she smiled " I guess , but what does that mean for you and Roman ? " Brie raised her eyebrow . Cameron rolled her fork over and twisted her tongue before answering " Brie , honey child thank you for saying it before I could " Naomi laughed " I know ya'll are gonna be grilling me and shit , but honestly I think we are better as friends " she tapped her plate . " So he's your friend until somebody else sparks his interest is what you are saying " Brie swirled her straw through her glass of mimosa " You two were just tongue deep down each other's throats last night at the bar " Cameron sucked her teeth and flung her hair " No fucking shit , and I enjoyed every minute of his lips and his hands all over my body . But he's too much of a little boy right now I can't be bothered " Naomi sat there dumbfounded and amazed " Wait what ? " she chuckled

" Hold up you know what , forget I even asked because I am not sure I wanna know what type of games you are playing " she raised her hand and shook her head . " Seriously ? Cameron this is so not like you , I've never known you to act like this . You are playing with Roman's emotions and you made Harlee feel bad for being attracted to him " Brie scolded . Cameron slammed her phone on the table " Why does everybody gather around that girl like she's some type of royal figure ? everybody speaks for her and feels the need to protect her from this cruel world , like what the hell ? " she raged

" Cam ! Be easy " Naomi whaled her arms " Don't act up in this restaurant , please " Cameron held her face in aggravation " Seriously Cam chill out , I don't understand how a person that admires and looks up to you so much can make you feel that upset " Brie leaned over " You can't have it both ways , you need to decide whether or not you actually want to be with Roman . Also you are being unfair to Vinnie " Brie was soon interrupted by her phone vibrating on the table " Who the hell " she looked down and at her iPhone and saw an unread text message from an unknown " Oh , unknown .. that means you ignored " Cameron rolled her eyes " Hmmm you too ? " Brie grabbed her phone suspiciously " … Odd , I just got one as well " Naomi picked up her phone and poked her bottom lip out " What kind of I know what you did Last Summer mess …. " Cameron joked " It's really weird " Brie looked over to Naomi " You ain't lying … I hope it's nothing incriminating " Naomi cringed .

They all sat there waiting to see who would volunteer to open it first " Fine I'll go first , gosh ya'll are punks " Cameron laughed as Brie and Naomi sat there curious to see what the message contained " Here we gooooo " she playfully tapped her screen and after a few seconds the video loaded " Ohhh it's like a movie or something ? " she placed her phone in the center of the table and they all leaned closer " That looks like a naughty film judging from the thumbnail" Brie stretched her eyes " Well you know what that means " Cameron continued to laugh " It's going to be breakfast and porn ya'll " " Girl don't press play here there are you crazy " Naomi pinched her arm " Too late ! " Cameron giggled and pressed play . The three women indeed watched the video out of curiosity and couldn't really make anything of it right away " That kind of looks like Randy Orton " Cameron laughed " You are right ,It's almost creep … oh shit that's his tattoo " Brie gasped " Eww turn it off , I might vomit he's so disgusting " she quickly turned away " Oh my god … " Cameron covered her mouth with both hands " and backed away in her chair " What ? I don't see anything " Naomi grabbed the phone to take a closer look " OH …. I CAN'T " she placed her hands on the side of her face in horror " Turn it off now ! " she scuffled with Cameron's phone before managing to turn it off . " What … what did you guys see ? " Brie came out of hiding as the two girls sat in shock " What happened ? " she asked again " It was Harlee … " Cameron looked to Brie with sadness in here eyes " What ? no way … are you sure ? " Brie was hoping they would say something other than yes " It was her … " Naomi held her chest " My goodness , we need to tell someone about this " Brie got up out of the chair and grabbed her wallet out of her handbag " I can't believe somebody would do such a thing " Naomi grabbed her belongs as did Cameron " That is just low , we need to find Vickie or somebody and try and stop it from going any further " Cameron said zipping up her vest " Let's go guys , we need to be quick ! " she clapped her hands together as they rushed out of the restaurant .

Harlee exits the plane with Roman following right behind her " I hope that you sleep okay " he massages her shoulders " I did " she says bashfully and continues walking his hands on her shoulders " Good " he smiled . When they got outside a black van honked " There is enough room .. as always … you wanna ride ? " he asked " I would … but I think maybe today I should ride the bus , you guys almost got into trouble because of me last time " she giggled playfully " Oh come on do you really think we are scared of Vickie ? " Dean cuts in-between them " No offense Harlee doll , but … yeah " Seth stood next to her pulling his ponytail . " You guys " Harlee displayed a wide smiling throughout her laughter " You are going to get me into trouble . I think I will ride the bus this time " she removes her hood " What's wrong ? you don't like hanging out with us anymore ? " Dean asked . Harlee rubbed her neck and placed her hand on her hip " It's not that " she sighed " I just …. " Roman looked down at her with concern , he knew she was bottling something up " It's okay Harlee , go ahead . " he poked her hand " We will catch up a little later . " Harlee didn't want to be separated from him but she felt terrible for catching feelings for him so soon especially since she slept with Orton " Okay " she bit her lip from the inside " I will see you guys later " she slowly backed away and waved goodbye " See you later " Roman waved goodbye and tried to disguise his disappointed " Just kiss already sheesh " Seth mumbled as he waved goodbye " Cosigned , just go get her before she's on the bus . Watch she's going to look back " Dean put his arm around Roman and pointed towards her " Get out of here " he mushed Dean's face " Look he was right " Seth nudged Roman's arm and pointed towards Harlee who sure enough wanted one more glimpse before riding off , he met her eyes that appeared to be crying for help , she left him with one more smile before heading on the bus . " You are an idiot , you let her get on that bus man " Dean shoved him " Leave me alone " Roman snatched away and headed towards the van.

Harlee made her way on the bus , she smiled and nodded at some of the stars on the bus she wasn't familiar with yet . As she headed towards the back there were a few chuckles and snickers which she didn't think anything of . " Do you have time for your uncle Mark ? " said a voice she didn't expect to hear so soon " Huh ? " she looked around and there was Mark Henry sitting in the second to last row . " Mark ? " she gulped and grabbed the bottom of her hoodie " I know you are probably mad at me … but we need to talk " he offered her the seat next to him . She sat next to him slowly as he sat calm " Hey " she half way smiled " Hey Harlee , you doing okay ? " he rubbed his bald head and exhaled " I am , are you feeling any better ? " " I've had better days , but not due to physical pain … I guess what I'm saying is that I messed up pretty bad the other day " he grunted a bit " I just … I got so angry at the idea of you interacting with such a vile human being " Harlee grabbed her arm and felt her chest burn " But I failed you as your uncle " he looked to her and grabbed her hand " I passed judgement before even asking if you were safe , and for trying to hear your side " he held her hand tighter and sucked in his bottom lip " Uncle Mark …. " she whispered " It … it's fine " her voice began to shake " I'm fine , I just want to move on " she smiled . " It's not fine " he cried " I never known you to be that kind of girl , I know you have more respect for yourself than that " Harlee realized she was swallowing tears she tried so hard to fight " Shame on me for treating you lesser than human , I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me " he caught her tear with his thumb and stared strongly into her eyes " It's okay to cry , let me give you some love " he extended his arms told hold his beloved niece. Mark held her close as she released her tears , he felt like he had given a good speech but in the end Harlee felt like she had let him down.

Roman , Dean , and Seth were leaving the elevator when they spotted Tamina approaching , Roman knew what he had to do . " Hey Tamina " he called out to her and went ahead of Dean and Seth to catch up with her " Tamina " he grabbed her arm " Huh … oh …. hey Roman " she flipped her hair " What's up ? " she sucked her cheeks in " Listen … " he placed his hands in his pocket and put his head down in shame " I got really carried away yesterday … I was way out of line . If I were you I would have slapped me in the face " he adjusted his bun " Not a big deal " she shrugged " No , it is a big deal and I am sorry if I hurt you. You have always been there for me and I couldn't ask for a better sisterly figure in my life " he held his knuckles " Hmph , well I guess I could forgive you " she twisted her lips " Especially since you know that I am stronger than you " she laughed and playfully punched his arm " Ouch , damn girl ! " he laughed " You should have punched him harder ! " Seth joined in " Don't beat him too bad ! we have a match tonight " Dean jumped up " Oh that's right ! Well Roman can you do me a favor ? " Tamina asked " Sure what's up ? " " I left my phone on the table in my room can you please go get it for me ? I gotta finish getting my luggage , Dean and Seth can you guys help me ? " she batted her eyelashes " Ummm … no , you are Amazonia you can - " Seth was cut off by her wandering eyes " Oh … okay ! FINE ! But just this once " Dean said " Thanks ya'll , here Roman here is my key " she handed him the card to the room " Thanks cousin " she winked as he wondered about her odd request , he was confused but went with it because he didn't want to get on her bad side .

Roman inserted the card and entered the room to a nice surprise " Harlee ? " he asked in a bit of shock " Roman ? " she gasped " Whoa , I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in … but Tamina sent me to grab her phone " he gulped " Oh you are fine " Harlee smiled as she continued to unpack " I was just getting situated , sorry for the parade of outfits " she laughed pulling her long bangs behind her ear " There you go apologizing again " he smirked " We spoke about that didn't we ? " Harlee loosened up a bit and took a breath " We did " she placed her socks in the middle of the luggage and stood up " You said she was looking for her phone ? " she wiped her knees and then came around " I'm pretty sure she took it with her " she held her elbows and looked around the table . Roman once again fell for Tamina the matchmaker's tricks " Hmph , she thinks she is so slick " he stuck his thick tongue out a bit " She's a riot " he blinked slowly and then looked to Harlee . " Are you feeling better ? did you get jet lag ? " he cleared his throat " Not this time " she said in a shy manner " But thank you for asking " she quickly headed towards the window and allowed the sun to shine on her " Just checking in " he took a seat in the chair and watched her at the window " You know … I understand how you see me … and I am fine with that " she went into her habit for biting her lip and then turned around " But I honestly do appreciate the way you take care of me " she played with her fingers . Roman was getting a weird vibe from her again , as if she were asking for his help " Have you ever done something that you truly regret ? " she folded her hands against her chest and walked over to him " What do you mean ? " he asked in confusion as she stood there silently , he could here her breaths getting heavier and her fingers began to shake " Harlee … " he left his chair and took her by her arms . " Can you hear me ? " he shook her enough to try and get a reaction out of her " HARLEE " he pretty much roared breaking her out of her daze " I'm sorry … " her eyes rolled over to meet his powerful gaze " Something is wrong with you … " she began to shake her head " No .. I'm okay … I just have so much going through my mind " she began to cry as she looked him in the eyes " Hush , don't cry " he embraced her . Harlee's body was still shaking and he could feel the goosebumps on her arms , at this point he was almost certain that this was no conspiracy theory and Orton did something to her " Come here " he released her and then took her hand " We obviously have to talk " he stretched and took his seat . " Come , I told you I don't bite " he grinned pulling her closer to him " Sit down little lady " she was a bit hesitant to sit on his lap but the look in his eyes made her feel safe . She slowly took her place in his lap and he soon had her by the waist " You are really tense little lady , I'm starting to worry " he said and she held her knees nervously . " I'm just really stressed out , I thought I had thicker skin but I'm obviously still a kid " she wiped her eyes and then looked down at him " Maybe this was all a bad idea , I'm thinking about quitting " she crossed her arms . It was obvious she wouldn't go beyond anything but hints regarding her sadness as of late , Roman's new goal was to comfort her by any means necessary . " Fine " he shrugged " But I would really miss you " Harlee set her sad eyes on him " I'm sorry " she smiled " I haven't come to a decision yet , but whatever you do don't tell anybody " she grabbed his sweater and begged . Roman rolled his tongue across his bottom lip and held her waist closer " Roman ? " she felt her body fall " On one condition " he said softly as she held the cloth of his sweater " What that's that ? " she sucked in her lips with an idea of what was about to happen " Your sweet lips " he smirked caressing her face while pulling her down " Ro…. " he silenced her with a gentle kiss , his moist and tender lips allowed her to relax herself . They shared two more small kisses until she pulled away from his lips " No … " she put her head down " I can't do this to Cameron " she was still holding his sweater material " Harlee " he held her wrists " The past is in the past … do you believe in me ? " he nodded and continued to stare honestly into her eyes " Roman … " she whispered and leaned into him . Roman released her hands and she sent them to his neck as they shared a tender kiss , he massaged her arm as his tongue made it's way inside . There was a feel of nervousness and lack of experience on her end just like before , so he slowed down and allowed her enjoy his bottom lip as he held her in his lap . Harlee soon broke away from him " I can't " she turned her face away " I'm so sorry " he didn't bother to keep her down as she was clearly uncomfortable " Harlee , I'm sorry if I … " he raised up " It's not you , it's me " she cried and jumped off of his lap " What ? " he left the chair and followed behind her " Harlee …. " he reached for her arm only for her to snatch away " Harlee … " he felt as if he did something harmful to her " It's wouldn't be fair to you " she shook her head " What wouldn't be fair to me ? why are you being so cryptic and paranoid ? " he approached her " I'm sorry " she raised her arms and tried to head for the door " No ! " Roman guarded the door before she could reach it " I'm sorry I have to do this … but I can't allow you out of this room … not acting like this " he began to breath heavy as he looked down at her " Be honest with me , did Randy Orton hurt you ? . " Harlee's eyes stretched , she had no where to run and she could no longer hide from him " No … " she sighed and grabbed her t-shirt " I made a big mistake …. you said you wouldn't judge me … and I hope you stick by your words " Roman stepped away from the door preparing for her to admit what he already had an idea of " I was intimate with Randy … " she sobbed and hugged her chest " I felt so alone … and he was there … " Roman couldn't find the words to express himself , all he could see was a broken down young woman who he had grown close to . There was an ounce of jealousy in his system but apart of him felt like if had just acted on his feelings she wouldn't have been taken advantage of ." It's the biggest mistake I have ever made , I thought I would come out of it feeling like a grown up … I just feel stupid . " He grabbed her and held her closer than ever , she could feel his heart beating steadily " Don't do this " he rubbed her back " Don't shed any tears for that man " he lifted her chin " For the 100th time , stop apologizing " he wiped his thumb down her wet cheek " Big girls don't cry remember " she was overwhelmed by his reaction to her confession " You are just amazing " she continued to cry and buried her face into his chest " It's going to be alright little lady , remember I got you " he rested his chin on her head and allowed her to let it all out in his arms as he pondered about righting a certain injustice.


	22. In Love With The Bad Guy

Randy Orton was in his in dressing room rather early , he decided to try and warm up for his bout with The Shield tonight , suddenly there was a knock on the door. " Hmph " he shrugged and went to check in " Whoa … Mark Henry … " he grinned holding the door open " You don't appear to be very happy to see me " he yawned as a furious Mark Henry glared at him " I know why you are here … listen I apologize , I can't help it if you have a beautiful niece who is attracted to me " he taunted him . " Listen to me , I'm only going to say this once . Stay away from my niece " he grunted and approached Orton " This is your only warning ." Orton stepped back and laughed to himself " You know you can't control anything she does right ? if she wants feel the viper's touch she is free to do so " Mark felt his body began to heat up as he tried to hold his punches back " You watch your mouth , my baby wants nothing to do with your toasty ass " " Is that so ? did she tell you that she wanted nothing to do with me ? because that's not what she said the other day " " You are really trying to get broken down into pieces today aren't you " Mark began to take off his pink blazer " I'll tell you what , I am going to give you a chance to talk to Harlee … again " Randy rubbed his chin " Oh and by the way I am concerned , after all she's been hanging around those three rough necks that put you in the hospital " Mark backed up and stretched his nose " The hell you talking about ? " " Those Shield fellas , they appear to have an infatuation with Harlee . I've warned her to stay away from them but she won't listen to me …. I'm just concerned for her well being , wouldn't want those hounds corrupting your baby now would you Mark ? " Randy reached for his bottle of water as Mark stood there a bit conflicted " You don't need to be concerned about Harlee , if you see her you better look the other way . I will handle The Shield if necessary " he whipped his jacket and stormed out of the room.

Harlee was getting ready for the live event happening in a few hours , she let her hair down and decided on a red jumpsuit and thin burgundy sweater . She knew there was a strong possibility that she would cross paths with Orton tonight and she needed to prepare herself " I wonder if I can just get this shit out of the way " she leaned on the dresser and thought about it . " Hey girl you ready ? " Tamina barged into their room " Oh yeah " she jumped a bit " Good ! did you say hello to Roman today ? " she smiled playfully causing Harlee to cackle " I did " she looked down and pinched her lips " I'm glad , my little plan worked " Tamina snapped her fingers " I can tell by the way you are smiling "

Harlee lifted her red face to Tamina " You are too much " she giggled " Phew ! You know , the fact that you want to see me with Roman so bad makes me feel special … I know how much your family means to you …. but I'm curious … why me ? " she began to twiddle her thumbs . Tamina held her back and popped her lips " Because I know you guys made a connection the first time you met " she nodded " It sounds funny and you guys have not known each other that long but I'm sure someday down the line when you guys are a happy couple I will be able to remind Roman that I knew he loved you right away ." Harlee placed her hair behind her ear " That's very kind of you , but I don't deserve a person like him " " Of course you do , you just don't realize it yet . I made a connection with you because I know that you will be my family someday , like I said it sounds outrageous now but you will understand when things play out " she reached for Harlee's hand " Now we need to go so that you can see your man. " Tamina's seal of approval was very uplifting and the boost of confidence that Harlee needed " Let's go " she took Tamina's hand and tried not to show her emotions .

Brie was driving to the arena with Naomi and Cameron who were still trying to figure out a way to stop the video from spreading . " The whole locker room has probably seen the video by now and that girl's reputation is going to be ruined " Naomi said " We are going to have to tell someone ."

" Well don't tell Triple H or Stephanie " Brie sucked her teeth " It's a shame how misogynistic they are , Steph disappoints me the most. " " Seriously " Cameron cuts in " She claims she's all about women but she has Kane attacking you ? ugh girl bye " she flipped her hair . " This is going to be so ugly , but we can still try to find the root problem . We were all afraid of Randy getting to her … " Brie sighed " Doesn't even matter how they hooked up , her business is about to be put out in the open " Naomi rubbed her eyes " I pray we can help her . "

Tamina and Harlee had finally arrived , they were oddly greeted by smiles and stares from a few non factors on the roster " Don't know what everybody is looking at " Tamina rolled her eyes " I know I look good but damn . " Harlee chuckled a bit and stayed close behind Tamina . " Everybody seems to be in a happy mood " Harlee shrugged " I had no idea so many miserable people could be happy " Tamina raised her eyebrow " I'm going to wait for the other girls , what do you want to do " she smiled . Harlee had to think for a minute about where she wanted to go but the choice was obvious " If it's taking you that long , then go do what you must " Tamina poked Harlee's shoulder " I won't be long " she waved and headed in the opposite direction while Tamina kept it moving . " Tamina ! " a voice called out " Jon ? " she turned at the sound of her cousin's voice " What's up ? " he hurried over with a worried look on his face " I know that look Jon , what's wrong ? " she crossed her arms and waited for an answer " Look … I wouldn't feel right showing you this … so I'm just going to tell you " he gulped and pulled at his ponytail " … Tell me what ? ."

Meanwhile Harlee headed to the end of the hallway where it was deserted , she was nervous and shaky as she approached the last door with her notepad in her left hand . She knocked twice and then took a step back , the door opened and she was greeted by a very wet , tall , dark , and handsome samoan god in his ring attire " Hey , little lady " he held the door opened and stared her up and down " Hey Roman " she smiled " I'm really sorry for this short notice but I was wondering if you had time to answer five quick questions for me " she pushed her hair back and wiped her forehead as he continued to admire her " I can always make time for you baby girl , come on in " he widened the door and welcomed her inside " Where are Seth and Dean ? " she asked " Probably some place wreaking havoc , are you feeling any better ? " he grabbed his color and swung his body a bit " Yes , thank you " she nodded " Anytime , so what did you want to ask me ? " Harlee looked at her pad and flipped the pages over " Okay it's here , if you don't mind can we take a seat ? " she walked over to the couch " Sure , if you insist " he took his seat shortly after she did and he pulled his hair back a bit " What can I help you with ? " he glared causing her to break eye contact " I … well …. " he leaned over and snatched the pad from her " Roman ? " she bounced a bit " Why did you do that ? " he just smirked at her cheesy approach " Because you didn't come here to ask me questions " he rolled his tongue across his lips and took her wrist into his hand " Actually I did have a question " she bit her lip and grabbed her sweater " You said we couldn't speak once my uncle got back …. what happened to that ? " her voice was lost after the last word as he leaned in closer to her " I changed my mind … " he whispered and tapped her cheek , Harlee closed her eyes as he took her and graced her with his passion , Roman took her by her waist and continued to taste her as she tickled the back of his neck with her shaky fingers . They continued to lovingly kiss until Harlee felt her phone vibrating in her pocket , she tapped his shoulders to pull away " I'm sorry " she said catching her breath " That's probably Vickie texting me " she adjusted her hair as Roman placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then the side of her forehead " I am going to start charging you each time you apologize " he laughed and placed another kiss on her ear giving her endless smiles " Oh you " she laughed as she looked at her phone " This is an anonymous text message " she rubbed the center of her chest " That means it automatically gets deleted " she shrugged and then removed the message " There " she looked back to Roman who was patiently waiting for her to return to his lips " All done ? " he took her hands " I am " she tilted her head and gave a wide smile " I love seeing you confident like this " he began to stroke her chin " It's a good look for you " " Thanks Roman …. you've helped me so much " she leaned back in and softly kissed his lips " I got you sweetheart , never forget that " he smiled back and took her in for a much needed embrace.


	23. Robbed

**So here is the chapter you all were waiting for ! Something along the lines of slut shaming occurs so just a heads up.**

Tamina and Jon sat backstage stunned and clueless " It's too late , most of the dudes in the locker room already saw it and they have alot to say " Jon twisted his nose " It's an ugly situation and it's only going to get worse , I'm just being straight up " Tamina paced a bit in major frustration " I just …. she doesn't even know about it , and I don't know what to say to her when I see her " she looked to Jon with wide eyes " It's real messed up " Jon shook his head . They heard a bunch of footsteps coming from across the hall , it was Brie , Cameron , and Naomi all rushing over to them " Babe " Naomi called out " Hey boo , what's the hurry " he met them halfway and held Naomi " It's bad Jon " Brie puffed . Jon looked to Tamina and then back at the girls " I have a feeling we are all thinking about the same thing " he blinked slowly and twisted his lip " Did you see the video ? " Cameron yelled " Who else saw it and how far did it get ? " " Calm down Cam , you mad loud and shit " Jon frowned his face " Look , I will be 100% the guys are acting up in the locker room cuz I heard alot of things " he raised his hands " It's only a matter of time before Harlee sees it if she hasn't already . " All of the girls looked to each other with concern " This is so humiliating , I can't imagine " Brie held her wrist " I don't think she will be able to deal with it . "

Harlee left Roman to be so that he could prepare for his match , however she still felt his lips against hers and his hands on her body. She could barely keep a straight face as she walked through the hallway when suddenly she felt someone bump against her shoulder " Ouch " she shrieked and turned around , it was smart ass Aksana once again " I'm so sorry " she gulped which came as a surprise to Harlee " It's okay " Harlee sighed trying to hide her frustration " It was a mistake " Aksana turned to Harlee and she appeared to be worried " … I hope I didn't hurt you " Harlee took notice of her attitude " I am okay " she quickly nodded her head and took off. That encounter was rather awkward in Harlee's mind but she didn't think too much of it and kept it moving . As she turned the corner police officers were rushing into the building " What is going on ? " she said to herself when she saw her Mark's back , he appeared to be talking to someone . " I hope everything is okay " she quickly ran over to him " Mark " she called out to him and he responded with an angry expression when he turned around causing her to recoil " Oh … is everything okay ? " her voice shook a bit and she bit the side of her tongue. Mark had the same expression from the night when those photographs got to him and the ending was not pretty , Harlee began to regret approaching him " Is something the matter ? " he stepped aside and allowed a clear path for Randy Orton . Harlee froze up and wondered if her uncle had lost his marbles " What is going on ? " she looked to Mark out of the corner of her eye " You lied to me " Mark shook his head " You lied and now we both look like fools " he growled causing her to flinch " Mark don't blame Harlee , this is not her fault " Orton placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down " What ? " Harlee asked in confusion and annoyance over this alliance between her uncle and her enemy " I don't know what you are doing or what you are putting into my uncle's head but just stop it " she cried " I don't know why you insist on making my life hell , just .. go fuck yourself " she tried to catch her breath after giving Orton a well deserved cuss out. Orton just shook his head and sucked his teeth " Listen , I know you are still upset with me … but this is not just your problem " Harlee noticed a skull mask hanging off of his wrist and an iPhone in hand " I see you looking at these items Harlee , and I know that you have become chummy with those Shield members " he poked his lips out and walked a circle around her as Mark stood there fuming , she wondered why her uncle wouldn't get him away from her " I don't see how my friendships are any of our business " she stepped away . " Well it's my business " Mark stepped to her " I'd like to know who my niece whom I thought was ambitous and had a bright future ahead of her is sneaking around with people who hate me " he placed his hands on her hips and stared her down , Harlee couldn't believe that he was doing all of this in front of Orton giving him satisfaction and her pain was beginning to show " Mark please listen to me , it's now what you think … those men they - " her voice became dry before she was cut off " WHAT ? they hospitalized me and you befriended them , that is the ultimate betrayal " Harlee flinched once again due to Mark's anger , it's like everything he said on the bus ride was a lie " How do they repay you ? by exposing your business for the whole world to see " Harlee tried to fight back her tears but she couldn't quite understand his last sentence " … What ? " she gasped and looked to Orton he stood in-between them " I'm just not sure how to break this to you " he wiped the back of his neck in a smug manner " You see we retrieved this phone from The Shield's dressing room " he rolled his tongue in his mouth " What ? " she backed up slowly into the wall " It contains something illegal … and sadly the two of us are victims in this crime , the police are looking for those vigilantes as we speak " he looked at the phone and appeared to be opening up an app or something " What are you talking about ? " she began to shake and breath at a fast pace , she looked to Mark who was still enraged , he shook his head as Orton handed her the phone " I'm sorry Harlee , I'm sorry they did this " she cut her eyes at him and snatched the phone , the volume was turned down low so she just looked back at Orton in disgust before hitting the play button.

Harlee's eye stretched and her mouth almost hit the floor as she immediately flashed back to that night , his lies , his aggression , and how desperate she was at the time . She backed up and her body became weak and her eyes traveled away from the video on to the floor . The phone slipped out of her hands and fell face first on the floor as she became wooden and began blinking slowly , Mark's rage began to fade away as he noticed Harlee dazing out " Harlee ? " he called out and took a few steps forward " Harlee are you okay ? " Orton grabbed her shoulder , her eyes traveled to the both of them before her body fell to the ground . " Oh my god " Orton kneeled down and placed her head across his lap " Harlee ! " Mark screamed " Baby , wake up " he couldn't get down as fast as Orton but he eventually got hold of her " Wake up , SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE " he cried out endlessly . Soon Brad and Vickie arrived to the scene and watched in horror until the ambulance arrived to take her away " My goodness " Vickie grabbed her hair as Brad massaged her shoulders " I want the people responsible found right now " she shouted out " Don't worry " Orton cut in " The Police are here to arrest The Shield , they are the ones responsible for spreading this video and robbing Harlee of her innocence . " " I knew those guys were jerks but this is just really low " Brad shook his head as Vickie eyed Randy Orton . " Vickie " Tamina shouted out with the others trailing behind her " What happened to Harlee ? " she asked " I think she had a panic attack and … ughh some cruel person sent out a video of her … something that was supposed to be private and I just … UGH " Vickie began to rage at the thought of somebody being that cruel to a woman " Vickie relax " Brad put his arm around her " The Shield will be taken care off soon , they can't run from the police " Tamina leaned back a bit and twitched her eye at Brad " Excuse me ? " she asked . " Listen , I know that Roman is your cousin …. but he can't - " Brad was silenced by Tamina's intense eyes " Look Tamina " Orton stepped to her with his smug on full blast " Face it your cousin is just miserable and angry , I knew that trio was pathetic but to invade my intimacy is just … low " he smirked and shrugged , Tamina looked down at the mask in his hands which belonged to one of the members of the stable " Wait a minute " she snickered " Hold up , this is a joke right ? " she lowered her eyebrows " Seriously what kind of ham and cheese investigation is this ? are you trying to say that one of those men recorded you having sex with Harlee ? " Cameron raised her finger and arched her back " and the police are ACTUALLY looking to arrest them ? " Orton began to grin and sway his body " They found the root problem in their dressing room " he pointed down to the phone " They were in possession of the item therefore they are accountable " " Wow Randy you are really a creep you know that " Brie cut in " You are so lucky there are cops running around this building because I would rip you apart right now for being arrogant , you are not above the law Randy " Tamina stepped in closer " You are not going to frame Roman and the boys for this , not when it's too easy to point the evidence towards you " Orton rolled his eyes and wiped his chin " Hmph , good luck with that ." Orton smiled sadistically and went on his way . " I cannot believe he is serious " Brie raised her arms " Come on now ya'll know why he was confident , he knows that Stephanie and Triple H are gonna have his back " Jon adjusted his ponytail " They are gonna protect him and there will only be one loser in the end " Naomi grabbed her color nervously " Jon is right you guys , this is too much " Tamina cracked her knuckles and adjusted her jacket " Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not having it and I won't allow my cousin to get arrested for some shit that he didn't do . "

**I know it seems really obvious that Randy was the one who recorded it but this chapter reflects how guilty people often get away with things and how they are protected because of who they are . We get to see more that a little later on .**


	24. Family Matters

**Hey you guys ! Thanks again for the reviews ! I've noticed the last chapter people got fed up with Harlee being a push over which is the reaction that I wanted . I know that some people feel like she's a Mary Sue , but I honestly drew inspiration from many backstage situations and rumors when I got this prompt . I think some people will be satisfied with this chapter and when the story is finally over I will add an author's note . I hope you keep reading ^_^ **

Brad and Vickie were in the office together trying to figure out what to do about today's catastrophe " It would be nice to wake up from this nightmare , and I should have rode to the hospital " she grabbed the bridge of her nose " I just can't believe someone would do this , I knew we had idiots in that locker room but they have gone too far this time " Brad leaned up against the cabinet and released some air " I agree my friend , but hopefully the police do their jobs and get hold of The Shield . Those rotten basterds are probably still somewhere in the building right now , I would imagine they get caught soon considering they have no idea what is going on ." Vickie looked to the ground as if she were about to be sick and gently stepped on her pinky toe " I'm just concerned about Harlee , she doesn't have very thick skin ." " Vickie perhaps you should go back to the hotel for the night , I can handle tonight's activities " he massaged her shoulder again " Thank you Brad but I'll manage , I give Mark his time with her . Hopefully she will be discharged tonight ." " Very well Vickie , listen I will have to address The Shield's absence in tonight's event and come up with something for the main event . "

Tamina sat on the locker room bench surrounded by Cameron , Brie , and Naomi who were still horrified by the situation " I know that I won't be able to contact Roman , knowing him they already know what is going on and dipped " she laced up her boot " I honestly don't feel right doing anything tonight knowing what is going on , Harlee passed out and it's safe to say that a member of my family is being framed. " Brie adjusted her headband and decided to speak on the situation " It's just so bizarre , like I know that The Shield has a way of taking things into their own hands but this is just foolish and it makes no sense at all " " Seriously , they just found a phone in their dressing room that sending the footage to everyone ? I find it hard to believe that one of the guys were sitting there getting off to Randy and Harlee having sex " Naomi rolled her eyes and bent her knee . " Well " Cameron filed her nails and sucked her teeth " We should save this discussion for another time , you don't know who is listening " " Cam I think you are being a bit paranoid " Naomi raised her eyebrows " No she has a good point , even I will admit that " Tamina looked to Cameron " I don't know what you guys are doing , but I am standing by my family and it's not a secret . " Tamina stood up and stretched her arms " You can count me in Tamina " Brie touched her shoulder " This can't be swept under the rug either and I think the women in this company deserve to be respected . " Naomi nodded in approval as did Cameron who despite her jealousy earlier on , was able to realize how unacceptable the situation was.

Meanwhile at Santa Clara Valley Medical Center , Mark waited outside of the ER for Harlee's status . His nerves were getting the best of him and sweat trailed down his face " Mr. Henry ? " one of the nurses approached him " Yes ? how is she doing ? " he grabbed on to his tie " She is wide awake and appears to be just fine , she blacked out . We ran a few tests just to be safe , you can go inside and see her if you like " she lead him inside of the room where Harlee was , she appeared to be tired in the face . " Thank you ma'am " he nodded " No problem sir , I will be back shortly ." the nurse smiled at the both of them and soon exited the room. Mark slowly made his way towards her as she sat back on the pillow uneager about his visit " Hey " he swallowed " Are you feeling any better ? . " Harlee folded her hands over her stomach and took a deep one " Yes , thank you " she would normally smile and mask her disappoint in others , but she was clearly upset to the point where she couldn't hid it. " I'm glad , I know that you are upset with me again " he crunched his face and continued to wrinkle his silk tie in his hands " So tell me pumpkin , what is on your mind ? " he stood at the end of her bed looking and feeling guilty as sin . Harlee forced a small smile and tapped her hand with her index finger " I honestly just wish you had more faith in me , as a person and as your niece " she rolled her eyes over in his direction " I am hurt and I feel violated , I just never imagined that you of all people would instantly jump down my throat " she shrugged " Did you really mean any of those things you said on the bus ride ? . " she turned over on her side . Mark grunted a bit and wiped his face nervously " I'm sorry , you probably won't want to hear this twice in one day but please just hear me out … " She wandered her eyes around the room across the room and cleared her throat " Before you start , I know you are probably thinking my attitude right now is bizarre considering how we are family … but it's easier to speak out against someone who hurts your feelings when you love them so much " she leaned up on her elbow " I never thought you would turn your back on me , never in a million years " her throat became lumpy as she stared at his shameful face .

" I should have approached you first , I just didn't want you getting distracted and going down the wrong road . I've been with this company for a long time and these men are dogs , I am sorry if it's difficult for me to see my niece get poisened and become the laughing stock of the company . " he tapped his knees and took a deep breath " I never meant to embarrass you , I just didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore ." she caught the tear that fell from her eye " I regret sleeping with Randy if it makes you feel any better , but I was tired of being protected and babied by everyone so I did what I thought I needed to do to make that all go away . " Mark shook his head , hearing her speak the smallest bits about her sleeping with someone made his stomach turn despite her age " I just want you to go on and do great things without being distracted . I know you to be intelligent and beautiful , do you have any idea how much Joanna admires you ? She always tells me how much she wants to be like you when she grows up . " " I can set an example for Joanna and still make adult decisions . I made a big mistake and I have to suffer major consequences , I don't expect anything to be sugar coated … but you took sides with Randy Orton and didn't even consider my side of the story … why are you so afraid to hear what I have to say ? " Mark pinched his bottom lip and looked towards the door " You are right and once again I failed you , and you will be upset at me for awhile .

But know that I love you and I only get this angry because I care about you … and trust me we will catch the person that did this to you " he stood up and rubbed his knees " You mean to tell me that they didn't find the obvious culprit ?" she straightened out and laid on her back " No , those three pretty boys were no where to be found last time I heard . But they can't run for long " Harlee gave Mark a strange look as she remembered what happened before she blacked out , she noticed the items in Orton's hands and how he claimed The Shield sent that video out to everyone " What ? " she grabbed the edge of the bed and sat up " You don't worry about it , they will see what it's like to face ramifications for once " he leaned over to kiss her forehead but she moved before he could reach , her immediate reaction was to address this to Mark immediately but his attitude towards her was so fickle lately that she caught herself in enough time . In her heart she knew that they did not leak the video nor did they possess it , not only was she in the room with Roman but she knew that each of the gentlemen were too smart to leave around obvious evidence " You alright ? " Mark asked " Yeah " Harlee said softly and slowly went on her back. " I'll be back soon " he kissed her forehead out of guilt and didn't look back as he left the room.

Harlee palmed her face and shook her head , there was only one thing that Randy was right about , this was no longer just Harlee's problem . " I can't do this any longer " she pulled her hair back and took a few deep breaths , she soon began to realize that her lack of a spine was causing chaos for other people especially ones that she cared about . Her relationship with her uncle was drifting apart and now the misunderstood young men who defended her honor and the man who constantly took care of her were being accused of a crime they didn't commit . Harlee hugged her knees and cried to herself , she was afraid of taking action and fighting her demons , but she knew that running away was no longer an option and she couldn't allow Seth , Dean , and especially Roman to take the fall . She cried and wondered if anyone would believe her side of the story and if her efforts to protect them would only make matters worse . Harlee eased her way out of the bed and headed towards the window , she looked outside and wondered where they were and if they were okay . She hugged herself as she thought about her moments with Roman earlier in the day , the thought of him being punished because of her decision ate her up inside as she continued to look at the view from her window.

Orton stood conceited in the mirror as Aksana entered the room " There is my kitten " she turned around and approached her " I cannot tell you how amazing you have been " he took her by her waist and rocked her a bit " It was a piece of cake " she okayed and winked " The iPad has been destroyed so you are in the clear " she smiled and wrapped her arms around him " I would be lost without you " he smirked and kissed her nose " I don't think we will have to worry about Mark Henry pursuing that title any longer , he will want a piece of The Shield's sorry asses . Watching animals kill each other is cruel but entertaining " he laughed as his hands made their way to Aksana's rear " Mr. Orton " she purred " I feel so bad about The Shield facing arrest " she laughed playfully and tugged at his t-shirt " If we were lucky they would stay in prison , unfortunately the police won't be able to prove the device actually belonged to one of them . But their capture is enough for that muscle head Mark Henry to hold a grudge and stay out of my way " he continued to caress Aksana's midsection " You have been incredible , I owe you " he softly kissed her before a nice embrace between the two of them . As Aksana laid her head on his shoulder her expression became worrisome .

Hours had past and the live event had ended , a black navigator sat outside of Santa Clara Valley Medical Center watching as Mark Henry escorted his niece out of the building from afar . " There she is man , she appears to be okay " Seth tapped the steering wheel . Roman nodded his head " Alright , we can go now " he continued to watch as the family member made their way into a van " I can't imagine this ending well " Dean put his arms around his head and smacked his gum obnoxiously " But fighting injustice is what we do , we have never backed down before and we won't back down this time " Roman nodded quietly and continued staring out of the window " Hey man " he peaked over his seat " I know what you are worried about , I doubt your little lady friend will believe Toasty The Toast man , nobody is that stupid … so wake up " Roman licked his lips and hunched his shoulders a bit " I'm not worried " he took a deep breath " We need to be quick so we can quickly debunk this bullshit " " Let's roll fellas , we are officially on the run …. well not quite but you get what I'm saying " Seth raised his fist and they went on a journey to clear their names .


	25. Assist

Harlee walked to her hotel room in pure exhaustion with her uncle by her side , she was still upset with him and just wanted to rest " Thanks for walking me back but I am good now " she yawned and adjusted the hospital bracelet irritating her wrist " I'm good " she nodded. Mark was insulted that she didn't want him to come inside , but he knew that he only had himself to blame for that " Okay " he shamefully held his head down " You get some rest sweetheart " he held her arm and forced a smile before parting ways with her . Harlee inserted her key and walked in on Tamina in the middle of a phone call " I'll make sure she's okay , talk to you soon " she smiled before hanging up. " Harlee …. " Tamina shook her head and extended her arms " Come here . " Harlee scratched her stomach and yawned as she approached Tamina who met her half way and took her in " I'm so sorry … I am so sorry that someone did this to you " she tightened her grip as she expressed her sympathies " Thank you " Harlee whispered and rested on Tamina's neck . " I have no idea who is playing these games but they will not get off of the hook , lots of noise will be made . " Harlee lifted her head up and pulled back her ponytail " I know , and I want to make sure that this person takes responsibility for what they did . I can handle being pushed over , but I can't allow people to get caught up in drama because of my foolish choices " She yawned once more and headed to her bed " Harlee you need to worry about getting better , this is under control " Tamina stood over her . Harlee nestled on her bed and put her hands in her hoodie pocket " I am fine " she cracked a smile " It will be difficult to face everyone after this , I could have easily just cut ties with WWE … but I can't do that .. not when innocent people are being dragged in to the situation " she seemed very drained and traumatized " I made a horrible decision and I should be the only one facing consequences " she twisted her lip . " I understand how you feel , but you can't blame yourself and Roman wants you to stay out of this " Tamina sighed . Harlee felt a small spark on the inside because of Roman's concern " You spoke to him ? " " I did … " Tamina nodded and blew her cheeks . " Where is he ? did they arrest him ? " Harlee sat up anxious for an answer " Tamina ? " " Relax girlfriend , as far as I know he and the guys are good. Nothing you need to worry about " Tamina raised her eyebrows " They are on the run aren't they ? " she brought her legs around and let her feet touch the floor " I have to try and fix this before they get caught " she makes an effort to leave the bed when Tamina stops her " Nope ! you stay out of this for now , butting in will only make things worse " she presses her thumb into Harlee's shoulder " They are not on the run and you just need to listen to me " Harlee frowned and for the first time she was somewhat annoyed with how Tamina was talking to her " We normally agree on everything , but I need to go to the police because I was there …. " she palmed her face and took a deep breath " Where do you think you are going all worn out like that ? " Tamina chuckled and took a seat next to her " If you get involved you won't be doing Roman any favors , I know you are worried about him but let him handle it for now " she massaged Harlee's shoulder as she rubbed her eyes " What if they find a way to pin this on him and the guys ? I would never forgive myself " she began to bite her nails " Calm down and stop worrying about it , they will not take the fall I can promise that . " Harlee remained stressed and nervous for the guys despite Tamina's efforts to keep her chill " It's going to be really lonely on the next plane ride without Roman " she poked out her bottom lip and ran her thumb across it " I know " Tamina pulled Harlee closer to her " They won't be gone for long and once we straighten this out you can have your boo thang back " she teased finally bringing a genuine smile out of Harlee.

It was 12 am in Santa Clara , Seth continued to drive through the night while Dean played Angry Birds and Roman just looked out the window " We are almost there fellas , don't worry we didn't get lost " Seth laughed " Do you even think AJ is awake at this hour ? " Dean asked " Doesn't matter , she will wake her pint sized cute behind up for us " Roman continued to look out the window while Dean and Seth went back and forth , he hadn't see Harlee since their heated make out session in the dressing room . He felt terrible that he was not around to help her when she passed out , but the one thing eating him up was wondering if she thought he along with Dean and Seth were responsible for sending that video out. " We are here ! " Seth said as he pulled up infront of the Motel 6 " Get out bitches " he snapped his fingers . The three gentlemen left the car and wondered what a WWE Diva was doing staying in a lousy hotel " Damn AJ I know you took some time off , but come on " Dean shook his head " Relax Dean , this is not the place . We gotta cross the street " he nodded in the direction they needed to be in . Their boots created noise in the quite area as they stepped through the grass outside of a small house " Alright we have to be quite " Seth raised his finger only to knock pretty loud " You doofus " Dean whispered " Calm down man ! " Roman just watched the two act like immature teenagers , soon the knob began to turn " Look she's here . " They were greeted by the bubbly AJ Lee , donning her glasses , Charlie Brown sweater , and daisy dukes " What's good criminals ? " she joked " It's nice to see you two AJ " Seth chuckled " Hurry get in here . " she blurted and allowed them inside . " So what can I do for you ? " she skipped into the living room " Well first of all , what a nice little pace " Dean said as he admired the decor " Thanks . It's my uncle's place "" she soon plopped on the loveseat. " Nice ! so um … anyways I'll cut right to it , we are basically being framed " Seth shrugged " There is an unpleasant video going around and for some moronic reason they are claiming they found the device that was sending it out in our dressing room or some crap "

AJ popped up from the chair and adjusted her glasses " Hmm … interesting , what does this video contain ? " she twisted her lips . AJ's question was awkward considering Roman's relationship with Harlee , they felt somewhat uncomfortable mentioning the description " It's a video of Randy Orton being the human shitstain that he is " Roman jumped in " Look AJ, all we need you to do is help us trace where the original video came from so that we can find the proper time stamp . I am pretty sure we have good alibis " Roman crossed his arms " Ohhh okay , but she's no need to be so grumpy Roman " she mocked his serious face before going to her laptop across the table " Be easy on Roman tonight AJ he has alot on his mind " Seth patted his back " But can you help us ? " Dean asked with his hand on his hip " Hmmmmmm I suppose , but it's going to cost ya " she playfully winked causing Seth to blush a bit " Listen can I avoid possible jail time before we start flirting " Seth shook his head . " I well you all need to just follow me so we can try and work some magic here " AJ continued to skip and lead the way .

Orton bathed in the hot tub of his 5 star hotel while on the phone with Triple H . " Monday will be our night , but I think you should know that Mark Henry is still bitter towards The Shield especially because of this ugly situation regarding that video of me and his niece . Just throwing something out there , perhaps you should allow him to defend his niece's honor " he grinned and slowly nodded back and forth " Excellent Hunter , as I said earlier Monday will be in our favor " he continued to grin and ended the call . Orton's plane was coming together just the way he wanted it to , all he needed was to actually see it work out and kill two birds with one stone .


	26. Motivation

The guys were still camped out at AJ's place trying to find the origin of the video , they were somewhat bored while she was excited to investigate " I didn't know that sextapes were still a thing " she shrugged as she browsed on her macbook " Well Randy Orton is just that full of himself , it was obviously him who recorded that video " Seth said as he stretched on AJ's couch and drummed his stomach " Now he's being a fucking coward " " Well that's pretty gross , and you said she is Mark Henry's niece ? " she looked back to the guys " YEEAAPPP she's his little baby and Orton got to her " Dean headed towards the refridgrator " I'll talk more about it after I dig into your food AJ " he yawned and rubbed his belly " Whatever ! " she chuckled " So Randy Orton poisoned Mark Henry's niece , really unfortunate because I am sure she will be the only one catching heat for it " Seth looked over to Roman who had been really quiet since their arrival , he appeared to be really uncomfortable with the conversation " Roman , you alright man ? " Seth threw his trucker hat at him causing him to jump " Come on man why you throwing stuff at me " he rolled his eyes " Sorry dude had to make sure you were alright " Dean cut into the conversation with a mouth full of turkey and cheese " Oh , something you should know AJ … about Roman " he took another bite of his sandwich " He's very grumpy because well … he is kind of seeing Mark's niece " AJ's hair flipped as she turned around " What ? " she said in excitement " Really ? … well wait I'm confused … did she cheat on you or ? " Roman cut his eyes at Dean and then cleared his throat " Okay hold on , me and Harlee are not in a relationship so there was no cheating " he slicked his hair back a bit " It's complicated right now " he kept a slight frown on his face because of his own guilt , Roman felt like he opened the door for Orton to kick her while she was down " Awww " AJ smiled . AJ did a spin to face the guys " You appear to be very bothered by this , so like what happened between you guys because now I am curious to know " she scooted a bit closer " Come on ! I'm saving your lives so you can share a bit Roman " she wiggled and tilted her head " Not much to discuss , he is really into Harlee and he's acting like it's Kindergarten " Seth waved his hand towards Roman who rolled his eyes into his head " We've been telling him to just go for it since they first met and now look what happened " Seth flipped off of the couch " You guys have no idea what you are even talking about , but this isn't the time to discuss that . We need to get AJ to trace that video " Roman rubbed his chin . " Well not yet … let me ask you something … was Randy aware of Roman's involvement with Harlee ? " AJ poked her lips " Well " Dean stuffed the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth " It's possible , Seth was the one who rescued her from him so I'm sure he found out she was friendly with us " " Actually he mentioned something to me in the gym , but I didn't think anything of it " Roman unzipped his hoodie " Maybe he is jealous ? " AJ shrugged " You know that idiot has an ego on him , but gosh what was she thinking sleeping with him " she shook her head . " Well that doesn't really matter right now , what matters is that he ordered a hit on us and I doubt the battle will be over after we get our names cleared " Roman cracked his neck " Yeah this is too easy , so we have to be prepared " Seth crossed his arms and nodded at Roman " Excellent , well you guys go and discuss your battle plan while I get my hack on " AJ winked and went back to her work .

Back at the hotel Harlee was in bed alone , Tamina whom she had been sharing a room with was elsewhere . She laid in a fetal position under her covers and rested her cheek on her pillow as she worried about her friends , it was just her luck as someone knocked on the door . Harlee was too exhausted and paranoid to answer , she worried it would be Randy again so she allowed whomever was outside of the door to keep knocking . After awhile the knocking ended and she was able to relax until she heard her phone vibrating under her pillow " Who is trying to call me ? " she searched for the phone and finally pulled it from underneath . Harlee wiped her eye and saw an unknown number which meant she would not answer the call , she let the call end on it's on before placing it under her pillow once again . Her phone soon notified her that she had a voice message , she quickly grabbed the phone and unlocked it . Harlee didn't find any harm in checking her voice box so she gave it a listen , she soon became full of life and his voice left her wide awake

_Hey little lady , a birdie flew in and told me that you were worried about me and the boys ._

_Just want to let you know that we are good and you don't have to stress over anything._

_Remember , I got you baby girl . See you soon . _

She sighed happily and clasped her phone , realizing that Roman was safe helped her to relax and sleep better although she did regret not answering her phone and speaking to him .

An hour had passed , Orton laid in bed with Aksana by his side resting in her silk black robe . He caressed her face and grinned " You have been good to me " he whispered . He reached over for his heineken bottle and took a huge tasting " I just hope you don't mind me going one more round with that little princess " he looked back at his sleeping mistress . Orton was still appalled that Harlee turned him down and he felt even more insulted knowing that she leaned more towards The Shield " It will only be one more time " he laughed and kissed her forehead " Harlee will have to come out of her shell sometime " he made himself more comfy and rested his forehead upon Aksana's. Randy Orton decided to continue his mission to tear his enemies down at Harlee's expense .


	27. Cracked

Seth and Dean had dozed off on the couch while Roman was not to far behind with his phone against his chest " I appreciate you letting me make that call , are you sure they won't be able to trace it ? " he yawned " Relax Hercules , didn't you ever see that episode of Psych when Jule's boyfriend had that high tech apartment ? Well you are chilling in the closest thing to it " AJ laughed as she clicked her mouse " I don't watch alot of tv , but I didn't know you had it like that " " I'm a geek Roman , I've always been ahead of my time " she clicked once again " Ohhh snap, come here Roman " she waved her arm with her eyes still glued to the computer . Roman quickly bounced off of the chair and ran to be beside AJ " Look ! " she pointed to the screen that contained an image of him along with Seth and Dean posing with a fan for a picture " Really ? Tumblr AJ ? " he shook his head in confusion " Would you be quiet and pay attention ? according to this fangirl she met you guys at a nearby bar on Friday morning " AJ looked to Roman " Yeah I remember that , she was rather wild … Dean was ready to smash but we told him to chill " he shrugged " Well let me do some dragging " AJ tapped her cheek and dragged the image to her desktop " Now let's see , image info ….. interesting , this was taken at 1:20 am with an Android device " she leaned back and raised her eyebrows " Okay ? does this mean you are on to something ? " " Oh Roman , I just saved your ass and it didn't even take me that long " she chuckled " Well … the fangirl did " Roman found himself wide awake " For real ? how so ? " he asked anxiously .

AJ smiled in giddiness and pulled her laptop closer " The data shows that this photo was taken at 1:20 and the video was created around 1:15 am with an apple device , and the bar is a good 20 minutes from the hotel so there is your alibi fellas " Roman was impressed by AJ's work , it seemed simple to figure out but they all knew that AJ was on point and could do things more efficiently " Wow , you are really good at this " he grabbed his feet and leaned forward " So where do you suggest we go from here ? and is there anyway we can prove that Orton actually did it ? " AJ removed her glasses and playfully wiped them down with her sweater " Well I can't seem to trace it back that far , hopefully the authorities will handle that and he will deal with the consequences . You seem really upset about this , you must be really close to that Harlee girl " she smiled and nudged him " Lord , we need to not talk about this " he palmed his face " Well why not ? I can admit I personally always thought you were conceited and enjoyed the locker room throwing their panties at you … but it's pretty awesome that you caught feelings for someone , I'm just sorry that her business is out there like that " Roman nodded slowly and looked ahead " Thanks AJ , I appreciate it " he looked back at Dean and Seth sleeping on the couch " We should probably wake them up , you can go ahead and pounce on Seth " Roman teased " Don't tease me Roman or I will withhold this information " she laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder " Why you fronting AJ ? he laughed and leaned back " Look , just avoid prison and then we can have this discussion " she stood up and wiped the back of her shorts .

Harlee found herself awake once again , she had hoped that Roman would call her back . She stared at the ceiling and held on to her bedsheets , she didn't mind losing sleep because she was going back home for a few days and wouldn't be back on the road until Monday Night's taping of Raw in Atlanta. Once again the knocking started causing her to flinch , it was really early in the morning and she knew that if no one was calling her name from the outside it was no one worth getting up for . The knocking continued and Harlee just pulled her sheets over her head and hid nervously waiting for them to stop , apart of her wanted to check and see who was there so that she could tell them to buzz off but she couldn't risk having Orton standing outside of her room . After a good minute the knocking ended and she sighed in relief , unfortunately she found her bladder disturbing her suddenly " Crap " she whispered and slowly rolled out of bed . Harlee could barely tip toe to the bathroom due to the tingle in-between , she tried to be as quiet as possible when opening bathroom door just incase the person knocking was still outside of her door . She did her deeds and then washed her hands very quickly so she didn't have the water running too long , after drying her hands she left the bathroom door ajar to avoid the door slamming .

" Feeling better ? " and there was that haunting voice again , Harlee reacted as if she had just seen a ghost and wondered how he got inside of her room " How did you get in here ? " she asked in fright as Orton stood there with his arms crossed " I'm sorry , I was worried … you didn't answer the door and I had to make sure that you were okay " he began to stroke his chin . Harlee felt fury building up on the inside , this time he had gone too far " Randy … please leave …. now " she tried to remain calm , Orton grinned and stared her up and down " Hmph , I see you have on that purple night gown again " he licked his lips " I'm going to ask you again to leave , you have no business in here " she kept her distance and began to breathe heavily " Oh Harlee , you make everything so difficult for the both of us " he rubbed his hands together and approached her " Leave me alone , just go ! I'm trying to be nice …. just get out " she backed away " Calm down princess , I just wanted to make sure that you were fine " he walked up to her and nodded " I'm fine , you can go now " Harlee leaned up against the dresser and cut her eyes at Orton who gained nothing but satisfaction. " I see …. well I'm glad , but I have some unfortunate news about your Shield friends " Orton poked his bottom lip out " Incase you didn't know they are officially fugitives sweetheart , they don't want to face responsibility for invading our privacy " Harlee stared at him in disgust " Just … don't " she shook her head " Why are you doing this ? why ? " Orton tapped his chin and then blew some air " Because Harlee , what they did to you was wrong and it should not go unpunished " Harlee rolled her tongue over and shook her head " I'm sorry I even asked " she gulped " This conversation is over Randy …. please just leave me be. Harlee put her face down and wiped her face , she wanted to call him out so badly but did no such thing as per Roman " Oh Harlee , we already know that is not what you want " he approached her some more " You wore that gown because you knew I would be here " he smirked and extended his arms " Harlee tried to dodge him but he caught her arm " Let me go ! " she cried out and began to struggle with him , her efforts fell short as pinned her on her stomach to the bed " Let me go " she cried out again but was silenced by his hand , his grip on her face was rather tight and irritating to the point where her cheek pains made her shed tears . Orton laughed sadistically which brought Harlee even more pain in his hold , he slowly leaned in to reach her ear " If you scream I will make you sorry " he laughed and ran his nose over her ear causing her to struggle even more " You will come with me and if you resist " he grabbed her face tighter causing her to scream under his skin " I will make sure that your friends in The Shield go to prison , I am just that powerful and you know that Harlee " he grossly whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek . Orton finally released her , she began coughing and rolled over in horror .

Harlee began shedding tears as Orton stood there smug and awful " Why are you doing this to me ? " she asked wiping her face " Oh Harlee … " Orton took her by her chin as she continued to cry " I didn't stutter did I ? now let's go …. now " Harlee pressed her nails into the skin of her knees , she wondered where he planned on taking her and she was petrified for The Shield members " You won't get away with framing them Randy " she shouted " I'm not going anywhere with you " she stood up only to be grabbed and pinned to the bed once again by Orton . Harlee left her eyes shut tight and continued to cry as Orton held her hands over her head , he handled her so rough " There is no use fighting Harlee " he said with his mouth just inches from her neck " For the final time , let's go ! " he pinned her deeper to shake her up . Orton just wouldn't quit and he continued to lick his lips as he witnessed Harlee at another low point , Harlee looked to the door hoping that Tamina would walk in at any moment , no such thing would ever happen and with a great amount of fear in her heart Harlee took his orders and tried to come up with a plan to help prove The Shield's innocence in her mind . She had no idea what he planned to do to her , but maybe she use this current situation against him and finally have him punished.


	28. Shots Fired

**Okay first off sorry for the mistake with uploading the previous chapter ! I fixed it so I hope everyone saw it and got to read it ! A warning here Randy is being a huge pushy asshole in this chapter , it might make some people uncomfortable so I just wanted to give a heads up.**

" We slept through the mystery being solved , that blows " Seth rubbed his belly and yawned " But you did good AJ " he playfully rubbed her head " Ugh , come on Seth I'm not your puppy " she laughed and pulled away " You know you like it AJ " he kneeled down and poked her. " Ya'll need to just get married already " Roman chuckled he loosened his ponytail " Don't even start Roman , you need to take your own advice and just make Harlee your girlfriend already " AJ winked . " Alright fellas get those hoodies on because we need to go " Dean snapped and then pointed to the door " Aww you guys leaving so soon ? " she did a light spin and faced Seth " I'm going to be lonely without you fellas " she poked her lip out and tugged his t-shirt " Oh AJ , we cannot thank you enough for your help " he smiled " We will be back soon " he pinched both of her cheeks and blew her a kiss " Fine " she blushed a bit " Go catch up with Tamina already and please stay out of trouble " she squeezed his wrists " Thanks alot AJ " Roman nodded . " Oh wait a minute you morons " AJ ran over to her file cabinet " Don't forget the print outs and this flash drive that contains all of your evidence , remember your alibi is embedded in that image " she grabbed the envelope and handed it to Dean " Don't lose it ! " " We won't , thanks doll " Roman gave her the thumbs up before heading to the door with Dean not to far behind . " I'll see you later AJ " Seth saluted as she smiled flirtatiously " Oh I almost forgot " he sighed and kissed her cheek " That's more like it " she smiled and became giddy " Be careful you guys " she waved goodbye as they went on their way.

Tamina waited for the guys on the next block , she was trying to get hold of Harlee for about 10 minutes but had no luck " She must be really knocked out " she looked at her phone and stretched her lip . Finally the black navigator pulled up infront of her and Seth rolled down the window " Damn girl you real good " he laughed . Tamina tried not to laugh as she climbed into the back of the van " Just move it ! Was AJ able to help out ? " she asked buckling her seatbelt " Yep , we have the important information to atleast cover our asses . Randy Orton will be sorry that ever tried it with us " Dean cracked his knuckles " Indeed an injustice you guys " Seth slowly nodded . " Tamina , have you spoke to Harlee ? " he asked " I've been trying to call her but I suppose she is in a deep sleep , she had a rough day so who can blame her " Tamina shook her head . Roman pressed his knees and blew off a little steam , he needed to know that she was feeling okay and he hoped that she didn't harm herself " She's good Roman " Tamina took his hand " She's just worried that's all , so let's hurry up and straighten this out " Roman stroked his chin and then smiled a bit " Yeah " his tone was a give away , he felt something was very wrong. " Crap Seth I have to piss " Dean groaned " Oh come on man can't you hold it in ? " Seth ranted " Don't yell at me , where is the next rest stop ? " " The GPS says we are only a few minutes away from Walmart , either you hold it or you piss in the nearest grass … just don't piss in the car . " Roman and Tamina just laughed at the petty exchange between the two " I'll hold it , the last thing I need is to get caught pissing in public " Dean shook his head and sat back .

Orton was riding on the highway with a very aggravated and worn out Harlee who was still in her infamous purple nightgown with her arms crossed , her arms were still sore from his force and she felt idiotic for not fighting hard enough " Where are you taking me ? " she asked nervously " We are just going for a drive " he smacked his lips and kept one hand on the steering wheel " I'm just trying to understand you is all " he grinned and looked over to her , she continued to stare ahead " Look at me when I'm talking to you " he reached for her chin to face her forward only for her to pull away " Don't touch me , I never did anything to you …. why are you doing these horrible things to me ? Why ? " she tried to fight her tears . " Hmph " her anger was very charming to him " I'm trying to help you Harlee , you intrigue me …. " he rolled his tongue in his mouth and continued to drive " Being with you was just incredible …. but you just left me longing for more of your sweet taste " he glared at , she refused to make any eye contact with him and his remarks made her ill on the inside . " I thought we had something special " Harlee shook her head and then held her face in her hands " You lost my trust when you threatened me Randy , you didn't do yourself any favors by leaking that tape " she cried " You are so pretty , but so foolish Harlee . Look I understand that Seth Rollins , Dean Ambrose , and Roman Reigns wanted you to think they were protecting you but they just wanted to ruin your reputation in order to get to your beloved uncle … that's how it goes in this business sadly " he shrugged . Harlee rolled her eyes and sat helpless , she knew that he was full of crap " But don't fret , they will be in police custody soon and you won't have to deal with them …. I know that you had a thing for Roman … sorry that he is such an asshole " his last remark caused her to look his way unknowingly " You won't get away with framing innocent people , that is exactly what you are doing . You filmed it and you know it " she crunched her gown material in her hands " I didn't know you were such an awful human being Randy , you smile in the faces of small children and give them uplifting words only to turn around and be a sadistic jackass . " Orton's face fell flat and he stopped the car " Harlee , please " he sounded very much on the frustrated side " This is what you want " he began to chuckle . Harlee was hesitant to attack , her body felt weak and she knew he would overpower her " I want to feel your warmth Harlee " he began to caress her face , she felt her heart racing and her body shaking as he ran his hand from her face to her thigh " Stop it " she cried " Please don't " she grabbed his hand " Face it … Roman will never satisfy you the way that I can " he leaned over and found himself tussling with her " Don't touch me ! " she struck him across the face and infuriated him " So this is the way you want it ? " he looked back at her with those satanic eyes as she whimpered " Fine ! " he sat back into his seat and pulled off " You are truly an ungrateful bitch " Harlee acted as if she didn't hear him , giving him any type of reaction would satisfy him . They pulled up one block from the Wal Mart on Mission College Boulevard and Orton took a deep breath " You can either get the hell out now or you can stick with me " Harlee wiped her eyes quickly " Let me out " she said in a scratchy tone . Orton smirked and opened the car door for her , she took one last look before making her exit " Go " he demanded . Harlee quickly unbuckled and shot a glob of saliva on the side of Orton's face , which caught him by surprise . She quickly ran without looking back , he was tempted to chase after her but didn't bother in the long run , he instead watched her until she was out of sight and laughed to himself because in his mind she just dug herself into a deeper hole .

Harlee barely made it down the block where she spotted a Walmart , she just needed a telephone to call for help . Her slippers were worn down fast and her knees became weak , she rested against a poll and tried to catch her breath . This was a nightmare come true for her and she asked herself why her luck was so terrible , her throat was dry but she slowly kept going . She eventually made her way to the outside of the Walmart where there were a few people in the lot .

Meanwhile Seth was pulling into the parking lot " Is it smart to park here ? " Dean asked " No Dean , I'm going to park here because I want us to get exposed and then go to jail " Seth said sarcastically " Hurry up and go take care of your business " he waved his arm " Aye , Seth … I'm older than you ! remember that " Dean pointed " I'm going to get some small things so I will go with you Dean , also I can keep an eye out just incase we are being followed . No one is looking for me so I'm good " Tamina nodded " Alright , we will be here " Seth tapped the wheel " Just be quick. " Tamina and Dean exited on opposite sides of the vehicle and Seth watched them go inside . " Where are we even going ? " Roman shrugged " That's a good question , probably not smart to leave the state " Seth rubbed his finger across his facial hair " Well we need to figure it out " Roman raised his eyebrows " We will , hey Roman do me a favor ? I left my cigarettes in the trunk can you hand them to me ? " he asked " You can't get them yourself ? " Roman responded " I've been driving my friend help me out. " Roman hopped out of the van in incognito mode and opened the trunk , he thought he heard footsteps behind him but for some reason he didn't bother to turn around until he felt someone pulling his sweater " Excuse me sir , do you have a phone I can borrow ? " said the dry and scratchy voice . Considering how they were avoiding the authorities he was a bit hesitant to turn around " Please ? " the woman's voice became full of sorrow , as if she were drinking her own tears which caused him to finally turn around . Roman almost bit his own tongue off when he realized who was behind him " Harlee ? " he stood confused for a moment as she moved in closer , he lifted his cap up a bit " Roman ! " she gasped and quickly ran into his arms . Roman took her in tight " Baby girl … " he held her head and whispered in her ear " Shhhh stop crying , I got you …. I'm right here " in that moment he didn't bother to ask how she ended up in the area in her night clothing , he just needed to take care of her immediately above anything else .


	29. Guilt

**So hey guys ! Thanks for reading this far and I appreciate all of the reviews ^_^. This story was supposed to be short but I wanted thing to play out well which is why it's longer . Sorry if this chapter seems somewhat boring but I want to show Roman's soft and loving side here ^_^ . I know everybody wants Randy Orton to catch fire already , please stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up tonight or tomorrow . Until then enjoy this chapter.**

Seth kept an eye out for Dean and Tamina and wondered what was taking Roman so long " Sheesh did he get lost back there ? " he cracked the door opened and stuck out half way " Dude you alright back there ? " he called out " Hope he didn't get snatched up by a damn police officer " Seth hopped out and went around to the back " Did you find - " Seth stretched his eyes as he witnessed Roman comforting Harlee " Whoa …. Harlee " he hopped big steps to reach them " What are you doing here ? " he whispered and placed his arm on her shoulder and looked to Roman whom had fire building in his eyes " Seth " she turned around " Oh my god , where is - " " Listen you don't worry , Roman get her inside of the van now " he nodded , Roman didn't respond he just took Harlee's hand and went around . Seth found his bag and grabbed the cigarettes just as Tamina and Dean headed back to the car " Dean , you need to ride shotgun " Seth pointed towards the passenger side " Ummm …. how about no " Dean wailed his arm " Dude … " Seth stepped in front of him " Roman is back there with his girlfriend …. " he whispered " and she looks miserable " Dean raised his eyebrow " Really ? how did that happen ? they are not at it like rabbits back there are they ? " he joked " No , but we need to just go right now " he slapped Dean's chest and they hopped in , Tamina was not far behind " I should really be the one driving " she shook her head and laughed to herself as she opened the car door . Tamina did not expect to see Harlee on the inside " What in the world ? " she said in shock " Girl , how did you get all the way out here? and why are you in your sleep ware ? " she quickly climbed inside and read the look on Harlee's face as she leaned on Roman " Are you hurt ? " she asked " I'm fine " Harlee wiped her eye " I have to catch a flight at 9 am and I need to get back to the hotel " she tapped her knees " Harlee " Roman cleared his throat and sat up straight " Little lady, please don't make me ask you twice . You didn't get out here on your own … who dragged you out here " he took her hand and held it tight " Please do not lie to me , you need to let us know " he continued to look forward and stroked his chin , Harlee rubbed her dry lips together nervously , Roman meant well but he was truly intimidating at the moment " Honey , you need to tell us " Tamina leaned in and shook her leg " He came into my room … I don't know how he got in " a lump formed in her throat " He told me that if I didn't go with him he would make sure that the guys went to prison " Tamina listened in horror and was afraid to ask what else happened " Did he do anything to you ? " Roman finally looked into her sad eyes and tried to keep her shaky hand in place " He wanted to " she sighed " I told him no and then he let me out …. that is how I found you guys " she rubbed the side of her face . Tamina looked to Roman who appeared to be trying to avoid unleashing his Hulk side " He as in Randy Orton … correct ? " Dean slowly nodded and folded his hands " …. Yes " Harlee pulled her hair back and then held head face low " Interesting , for someone who acts all confident Orton's toasty ass sure does act like it's 13th grade when he gets rejected " Seth held his nose bridge " I agree my friend , well I guess he needs to be straightened out " he shrugged with his hand on the wheel . Roman looked down at Harlee , she looked truly miserable and helpless " Come here " he eased her waist into his hands pulled her closer to him " This has become too much for me " she leaned into his chest " I never imagined this would happen … and now you guys are in trouble because of me " she pressed her elbow into Roman's leg " Let not Harlee " Seth laughed " We are going to be just fine " " The police are looking for you guys and Randy is trying to frame you , you guys don't have to sugarcoat this … I know it's my fault " she shook her head . " We had this conversation Harlee " Roman sighed " We don't experience fear , and we don't back down . They won't be successful in their attempt to imprison us and this will not get swept under the rug so you stop worrying " he began to massage her a bit easing her tense body " Listen to your boo Harlee " Tamina winked playfully . Roman wrapped his arms around her protectively and began to blush " Wait , so are you guys official ? " Dean shouted out " Please say yes because I'm not sure if I can take this One Tree Hill type exchange much longer " Harlee palmed her face and giggled as Roman tried to hold in his laughter " Can this boil over first ? " he shook his head " Fair enough , that way Harlee can have all of the Roman all of the time " Seth poked fun at them . " You guys are too much … I feel so much better already " she held on to Roman's hands and cuddled " Rest a bit little lady , I'll wake you up when we can get you to a safe place " he smiled and rested his jaw on her head " Yes sister , I'll take you back to the hotel and then we can head to the airport " she smiled happily at the unofficial pairing " Thank you Tamina … you are truly the best " Harlee exhaled happily , she was fortunate to be surrounded by a group of caring individuals.

A good two hours had passed and Orton made it back to the hotel , he had not been staying there however he wanted Harlee and knew he had to return to cover his tracks so that even if she claimed he kidnapped her there would be no solid evidence to hold against him . Oddly enough her room door was cracked open and the lights appeared to be on which made him suspicious . Vickie and Mark came out of the room in their robes with some of the hotel security , he knew he had to break out his clever tricks immediately to seem less suspect . " Vickie " he called out and ran over " Mark , Vickie … is everything okay ? " Vickie was caught off guard by Orton's presence as was Mark " Randy ? I just …. Harlee is not in her hotel room " she cried , he looked over to Mark who was about ready to break the nearest object in half " Okay Vickie , calm down …. listen I saw her " he smeared his cheek bones " I thought maybe she was sleep walking … I reached out and she ran away from me … is something disturbing her ? " Vickie rubbed her chest and stood silent " Where was she ? " Mark cut in front of them and stared Orton down " I was driving and then I saw her , I stopped the car and wondered where she going so late in the night …. she yelled at me about the video and then ran away " Mark leaned back and placed his hands on his hips " Why didn't you go after her ? " he grunted " I tried Mark , she attacked me and she started screaming " Vickie kept her eyes on Mark as the authorities arrived . People including other superstars poked their heads out as they heard loud footsteps and walkie talkies " What the hell is going on ? " Naomi yawned as Jon trailed behind her " Who committed a crime up in here ? " Jon wiped his eyes and took Naomi's hand " Oh lord I see Vickie's big ass head and sexual chocolate , wonder what they been doing " Jon joked " Is that Randy ? " Naomi stopped and whispered " Girl why you stopping , ain't nobody scared of his mango thot ass " he put his arm around Naomi and kept it moving . " Sorry to interrupt " One of the officers stepped in " Sir what is your relation to the young woman ? " he pointed to Mark with his pen " I'm her uncle , I walked her to the room when we arrived from the hospital … she was rather weak and I pray that she is not lying in the middle of nowhere " Mark crossed his arms " This gentlemen saw her and allowed her to get away " Mark glared at Randy " That is correct officer , I saw spotted her but she got away too fast … I should have done more to save her " Orton shook his head " Do you remember the exact location ? " another officer asked . " Vickie , what's going on " Naomi asked " Harlee is not in her hotel room , I'm worried that she may have done something insane " she grabbed her necklace " Wait a minute ? wasn't she sharing a room with Tamina , where she at ? " Jon asked " Tamina never comeback here , I think she still may be out. We hung out for a bit and then she stayed out so she probably has no idea , she's not answering her phone " Vicki slapped her iPhone on her hip " Oh god , I hope they find her in one peace … maybe she just went for a walk " Naomi said in a worried tone " Apparently Randy saw her and she was in her nightwear but she ran away from him " Vickie sighed . Jon looked over to Orton speaking with the officers and began to shake his head " Well it makes sense for her to run from him , that fool ain't right " he sucked his teeth " But you mean to tell me he couldn't catch her ? " Vickie stretched her eyes and twisted her lips " Well I'm sure she is upset and she probably thinks he put the video out " Jon raised one eyebrow and looked to Naomi " Oh hell " he scratched the back of his ear " What's wrong with you jurdy ? " Naomi elbowed him " I'll be right back ya'll " he hunched his shoulders and hustled over to the scene , Jon couldn't help himself as he witnessed Ortons faux concern especially since he knew what was going down . " Where is he going " Naomi rolled her eyes and watched him.

" Randy my man , you have a second ? " he smirked " My bad officer I just need to speak with my friend here " Orton cut his eyes at Jon but didn't want to cause a scene in front of the police " You are good son , thank you for your cooperation Mr. Orton " the officer nodded " Anytime sir " Orton returned a nod and then tilted his head towards Jon. " What do you want Jon ? " he crossed his arms in annoyance " My man … Randy … I'm just gonna be real with you for a moment " Jon rubbed his hands " You ain't slick bro , you know my fam had nothing to do with that video …. you need to be the bigger man and fix this … just saying is all " he stood back and crossed his arms as Orton remained unphased " Hmph , I'm not sure what that is supposed to be mean " he stroked his chin " I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that your cousin and his friends are repulsive and get a kick out of disrespecting innocent young women " " What's up pot , meet my friend kettle " Jon clapped back much to Orton's annoyance " Look at you tough guy , you better learn your rank little man " he continued to smirk and leaned in closer " You acting bold because the 5-0 is in the mix right now , but I'm gonna let you have that for now ….. just remember what I said " Jon stared intensely and backed away , he was not intimidated by Orton's smug attitude in the least bit ." Sir we found a cellular phone under the pillow " said a female officer " Good , check for recent text messages , out and incoming calls as well " Vickie ran over to the female officer with the phone in her hand " No wonder no one could find her , she left her phone … oh god I really hope that she didn't do anything crazy " Vickie began to pace as Mark stepped to the officer " I hope there is something in there that can give us an idea " he said " Sir can you come over here ? " she called over her partner " There is missed call from an unknown and six missed calls from a Tamina " " Yes , that is her roommate " Vickie quickly nodded " There is one visual voicemail from an unknown caller that was received within the last couple of hours … it says the message was opened so that means she was still in the building when the message came in " Brie made her way towards the chaos holding her robe shut " Naomi , what is going on ? " she asked " Harlee disappeared , Vickie is freaking out it's just a hot ass mess and I hope they find that girl " Naomi grabbed her material " Here comes Jon " she spotted her husband approaching her " What did you say to Randy ? " she slapped his arm " Come girl you know you heavy handed , I just said what I needed to say to him " he stood proud of himself " Look , Roman is my brother and I can't sit and let that beady eye fool pin this on him " Brie and Naomi smiled at his determination " That's my jurdy and I'm right behind you " she took his hand " That's right Jon but we have to be really strategic " Brie whispered " This can't be ignored " they were alarmed by one of the officer's loud voices " Excuse me folks " he held his buckle " You all friends of this woman ? " he asked " Umm …. yeah , Harlee is our friend " Brie shrugged " Maybe you can help us out , I ask that you be cooperative " the trio looked to each other nervously " Does this voice sound familiar ? " the officer played back the voice message that Roman left for Harlee . The three of them recognized his voice immediately and prayed that they were all thinking of the same way to answer the officer " Well ? any idea who that could be ? does she have a boyfriend ? " Jon took it upon himself to answer " I have no idea who that could be " he rubbed his head " I certainly don't know who still says baby girl in the year 2014 " he snickered " Yeah she's very shy and private , I don't know of a boyfriend " Brie wrapped her hair around her fingers " Yeah as far as I know she's single " Naomi shrugged . The officer was not satisfied with their answers , however there was not much he could get them to admit " Are you sure ? " he crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate them " I swear to the highest deity " Jon saluted " Only person I know she was involved with was Randy Orton and everybody knows he sounds like a bootleg version of the dude who narrates the horror flick trailers " Brie and Naomi chuckled as did the police officer " Alright you got me there , thank you folks " he saluted and stepped away . " You are so stupid and I love you for it " Naomi punched his arm " Seriously Jon " Brie laughed " You know how I do " he brushed off his shoulders " But uhmmm … we need to go have a talk " he got in-between Brie and Naomi and took each woman under his arm " What if Randy recognizes Roman's voice ? " Brie asked in concern " It's not like they can prove it , he didn't say his name right ? " Naomi chimed " My cousin ain't dumb , he's always two steps ahead so we can breath easy for now . "

As the authorities continued to figure out where Harlee disappeared to , she remained comfortable in arms of her protector " I'm sorry I can't sleep " she nestled some more " I won't scold you this time for apologizing " he smiled " What do you need ? " he caressed her face " I just need to go home already , I'll feel better in my bed " she sighed and rested her head on his chest " I'm supposed to be at the airport already but I doubt I am going anywhere " he looked to Tamina who had been as was Dean " Where are we going anyway ? " she asked " I still have not decided and we will have to get some fuel soon " Seth answered " Got any ideas ? " Roman cracked his neck a bit " Actually yes , we need to let Harlee and Tamina out somewhere and then send Tamina off to the station with our alibi so that we don't step foot in the police station " Harlee sat up and held her hands on Roman's chest " Alibi ? " she asked " That's right little lady , you see why I told you not to worry about anything ? " he tapped her chin " Oh Roman " she sucked her bottom " Thank goodness …. and for the record I never thought you guys sent that video out " she ran her hands up his sweater . Roman was worried that she had doubts , he was relieved to know that she wasn't that naive " I know " he slowly blinked and stroked her chin . Roman didn't realize how much affection he had been showing her in front of his friends , although they approved of the blossoming relationship showing that type of affection was awkward mostly because he actually caught feelings . " You said you were going back home , are you ever coming back ? " he asked , Harlee sighed leaned back " I don't know yet " she fastened one of her loose buttons " It's going to be difficult to continue my internship considering everything that has happened , but who knows maybe I will learn to deal with it " she rocked her knees together and twisted her lip " What would you do ? " she rubbed his leg " …. It's difficult to answer that question because I would never have to deal with something like this " he put his arm around her " That's the truth , but you need to follow your heart " he took her chin and faced her towards him " I know " she gave a small smile they looked into each other's eyes " I would miss you if you left " he nodded and continue to circle his thumb around her chin " But this not about anyone but you little lady and all I ask is that you think about that when you come to your decision " he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek . Harlee bit the inside of her lip and found herself trying to fight back tears , the thought of walking out on Roman before they had a chance never crossed her mind until now . There was disappointment in his eyes however his response was about Harlee doing this on her own terms even if he became wounded in the long run , there he was again taking care of her not because he was the man but simply because he had her best interest at heart . " You have my word " she caressed this thick neck before resting her head .


	30. Getting Down To Business

**I consider this the prequel to shit getting real pt2 , because it's about to go down beginning in Chapter 31. I think readers will be divided these next few chapters :/ **

Brie was in Jon and Naomi's hotel room brainstorming with them " I wish Daniel were here right now , he'd be a great help " she poked her lip out " Where is Tamina anyway ? ." " She was around earlier , I saw her with Vickie but I have no idea where she is … I hope she caught up with Harlee " Naomi plopped on the edge if the bed next to Jon " You trying to send me into outer space girl ? " Jon teased " Shut up " she laughed and punched his leg " Anyways , we have a mess on our hands . Normally I don't get involved in situations like this but sex tapes are low and people are getting framed ? Call me black Daphne cuz I'm ready to get my scooby doo on " she snapped her fingers " Word , but we gotta be low key " Jon nodded " That's right , we should try to pull a few tricks on Monday during Raw … yeah that will be perfect and my goat will be around to assist us " Brie gave thumbs up " I just really hope that Harlee is okay and she didn't resort to self harm , sad thing is that I bet Randy wouldn't care if she did " Naomi shook her head in disturbance " I can't even think about … let's all just stay positive and hope that she is okay."

The scene at the hotel had been cleared for the time being and Mark stayed behind and took a seat on the lobby coach feeling rightfully guilty about everything that had happened . He went through his iPhone library and browsed through various family photos , he stopped on a photo of Harlee holding his daughter / her younger cousin Joanna on her lap at a house show last year . Mark smiled happily at the photo of his two little girls that he loved dearly , he thought about how he vowed to protect Harlee after his half sister died in a car accident . She was taken in as a teenager and would cheer her uncle on proudly when she attended events , Harlee was adored by many superstars and staff members backstage and she was very determined to work in industry when she got older . Mark sat alone feeling like everything she worked for was shut down within a few days and part of it was his fault . " Mark ? " Orton called out from afar startling him " Oh " Mark rolled his eyes " I had no idea you were still around … infact I don't understand what you are doing here in the first place " he immediately made plans to leave the area upon Orton's arrival " Mark , I know you are upset with me … we've never seen eye to eye … but can we actually talk this out ? " Orton approached him " Let's put our egos aside and talk about Harlee , you are worried about her just like I am " " What makes you think I want to have a conversation with the man involved in my niece's invasion of privacy " Mark balled his fists uncontrollably " You wanna talk while my little girl is nowhere to be found ? I am not sure if that will fly " he widened his legs and crossed his arms as Orton sighed dramatically " You have a right to be upset Mark , however you need to realize a few things . I understand your attachment to Harlee , she's a sweet peach …. but she's 26 years old and the two of us took part in something normal amongst adults , we had no idea we were being recorded . I never intended for this to happen …. Harlee just left me smitten the moment I met her " he said nervously and wiped his hand on his shirt . Mark was not immediately convinced he genuinely had feelings for her " So you didn't have a problem taking her to bed … yet you claim cupid's arrow struck you but you couldn't haul your ass fast enough to catch her ? " he crossed his arms in disapproval " You better have a damn good excuse for that one pretty boy " I just …. " Randy ran his hand down his face and blew some air from his mouth " She was really upset with me …. I tried to talk with her and she just … I should have gone after her you are absolutely right . I just hurt me when she told me that she was going to find Roman and work things out with him despite everything he has done . " Foolishness instantly began to overtake Mark as Orton spewed his fairytales " She is pretty much blaming herself and trying to justify Roman's behavior , her attachment to that fool is going to keep her from pressing charges . You don't have to like me Mark , but talk some sense into her " Mark stroked his beard and shook his face out " I'm pretty sure … he was the one who left her that voice message , you heard what he said …. if you are not convinced that she was going to find him then I don't know what will do the trick " Orton shrugged . Mark didn't want to admit that he had an excellent point and was probably on to something " Fair enough , but that still doesn't clear you " he stepped closer to Orton " You seem awfully helpful " he crunched his lips " That's what good men do , they fight for women that they care about " Orton slowly nodded " I will fight to prove myself … you may not like it in the beginning … but I trust me … I will not stop " he smirked and remained unphased by Mark despite his intimidating attitude.

After another long hour of driving Seth pulled up a block short of the gas station " Alright class , here is another rest stop coming up ! " he clapped his hands into Dean's ear " Ouch man what the hell " he shoved him " Hats low , hoods up … oh yeah is Tamina awake back there ? " Seth asked " Now I am , your loud ass voice " she laughed through her yawn as she stretched causing Harlee to giggle " What do you want from my life " she cracked her neck ." We should part ways right about now , Tamina if you go now you two should be able to catch a Taxi with no problem . Do you need some cash ? " Seth leaned behind " I have more than enough on me , I need that information though " she snapped her fingers . Harlee sat up and loosened her grip on Roman's arm , she was in a great deal of disappoint " I have to go now " she said softly " I can't thank you guys enough for being there tonight " Roman rubbed her back smiled " Don't worry , I'll see you soon " there was an awkward silence in between their farewell considering how they both did not feel comfortable kissing in front of everybody " Harlee let's go " Tamina grabbed her arm , Harlee pulled back and boldly placed her lips on Roman's which caught even him off guard. Although it was a simple kiss she pulled away slowly to try and savor the moment , she was a bit embarrassed by it but it was something he enjoyed " I'll see you guys " she held her red face down and slid out of the van . Seth and Dean laughed amongst each while Roman sat in the back grinning from ear to ear " Return of the mack ! " Dean attempted a sloppy robot dance move as he teased his friend " Shut up " he laughed as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip " Thank goodness somebody initiated it , you guys were back there doing everything but kissing " Seth laughed slipping a piece of gum into his mouth " You know you are exaggerating Seth " Roman continued to laugh and shake his head " Hey look , they are getting inside of the cab now " Dean pointed out of the dim window " I was on the money " Seth fist pumped " Now it's just us guys , no offense to your cousin and your girl Roman " Seth waved his hand " None taken " he giggled and rolled his eyes " But enough about me and Harlee , what about you and AJ ? " " Oh come on man taking these cheap shots at me , she's just a good friend " Seth chuckled " Yeah that's what they all say Seth , she wants to rock your world " Dean punched his elbow "Well everybody can't get what they want can they ? " Seth shrugged and continued to drive .

Tamina and Harlee were on their way back to the hotel in the Taxi , " What is that ? " Harlee placed her finger on the folder " It's something very precious … but that's not important right now " she smiled happily " I saw what you did back there , you better go " Tamina cheered " Oh " Harlee began to blush and giggle endlessly " Why not ? " she hunched her shoulders folded her hands in bliss " Look at you getting all red in the face " she poked her cheek " That's what I like to see boo . " " We will be home soon , sorry you didn't catch much sleep before your flight " Tamina said to her " Don't be , despite the circumstances I did enjoy being with you guys rather than crying to myself on the plane home " Harlee hugged herself " I have something I need to get straightened out before I go anyway , I will probably end up leaving in the afternoon or something … I wonder if anybody noticed I was gone " she ran her fingers through her and looked out the window . " It doesn't matter , you plan on being honest about what happened right ? " Tamina asked " Absolutely " Harlee slowly nodded.

Back in Orton's luxurious hotel , Aksana woke up alone under the silk sheets . She arched her body upward and looked around for her lover and master , she moaned in frustration and rolled over with her bedsheets still pressed against her chest. Aksana crossed her arms and sat in bed enraged by Orton's absence , she soon grabbed a nearby bottle of moscato and threw it up against the wall in order to vent. Underappreciation and guilt began to eat her up inside , she took a moment to release some bottled up emotions and slowly began to question her devotion to Randy Orton , did she go too far this time ?


	31. Make It Right

*** Very important chapter ^_^ I will try to get the next one up tonight , once again thank you for reading this far. The high demand for updates helps get my creative juices flowing ***

" Home sweet home " Tamina said in a sarcastic manner " Here is your cash sir " she handed the driver his pay " I already know that I am going to get my head chewed off like this is the year 2004 " Harlee blew her cheeks and left the vehicle " I am just not looking forward to it " she rubbed her chest to try and ease the chest pain that had began to erupt , whether or not anyone was awake she knew she would be scolded at some point " Don't stress , you are going to tell them exactly what happened and they will have to fall back " she put her arm around Harlee " I'll be right here . " The two women headed inside and soon got on the elevator to their destination " So far so good " Harlee whispered and kept cool as they went around the corner to their room , Tamina reached into her jacket pocket for her key " Gotcha , alright " she swiped and opened the door " The hell ? " Tamina stretched her eyes in shock " Why is our room upside down ? " she charged inside to the wreck courtesy of the police " What in the world ? " Harlee stepped over the pillows and bed sheets thrown across the carpet , she wondered if by a slim chance someone witnessed Randy take her away and the authorities were on to him " I will be right back , I'm going to wake up Jon " Tamina rushed out . Harlee looked around for a moment and rewinded to when Randy entered , she tried to figure out how he got inside in the first place . His infatuation and entitlement towards her was cringeworthy , it seemed out of the blue and he just wouldn't stop . " I was enjoying that dream girlfriend " Jon yawned as Tamina pulled by his arm " Oh snap , Harlee ! " Jon woke up " Girl your uncle and Vickie were losing their shit , they called the po po and everything . You are in alot of trouble missy " he wagged his finger at her " I didn't mean for anyone to be stressed out " Harlee held her elbows " But I have to - " she pauses for a moment and swallows her spit " You alright ? " Jon leaned back " I'm fine " she twitched her eye and straightened out a bit " Where is my uncle ? " she coughed lightly " In his hotel room I guess , can you wake him up please so that he doesn't roll out of bed trying to punch people's heads off ? " Harlee began rubbing her eyes as if she had an allergic reaction " You sure you alright ? " Tamina asked " Yes I'm okay " she nodded " I have to go " she made her way out . " Jon " Tamina slapped the folder against his chest " I need your help " she asked " What happened ? did Roman and the guys get taken in ? " he asked nervously " No " she whispered " Just wake up Brie and Naomi " she waved the package and gave Jon and confident smirk.

Harlee found her way to Mark's room and knocked as hard as she could " MARK ! IT'S ME ! " she shouted out " Please open the door " she blew energy as she slammed the door with both hands " WAKE UP " she cried out once more and then rested her elbow on the door to catch her breath , the knob finally moved causing her to stand herself up . Mark finally opened the door despite being half asleep " ….. Harlee ? " his eyes widened as he stood there dumbfounded for a moment " Good morning " she nodded " Get inside " he pulled her in quickly " Where have you been ? do you realize you had people worried sick ? We called the police because we thought you ran off and did something foolish " Mark scolded which did not surprise her at all , she folded her arms in aggravation due to the fact that he never missed an opportunity to jump down her throat " Are you done ? " she twisted her lip and tapped her foot " If so I would like to tell you about the horrible night I had " Mark noticed the water building up in her eyes and cooled down a bit " You were in the hospital and then you were wandering out in the streets dressed like this , I had no idea what you were going to do so I'm soru " he tugged the belt of his robe " Wandering the streets ? " she asked " I saw Randy Orton last night , he claims that you ran away from him when he tried to reach out " Harlee felt that pain in her chest again and she accidentally bit too hard on her tongue " Did he tell you that he was the one who dragged me out there ? " she cried " Because that is exactly what he did . " Mark stood in a bit of shock " What ? " he moved in closer as she began to sob endlessly " He came into my room and gave me an ultimatum … I know that I should have fought harder but - " he pulled to his side and embraced her " Don't cry , your uncle is going to take care of this " . For the first time since Harlee's arrival the two family members had a genuine embrace , there were no secrets and it appeared that Mark was beginning to have more trust in her . " I'm really sorry " she whimpered and he held her face up " What was the ultimatum ? " he said trying to hold his fume in " You better tell me what he did right now ! " he stared strongly at her wet face " He didn't hurt me …. I got away from him … but he threatened me " she wiped her eyes . Mark released her and took out his frustration on coffee table which left it dented " Go pack your belongings Harlee " he rubbed his red knuckles " You should have been on your way back to Chicago already , you have to give a statement and then we are going straight to the airport " he wiped sweat from under his bottom lip " Clean yourself up " Harlee pulled her hair behind her ear and took his order. Mark felt foolish because he was actually thinking about the things that Orton had said to him regarding Harlee protecting someone else and there was a chance that he actually cared about her.

On her way back to her room Harlee felt the hallway leaning over a bit and things became a bit blurry , she soon felt something unpleasant erupting inside of her and fell to her knees . A watery disaster was released from her mouth and was followed by a couple of heavy coughs . " Harlee ? " Vickie shouted from across the hallway " Oh my goodness " she made her way over to Harlee who was trying to get back on her feet " Honey be careful " she took her arm and rubbed the back of her neck " Just relax for a second . " Harlee wiped the hanging saliva from her mouth " I'm okay " she slowly stood up " Let's go sweetheart , you really need to get yourself cleaned up " Vickie helped her stay on her feet and walked her to her room.

The sun was rising and the trio were still on the road , Roman had took over the wheel so that Seth could rest up a bit " Do you think Tamina made it to the station ? " Roman stretched his nose " I'm sure that " Dean planted his finger into his left dimple " If we manage to completely avoid handcuffs it will be a bigger blow to Randy Orton , we need to make him absolutely miserable . " Roman stared ahead and grinned , he rolled his tongue across his front teeth " He is about to learn , I'm prepared for grandpa Hunter to protect him … that's all good as long they have nothing to hold against us because it makes it easier to fuck their shit up. " Seth stretched his leg across the back seat and moaned " I just ready to brawl and reintroduce them all to pain " he beat his chest . Roman continued to lead but the sound of sirens distracted him a bit " Ya'll hear that ? " he rolled his eyes over to Dean " Oh crap " Dean shook his head " Calm down … it's up ahead , if they were coming from behind we'd have an issue " Seth sat up . Roman continued to move ahead " Something happened " he raised his eyebrows and sat back " Look at all of those punk ass rookie cops " Seth laughed " I bet they are a bunch of awkward virgins . " Dean nodded slowly in amusement " Fellas …. maybe we should make a difference in these men's lives … I promise we will come out of experience feeling powerful " he cracked his knuckles and looked over to Roman who was laughing to himself " I like the way you think dimple boy " Seth grabbed Dean's shoulder " Let's let people know who runs things around here " Roman pulled his hood down and removed his hat " Shall we ? "


	32. Mine

***I have to add a trigger warning for low-key victim blaming in this chapter***

Mark and Harlee sat in the police station waiting to be assisted " You don't have to wait here with me, I'm sure you have better things to do " Harlee picked at her fingertips " Don't be ridiculous " he frowned " I will be here until this gets straightened out " he adjusted his blazer in annoyance. " Mr. Henry ? Ms. Cates ? " an officer approached them " Yes " Mark answered for the both of them " Good morning , I am Chief Tavares and I will be dealing with your situation so I will need the both of you to come with me . " Harlee grabbed her and bounced out the chair to walk ahead of Mark , he figured she was just anxious to tell her truth .They took their seats inside of the room and Mark took notice of Harlee's attitude , she appeared to be more grumpy than emotional " Okay let's get it started , folks . " the chief made himself comfortable in his seat and pulled in chair into his desk . " Ms. Cates , I went over the details of the alleged incident and I just want to make sure that we are clear on a few things so I will need your cooperation … there is alot at stake here so we need you to be very honest " Harlee pulled her wet hair over to the other side and slowly nodded " Understood sir . " The Chief opened the envelope and picked up the report " According to this report someone broke into your hotel room and forced you out , you identified this person as Randal Orton correct ? " she sighed and pulled at the collar of her t-shirt " That is correct " she answered " Can you recall what happened that night ? " Harlee leaned forward and held her knees " I was in my room , I kept hearing knocks on the door but I ignored them " chief Tavares raised an eyebrow and grabbed his mug " I'm going to stop you right there ma'am , is there a reason you didn't answer the door ? " Harlee twisted her lip and wandered her eyes around the room " I had just got back from the hospital , my body ached and I was honestly afraid " " What were you afraid of ? " Mark asked " I was afraid that someone was following me , they never said their name when they knocked . I knew Tamina had her own key . " The chief nodded and placed his coffee mug on desk " Anyway I went to use the bathroom and when I came out Randy was in my room " she cringed . " Those doors take key cards , he needed a copy to get inside . Are you sure you didn't let him in ? " Mark and Harlee frowned their faces in sync because of the foolish question " I told you I used the bathroom and he was there , I have no idea how he got inside " Harlee could tell what was already going through his mind , she knew the story would fall upon deaf ears but it was too important to not continue " What happened after that ? " " I asked him to leave and then he threatened me , I couldn't overpower him . " Chief Tavares flipped a few pages " You then claimed that he took you into his car and then left you in the middle of nowhere after denying him " he kept his eyebrow raised " That's right , I then ran into a friend and she took me home " " Tamina Snuka , correct ? " he asked " That is correct " she scratched her eyebrows and yawned . Chief Tavares closed the folder and pulled out of the desk " You might want to know that we questioned Mr. Orton this morning , he claimed that he reached out to you while you were outside but you ran from him " he tapped his finger on the desk and Harlee shut her eyes in disturbance " That is not true , he put me out there " she shook her head and folded her hands against her chest. He looked over to Mark and wiggled a bit " Mr. Henry , you were there when Mr. Orton said his piece " Harlee turned over to him " Yes sir , he claimed that he cared about my niece and that she was protecting someone " Harlee became confused and didn't even want to know about the possibility of Mark and Orton being on the same page " I have no idea what he is talking about but he is straight up lying to you. " she folded her arms in frustration . The chief pulled a box from under his desk and opened it to retrieve Harlee's cell phone " That's my phone " she gulped " Yes it is , you can have it back as soon you answer this question for me " she straightened out as he began to operate the device " Listen carefully " he nodded and played the voicemail that Roman had left for her , she widened her eyes and sucked in her lips in which the chief and Mark took notice of " Ms. Cates ? does that voice sound familiar to you ? " that voicemail was truly meaningful to her which is why she decided to keep it , but as meaningful as it was she knew that Roman and the boys were still on the run " It does not … they must have dialed the wrong number " she shrugged " It seems very coincendential that you disappeared from your hotel not long after this message was received , however we need to look at this from both sides and keep this opened . You two are free to go for the time being , Ms. Cates you should take some time and gather your thoughts … I'm very sorry for everything you have been through these past 24 hours " Harlee rolled her eyes and was put off by the low-key victim blaming on the chief's end , but she couldn't tell her whole story without involving Roman who had enough problems to deal with.

" Chief , would you mind stepping outside ? There has been a couple of arrests " one of the cops poked their head in " Sure McCoulagh I will be right there " he stood up and picked up his walkie talkie " Let's go folks " he helped them see their way out , Mark took a deep breath and grabbed Harlee's hand as they exited the room . There was a bit of ruckus and wise cracking being heard as they stepped outside " Wow , the three bastards actually turned themselves in ? " Chief Tavares laughed to himself " and they surrender to three puney rookies ? " Harlee's eyes followed curiously as he went over to straighten out the drama . " You want my autograph sweet thang ? " a familiar voice laughed , Harlee slowly slipped her hands away from her uncle as she was drawn to the noise " Harlee , where are you going ? " he asked and grabbed her arm " You need to catch your flight and the chief is busy , don't step out of line until I get you a lawyer " she looked to him with rebellion in her eyes as the exchange got louder " Let's go " he tried pulling her along but she resisted " Harlee ! " the swarm of officers cleared the path which gave Harlee a clear view of Seth , Dean , and Roman in handcuffs , they appeared to be amused and in high spirits as they taunted the police officers . Harlee became pale in the face and felt that pain in her chest again , despite them being unphased the sight of them in handcuffs for something they had nothing to do with was terrifying . Mark yanked her back his way and gained satisfaction from witnessing their capture " They thought they could run away huh ? don't worry Harlee , this is only the beginning of your justice " Mark's words combined with the obvious framing did her in , they hadn't noticed her presence as she watched them being escorted .

was it right to allow this ? " Mark , let me go " she yanked her arm to break the grip , Mark wasn't sure what had gotten into her but he couldn't allow her to cause a scene " Please let me go " she cried out " Harlee calm down , we need to go " he ordered " YOU HAVE IT WRONG ! " she shouted out catching their attention , Roman was the first to notice her outburst as officers ran over to calm her down . Harlee continued to cry out on their behalf as they were forced into custody " Ms. Cates calm yourself down " The chief kneeled down next to her as she continued her outburst " You have the wrong men " she sobbed endlessly " Harlee , baby look at me , LOOK ! " Mark grabbed her face " Don't defend those animals , you never have to defend anyone who violated you ! DON'T SHED TEARS FOR THOSE SINNERS" he preached , she looked into his eyes and shook her head " You are wrong , you are all wrong " she wiped her eyes " Ma'am come with me " the chief held her up " Please you have to listen to me " she gulped " It's okay Ms. Cates just step inside for a moment " he nodded to Mark assuring him that he had in under control .

2 hours had passed and Harlee was on the verge of missing another flight home , she had decide that she would remain in the office until her voice was heard . " Would you like some more tea Ms. Cates ? " Chief Tavares asked " No thank you " she rubbed her lips together " I would like for you to take me seriously and be fair . You said it earlier that there is alot at stake " " You are absolutely correct , however what is your relationship to these gentlemen … their arrest set you off … that doesn't just happen for no reason " he stared in suspicion as she rubbed her neck nervously , she had to come up with an answer quick " I've spoken with them a few times and I had upcoming engagements with them . We don't know each other that well but there is no way that they are guilty … there were only two people in that room … I am trying to do the right thing here " she decided to tell a half truth so that she could avoid loopholes . " Are you sure ? " he asked " I'm positive … I interviewed one of the members in their room where the phone was found earlier that day " she pulled her collar that she had worn out once again " It was just the two of us " she bit her lip as the flashbacks of her time with him entered her mind " We stayed together the whole time and exited together " she blinked slowly " I didn't have time to actually speak on this earlier because of everything that happened " The chief nodded slowly and tapped his lip " Very interesting " he rocked back and forth in his chair " Do you remember who it was ? " she sighed and shamefully face palmed , he asked her not to be involved in the situation but she had been debating whether or not to stay back home in Chicago , if she decided to quit WWE and never see him again he would at least remember her for something good " It was Roman …. " she replied and her eyes began to wander again " Ah ! That name has been thrown around alot in the last couple of hours . Sorry getting so personal but are you two involved ? " it was indeed getting very personal and the conversation became uncomfortable , however it was one of the reasons why Orton was pursuing her . Orton's knowledge of their budding relationship was still a mystery to her " We get along very well " she nodded before an interruption " Sir , you are needed . " The chief blew his cheeks in frustration , he felt as if he was finally getting her to crack and admit to what Orton suggested was happening " I'll be there " he put pressure on his fists and stood up " If you want to continue this conversation I will need you to wait outside of my office while I handle some business , if not you can go on your way and catch up on some much needed rest " he tried to come across as genuine but she could see through it " I'll just wait thank you " she held her head down and exited ahead of him.

30 minutes went by , Harlee did not move the bench and Mark stayed by her side despite being truly aggravated " If we don't get you to the airport in an hour then you are going to miss your flight again you know that right ? " he grunted " You can go if you want " she snapped back " I appreciate you standing by me earlier , but this is my own separate problem " she crossed her arms and legs " You are sitting up in here trying to justify people's foul behavior , I don't know where you learned that crap from but you need to wake up now " his fuming began to build up much to her annoyance " I wish you would stop talking to me like I am a teenager " she rolled her tongue into her cheek trying to hold back her anger " Someday I will but for now I will treat you exactly the way you are mentally , a bratty ass teenager " Their bonding was short lived as Mark did not approve of Harlee standing up for members of The Shield , he would never admit it but his issue with them was very personal and it influenced his pleasure seeing them in handcuffs .

The Chief came from around the corner wiping his face with a hanky in major frustration , he gave off a pissed vibe . Harlee kept her eye on him and wondered what his deal was , suddenly the familiar wise cracks and somewhat obnoxious laughter took over the room as the three young men followed behind him , this time with free hands " If time stamp doesn't fit you must acquit ! " Seth laughed outloud " Nicole Richie would be so proud of us." Hey fellas " Dean pointed out to two of the bashful rookie cops that took them in " Tell all of you ladies that you arrested The Hounds of Justice and the panty flying will be off the charts " he winked and gave them the thumbs up as Roman ran his hards through his loose hair and laughed arrogantly . The officers hurried them along before the constant taunting got out of control and Harlee's face gained some color back as they stood tall , confident and free . " Did they just get released ? " Mark sat dumbfounded " That can't be right " he had a bit of a struggle to stand up and question the chief while Harlee wasted no time going after the guys " I'll be right back " she tried to contain her happiness as she stormed out ahead of her uncle " Harlee … " he growled and soon stood there debating whether or not to approach the chief or go after his niece.

Seth , Dean , and Roman were already at the end of the staircase by the time Harlee got outside " Wait ! " she called out and gained their attention " Hey look who it is ! " Dean pointed playfully as she headed down the staircase of the building , Roman smiled happily and reached his arm so that she could carefully make it down " Thank you " she smiled bashfully and took his large hand " Anytime little lady " the three men formed an incomplete circle around her " We saw your little spectacle back there " Seth began to tie his hair up " You must really like us don't you " Dean teased . Harlee gave a wide smile and giggled playfully , she held her pinky finger and swayed a big " I told you not to worry about anything " Roman pulled her under his arm " You stressed yourself out over nothing . " Harlee moved in closer to him and played with his sweater zipper " It wasn't for nothing " she said softly " I couldn't let them hold you guys accountable for this , I had to speak up " she smiled " But I have to know … how did you guys manage to get released so quickly ? " Dean began to chuckle so hard that you could see his dimples " Oh Harlee , we are always 10 steps ahead ! we ended up turning ourselves in to some dweeby officers who were fanboying and crap " Seth grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook them a bit " That's right , we figured it would be the ultimate shade to the SCPD considering how we were not on the big boys radars " he laughed " That's right , and then Tamina came through big time ! Props to my good sis " Roman held his fist up " Of course she did , that's why she's great " Harlee nodded in agreement. Roman looked down to Harlee and squeezed her shoulder " What are you still doing in Santa Clara anyway ? I thought you had someplace to go " Harlee's excitement made her forget all about her flight back home in which Mark desperately wanted her to catch " Oh that … " she craned her neck " I totally forgot about that , I should be on my way right now actually " she sighed in disappointment . Roman hoped to himself that she changed her mind considering the conversation they had in car ride " Mark is probably going to storm out of that police station any minute now … so I should probably go " she gently rubbed Roman's stomach " Awww the fun is over already ? " Seth poked his bottom lip out " Harlee , we will see you a little later doll face , Seth we need to walk ahead because they are bidding farewell " he nudged him " Oh that's right " he threw up the peace sign and gave Roman and Harlee some time alone .

" Well , I'm not sure if this is goodbye or see you later " Roman pulled his locks over his shoulders " I don't know yet " she tapped her wrist nervously as he kept his eye on her . They knew what they wanted to do but there was concern of being seen by Mark especially on her end . Roman felt awkward being romantic in front of his friends only , but acting on his feelings and taunting his enemies in the process was a different story , his plan wasn't about making a decision for Harlee it was about teaching Mark a lesson . " Well for now take care of yourself little lady " he offered his hand to shake , she was a bit disappointed that he didn't at least offer to leave her with a hug " You do the same thing " she broke into the habit so sucking in her bottom lip from the inside as she took his hand . They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly shook hands , the front they were putting up was pure torture for the both of them . Roman spotted Mark walking out of the building " There is your uncle " he smiled deviously and tighted his grip on her hand , it pained her to spot him and of course he did not like the sight of her shaking hands with his enemy " I have to go now " her voice cracked a bit as she slowly nodded and tried to slide her hand out of his grip " Roman ? " she gulped anxiously . Roman pulled her in and wasted no time occupying her lips , their hands never separated as their mouths engaged in a short but passionate exploration right in front of Mark Henry who stormed down the stairs . Out of respect for her Roman broke the kiss before Mark could reach them , Harlee held her lips in a great deal of shock as Mark stepped to Roman who was proud of himself " If we were not in front of a police station I would break you in two pieces " he called himself scolding Roman who found his anger amusing " That's alright big fella " Roman licked his lips and looked over Mark's shoulder to Harlee who was still stunned by his bold move " Keep your hands to yourself Fabio or you will have to answer to me " Mark remained between the two of them and was truly ready to tear Roman apart for taunting him . Roman held his collar and smirked in Mark's face reminding him that his threats fall upon deaf ears " Goodluck with that " he slowly nodded before walking away . After a day of dealing with nonsense and watching Harlee in pain , Roman felt triumphmant and more powerful than ever .

**So I read a few concerns regarding the other chapter , I appreciate every review ! I encourage you to keep reading , I know that Harlee has been through alot but she's beginning to see brighter days :) I don't want to give the story away but yes things get better ! Stay tuned for sexy times coming up ^_^**


	33. Everything Happens For A Reason

Mark helped Harlee take her luggage out of the trunk of the vehicle , the entire ride to the airport had been incredibly awkward . Harlee quietly waited for Mark to walk her inside " Well …. I have about 30 to spare and the security line isn't long " she tried to create conversation " Well you should hurry up " he groaned a bit and wheeled her luggage to the line . It was difficult for her to hold in her smile , she was still impressed by Roman's bold move , his rebellious attitude was so wrong but intriguing to her. " Ahem ! " Mark grunted to snap her out of her daze causing her to jump a bit " Oh I'm sorry , I will take that from you " she twisted her lips and grabbed the handle from him " Thank you for staying by my side through all of this drama and I am sorry for arguing with you down at the station … I just " Mark took her hand " It's alright , just get back home … clear your mind , call me when you land " he forced a smile and was a bit hesitant to show affection " I will " she smiled and kissed his cheek " I'll see you " she wheeled her luggage along and bid farewell . Harlee took a deep breath as she headed through security , it wasn't long before she found herself blushing and smiling to herself . They hadn't known each other for long but the way he decided to leave his mark on her kept her wanting more of him , everything seemed so wrong about this potential romance yet the tenderness of his lips kept her smiling even after the fact.

Harlee made it to the gate only to find out that the flight was overbooked and the attendants offered accommodations for those who were willing to delay . " Excuse me ma'am " she asked the attendant " What would be the soonest flight ? " " May I see your boarding pass " the attendant responded in a polite manner and gathered the correct information " Okay Ms. Cates , we would put you on a 4:15 flight and you would land in O'hara at about 9:30 pm . We will also offer you a room at the Marriot until boarding time . " Harlee sighed and took a look around frustrated people at the gate including what appeared to be a single mother and her children , while she wanted to get home there was nothing exciting waiting for her so she took the offer despite the previous delays . " Maybe I'm just not supposed to go back home " she laughed to herself.

Roman , Seth , and Dean made their way to the gym to build sweat before their autograph signing later in the day. " Bold move lip locking the cocoa pillsbury dough man's little girl " Dean walked over and stood over Roman " Can't believe he didn't try to fight you " Roman was amused just thinking about his actions " That's because he's not stupid " he lifted once more " It's not like she pulled away , either way his attitude doesn't mean shit to me " he released a grunt before lowering the barbel . " That's what I'm talking about man " Seth kneeled and slapped Roman's shoulders " Let him know that you won't back down . " Roman was extremely proud of himself , his ego was boosted and he knew after pressing Mark Henry's buttons he couldn't go back to awkward moments with Harlee , he had to move forward and see if they were actually compatible. Sure they didn't know each other for long but he needed to understand his feelings . " That's right " he wiped his face and smiled with confidence . Speaking of the devil in came Mark Henry dressed down for a workout , he didn't notice the trio until Dean and Seth made their presence obvious by cackling obnoxiously. " Uh oh I think he heard us " Dean chuckled " and now he's going to come over here . " Mark indeed decided to approach them , his fists were balled and he was not impressed by their childlike behavior . Roman rested his elbow on his thigh and smirked " Let me go set this fool straight " he shook his head and left the bench . A confident Roman and a very annoyed Mark met each other half way and had a brief staredown , the sight of Roman caused him to grind his teeth in bottled up rage " I saw you heading my way and decided to meet you half way " Roman crossed his arms " I was simply minding my own business but you stepped to me like you want to start something , I have every right to paralyze you right now " Mark frowned and stepped closer to Roman who was not the least bit intimidated " You still feeling some type of way about earlier huh ? " Roman let out a cocky snicker " I just don't know what to tell you sir " he shrugged intentionally pressing Mark's buttons " You are a funny cupcake ain't you " Mark's said raising his body temperature . Roman looked away for a moment just to laugh at his tactics being used to get under Mark's skin " You should know by now that when people try to police me or any of my brothers … it just encourages us to do the exact opposite " Roman's tone became a bit more serious " Don't make me turn this gym upside down and splatter your blood on the walls , my niece doesn't want anything to do with you and you know you were out of line this morning . " " What makes you think she wants nothing to do with me ? " Roman stroked his chin " You know damn well you don't believe that and it's eating you up on the inside , what's wrong big fella ? can't handle your niece doing big girl things ? " Roman's little implication sent Mark over the edge and he grabbed Roman by his neck . The two men were almost equal in power which resulted in a struggle and neither side actually landing a punch , Seth and Dean as well as staff members stepped in to seperate the two and while no blood was shed Mark did manage to knock out Roman's bun . " You stay away from my family " Mark growled as he was guarded by the gym staff , Roman was being held by his brothers and just continued to taunt Mark through smiles . " Let's get out of here " Roman wiped his lip and lead his boys out of the gym as Mark was left seething with rage.

Meanwhile Harlee sat in her hotel and surfed the internet on her phone , despite her boredom she was still feeling butterflies from earlier " Hmmm …. " she smiled and opened up her instagram application " I normally don't do these things … but why not " she laughed and proceeded to take a selfie " Okayyyy …. Bored out of my mind and my flight is delayed , still got a few hours in Santa Clara I guess " she shrugged and uploaded the image . So much had happened during the week , she didn't want to think about it anymore she just wanted to feel beautiful and important . Maybe loving herself would help her overcome the nightmare.

The guys stood outside of the gym for a bit trying to relax after that lite brawl " Damn dude what did you say to him ? " Seth laughed " I just told him the truth and he got mad " Roman held his hands above his head " Not my problem , he can't treat Harlee like a kid forever " suddenly there were a few car honks across the street " The hell ? " Roman looked over to find AJ in her truck across waving at them " Oh , it's AJ … she must be looking for you Seth " Dean teased " Don't play like that " he raised his arms and lead them across the street " Hey Seth " she said in excitement " Hi Roman and Dean " " Damn girl you cheesing so hard your cheeks are going to touch your ears " Roman shook his head " Oh be quiet , hurry up and get inside " she ordered them " Seth you are riding shotgun by the way " she winked . " I hope you are not driving us into a ditch " Dean teased as he slid into the back followed by Roman " No silly ! I just wanted to follow up and let you know that I've made a development . " Seth adjusted his seat belt as AJ tried not to squeal like a girl next to her teen crush " Well what happened ? " he asked " Well first of all snaps for you guys getting released so quickly I knew it would work " she boasted " What ended up happening was Brie and Naomi had to pretend like they submitted evidence against you in order for the police to accept it , but then I made an interesting revelation " she smiled and nodded " Well can you deflate your big head a bit and tell us ? " Seth asked " Very funny ! " she flipped her hair and continued to drive " I was actually able to gain information on where the video could have come from . The video that went viral was spliced a bit so I traced back that video in particular and the ip was located at a Rosewood Mansion " Roman and Dean made eye contact with each other " Well none of us stayed there " Dean scratched his head " Right ! so I had that information sent over to the police so they had to release you . Dean and Roman you can thank me later but Seth can thank me anytime " she giggled and rolled her tongue out to irritate Seth " AJ you are truly something else " he shook his head " But in all seriousness we are thankful for your assistance … by the way how did you know we were here ? " Because you posted a picture of your biceps on instagram Seth … yes I was creeping " she wiggled in excitement as he stared at her amused " By the way Roman your girlfriend is cute , what a nice catch " she smiled , Roman wondered how she knew her considering they never met " Really ? " he smirked " You know this how ? " " Oh I was being a creep and I was anxious to see your new boo , I found her instagram and ummm " she left one hand on the wheel and reached for her phone " Both hands on the wheel AJ , you can get a ticket you know " Seth teased " Oh hush I'm almost done … okay found it , Seth give this to Roman " she handed him the phone " Do you have nudies on here AJ ? Cuz I'll blackmail ya " Seth teased again " Shut up and give Roman the phone " she slapped his leg playfully. Roman shook his head and took a look at the phone , he was stunned by what was one the screen " Whoa … " he nodded in approval " She looks really good " Dean leaned over to be nosey " Oh hey look it's Harlee , she must have known you would be creeping Roman " he laughed " I don't think so … but apparently she's' still in Santa Clara " Roman said in confusion " I know , that's why I handed you the phone " AJ giggled " Do you wanna go find her and keep her company ? " " Yes he does ! " Seth partially joked . Roman found AJ and Seth's silly ways entertaining because they were alike in so many ways " Ya'll need jesus " Roman waved his hand " But that's not a no is it ? You should go say hello … besides who knows if she is going to comeback after everything that's happened right ? " Dean shrugged . Roman just smiled and sat back into his seat , he found humor in his friend's so called teasing but he knew that Dean was right and Roman thought to himself it was possible that her flight was delayed for a reason.


	34. Just The Two of Us

**Okay some little sexy times here ! I was going to go all out in this chapter but she just got traumatized and Randall was rough and touchy with her so I decided to save that special moment for another chapter … but I think you guys will enjoy this anyway ;)**

Harlee still had some time to kill , she went over to balcony and took a moment to admire the view. The past couple of days had been hell but she appeared to be unbothered. There was a buzzing sound and vibration coming from her back pocket " I hope that's not my uncle texting me " she sighed to herself and reached for her device . Harlee took a look and she got a surprise text from Roman asking if she made it home safely " Oh wow " she gushed and giggled . That message was interesting considering how long it would take for her to get from Santa Clara to Chicago , she didn't want to over think anything but anyone with common sense would realize that she hadn't even landed yet . She took a moment to debate whether or not she should let him know that she was stuck in town for a little while longer , she certainly wasn't going to tell Mark that was for sure . Harlee took a seat in the chair and pulled her hair back a little bit , " I guess it wouldn't hurt " she shrugged and began her response letting him know that she was still in the area for awhile longer . Harlee tapped her legs waiting for her phone to buzz again and it would happen shortly , she quickly opened up the response in which he asked if she needed company . She didn't quite know how to respond , of course she wanted to be around him especially after what he did earlier on however she wasn't sure if that meant taking another step in their relationship. She palmed her face for a moment and then took a deep breath , he had always respected her boundaries and stopped when she asked him to , this time wouldn't be any different so she gave him the invite in her response .

Harlee took a few minutes to freshen up in the bathroom and tie her hair into a bun , she had felt a bit raggedy prior to his text . She didn't plan on going beyond spending time and most likely engaging in lip locks with him so she didn't get too fancy. Oddly enough , she heard knocks on the door in which she got a bit nervous because of earlier experiences with Randy , after a few inhales and exhales she lowered the paranoia and assumed it was just room service . " I'll be right there " she headed to the door thinking nothing of it . Harlee turned the knob and opened the door to a tall , dark , and beyond handsome warrior waiting for her " Hey little lady " he gave off that confident grin of his and held his hands in his pocket " …. Roman ? " Harlee said in a bit of shock and found herself admiring his heavenly build through his tank , she damn near salivated " I mean , come in " she giggled trying to hide the fact that she was scoping him , but he noticed and found it amusing. She lead him inside of the room and leaned up against the dresser poking her index fingers " You got here really quick " she sucked in her top lip trying to hold in her giddiness , she knew that he was looking " Yeah , me and the guys weren't far behind … I thought I'd make sure you landed okay " he nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed " I'm sorry to hear that your flight got delayed " " It's fine " she smiled " But I appreciate you checking on me .. as usual " she put her head down and held her arm. There was an awkward silence , they both had questions they needed to ask and they both knew that her delay was a sign of something significant " So , Harlee …. I just hope you are not upset with me for what I did in front of your uncle " he pulled his ponytail to the front and smirked a bit . She was hoping this conversation would come about and she felt butterflies in her stomach , his facial expression had unapologetic written all over it and she just felt so drawn to him " I am not upset " she bit the corner of her lip " I think I should be upset …. but I didn't mind at all " she moved herself from the dresser and stood up straight , it was still difficult to look him in eyes " You really don't experience fear huh ? " she smiled . " Not at all , and when people tell me not to do something I will just go and do the opposite " he puckered his lips and then licked the left corner " Especially when it's something , or someone that I want " he gazed strongly at her and reached for hand , she was less nervous this time around as she approached him .

Harlee took a few slow blinks and then placed her hand inside of his " It's all good baby girl , come on " she slowly took her place on his lap . Harlee's body warmed up as he took her waist into his hand , it took awhile for her to make eye contact with him despite his everending admiration " You alright ? " he asked " I'm good " she finally turned to him and met his sensual eyes " Roman … I might not comeback … " she closed her eyes and rested her forehead upon his " Well you are here now " Roman rubbed his nose on her lips as she unknowingly teased him " Roman …. " she finally opened her eyes to his glorious face and found his lips . Harlee planted sweet kisses on his lips until he took her bottom lip to help spice things up . Roman allowed his tongue to explore her as he ran his hands across her soft skin underneath her shirt . Harlee released moans in-between as he handled her body , she could feel him just beneath her bra strap which caused her to grab hold of his ponytail . The continued to release the tension between them until Roman pulled away " Harlee " he asked anxiously " Are you good ? " he kept his hands around her waist as she caught her breath " I'm fine " she smiled and caressed his face giving the hint that she was not through " I'm always okay when I'm with you " she ran her thumb across his lips which allowed him to steal a smooch . Harlee took his hands and looked up to him , she genuinely smiled and helped him to ease his hands up higher underneath , he followed her lead and took her into another intense kiss pinning her to the bed .

Roman trailed his tongue around her neck and felt her through her top , she let out blissful moans and ran her hands up against his arms " Roman " she whispered with her eyes closed , he immediately sat himself up and took her hand " Yes ? " looked down at her and felt good about the job he was doing pleasuring her " I want to see you ….. " she said softly and pulled at his shirt , those words caught him off guard and he was shocked she had the courage to say something like that to him " Please …. " she bit her lip and pulled harder at his shirt. Roman was prepared and looking forward to being intimate with her , but he just couldn't go through with it " Harlee …. " he caught himself and felt slightly ashamed " Whats the matter ? " she sat up in confusion as she pulled her shirt down " Roman ? " he shook his head and took her hand " Not yet little lady …. your mind is not right " Harlee couldn't believe what she was hearing from him , after all they had been through she thought maybe he would be ready especially since she was leaving " Wow " she sighed and wiped her eyes and attempted to leave the bed but Roman grabbed her arms " Just listen for a minute " he pulled her to him " I'm sorry …. I just got too excited " she shrugged in frustration " No you didn't , just listen " he massaged her hand a bit as she tried to fight back her tears of embarrassment " You need to listen to me careful " he took her chin and forced her to face him " I may be tough , fearless , and unapologetic …. but I want all of you Harlee and I want you to have all of me …. that's how real couples last " he pinched her chin a bit gave her an assuring wide smile . " Roman ? " Harlee felt her lip quivering and her mood light up " You mean that ? " she slowly began to cry " I mean every word " he nodded in confidence . Harlee was overwhelmed and wrapped her arms around him lovingly , he took her in and rubbed circles around her back to comfort her " You don't have to cry babe " he whispered as she continued to sob " You go handle your business , I'll be waiting for you " he whispered once more and kissed her ear.


	35. Kiss and Tell

After about two hours of conversation , cuddles , and kisses in between Harlee found herself back outside of the airport with Roman right behind her wheeling her carry on bag . " You didn't have to walk me " she giggled " Don't be silly girl " he laughed back " What do I always tell you every time you say something silly like that ? " Harlee's skin went on the strawberry side once again " I forgot " she smiled and turned to him " …. You will have to remind me " her amateur attempt at being flirtatious towards him was rather amusing but acceptable in his eyes " Look at you , don't know how to act cuz you got a man " he teased and licked his bottom lip " I'm just messing with you , come here . " Harlee couldn't contain her giddiness as she approached him in anticipation for his lips " I told you I got you didn't I ? " he took a chunk of her soft cheek " You did " she nodded " No one has ever been this nice to me before … I honestly never thought I would date again and that's why I cried when you said you wanted to be with me . I know it's only been a really short amount of time … but you kissed me in front of everybody including my uncle … so I think we may be doing something right " she placed her hand on his bicep and loosened up " Good to hear you sounding so confident despite everything that went down , I'm proud of you " he tapped her chin a bit " Can I get some love before you go ? " he puckered playfully " As if you had to ask " she giggled as did he " I'm sorry I'm not good at this type of stuff " she hid her face a bit " You get used to it after awhile " he eased his hand on the side of her face " I'll see you soon " Harlee grabbed his shirt and reached up to kiss him . They went on for about half of a minute before breaking apart , they both hoped for the other to release their hand first " I will call you when I get back home " Harlee smiled to hide her emotions " I'll be waiting , when I see you again I know you will be stronger " he winked and kissed her hand before releasing it . Roman handed Harlee her luggage " Get some rest now boo " she sighed before taking the handle " Will do " she nodded in disappointment " See ya " she waved before heading inside. Roman watched her until she was out of sight , a small part of him hoped she would turn around and go back with him but he wanted her to become her own woman and this would be the start of that process for her.

It was pushing 3:30 pm and the superstars had a signing session at 4:00 pm at West Valley Fair Mall , Seth and Dean along with Brie , Naomi , Tamina , and Jon had arrived at the mall as did other superstars . " I hope that Roman didn't wear himself out , we have a signing and if he's not here all of the women will rage " Jon tapped his watch " He'll be here " Dean smacked his gum " I bet he will walk through that door any minute now . " Tamina , Brie , and Naomi were having some girl talk as the guys did their own thing " Wow , Roman must really like Harlee for him to do something like that infront of Mark Henry " Brie said happily " I know he's your family Tamina but gosh he has always struck me as conceited and a player , but I'm glad to know that I was wrong and I don't feel so bad about low key rooting for them to get together . What a cute story " she held her hands blissfully. " Seriously , well he did grow up with my jurdy so it's not that surprising " Naomi shrugged " But if he is really into her I hope they have a happy ending , Roman is intimidating to some but he's actually a great guy once you get to know him" " That's right , I love that kid . But telling him to go for it was like pulling teeth I swear , that's how I knew that there was a strong attraction between them because he is normally arrogant " Tamina laughed " I'm just upset that Randy Orton more than likely chased her away , I still can't believe he did that " Brie shook her head in disturbance " So tasteless and disgusting , it really blows that we can't prove that he did this " she bit her nail " He is so disrespectful , I hope that someone from the company reaches out to her at least " Naomi sighed. " Look there goes big boy with a smile on his face " Tamina rose up in excitement . Roman arrived into the building after encountering a swarm of fans , he was in a good mood and decided to be extra friendly to all of those waiting outside by signing autographs and even posing for a few photos. " Hey look Roman is here " Seth approached him and clapped " What is that smile all about ? " Dean jumped into the conversation , Roman just laughed them off " Damn can I get inside and make my rounds ? " he said jokingly " Uh oh cuz lemme find out you got some cookie ! " Jon playfully jabbed his arms " Come on man , get your mind out of the gutter " Roman laughed " Well you up in here kool aid smiling and stuff and I heard about you going all Casablanca in front of Mark Henry , so what's up ? . " Roman removed his sunglasses and smirked " That spread like wildfire didn't it ? " he chuckled " I'm not sure why he's going around bitching about it like I give a crap " he shrugged in arrogance . " So did Harlee catch her flight ? " Seth asked " She did , she should be boarding pretty soon " " Did you kiss her goodbye ? " Dean teased " What do you think this is of course I did " he began adjusting his bun " Good for you man " Seth slapped his chest " That's right , but right now my girl needs time to herself so I'm letting her do her thing " Jon raised his eyebrow a bit , he thought maybe he was hearing things but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Roman meant what he said " Your girl ? " Jon crossed his arms " That's what I said " Roman assured him. " Oh okay , that's good bro …. I'm happy for you " Jon said in an ironic tone " Hey look ya'll I'm going to go and see my girl over there , have fun at the signing " he threw up the peace sign and headed towards the ladies. " That was odd " Seth scratched the side of his head " I don't think Jon is too pleased " . Roman rolled his eyes , he was almost sure that he knew why Jon reacted that way " Whatever , he has a wife of his own so he shouldn't be worried about me "

" Hey look here comes Alicia and Aksana " Naomi pointed out " Alicia can stay but Aksana can go " Brie rolled her eyes " Hey girls " Alicia skipped over as Aksana trailed behind , she appeared to be nervous and quiet " Hey ladies" Tamina waved hello . " Listen we heard about that tape that got around , I know that you guys are friendly with that Harlee girl …. gosh is she okay ? Alicia asked in genuine concern " I spoke to her this morning , she is just taking a few days for herself but she was doing okay . That kind of stuff can mess someone up mentally but she is trying to be strong about it " Tamina nodded and peeped Brie mean mugging Aksana who seemed to be sick to her stomach " That's good " Aksana cut in with a shaky tone " I hope that she remains strong , I cannot imagine something like that happening to me … I have no idea what I would do " she gulped . Brie almost began to feel sorry for Aksana because she seemed to be truly disgusted by the video going out and maybe she wasn't as catty she seemed " It's truly unfortunate , if Harlee decides to comeback then the three of us decided to stick by her . If we don't have each other's backs who will " Brie's genuine smile made Aksana's stomach turn , the guilt of assisting Orton in ruining this girl's life was truly getting to her now " It is good that she has nice friends " Aksana nodded " I hope she stays strong through all of this ."


	36. Brutal Honesty

Harlee looked out the plane window , there was no way in the world she could get rest this time around without her friends and especially Roman around . She tried to use her iPod to zone out but it wasn't working out , she looked across from her and saw a pairing peacefully cuddled up underneath their blanket and begin to miss his company , it as if she stayed awake intentionally because anytime something was wrong with her he was nearby to help her . Harlee looked away from the two gentlemen and reached into her bag for her bottle of aspirin which she retrieved rather quickly along with her cell phone , she placed her bottle into her lap and decided to browse social media to check up on the autograph session " I wonder how thing worked out " she said to herself as she browsed WWE's twitter feed and looked through the photos being posted , she eventually stumbled across a picture of The Shield members posing with two small children " Awww " she smiled at the precious moment endlessly and felt better about being without him , at least he was making other people smile .

Orton stormed down to the police station outraged that three men were released " Are you kidding me ? those three men invaded my privacy and then put it out for the world to see and now they are boasting about walking free " Orton ranted " Mr. Orton sir I will need you to take a seat and calm down " Chief Tavares asked politely " I don't have the patience to sit down , with all do respect sir I am just …. " he exhale and held his nose bridge " Look , my name may be smeared but a young woman's reputation has been ruined … she's upset at me as it is and she already lost her innocence … she at least deserves justice " he spoke in sympathy " Ah yes , Mrs . Cate am I right ? " Tavares asked " Yes sir and now our relationship is strained . " Chief Tavares rubbed his head in aggravation " Mr. Orton can you please take a seat , I actually want to talk more about Ms. Cates … she filed a report …. claimed that you abducted her " Orton swallowed and began to display faux outrage " I wasn't aware , but I knew that she would do this . I'm trying my best to respect her boundaries right now , but I'm begging you to look into those fellas … she's being manipulated " he insisted " Really ? you seem to really care about this young woman " the chief asked " How involved were you two ? " Orton decided to take a seat and spew lies regarding their relationship " Well we clicked very fast , I will admit I made the first move … she was too afraid because of what Mark would think .. but I was interested . We had a few issues here and there … but we got through it and were soon intimate as you already know " " So when did her attitude begin to change toward you and where does this Roman gentleman factor in ? " Orton was not prepared for that question and had to think up something quickly " Mr. Orton ? " the chief asked " Well , she has a thing for him and even I will admit that he is good-looking . Roman led her on and wanted to continue doing so , he thinks her attraction to him is childish and immature so he and his boys wanted to make fun of her " he shrugged " This is all very interesting , well we had to the hotel room apart looking for evidence because we were not sure of what might have happened to her . Harlee's uncle and Mrs. Guerrero were worried that she may have tried to self medicate , thank heavens that she didn't . " Randy began to stroke his chin , he didn't have anything on him to leave behind and he was certain no one saw them leave together " Well did you find anything ? " he asked " There was nothing that would endanger her lying around , the only thing we found was an unopened home pregnancy test which may suggest something …. I can't say that I am on your side Mr. Orton but I thought that maybe you should know … if you really care about this young lady then perhaps you should try a little harder to help make her mind right " he nodded . Orton slowly nodded and cracked a smile " I appreciate that sir , thank you very much " on the outside he appeared to be concerned but on the inside he felt his tactics to force her with him were more than justified at this point.

The time was 5pm and the athletes headed back to their hotel to pack for their departure , some would go home for a few days while others remained on the road " That was alot of fun , all of those precious kids makes me miss my girls " Tamina smiled happily " I know , I can't wait to have my own little Daniels running around " Brie said blissfully " Moments like this makes being a superstar incredible . " Brie swayed her arms back and forth and continued on with Tamina as Jon and Naomi trailed behind " Did you have fun ? " Naomi bumped him playfully " I did , real cool experience but I can I tell you something without you going around and relaying it to Tamina ? " Jon asked " Now I know you did not just play yourself acting like I can't secrets " she rolled her eyes " Yeah we won't get into that but listen , Roman don't need to have Harlee thinking she's his main chick . " Naomi stopped him for a moment " Wait what ? … oh come on Jon " she laughed " I know he had a reputation but you ever seen the way he looks at that girl ? I think he finally got it right this time " Jon shook his head in annoyance " I'm not doubting that he is attracted to her babe , but this is more about his ego than it is about settling down … and honestly they only known each for a few days yet he's claiming her … he's tripping. " " Wow Jon take it easy : Naomi rubbed his arm " Let's just wait and see before passing judgement " Jon was becoming irritated with Naomi's attitude " Aight babe , I've known him my whole life and he's only dated girls who pretty much poke holes into condoms while Keyshia Cole music plays in the background alright ? I want my cousin to be happy and find a nice woman but right now there is an ulterior motive , he seemed more happy about pissing off Mark Henry than he was about actually kissing Harlee " Naomi did not want to admit that Jon made a good observation , however for as long as she's known Roman he's been very chill and low key " I don't think you are being fair Jon , I've actually seen them interact and they are so cute " Jon rolled his eyes and twisted his lips " Yeah it won't be so cute when shit starts hitting the fan , their relationship is going to be trouble if he keeps at this attitude … that's my blood and I love him but I almost feel like this is more about him getting some play from Mark Henry's pure little girl just so he can boost his ago and rub it in Mark's face . Roman can't handle a relationship so I know I'm right. " Naomi was disappointed in Jon's attitude , he acted as if he was a saint " Actually you are wrong " neither one of them expected Roman to be nearby listening to their conversation . he awaited Jon to turn around so that he could put him in his place.

" Oh what's up man " Jon turned , while he was unapologetic about his feelings Roman caught him off guard " You tell me ? " Roman crossed his arms and did not crack one smile " I really don't want to stand here and have an hour long argument , but you should really get your facts straight before you question my intentions and loyalty ." " Look you heard me , I'm not going to punk out and pretend I didn't say those things because we are fam so I'm gonna keep it 100 with you " Jon just shrugged and stepped back a bit " Alright no disrespect to you Naomi , but Jon you seem pretty preachy now that you are married " Roman snapped back " You have no idea about me and Harlee's relationship so you can't really judge me . " " You was tongue wrestling with Cameron the other night and now you have a girlfriend ? come on man , I'm trying to look out so I'm telling you straight up you are tripping . " Roman wanted to rip Jon's head off right there mostly because alot of what he was saying was the truth , maybe he was rushing things with Harlee and apart of him did enjoy taunting Mark Henry . It was true Jon had a point however Roman did feel obligated to protect Harlee because the feelings he caught were fast but they were genuine , Jon was not around the two of them enough to assume such foolish things " You know what Jon , I'll let you have that and I appreciate your honesty bro " he patted his shoulder " But I'd appreciate it alot more if you had more faith in me , not everybody can be as perfect as the two of you " he glared at Jon who did not appear to be sorry " Peace " he walked off very ticked at his younger cousin's nerve . Naomi rested her head on Jon's shoulder , she hated seeing them argue " Ugh was it really worth it Jon ? " she asked " He will be aight babe , I know I got through to him so I hope he does right . " Jon grabbed Naomi by her waist and they went on their way.

Two hours passed and all of the stars were on their way to the airport , Aksana decided to drop Alicia off on her way " Are you sure you can't ride ? " Alicia begged " Yes , I have to stick around Santa Clara for some personal thing . Don't worry I will see you soon so give me some love " she laughed playfully and embraced her friend " I'll see you soon . " Alicia left the vehicle and went inside , a few fans stopped her for autographs and Aksana watched proudly until her phone vibrating in the front pocket of her jacket. She decided to drive off so that she could take the call from Orton , she was very hesitant to answer the phone but knew what she had to do " Good evening Mr. Orton " she gulped nervously _" Hey … you alright? you sound sad " _he responded . Aksana felt her mouth go dry " I'm fine , what can I do for you ? " _" I need you to work your magic again my precious , meet me at my hotel as soon as you can . Until then Ciao ….. you have been amazing and I will rewarded you greatly for being by my side " _Orton ended the call which left Aksana pale faced once again and about ready to shed tears.

**So we find out if Harlee is pregnant in the next chapter , so sorry for involving this in the story trust me I want to get it out of the way ;) but it had to be addressed. Also please visit thesarestreetsofgold-tumblr-com especially if you are a guest because I have started posting my updates along with character edits there :) thx for the love ! **


	37. Take Charge

_Fast forward to Monday morning in Philidelphia , PA _

Jon and Naomi entered their hotel suite and let their luggage fall to the floor " Long ass flight , I might need to poop out a bit " Jon yawned " Just for a few minutes . " Naomi poked a bit of fun at his jet lag getting the best of him " Boy you better toughen up " she playfully slapped his behind " It's gonna be alright " she began to tickle him a bit making crack laughter " Come on girl don't make me through up all over this fancy carpet " Jon captured her hands and continued to laugh " I was just teasing , I wanted an excuse to fondle you " Naomi teased and leaned on his back " Girl we married now you can have all the jurdy you want " he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jon held Naomi's hand and lead her to the bed to take a seat " So you guys have a title match tonight right ? " she asked " Damn straight but we will be aight as usual , speaking of fights have you heard from Cam ? " Jon fiddled with her fingers a bit " Well she left Santa Clara early because she wasn't feeling well , I heard from her last night and well let's just say I will be out of a tag team partner for awhile " she shook her head " What is that supposed to mean ? did she get drop kicked from the company ? " Jon joked " Nope , she's a couple of weeks pregnant . " Jon leaned back in a bit of surprise " Oh word ? well damn , congrats I guess .. but I'm not sure if she needs to be making babies with Vinnie " he cringed a bit " You are so mean " Naomi slapped his arm " Did I lie though ? they are a hot ass mess and you know it . But whatever , maybe their new bundle of joy will turn them holy " he kissed his hand and pointed the ceiling " Lord please be with these ratchet behind people " Naomi pushed him over and continued to laugh at his silly behavior " You are so stupid " she cackled " I'm sure they will be okay. "

Elsewhere Roman and Tamina were spending some family time together at a coffee shop , they hadn't had a heart to heart in a long time " What's on your mind cuz , I know that look " Tamina sat back and buttered her toast as Roman added spoon upon spoon of sugar in his coffee " You know you are the only person that can break me like this " he laughed " Why must you do this to me ? "

Tamina laughed proud " Because I care about you silly , now what's wrong are you missing Harlee ? "

Roman would only show his true feelings and admit to certain things in front of Tamina because she always believed in him and knew that there was more to him than the macho man persona " Did I make it that obvious ? " he began to blush and place his spoon on the table " I can only have these type of conversations with you especially since you read me right away , I accept my feelings for Harlee … but I am not sure if I quite understand them " he sighed and made eye contact with Tamina " What do you mean ? " she asked " I met this girl a week ago , but I can honestly tell you that I was drawn to her immediately , I just didn't want to accept it . The only time I thought I was actually in love was with Cameron but this right here is different , it hasn't even been that long but …. " he paused for a moment and dragged his coffee cup towards him " I don't want to let a good thing slip away you know ? " it was difficult for him to admit being afraid for once . Tamina was pleased to see him let his guard down and be open to her , he felt a little lose of masculinity but she knew it would help in him the long run " Then fight baby boy because you are going to have a tough road ahead , you still have to get through Mark Henry " Tamina nodded " I'm not worried about that man and I reminded him twice , but I do worry that she will try to please him in the long run because she feels like she owes him something for raising her " Roman began to stir his drink " You guys are not teenagers , sure she's blooming late into her womanhood but if you two want it that bad then do something about it , right ? " she winked at him causing him to smile bashfully " Always so wise Tamina , sorry for this lifetime television moment …. just Jon was feeling some type of way the other day and I'm not gonna lie he really pissed me off " Roman finally got around to sipping his coffee " Look I understand he is happily married but he shouldn't talk about shit that he knows nothing about ". " I think he means well I will give him that " Tamina nodded " But it appears the honorary triplet needs to spend some time with his other brothers for once just like old times " Roman was not sure if he wanted to have that type of conversation with Jon , but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to set his cousin straight .

The time was now 5:30 at Wells Fargo Center , The Chief Brand Officer Stephanie McMahon sat in her office on the phone awaiting her guest for a very important meeting . " Yes , please lead her directly into my office thank you " she ended the call and took her place in her seat . Finally her door was opened " Ma'am I have a Ms. Cates here to see you ? " one of the guards said to her " Yes , I was expecting her . Please allow her inside " Stephanie smiled in anticipation , she held the heart shaped charm on her necklace as she awaited Harlee's presence .

Harlee entered the office a bit intimidated by Stephanie's sharp features , she hoped that Stephanie would know better than to blame her for what happened " Hello Mrs. McMahon " she smiled and approached the desk " Thank you for having me here today " she offered her hand to Stephanie who began to laugh " Oh Harlee " Stephanie continued to laugh she stood up can came around the desk " You know that you can refer to me as Stephanie sweetheart " Stephanie greeted Harlee with a tight hug " It's so good to see you again , and you've grown up so much " she released her to take a moment to admire her appearance " Such a beautiful young woman you have become , I remember when you were just a teenager hanging out backstage " Harlee didn't expect Stephanie to remember nor did she expect the compliments , but she wasn't complaining " Thank you so much Stephanie , it's really good to see you again " she nodded " Don't mention it , please take a seat ."

Stephanie went back around to her chair as Harlee pulled up closer in her seat " So Harlee , I'm really sorry to break the mood here but I do care about the company's reputation and I do care about the wellbeing of our employees. " Stephanie twisted her lip and folded her hands " I know that this is not easy for you to discuss but I want to help you as a woman get through this unfortunate ordeal " Stephanie seemed sincere , it didn't surprise Harlee that much considering how she had three little girls of her own " I appreciate you reaching out to have this conversation with me , it's been really rough " she smiled. " Before we go any further my dear I need to ask how you are doing emotionally " Harlee sighed heavily and sucked in her lips before responding " I've been hanging in there but I took my time off to try and purify myself so I am doing alot better , I saw my doctor as well and everything is fine " she nodded slowly . Stephanie caught on to her last sentence and became curious " Your doctor ? as in psychiatrist ? " she asked " Yes and my ob/gyn , I know it's a little tmi but …. that encounter was raw and I was really worried about … " Harlee finally caught herself rambling too much , that was information that she hadn't yet revealed to her closest friends Tamina and Vickie , she felt a bit embarrassed but she couldn't do anything about it " I'm really sorry I didn't mean to get that deep into the conversation " she turned her face in shame " It's fine " Stephanie placed her hand on top of Harlee's " It is totally okay , it's just us girls . So just to be clear you are not … right ? " she raised her eyebrows hoping for Harlee to give the answer she was expecting " No , thank goodness " Harlee smiled and they both released sighs of relief. " I'm glad to hear that , children are a blessing but getting pregnant under these circumstances could be disastrous. " Harlee directed her attention back to Stephanie " I know " she forced a smile " Harlee , I understand you would find coming back to the company to be difficult and I want you to do what you feel is best for you. But I have something to offer you before you come to your final decision " Stephanie smiled cunningly " I want to offer you the opportunity to stand your ground and make something good out of this situation " Harlee didn't want to show it in her face but Stephanie's wording did not sound good to her " Okay , I'll hear you out " Harlee smiled.

Stephanie leaned back in her chair and gave her signature smirk " Harlee I spoke with your uncle earlier on and he wants to address the WWE Universe about everything that has happened on your behalf , I know this may sound crazy to you but I think it would make a great difference if you escorted Mark Henry to that ring tonight standing like the strong woman that I know you are " Harlee didn't follow immediately " I'm confused " she squinted " I'm suggesting that you keep your head held high and don't let the public see you as a victim because it gives them satisfaction , let them see you as a woman who is unapologetic about being in charge of her sexuality " it actually did not sound like a bad idea , Harlee was not ashamed of being sexually active but the Randy Orton factor was still there as was her uncle constantly shaming her " Stephanie , I appreciate your mission to empower women in the business world … and this is not a bad idea at all … I just … I'm not sure if I can face the public " she swallowed nervously " Also , I am so grateful for the opportunity I was given and I am so grateful that you are willing to work through this with me , I just cannot be in the same environment as Randy Orton I am so sorry " Stephanie quickly took notice of the disgust in Harlee's face when she said his name " I understand sweetie , so I will tell you what . You have 24 hours to decide whether or not you want to continue your internship , no pressure but I feel like you have a bright future in this company " she smiled and nodded " Thank you so much Stephanie , I cannot thank you enough for " Harlee grabbed and her hand and smiled happily " I am glad that you have that type of faith in me " " Hey , I've known you since you were a kid and I know that Mark raised you well so it's my pleasure Harlee ."

*** I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters seemed really boring to some , but we are heading into a manic monday night raw in the next chapter . What does the future hold for Harlee and Roman's budding relationship ? we will find out in the next ;) ***


	38. Manic Monday Night Raw Pt1

Harlee walked down the hallway in better spirits than when she walked in , her conversation with Stephanie meant a great deal to her despite the rumors of her sweeping these type of situations under the rug. She adjusted her brown tweed jacket and allowed her eyes to wander the area , there had been some lesser known superstars hanging around the area as she made her way through the building , there were a few stares here and there but she kept going . Harlee was tempted to stick around and surprise Roman , the thought of being in his arms made her warm inside .She knew that he could pop up any second so she went into the nearest rest room to fix up a bit. " I have to get myself situated " she sighed and placed her handbag on the sink " Lipgloss where are you ? " she squealed as she scrambled inside of her bag for her make up " I gotcha " she giggled and grabbed the tube along with a tampon " You sit right there " she placed the products on the side of the sink when she heard one of the stall door's open up , she was a bit startled at first but it was only Aksana whom was a bit startled herself . There was a bit of tension between the two women , Aksana had been rude to Harlee on more than one occassion last week which lead to a brief staredown between the two " Hello " Harlee decided to end the awkward moment . Aksana stared her up and down a bit before responding " Hello … I'm very sorry if I frightened you " she laughed nervously and went to the sink to wash her hands " Excuse me " her nerves were running so rampant that she accidently knocked Harlee's products off of the sink " Oh my goodness " Aksana gasped " I am so sorry " she quickly kneeled down to gather the lipgloss and the packaged tampon " It's fine " Harlee kneeled down next to her and grabbed her belongs " But thank you " she smiled and nodded before noticing the disturbing intensity in Aksana's eyes " Are you okay ? " Harlee asked in concern . Aksana backed up a bit and and grabbed for the edge of the sink to lift herself up , she never expected to stare in the face of someone she helped torment " I fine " she nodded " Thank you …. are you fine though ? " she placed her hands into her pockets and flung her hair a bit " I'm doing fine … thank you for asking " Harlee blinked slowly " I'm glad to hear that … take care okay " Aksana thinned her lips and waved goodbye to Harlee before rushing out of the restroom. It was a bit unfortunate for something like this to happen in order for Aksana to stop being petty for no reason , but Harlee appreciated her concern and thought maybe they could get along.

Backstage Roman along with the men he called his brothers Seth and Dean were gearing up for the show " No idea what awaits us tonight , but I can bet that Triple H won't be pleased after last week " Dean caught his fist in anticipation " Good ! That's exactly what we wanted " Roman grinned and pushed his hair back " He's becoming a one trick pony so it won't be difficult to annihilate him "

Seth cracked his neck and pumped up a bit " No lies detected my friend , can't wait to wreck shit tonight . " The three men continued to laugh amongst themselves until they were interrupted by Brad Maddox " Excuse me fellas " he chimed in obnoxiously " Happy Monday to you all , hope it wasn't too manic " Brad laughed at his own corny joke leaving the trio unimpressed " So anyway , I have come to relay some news about tonight as per the authority , Roman my friend " he laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder " Tonight you have a tag team match with Mark Henry against Rybaxel " Roman pulled away from Brad in irritation " Keep your damn hands off of me Pee Wee Herman " he grilled Brad as did his comrades , this pairing seemed a bit too convenient " Look don't shoot the messenger " Brad pathetically backed away " That is what the boss ordered okay ? " he squealed and quickly escaped their wrath leaving them wondering what the hell was going on " Looks like you have to team up with your daddy in law " Seth teased " Hmph , I'm not sure what they are trying to accomplish with this …. but if people want to act stupid we can play that game " he smirked and grabbed his collar " Yeah there is catch , but as always we will be one step ahead " Dean nodded.

Later in the evening there were 60 seconds until showtime and unusually Mark Henry was opening the show to address the WWE Universe , Stephanie granted him this opportunity to defend his niece's honor , he really hoped that she would join him " I guess Harlee is not coming , I bet she's still upset with me " he shook his head shamefully as he waited behind the curtain with Nattie " Don't be upset with her Mark , maybe she just isn't ready face the public " she rubbed his shoulder " 30 seconds we have to hurry " one of the camera crew members said rushing Harlee over to the curtain " Or maybe not " Nattie smiled in excitement , it had been awhile since she had seen her friend " Oh my goodness sweetie , how are you " she quickly hugged her " Nattie I've really missed you " she smiled " Well you two need to hurry , you have to hit the stage in a few minutes " she held Harlee's hand and dragged her over to Mark , he appeared to be overjoyed " Honey , I'm really proud of you for doing this " he smiled happily bringing her a little ounce of joy " I'm glad , I should be thanking you standing up for me " she grabbed hold of his hand and took a deep breath " 5 seconds you guys " the relatives looked into each other's eyes and smiled before taking the stage together " Action ! " Mark's theme hit and Harlee knew she couldn't turn back , she held his hand tightly and followed his lead .

The lights were flashing and it felt as if the music would cause her ear drums to explode , she stayed close to her uncle as they made their way to the ring. The crowded response was mediocre which did not bother her , after all they could have chanted worse things . Harlee had been to her share of events growing up but this was different , she was being introduced to the universe and her participation was risky , but she knew in her heart she had to be strong in this situation . Mark helped the ropes so that she could enter the ring securely , he soon followed her and took hold of her hand . He could feel the sweat and see how uncomfortable she was in her facial expression so he wasted no time addressing the situation.

"I'm sure that no one was expecting to see out here , and I bet you all think I'm standing in the middle of Wells Fargo Center to call out those three jive turkeys for what they did to me last monday night " the crowd began to jeer him for bad mouthing The Shield , Harlee just looked to the mat and shook her hand " Well you are halfway right " he grunted and caught Harlee off guard " Do you all see this young woman standing next to me ? " he looked to his niece and lead her to the center of the ring trying to hide her nervousness , she sucked in her lips as the crowd was not entirely rude to her " This is my niece , my beautiful scholarly niece who had her privacy invaded last week by somebody in that locker room. This is something that could have tarnished my babies' reputation , they made my little girl shed tears … and that is unexeceptable " the crowd began to cheer for Mark as he spoke up for Harlee , she however thought he was over placing blame on The Shield " Before I call out the suspects , I would just like to take a moment to say that whoever you are … I don't understand why you went after my niece , but you didn't break her … she's standing stronger than ever " he looked proudly at his niece as the crowded sided with him for once , it was like a moment in a good church service for him. Harlee was able to release a genuine smile through her frustration with Mark , she was able to feed off of their positive energy . Mark's speech and glorification of his niece was soon interrupted by the three men he was ready to call out , to him The Shield's theme meant trouble but to Harlee it meant something different .

Dean lead the group through the audience and over the barricade causing Mark to guard Harlee , the crowd cheered as the group circled the outside of the ring . Harlee knew that they wouldn't harm her , but she grabbed the clothe of Mark's tee shirt nervously hoping that they wouldn't attack him. Roman kept his eyes on Harlee who hadn't notice him yet , he smirked and climbed to the rope finally allowing Harlee to see him " Roman …. " she whispered as he watched her on the edge of the ring , his radiant beauty and shameless admiration caused her smile slowly behind Mark's back , it was wrong but she couldn't hide it. " Calm down sexual chocolate " Dean joked " Just calm down big man , we are not looking for a fight . We would never display such barbaric behavior in front of a lady " he began to smack his gum obnoxiously to infuriate Mark " Dean is right sir , I know you are still upset about what we did to you last week … be honestly we are in the ring because we care about Harlee to you know " Seth shrugged playfully . Dean and Seth continued to taunt Mark as Harlee and Roman longed for one another , he could careless about Mark standing there , all he wanted to do was take her into his arms " You see me and Dean look at Harlee like a little sister , we may be the hounds of justice my friend but in our eyes violating a woman to this degree is an injustice . So with all do respect to Harlee , Mark we are not here to be friendly with you infact we don't even like you but we are here to tell you face to face that you need to find the right guys because we are not the ones " the crowd got behind Seth as Mark began seething once again . Roman rolled his tongue across his lips and held his buckle " Big man " Roman smirked and nodded " If it's not to much trouble , I would like to have a few words with the little lady ? " he looked over to her and winked " Nah , I think you good with that pretty boy . My baby doesn't want to talk to you " Harlee loosened her grip on Mark's shirt as she looked to Roman awaiting her " Come on Mark , don't be like that " Roman laughed and shook his head " Mark please …. " Harlee whispered in his ear " Just let me handle it … please " he didn't want to allow Roman to have his way , allowing her to take the microphone ate him up inside and he was afraid of what Roman would try with her . Mark hoped that by some miracle she would strike him across the face and this moment was about defending her , he swallowed his pride and granted her the microphone " Thank you big man " Roman taunted and caused Mark to stay on Harlee's back as she approached her boyfriend , she slipped her tongue out on her bottom lip and stepped directly to Roman .

Roman took a moment to admire her class and new boost of confidence , he stared into her big eyes and resisted the urge to kiss her " How are you feeling tonight ? " he sang a bit " I'm well …. thank you " she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her mic " Your uncle seems to think I'm dangerous …. be honest do you think I'm dangerous baby ? " he leaned in closer despite Mark's disapproval " No … actually Mark … " Harlee turned to her uncle and took a breath " These three men have defended my honor on more than one occasion when you were gone … I don't think they would ever do anything to hurt me " Harlee's revelation made the crowd go insane leaving Mark looking somewhat foolish " So please stop holding this grudge against them. Their names have been cleared just let it go " she begged of her uncle as Roman stood impressed by her courage to stand up to Mark in front of a crowd of people . Mark shook his head and was tempted to drop kick Roman in his jaw simply for endlessly taunting him " I appreciate that baby girl " Roman smiled and looked to Mark " No problem " she said in a bashful manner , they both wanted it and Mark's disapproval only increased their attraction to one another . Roman let his mic down and let him know that he was happy she was there while Seth and Dean patiently waited for him , Mark soon came in-between the two as if he were to seek revenge on Roman for the gym incident , his efforts to intimidate Roman did nothing but make him laugh and set a plan in place . Mark ordered Harlee out of the ring first as if she were a teenager clinging to an attractive jock in front of her father's face , his behavior did not stop Roman from watching her as they exited the stage .

**So now we are seeing Roman and Harlee's relationship get put to the test , how far will he go to be with her ?**


	39. Manic Monday Night Raw Pt2

Harlee made it ahead of Mark backstage , she did not appreciate him ordering her out of the ring like she was a child. Their relationship was becoming more and more fickle as the days went by " Where are you going Harlee ? " he asked " I have to use the rest room " she rolled her tongue in frustration and continued to strut down the hallway . " Hold on a second " he chased behind her " You are acting like I did something to you " at that point she couldn't deal with him pretending as if he didn't do anything wrong , although he didn't wasn't aware of how serious things were between Roman and her he couldn't deny the spark between them in that ring a few minutes ago " I thought you were trying to help me , but you went and made this all about you " she frowned and crossed her arms " I understand that you are upset with what the guys did to you , but can you stop using my ordeal as an excuse to remain bitter towards them ? " Mark sucked his teeth and shook his head " Look , I meant every word that I said out there . Despite our bickering as of late your strength throughout this ordeal speaks volumes about the woman you are . " Harlee halfway smiled at his partial truth " Then why don't you trust me ? I'm telling you that Seth , Dean , and especially Roman have been very kind to me " she sighed " Really ? I find that very hard to believe considering how that pretty boy disrespected you infront of my face twice " Mark scowled and left her confused " I honestly don't know what you are talking about " she rolled her eyes " You don't think him putting moves on you without permission was disrespectful ? and I had to choke him out at the gym incase you didn't know . " Harlee flinched a bit at his last sentence and was afraid to learn the details " What ? you mean you two had a fight … outside of the ring ? " she swallowed and grabbed her necklace " You damn right , that fool was out of line . It is going to be really difficult not to knock his teeth out in our tag match tonight " Mark cooled off a bit and grabbed her shoulders " Listen to me , I know you are a grown woman … but I have dealt with those boys for two years … I want you to stay away from them for your own safety. " It made sense for Mark to be concerned about her well being , he cared about her and in all fairness The Shield members do have bad reputations , but she was already falling in love with Roman . Harlee didn't feel like explaining her feelings , it was not the time or place for such a discussion but she did have some important information for him " I can't do that Mark , I'm sorry " she smiled " I actually have an interview with the guys for the WWE app later in the week " she winked playfully " … You mean … you are back with the company ? " he asked in confusion " Yes sir , but I didn't tell everybody yet so let's just keep this between us for now " she smiled happily which helped Mark lighten up " That's my girl " he nodded and held her hands " Second time is always a charm. "

In another area backstage The Shield members were staying to themselves and endlessly mocking Mark Henry's attitude " That man is borderline Carl Winslow " Seth laughed " You and Harlee's live eye sex show didn't help matters at all , this match is going to be awkward " Roman smirked and slid his hand down his jaw " Hmph , well let it be awkward . I will kick his roli poli ass down if I need to do so …. I have bigger fish to fry anyway " he smeared his thumb across his lip and hopped off of the trunk " Like what ? where are you going ? " Dean shrugged " I'm going to get my girl " Roman flipped his hair back " Oh look at this guy " Seth teased " Control your libido dude , you guys almost had sex on the couch last time . " Roman shook his head and chuckled " Bro you need to be worried about AJ , you know u wanna tap that " Seth sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes " Okay you can go see Harlee now " he laughed and pointed towards the door " Yeah that's what I thought " Roman cackled and raised his water bottle before leaving.

Randy Orton entered the arena dappered out in his Sean Jean suit , he removed his sunglasses and placed them in his front pocket as he continued to strut . Orton was fully fueled from his recent actions and ready to unleash more havoc " Hello sir " Brad shouted out and tried to catch up " Oh , it's you " Orton said with zero to no enthusiasm " Yes … so sir I have rescheduled your match against The Usos since last week was a clusterfuck . " Orton twisted his lips and intimidated Brad by stepping in closer " I don't give a damn about the tag team titles , I just want to be champion again …. now Daniel Bryan is returning tonight so you - " he was soon distracted as he took notice of his prime target over in the corner conversing with current divas champion Paige , Orton did not expect her to be around after everything that had happened but despite the incident in Santa Clara he was ready to pounce once again " Ummm … sir ? '" Brad gulped and broke Orton out of his daze " Whoa … oh … yeah whatever , I'll deal with this later " he hurried and shooed Brad away so that he could watch his prey from afar.

" You are truly fantastic and I'm glad that we finally got to speak " Harlee held Paige's hand in pure joy " Thank you so much love , I hope that you will enjoy my match when I defend my title tonight " she winked " I know that you are going to rock the house like you always do , go and represent little miss thang " Harlee playfully nodded " I will ! Thank you " Paige held her belt up and smiled before heading to her match. Harlee swung her arms a bit and decided maybe she should go and see Brad , she cracked her neck as she continued on when she felt someone tickle her wrist " OH MY GOD " she cried out and jumped before she noticed who it was " Oh … oh wow " she laughed in embarrassment as she tried to catch her breath " I didn't mean to scare you little lady " Roman tried to hold in his laughter . Harlee soon pulled herself together as continued his magic " I've missed you …. " he slowly nodded and rolled his tongue across his lips " I missed you too " she bit into her bottom lip and leaned against the wall hoping he would take charge , Roman was turned on by her call for him " Damn … when did you become such a bad girl ? " he looked her up and down with satisfaction in his eyes " Don't make fun of me … " she giggled playfully " I wanted you to be surprised to see me … sorry that didn't work out so well " Roman held one side of his collar and looked around a bit " It worked out fine , we are right here right ? " he raised his eyes brows '" We are …. I'm just really happy to see you Roman …. we should probably move before my uncle sees us , remember what happened last time " she shook her head in disappointment " True that true that … but I wanna show you something behind this curtain right here " he pointed and laughed a bit " … What's back there ? " she asked in confusion before realizing the hint " Oh my god .. Roman no " she whispered playfully " It will be fun , I promise we won't do anything crazy …. besides no body wants it with me " he gazed deeply and offered her his hand , she was a bit hesitant at first but it was Roman and the risky part is what made his offer sexy and intriguing to her " Alright " she sucked in her lips trying to hold in her smile , Harlee held his hand and stared lovingly into his eyes " I got you girl " his grin was so naughty but she was so taken by his demeanor . Roman lead her behind the curtain for what was most likely another one of their heated make out sessions . Randy Orton had witnessed their encounter from afar and was able to set another one of his cruel plans in place .

***The next chapter is going to be really really intense you guys so buckle up :(***


	40. Manic Monday Night Raw Pt3

**Very long chapter , it's very emotional in my opinion and I hope no one thinks it's too cheesy :)**

Batista and Hunter were inside of the main office along with Stephanie debating how to punish The Shield and Daniel Bryan for the chaos last week " Don't worry , Roman and Mark will tear each other apart before the night is over and I spoke to Brad earlier " Stephanie smirked " I told him to make sure that Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins do not interfere in that match tonight , if he does his job right then they will have no choice but sit and watch their power man be destroyed by Rybaxel … trust your wife Hunter " she nodded and adjusted Hunter's collar " … Fine " he grunted " I trust your judgement my dear " Hunter placed a kiss on his wife's forehead leaving Batista feeling a bit awkward " Ahem , what about that goat ? how do we handle him ? " he shrugged just as Orton stormed in a funk " Whoa man …. you alright ? " Hunter asked " I'm fine … I'm actually here to inform Stephanie about her little friend's antics " he crossed his arms and rolled his tongue inside of his mouth . " Come again ? " Stephanie chuckled and held her husband's hand " You know Mark Henry's niece ? the one that claimed I kidnapped her and then you allowed her back into the company ? " he raised his voice a bit causing Hunter to step in-between him and Stephanie " Easy Randy … you know you need to tone it down " he raised his finger and guarded his wife " Sweetie I got this " Stephanie smiled and lowered his hand for him " Yes Randy , I did … is there a problem ? " she shrugged and thinned her lips out " Of course there is a problem she is dragging my name through the mud " Orton raised his arms in disapproval. " Randy you don't need to worry about Harlee , she's not that fond of you anyway so there is no reason for the two of you to make contact. You are here and you still have a job right ? so there is nothing to be afraid of … now excuse me I have to go and find Kane " she zapped Orton with her eyes letting him know who was in charge as she went on her way . Hunter smacked his gum and waited until Stephanie was out of sight to begin questioning Orton " Listen dude , now is not the time to get upset over a bruised ego … we have to be on the same page going into Battleground " he mushed Orton a bit to bring him back to earth " Fine , I'm sorry …. but since Stephanie wouldn't listen to me I'm going to tell you that Harlee cried all of those tears over what I supposedly did to her only to go be hot in the ass with Roman Reigns backstage … so unprofessional " he shook his head " Is that so ? " Hunter straightened out and stroked his chin " I saw them with my own two eyes , they have been boning for awhile now but to do it in the workplace is just … disrespectful …. he's corrupting that poor girl " he placed his hands on his hips and paced around . Batista tapped his legs and felt something kicking in " What makes you say that ? " he smirked " That guy threatened me on her behalf twice and she seemed to have a schoolgirl crush on him so I guess he went for it " Orton sighed " Interesting , you know I'm going to have a talk with Harlee … we go back so she will listen to me … but umm … I think you two should follow up with Brad and make sure that Ambrose and Rollins do not interfere . " Hunter smiled sadistically and placed his hands on their shoulders.

Harlee and Roman were still in their hideout catching up on some lost time , the area was dim but it was good enough for him enjoy his favorite part of her body aside from her full lips. She held her bottom lip with her teeth as he placed small kisses in-between his mouth absorbing her neck , she pulled on his hair as he continued to enjoy her taste " Roman …. " she then whispered and tapped the back of his neck " I think we need to get back " she released a giggle as his lips tickled her a bit , he took a small nibble before releasing her " Already ? " he lifted his head and pulled his hair back " I might have left another present on your neck …. and this hairpin came out of your har " he tapped her chin and softly kissed her lips before handing her the pin " You are just that sweet baby " his words made her blush endlessly " You are too much " she continued to smile and placed the hair pin on the center of her blouse " But that's why we get along so well " Harlee rested her head on his chest blissfully and he secured her with his arms . " But can you try to get along with Mark tonight ? " she sighed " For me ? " Roman didn't have the guts to tell her no despite his hatred for her uncle but he didn't want to lie " I'll remain civil … how is that ? " he huffed a bit . Harlee craned her head and poked her bottom lip out " I heard about your altercation at the gym " Roman wandered his eyes a bit and released air " You did huh ? … sorry … " he shrugged " What did you say to make him attack you ? " she asked out of curiosity , Roman looked down into her beautifully shaped brown eyes " I let him know that I'm crazy about you and he didn't like it " he ran his large hands down her back and stop just above her rear " I was just keeping it 100% . " The moment between them was almost unreal to Harlee , did she finally meet her prince charming ? " You are beautiful " her voice began to shake as she was almost speechless , she rushed in and took his lips and the pair continued to express themselves before parting ways .

Meanwhile Seth and Dean were getting a kick out of terrorizing Brad Maddox inside of his office " I'm just giving orders , I have a job to do you know " Brad winced " We don't plan on interfering , Roman can hold his own but let's not pretend like Triple H doesn't have a vendetta okay Pee Wee " Seth pressed Brad up against the wall " That's right " Dean stepped in and grilled the nervous general manager " We will hold up our end of the bargain as long as nobody tries to gang up on our brother " Dean continued to smack in Brad's ear until a steel pipe struck him in the back of the neck " FUCK " he shouted out as Seth tried to quickly locate the attacker only to take a steel chair directly to the back of the head , both of the soldiers fell to their knees in pain . Things got worse when Batista and Orton attacked harder and began stomping the helpless young men out , they took pride in their cowardly tactics and got pleasure out of seeing them so defenseless " You like that pretty boy ? " Batista began taunting Seth who was still holding his head in pain " Well have some more ! " he growled and took a shot to Seth's legs leaving him screaming in agony . The two Evolution representatives stood above the fallen soldiers sadistically as they carried out the first part of their plan " Good work for once Brad " Orton nodded and tapped the pipe against his bare leg , leave that monitor on … I want them to wake up and see their fallen brother " he took one more look before stepping over them to get by with Batista right behind " This is the beginning of their pain …. Lock this door " Batista nodded as Brad calmed his nerves and followed their orders to leave a beaten Seth and Dean behind.

Mark and Roman's tag team match was nearing , he went to go prepare as she headed to Brad's office in order to watch them in action " Is that young Harlee ? " a familiar voice called out to her , she quickly turned around to an old friend of hers " Oh wow … hello Mr. Helmsley " she smiled and approached him " Oh please darling call me Hunter , we have been through this " he extended his arms and soon took her in " It's been while since I've seen you , I can't believe this is the first time I've seen you since you started … this business is hectic I tell ya " he joked " Now I understand everything that has happened , I am very sorry that happened to you " it felt nice to hear someone in his position say something like that , but it wasn't surprising considering how friendly he was to her when she attended events as a teenager " Thank you so much Hunter , it means alot …. today is a new beginning for me " she sighed and nodded. " Good , I like hearing that … listen how would you like to sit ringside tonight during your uncle's match ? " Harlee stepped back a bit and felt her stomach turn " Oh … I'm not sure about that … I don't know if I can handle the brawls right in front of my face " she cringed. " I understand you are upset about what The Shield did to your uncle , I hear you didn't handle it well … am I correct ? " he placed his hand on her shoulder like a father giving his child good advice " I didn't …. but I overreacted and realized that it was just business you know ? those things happen " she shrugged " Listen sweetie , I know you have it in you to be a strong woman with a bright future in this company and I intend to bring that strength out of you …. no pressure … but I think your uncle would enjoy it if you sat ringside and cheered him on tonight … now I'm going to take the remainder of the night off with my wife …. you take care " he placed his arm around her assuringly causing her to smile " Thank you for the talk Hunter … it means alot " she smiled and waved goodbye . Hunter did care about her genuinely and often spent time with her when Mark had her around , but that didn't mean he couldn't use her presence to get punish his enemies. The Shield needed to be eliminated , he figured she would only be hurt emotionally and soon get over what he had planned .

10 minutes had passed and it was event time , Rybaxel had been making their way to the ring as Roman stood outside of the audience entrance pumping up . Seth and Dean were normally there helping him get energized but he couldn't seem to find them , he didn't take it personal for the most part but apart of him did feel lonely without his brothers and he couldn't help but wonder exactly where they were . The last time he saw them they were visiting Brad Maddox so he figured they took him out .

Finally it was Roman's turn to make his entrance , he poured one last drop of water in front of the rabid fans surrounding him and flung his hair as he went out for battle. Roman took his time getting down to the ring , a weird feeling began to spread in his chest with each step he took . At last Roman was in the ring and welcomed with a wonderful pop as usual .

Harlee and Mark were behind the curtain preparing for their turn , she took a deep breath and tried to hide how nervous she was . " You gonna see a brand new Mark Henry tonight little one " he nodded , she halfway smiled and realized that he didn't appear to be concerned about her safety . She squeezed his hand and tried to suck it all in when she heard the music hit , she walked with her head down in the beginning as they announced Mark's name and tried to remain calm . When she finally looked up her eyes immediately connected with Roman's and he did not appear to be pleased seeing her ringside , the look in his eyes made her think twice about being out there but she felt like turning back would be cowardly .

Harlee took a seat next to the time keeper and felt her body tense up , she kept her hands folded and endlessly asked herself what the hell was she thinking as she watched Mark circle the ring with Ryback . As the big dudes scuffled Roman keep his eyes on his girlfriend and tried to figure out why she was out there , he had no idea how many men would ambush him and he didn't want to see her in the middle chaos , even from afar he could tell that Harlee was on the verge of tears and he had to get her away. Harlee feared she would see blood spilled once again and the fact that her uncle showed not one ounce of concern for her , she raised her neck up anxiously as Roman confronted Mark for allowing her out there. She watched as her uncle and her boyfriend exchanged words even after the bell rang , their argument was cut short by the theme of Evolution which resulted in the beginning of Harlee's nightmare.

Upon hearing that theme and seeing Randy Orton and Batista coming down the ramp with weapons , Roman's first instinct was not to defend himself but to make sure that Harlee was safe. When he tried to reach her he was tackled by Ryback and repeatedly stopped by Curtis Axel , his strength allowed him to fight through them and continue trying to reach her . Harlee held her shakey hands over her mouth and wondered why Mark did not help his partner whom was being double teamed , Mark took a deep breath and approached Roman who continued to hold his own until Mark himself struck from behind and double crossed him. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to defend himself , as he lied on the mat his eyes wandered to the stands and he breathed a few of locks out of his mouth , he was looking for his brothers to assist him .

The tears began to roll down Harlee's face as Mark looked to her , there was a bit of guilt in his eyes but he felt his actions were justified . She was so disgusted by him and his endless efforts to punish her , Mark went too far this time .

Mark gave Roman a deep stomp into his chest as Batista and Orton entered the ring to get a piece of the powerhouse . Orton's eyes wandered over to Harlee who was an emotional wreck , he gave her his signature sadistic grin as Ryback and Axel held her worn out boyfriend and to set him up for the RKO , his facial expression made her pale and begin to sob . Roman was worn but not ready to quit , at this point he knew his brothers were not coming but he had to continue fighting , His efforts fell short as Orton was successful in hitting his maneuver and causing Roman's head to bounce off of the mat . Mark Henry stood above him and shook his head , his work was done and he decided to take his niece and leave . Harlee couldn't hold it in anymore , she had no idea that her beloved uncle was so cruel and wanted to hurt her that much " What is wrong with you ? " she cried out and left the commentators stunned . Harlee and Mark had a very loud exchange which was ended when Orton hit the RKO on his temporary ally Mark Henry causing Harlee cry even more . Ryback and Axel continued to beat on Mark giving Harlee a clear view of Roman being set up for a Batista bomb , she made the foolish choice of running to edge of ring and begging for this all to end . After Batista made a huge impact on the mat with Roman's body she sobbed some more and begged harder for it all to end . This was becoming truly brutal as Roman was left coughing up blood from his mouth , Orton kneeled down next to him and gave a very frightened Harlee a gaze of pure evil . He soon dragged Roman's lifeless body to the turnbuckle as Axel retrieved a set of handcuffs from under the mat for him. It was so bizarre seeing such a powerful human being such as Roman at such a low point , his pain was begin to make her sick . The man that always protected her was being battered and she felt foolish for not being strong enough to help him. Orton slapped the handcuffs on his wrist and held him to the turnbuckle , he examined the bloody sight and nodded in approval. This was no longer business it was pure evil and unnecessary , Harlee was horrified and confused . There was no way she could get past those four men and escape and she did not want to leave Roman there . Orton began to approach her psychotically , he demanded she come inside of the ring in which she refused " GO TO HELL " she shouted from outside of the ring . Harlee's tears brought Orton a great deal of satisfaction , she was like a nervous rabbit being trapped by a werewolf , her fear made him crave her . Orton left the ring so that he could force her to stare into Roman's pain , she tried to get away but was bear hugged by Curtis Axel . " LET ME GO ! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME " she kicked and screamed as loud as she could as he carried her inside of the ring and dropped her in the center.

Harlee was on her knees feeling a bit of pain from being mishandled by Axel , Orton stood over her and forced her to turn to Roman's bloodied face " Look at him ! Is this the kind of man you want ? " he shouted in her ear causing her cry as she flinched " Leave him alone " she sobbed endlessly . Orton's toxic touch was not a factor nor was her uncle who was outside of the mat passed out , all she saw was Roman's eyes half way opened and his lips trying to move " Off - get off " he muttered and struggled to move " Please let him go …. he needs to go to hospital " she begged as the tears kept flowing . Harlee noticed his free hard trying to reach out , he tried to call out her name but a pipe to his knee courtesy of Batista prevented him from doing so , he screamed in agony which lead to Harlee trying to reach him only to be pulled back by her hair . Orton held her head back and whispered into her ear to torment Roman even more " Get the fuck off " he cried out and made the effort to reach her , he endlessly tried to fight his way out of that handcuff . All he needed was another inch , her tears made his soul feel acidic knowing that Orton was the one responsible yet again . " If she is yours … then come and claim her " Orton pulled harder on Harlee's hair causing her to scream " Make one move and I will make sure his legs are finished " he whispered into her ear , she began to whimper helplessly . Batista stuck around for the torment as Ryback and Axel made their way out due to their job completion.

Roman growled and continued to fight the cuffs , the more Orton touched her the more angry he would become . Orton gently placed his hand around her neck forcing her to face Roman , she swallowed in fear for him knowing what he was about to do to her " I'm so sorry " she cried out as Orton softly kissed her cheek , with each kiss she released tearful cringes . The turnbuckle began to move due to Roman's strength but it was nothing that Batista and Orton were worried about , they were entertained by Roman's struggle.

As the two men continue to make Roman feel worthless and weak outcome Dean and Seth to the rescue . Orton and Batista were stunned that they managed to not only survive that beating earlier on but somehow manage to escape Brad's office . Orton shoved Harlee aside and prepared to take on the wounded soldiers , she quickly crawled into Roman and wrapped her arms around him " I can't believe they did this , this is my fault " she cried and buried her face in his neck " It's okay babe … don't cry " he tried to catch his breath " My brothers ….. get me out " he moaned and continued to break free " The pin " he grabbed her blouse with his other hand and removed the hair pin from her shirt " Baby , I'm about to break free … so move out the way right now " she wasted no time taking his orders as he picked the lock in order to break free and assist his comrades . Harlee quickly ran to check on her uncle when she noticed Batista throw Seth back into the ring , Roman charged up as much energy as he possibly could in order to get the money shot . He stayed against the turnbuckle in order to make a fool out of the beast , when Batista finally turned around he was greeted by a an intense spear which left both men down . Orton left a weakened Ambrose on the outside so that he could take advantage of Roman who tried to get back on his knees only to be shocked by a blackout from Seth .

Everyone last man on that stage was weakened physically , Orton and Batista decided to retreat seeing how they were outnumbered . Dean barely made it inside to be with his broken mates, despite being in a great deal of pain the two men took their gigantic wrecked brother on each arm and stood as tall as they could . Roman began to call out for his girlfriend ,despite winning the battle he felt as if he let her down and immediately began to wonder if she still saw him the same way . Harlee had been outside of the ring trying to assist Mark who appeared to still be upset with her even after he was double crossed " What do you know about being in love ? you just met that man …. are you stupid ? " he growled " If you want to go back to a man that you've only known for a week then I'm not sure if I want to talk to you " Harlee felt so insulted by his ultimatum , he really wanted her to continue living a sheltered life and did not appear to care about her feelings " Are you serious right now ? " she shook her head and wiped her tears , Mark never budged . The Shield members looked on as Mark spoke down to her and Roman was almost convinced she would try to please him especially after he looked weak in front of her .

Harlee tasted her own tears , she lived her teenage years trying to please her uncle and ended up blooming late into adult hood . What used to be a healthy relationship was now shatter , she knew that the good Mark was still down inside somewhere and when he was ready to come out she would be waiting for him. " I'm sorry " she kissed her uncle on the cheek and made her choice , she tearfully made her way up the stairs and decided not to look back at Mark's reaction , it would only make her sad. Harlee hurried inside of the ring and held her man , their embrace was received a great reaction from the audience . Roman leaned in and wrapped his arms around her" Little lady …. " he whispered as he put pressure on her shoulders " I'm sorry … " he was apologizing for being weak in front of her and allowing Orton to lay a finger on her , he was an embarrassment to himself " Stop apologizing " she giggled through her sobs " Don't make me say that again " she buried her face into his neck and held him tighter , her words and loyalty to him were almost enough to get him choked up , he kissed the side of her face and continued the embrace . Dean and Seth were soon welcomed into the group hug , with Roman solidifying his love for her and officially welcomed Harlee in as their sister.


	41. Challenge

After the chaos had settled Mark watched in fury as Harlee stood by Roman's side while an official had to assist him up the ramp. Apart of him understood that she was a grown woman , she had been in relationships with other men who treated her worse but Harlee was like his first baby and he was not ready to lose to her to someone he loathed so much . Mark was tempted to go after them , in his eyes Harlee was acting desperate and clingy , he didn't believe she was knew what it meant to be in love . He grunted before snatching a microphone from Josh Mathews and soon climbed in to the ring , Mark stood center stage ready and prepared to drag out the nonsense even longer. " Injuring me is one thing " his words were met with jeers from the crowd as Seth , Dean , and Harlee turned around " But brainwashing and corrupting my baby is another thing ."

Harlee wanted to pull her hair out , the man standing in the ring continuing to torment her is not the man she grew up with . " I have to make him stop " she cried out and made an effort to get back to the ring only to be grabbed by Seth who was being held by Dean " Don't " he shook his head and tried to catch his breath . Roman stopped and slowly turned himself around , the blood on his lips began to dry and Mark's harsh words began to infuriate him . " You have this poor woman thinking you want to be serious , she ain't been right since she encountered you …. you kids claim to be in love then prove it to me … at Battleground pretty boy " Mark took in his bottom lip and tapped his hip with the microphone . Roman smirked and shook his head , he had nothing more to prove to Harlee but he would happily punish anyone who dared to threaten her . Harlee released light tears and cut her eyes at her foolish uncle " Idiot " she said under her breath and ran to be by Roman's side .

Roman lifted his left up high enough for her to crawl under , she held him gently and rested her head on his chest " Please just ignore him " she closed her eyes and began to cry " He's trying to get to you " he looked to down to his emotional girlfriend and began to realize how much unnecessary drama she had to put up with since they crossed paths " Hmph " he glared at Mark as he kissed Harlee's head " Sweetie " he ran his fingers through her worn out curls as she held on to him " I got this " Roman released a wide dry blooded grin and slowly nodded , Seth and Dean watched like proud brothers as he accepted Mark's challenge . Harlee kept her head down disappointed in her uncle insisting on giving her an ultimatum as well as Roman giving him exactly what he wanted .

Seth and Dean unleashed constant swears and trash talk to a very satisfied and unphased Mark Henry . The official encouraged Roman to move along as he was still in pain but that didn't keep him from holding Harlee on his side as he continued to glare at Mark letting him know that he wasn't afraid of him.

As the group made their way backstage Naomi , Jon , Brie , and Tamina stood in disbelief at how far that segment went " What the hell happened out there ? " Tamina asked approaching Harlee and Roman " Look at your face ? " she attempted to touch him but he moved his face away " I'm alright " Roman coughed a bit " Alright you need to get checked out , Harlee leave him alone and come with me " Tamina knew that his pride was broken and decided to leave him be , Harlee was hesitant to leave his side at first but she too eventually noticed his frustration " I'll be make " she half smiled and kissed his cheek before going with Tamina.

" Poor guy lost focus ' Dean said as he rubbed his stomach " He looks so pitiful " Seth sucked his teeth and placed his hand on the back of his neck " That means someone has to pay , they are playing mind games with our brother Dean …. that sounds like an injustice to me " he rolled his dark bambi eyes over to Dean and they nodded in agreement , they each knew that the other was plotting to get revenge on Randy Orton and Mark Henry.

Tamina and Brie kept Harlee company as she held her face in frustration " This is all of my fault " she shook her head " Tamina you have to talk Roman out of fighting Mark " she widened her eyes as she begged " This is not your fault Harlee " said Brie " You didn't know things would get this bad . " Harlee lifted her head and wiped the corner of her lip " You don't have to sugarcoat it Brie , if I didn't go out there they wouldn't have hurt Roman so bad . I didn't know that my unhappiness delighted Mark so much … he teamed up with my kidnapper tonight … I guess he thinks I lied about that " she released a sarcastic giggle as she tried not to cry " Harlee , what happened tonight was unacceptable … which is why I can't talk Roman out of fighting " Tamina sighed and shook her head " I know it's not going to be easy watching your uncle and your man fighting but you can't stop them . " Harlee couldn't accept it , she didn't feel her honor was that important " Tamina is right , Roman accepted that challenge because he cares about you and … you may not want to hear this but Mark thinks he is protecting you . I know you are afraid sweetheart but somewhere down the line you will remember the obstacles you overcame to be with the one that you love and each time you think about it you grow closer to one another " Brie smiled blissfully and nodded . Harlee sat with her legs crossed and began to cry as she looked over to Roman being treated " Roman has been taking care of me since I've been here … he does so much and what do I have to give him in return ? " she began to shake her head . " Well … he is sitting over there thinking he let you down so I think you know what you need to do " Tamina arched her eyebrow and tilted her head in the direction of Roman .

The medical staff was just about finished checking on Roman , they just wanted to make sure that he could bend his arms and legs properly . His inner thighs were more than likely bruised so he would just need to take it easy when he made his rounds . Roman's eye caught Jon approaching him with his title belt on his shoulder , he figured he came over to try and police his relationship again in which he rolled his eyes " Hey cuz , how you feeling ? " Jon took a breather and slapped his chest " You see me sitting here talking to you right ? " Roman glared in annoyance , Jon knew right away that he was still upset with him " I'm just trying to see if you good , you ain't gotta snap at me " he raised his arms . Roman placed his hand on his thigh and allowed his hair to hang as he continuously mean mugged Jon " Don't front , you came here to rub this shit in my face " he flipped his hair back and grunted " … Aight I'm just gonna keep 100 as I normally do because we fam … I have never seen you check on a girl the way you check for Harlee " Jon rubbed the back of his head to the surprise of Roman " What do you mean ? " he asked " Hmph you gonna make me write a 2000 word essay about how wrong I was ? " Jon teased causing Roman to chuckle " Come on man I'm in pain don't make me laugh . "

Jon released a few laughs and then nodded proudly at his cousin " I know you feeling mighty weak and ashamed right now , well you shouldn't … you gotta be strong for the one you love " Jon beat his chest " I know you gonna do it , I'm happy for you cuz " Roman felt alot better getting the seal of approval from his happily married cousin , he had always admired Jon and Naomi's relationship and secretly hoped that he would be able to be in that type of love someday " Appreciate that man " he smiled and shook his hand " Really means alot coming from you . " Jon looked over and saw Harlee heading there way " Welp here comes your bae so I'm gonna let ya'll cook " he playfully slapped Roman's arm " Get out of here " he laughed " I'm gone I'm gone " Jon laughed and took off.

Roman pulled his hair to the side as he awaited her , she went into the habit of sucking in her bottom lip as she approached him " Hey " she said softly and stood in front of him " How are you feeling ? " she gulped as she noticed the disappointed in his eyes " I'm good baby , come here " he slowly licked his bottom lip and welcomed her in . Harlee stood in-between his legs and wrapped her arms around him , she could feel his breath tickle her neck and his hands trace her lower back " Baby ? " he asked " Yes ? " she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his check " I want to sit next to you on our flight in the morning " he squeezed her waist to break the embrace " Of course " she giggled " I would like that very much " she stared into his tired blue eyes and ran her hands down his chest as he held her hips " Good , and when we land in Pensacola I want to take you somewhere … just us " he grinned and pulled her in closer . Harlee felt her heart race and rested her head upon his " That sounds nice " her blissful response was followed by a sweet kiss from her prince " Good " he smiled and whispered before stealing two more kisses from her soft lips.


	42. Touch

**Warning ! For Strong Sexual Content ! **

It was Thursday morning and two hours had passed since the superstars arrived in Pensacola , Florida . After a good bathing Roman headed downstairs to the van , he wore a grey button up top and khaki shorts combination with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was a flock of fans waiting for him in the lobby in which he stopped to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures before stepping outside . He made his way into the van where Harlee had been waiting for him , his arrival and somewhat dapper appearance caught her by surprise " Wow look at you " she began to blush as he made himself comfortable " I'm sorry I should have worn a better outfit and probably did something to my hair " she ran her fingers through her wet curls and stared down at her generic blue sundress . Roman took a moment to laugh at her behavior , her silly ways made him adore her even more " You know sometimes I feel like you say those things on purpose " he leaned in closer to her and placed his hand on her knee " What do you mean " she said in a tingly tone due to his magic touch " You know what I mean baby " he laughed " You know what I mean girl , when you act all shy it just makes me wanna hold you … let you know that everything is alright " he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he ran his hand down her leg . " Roman … " she giggled and took his hand " Where are we going anyway ? " she leaned back into her seat and began to caress his face while staring into his eyes " I'm taking you to my family home , don't worry nobody is there … I just want you to get to know me a little better " he continued to gaze as he captured her hand and kissed it , she began to feel more confident in their relationship in that moment " I'm really looking forward to this " she smiled happily and exhaled , they were taking a pretty big step and although she didn't show it , just the thought of being alone with him excited her on the inside.

They had finally pulled up to the gate and a decent sized home decorated with palm trees on the outside awaited them " Wow " Harlee said as she admired the outside " Nice right ? come on let me take you inside " he nodded and offered her his hand . The pair made their way out of the vehicle with Roman taking the lead " Ready baby girl ? " he swung her arm a bit and reached for his keys " I suppose " she began to smile as they approached the gate . They made their way through the entrance and shortly to the inside of the home .

Harlee admired the living room filled with family portraits on the walls and traditional samoan decor , one picture frame caught her eye " Hey Roman " she smiled as she slipped out of her sandals " Is that your mom and your dad ? " she approached the portrait of his parents with a teenage boy and a toddler " Yeah that's mama , papa , and big brother " he placed his hands in pockets and rocked a bit " He wrestled as Rosey correct ? " " That's right little lady , he's a family man now . That reminds me I need to see my nieces , I enjoy spoiling them " he noticed her continuing to admire the picture , it's as if she was envious " Hey babe , do you have any siblings ? " he asked . Harlee played with her fingers a bit before giving him an answer " Well my parents only had one child , but I consider Mark's kids my younger siblings " she gulped a bit " I just really hope this drama does not harm our relationship , I really love those kids " Roman did not like the disappoint in her tone or in her eyes so he decided to eliminate it quick. " Hey " he walked over and took her hands " Your brother and your sister will be just fine with you , so fix your face " he playfully pinched her cheek " I have some things upstairs that might make you laugh " he took her along and forced a few giggles out of her " What are you up to ? " she laughed " It's a surprise girl , just wait and see " he said as they playfully went up the stairs.

The two reached the top and turned the corner " Alright , little lady " he leaned up against the door and smiled mischievously " Behold " he soon welcomed her into his world of accomplishments also known as his room of the house . " My goodness " she gasped as she took notice of the countless trophies and and banners " Yep , instead of Bobby's World it's Roman's World " he sucked in his bottom lip somewhat bashfully " But anyway, I wanted you to look through this " he opened his top drawer and pulled out a photo album " Yay ! I get to see baby Roman " she teased and received the book " Yeah laugh it up " he shook his head .

Harlee took a seat on the bed and began to flip through the album while Roman admired her from afar " You have such a beautiful family , you all appear to be very close " she smiled and continued to go through the photos " Yeah we are all mad tight , sometimes we fight but at the end of the day we got each other . I couldn't ask for a tighter fam " he pulled on his ponytail and looked over to her , he noticed her taking a closer look at the page she was on " Roman ? " she asked " Come here "

Roman arched his eyebrows and appeared to be confused " What's up ? " he went over and took a seat next to her " This is so weird … " she looked up at him and shook her head in amazement and released a chuckle " What are you looking at ? " he leaned in and took a look at what she was pointing to , he soon shared the same reaction " Wow , I thought I was bugging out for a second but …. it's us ….. " he stared in disbelief at the photograph of him during his teenage years with his father Sika posing with Mark Henry and a teenage Harlee circa 2001" This is bizarre because I don't remember this at all " she was almost speechless as was Roman .

Harlee shut the book and placed it in Roman's hands , their connection just became a bit more meaningful " This thing we got going on just got alot more interesting " he turned his body over to her and stared into her beautiful brown eyes " Roman … " she could barely get any words out of her mouth as his lips drew in closer " It's alright baby … don't over think this … it is what it is " he placed the album on the floor and took her neck " Do you believe we were meant to be ? " he pressed his thumbs beneath her eyes and looked lovingly into her soul . It was difficult for her to process what had just happened , she had fallen in love with him but she never imagined the man who once introduced her to the son of Sika would soon go out of his way to keep them apart . Harlee grabbed his wrists and nodded " I want you " she whispered and blinked slowly and allowed him to take her into his mouth .

Roman allowed his hands to trail down her body and feel her through her dress as they kissed lovingly , his touch sent a sensation throughout her body causing her to press his hands against her chest and lean back on the bed. Harlee reached her hands to the top button of his shirt for an undoing as their tongues connected endlessly until broke the kiss " Harlee … " he looked down at her as she held his shirt , she smiled in bliss and was anxious for him , he just wanted to hear her say it " Roman … " she giggled playfully and sat up a bit to continue unbuttoning his shirt " Can I see you now ? " she whispered anxiously and spread his shirt open to reveal his chest made of perfection , she bit on her bottom lip and explored his trial giving him the signal to take it further . Harlee's confidence turned him on , he was prepared to make every minute worth it. Roman ran his hand through her natural curls and kissed her forehead before resting his upon it " I'm gonna take care of you …. " he whispered and kissed her noses as he lowered the strap of her dress . Harlee returned the favor by lowering his shirt so that he could bare it all , she watched him as he slowly began to reveal himself . There was a bit of fear in her heart , not because she didn't trust him but because she wanted to make sure that she could keep up . She took it upon herself to start undressing herself when he took her hand " Baby " he smiled " I told you … I'm gonna take care of you " he placed deep kisses until she was on her back . Harlee moaned in-between as he ran his hands down her curves , he released once more so that he could take another look into her eyes " You alright ? " he asked and kissed her nose , he could feel how nervous she was " I'm good …" she nodded and caressed his biceps. Roman kept his eyes drawn to hers as he slid her dress down eventually revealing her bare chest , she flinched a bit as she looked at herself but soon looked to Roman who let her know through eye contact that she was okay . " You are beautiful " he gently ran his hand across her tenderness before lowering the dress some more. His touch felt so right and she was able to relax , with her dress now to her waist he was ready to pleasure her . As he rolled his tongue out on her skin in-between the trail of kisses she moaned in pleasure causing him to be a bit more aggressive , he soon reached her breast and suckled her briefly in which she arched her body upward . Roman eased his hand under her dress and caressed her thighs inside and out , once again giving her his full attention as she leaned in to kiss him some more . Harlee took his hand and helped him navigate her underwear to slip off , his index finger reached in and did just that . They continued to gaze at one another as they prepared to take the next step , Roman helped her out of her dress and admired her beauty " Just beautiful " he reached down and ran circles around her stomach with his finger " So are you .. " she smiled happily and took his finger and drew it closer to her " You are perfect " she giggled and kissed his hand . Roman would soon revealed himself to her and gear up with protection before his exploration , his manhood was a bit on the intimidating side but Harlee knew he would work with her.

" I want to hold you … " she said as she rubbed his arms " Ask and you shall receive baby " he grinned and leaned in for another deep kiss and to allow her to lean on him before he took her. Roman took her thighs and prepared to enter her , she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as his thickness went inside. Harlee flinched as he began to thrust , he felt her nerves taking over and immediately took care of her " It's alright baby , I got you " he whispered and placed kisses on her forehead to assure her that everything would be okay. She felt her body become more relaxed as their bodies rubbed , she slowly opened her eyes and spread her hands out on his back " You are so perfect " she whispered and began to indulge . Harlee pulled him in closer and let his hair loose " I don't want this to end " she moaned as he pushed harder and looked into her eyes lovingly " I'm yours … " he kissed her elbow as she dug her nails into his back , he felt himself about to let go as did she " Roman …. I ….. " she cut herself short as she felt it building up and pulled at his hair , his stroke was just that good " FUCK ! " he shouted upon his release which wasn't too far behind hers . Roman began panting and pulled his hair back so that he could get a clear view at his beloved Harlee whom had already been watching him with a smile on her face " You worried about something ? " she smiled happily and caressed his pecs , he tried to play off his sigh of relief with a kiss to her lips " Never …. " he licked his lips and shortly pulled out of her .

Roman held Harlee in his powerful arms under the bedding , she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as the felt that this was the first time she had actually made love to someone " I can't believe that just happened " she sighed and rested on his chest , her words worried him a bit " Why not ? " he asked , she looked up at him to clarify what she meant " I just … you just make me feel so good … I'm so grateful to have met you " she became bashful despite tracing a circle around his nipple " You are special little lady , I should be the one thanking you for being in my life " he softly kissed her forehead and continued to embrace her . Everything was set in stone for the two of them , all that needed to be done was to eliminate the plagues that threatened their relationship. Roman looked down at Harlee and was reminded of what a kind soul she was , he never would have imagined settling down with a woman like her . Unlike her he slowly began to remember their encounter from over a decade ago and he began to understand his feelings for her a little better , she was his soulmate and he would protect her at any cost.


	43. Memories

**Okay I left subtle hints in earlier chapters and I think people can get an idea of what's going on , why does Mark hate Roman so much ? the question will be answered soon**

Harlee rested on her side after she and Roman went for a second go that morning , he trailed her neck with soft kisses as he ran his hands down her midsection and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she slept peacefully. Roman's hand made it's way to her hip where he felt somewhat of a bumpy surface , out of curiosity he pulled the bed sheet back and discovered a decent sized scar plaguing her soft skin . The sight was a cringeworthy, he wondered why he didn't notice during their intimate moments that morning " The hell …. " he said under his breath and then looked back to her , he quickly rolled out of bed covered her back up .

Roman slipped back into his boxers and grabbed the photo album from where he had placed it , he quickly flipped through the pages and came across the image of the two of them and their elders

Roman remembered bits and pieces of that day . At the time he was 16 years old and it was the weekend of Summerslam , he along with his older brother and his father had been in California to support their cousin Dwayne as he headlined the event. " What are you looking at ? " Harlee yawned and clasped the bedsheets as she looked down to him , Roman jumped a bit " Oh , you are awake ? " he smiled still holding the book opened , he was hoping she could assist him in remembering what occurred that day " Did you sleep well ? . " Harlee smiled happily and made her way to his side " Best sleep I've gotten in a while " she giggled and kissed his cheek before taking notice of what he was looking at " It's us …. again … as teenagers " she smiled awkwardly and squinted her eyes " Yeah … I'm sorry … I just think it's interesting … and Mark is being nice to me " he joked , Harlee rested her head on his shoulder and took a breather " Yeah , hey where were we by the way ? " she asked " This was during a Summerslam show , I remember my dad dragging me and my brother along . That was the first time I met Mark you know " he shrugged and then focused his eyes on her " Really ? " she laughed a bit and then took a closer look at the album " We look so tiny here , I don't even remember my hair being that wild …. " she leaned in a little closer to him and played with the hair on the back of his neck " Can I ask you something ? " she smiled " You can ask me whatever you want baby " he chuckled back " Good … this sounds cheesy but … what did you think of me when you saw me that day ? I mean if you remember , I know it was a long time ago . " Roman laughed and rolled his tongue across his lips , he remembered interacting with her because she was the only person who was somewhere in his age range in his presence that day " You want me to be honest ? " he smiled and kissed her forehead " I thought you had alot of hair and you were super shy , but if I remember correctly we were both bored out of our minds because the older dudes were yapping away so we were talking about Toonami and other geeky things " he placed the opened book in his lap and gave her his full attention " But damn , you grew up to be a really incredible woman … you are blessed baby girl " he caressed her face and gave her a gentle kiss " You stop that … " she giggled playfullly and took the book from his lap " … Do you mind if I finish looking through it ? I know we need to head out soon but I just want to see the rest " Roman stroked her chin a bit " Sure babe , I'm gonna freshen up a bit " he winked and kissed her cheek before hitting the shower.

Harlee began to explore the book some more , she came across another photograph of her and Roman posing with the World Championship and Women's Championship belts with their family members followed by a photograph of Roman playfully holding Mark in a headlock. What should have been something meaningful to her began to strike her as odd , she couldn't recall any of it but she made a great observation regarding Roman and Mark , they obviously got along at one point . Harlee quickly grabbed her phone and rephotographed the image of them with Roman and Sika before Roman stepped out of the shower.

Meanwhile Orton , Batista , and Hunter were riding in their limousine , Orton took a big scolding from his leader regarding his behavior last night " I told you to beat the crap out of Roman , I never told you to lay a finger on that woman are you insane ? " he ripped into him , Orton was unapologetic about his actions and he still had plans on pursuing Harlee " Listen Hunter , how else was she going to learn ? the purpose of bringing her out there was to teach her a lesson for plugging people on the roster and to get thicker skin right ? " he shrugged " She enjoyed my touch anyway " despite being partners Batista did not approve of Orton's attitude , sure the men of Evolution were aggressive but he had daughters of his own as did Hunter " Dude , you can have any groupie you want … stop making our faction look so desperate " he slouched back in disappointment " Dave is right Randy , control yourself . Mark Henry is out of the title picture just like we all wanted and we handled The Shield , they are battered , bruised , and soon to be out for good so do us all a favor and do not torment Harlee again " Hunter reached for his glass and poured himself champagne as Orton felt as if he was being spoken down to " You know I thought we were on the same page , do you have any idea how that woman almost ruined my reputation ? I mean I wasn't going to hurt her … you all know that .. and be honest seeing mister tough guy all bloodied and helpless was rather satisfying " he looked into his glass of seltzer water and smiled proud and sadistically as he remembered the taste of Harlee's soft skin on his tongue " And who retreated ? we did , and that wouldn't have happened if you didn't let your guard down " Batista fumed causing Hunter to cut in " Hold it ! Calm down Dave , now listen there is not much left to do to The Shield especially after what Mark Henry is going to do to their powerhouse tonight " he slouched back a bit and crossed his legs " Our friend Mark requested a special stipulation be added to their match at Battleground …. so we have to make sure that he is battered enough to lose the battle ." Orton cracked a smile and anticipated this evening's taping of Smackdown , Hunter's warnings to leave Harlee out of the drama meant nothing to him because he knew that his spot in Evolution was cemented .

Harlee and Roman were on their way to The Civic Center early so that they could meet up with their friends , she looked out of the window and continued to think about the images she came across in the photo album . Although she was too afraid to assure Roman that she did not remember their encounter as teenagers , falling in love with him in such a short amount of time seemed less strange . Harlee would have been 13 years old at the time so she figured it was possible to forget certain things , she was very interested to learn about Mark and Roman's relationship earlier on . " Hey Roman .. " she ran her hand down his massive thigh " What's up babe ? " she pulled a loose curl back and gulped a bit " You knew who I was when I first arrived .. didn't you ? " she sucked in her bottom lip awaiting his answer , he raised his eyebrow a bit and grinned " I actually wasn't sure at first " he laughed " I kinda figured it out after awhile , which is why I wanted to surprise you … I didn't do a very good job acting shocked did I ? " Harlee felt awkward , she didn't know how to respond considering how her memory was shot so she derailed the conversation " Well … I was more interested in your relationship with my uncle back then …. did he get along with your family ? I'm sorry you guys just looked really close in the photos "

once again she felt awkward but she needed an answer . Roman recoiled a bit " Well … Dwayne was good friends with your uncle and I was around him alot , hard to believe we ever got along considering the terms we are on now " he rolled his eyes a bit and pulled at his thumbs " I'm sorry for all of the questions … but I'm caught in the middle of this and I can't help but understand why it's so personal you know ? " she crossed her legs and massaged his shoulder " He really wants to punish me for being with you … " Roman leaned back and cracked his neck in frustration , it was indeed personal between the two men but Roman couldn't tell Harlee everything about their history especially not after making love to her " Well he can try to punish you if he wants " he looked over to his girlfriend who appeared to be worried about him " It's one thing to try but it's another to actually succeed " he rolled his tongue across his bottom lip and called for her lips , she granted his wish and rested her head on his shoulder .


	44. The L Word

It was nearing 2 p.m. and the tour buses pulled up to The Pensacola Civic Center , a good 100 fans stood outside awaiting the superstars . Roman and Harlee had already been inside with Dean and Seth simply hanging around and discussing their plans for the evening " There is going to be hell to pay tonight " Dean stuck a piece of gum into his mouth " No offense to you Harlee … and I'm very sorry that your uncle subjected you to all of this " he shook his head . Roman held her in his lap protectively as the discussion went on " You don't have to apologize Dean , I shouldn't have been out there " she began to rub Roman's knee " I just feel blessed that you guys have accepted me despite all of the chaos that has occurred since I got here … I know the three of you have a solid bond so it means a great deal " she smiled happily at Seth and Dean and as she leaned into her man . " You so silly girl " Roman tickled her arm and left a kiss on her soft skin " Hey , you give our brother butterflies so that means you are apart of our family now " Seth nodded " You guys are a hot couple too " Dean teased . Roman looked proudly at his brothers and was beyond pleased by their approval of his new mate , Dean's words caused both of them to blush " You guys are too much , thank you for always looking out for me … all of you . " " You are my princess girl , we are not trying to turn you against your uncle … we just want to keep you safe and last night he put you in danger . I know you don't want to see us fight but I have to do it for the people that I care about " he held Harlee by her waist and rested his head on his shoulder , his eyes wandered to his brothers who were the only two people that truly understood his words . Harlee sighed and popped her lips , yes Mark needed to be taught a lesson and he was cruel for punishing her the way that he did but at the end of the day he was still her uncle " Listen I have to head to the ladies room , I'll be right back " she tapped his fingers so that he could release her " I won't be gone too long " she smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Roman was not very comfortable with her leaving his sight but he did not want to appear to be possessive of her " She probably went to go find that dumb ass uncle of hers so that she could try and make peace " he pulled his hair back in frustration " Her words will fall upon deaf ears , he issued the challenge and now he is going to have to deal with what happens to him " Seth and Dean looked to each other and wondered why he allowed her to see him " If her speaking with him upsets you so much why are you allowing it ? " Seth asked . Roman left the couch and grabbed his collar " I can't keep her away from her family fellas , and I want her to see Mark for the piece of crap that he really is " " I'm sure she has seen it first hand , he's been more upset at you than Randy Orton and he's the one that has been dragging her through hell … when you handle him at Payback make sure you break him in half " Dean demanded as Roman stared forward " … You know what ? in all fairness I can't say I fault him for disliking me so much , it's been personal between us for a long time … doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck his shit up " he looked back at his brothers and smirked " Mark is a hypocrite and he knows it "

Mark Henry was inside of his dressing room getting himself comfortable , he removed his blazer and went for a cup of water when he heard a knock on his door . Mark approached the door in a funk but he didn't expect to see Harlee waiting out one the outside after last night's catastrophe , she stood with a blank expression and her hands folded " Harlee " he tried to shield his rage and felt like she had nerve showing up at his door " Are you going to let me inside ? " she reached into the front pocket of her dress and grabbed her phone " It's a free country " he allowed the door to almost close in which she stopped it " I'm not exactly sure why you are in here , but I honestly don't have time to hear your sob stories about how you are in love with a rebel that you met a week ago Harlee , I just don't have the time " he crossed his arms and began to grill her . Harlee took a deep breath and twisted her lips at him " Is that so ? " she asked and began to play with her phone " Then can you explain this to me ? " she pulled up the image of them along with Roman and his father and handed the phone to Mark " Hmph " he grunted and snatched the phone away from her , the image onscreen took him by surprise " … Where did you find this ? " he asked " I don't think it matters , what is really going on ? " she stepped in closer to her uncle and demanded an answer from him " That was a long time ago Harlee and it was just a picture , I'm not sure what you are asking me " he waved his hand in an attempt to dismiss her " Roman told me that you were friends with his family , is that true ? " " I told you that was a long time ago , stop asking me about it ! " he shouted out to intimidate her " How do you expect me to understand your reasoning for this constant punishment ? " she cried " You think I want to be on bad terms with you ? I don't …. now tell me what is going on ? you knew that we met each other before didn't you ? " Mark grinded his teeth in frustration , he began to sweat bullets and get angry " Why are you asking me ? don't you remember meeting him yourself ? " he turned to her and shook his head , Harlee swallowed nervously " It was a long time ago …. I just … I don't remember " she shrugged nervously " Of course you don't remember … but I thought your oh so incredible boyfriend would have told you that " the fear in Harlee's face satisfied him somewhat " What are you talking about ? " she said nervously and grabbed her collar " He's your man … why don't you go talk to him … you don't have to go home Harlee but you need to get the hell out of my face " he stood over her like a wild bull giving her a great deal of fright , his words caused her to flinch and the look on his face made her stomach turned " … I don't even know you anymore " she shook her head and fought her tears " Goodbye Harlee … " he cut his eyes in a devilish manner and scared her away.

Harlee paced down the hallway almost pale in her face , everything about conversation was haunting and disturbing . What should have been a romantic revelation became odd and questionable , going to Mark was a bad idea and she knew that he was hiding something from her regarding their past with Roman and his family . Harlee took a moment to pull herself together , she knew Roman would take notice and possibly approach Mark , suddenly someone called out to her " Harlee " it was the voice of the authority " Harlee , it's a good thing I ran into you " he quickly rushed over " Hello Hunter " she forced a smile " Harlee , I wanted to personally apologize for asking you to join your uncle ringside last night . That got way out of had and I had a long conversation with Randy Orton about his vile behavior " once again Orton got a slap on the wrist for his behavior towards her and it did not come as a shock " Hunter I'm fine , I just really need Randy Orton to stay the hell away from me … I'm sure he has told you his side of the story and that is fine … he makes me extremely uncomfortable and I want to avoid conflict " she pulled her loose curl back in frustration once again . Hunter nodded slowly and chewed on his gum " Harlee , you don't have to worry about Randy . He has been ordered to keep his distance from you , Steph and I did not enjoy the way he handled you " he placed his hand on her shoulder in what appeared to be regret . Harlee felt that Hunter was taking the situation too lightly , she knew she would have spoken up but he was the boss and she was the troubled employee " I appreciate that Hunter " she nodded slowly " I know you do , me and Steph care about you Harlee … which is why I wanted to talk to you about your little love story you got going on "

Harlee rubbed her eye and took a step back , another lecture of disapproval was about to begin " Your uncle is really concerned about your involvement with Roman Reigns sweetheart , I spoke with him earlier and he was distraught when you left the ring with members of The Shield " Hunter shook his head in disapproval , Harlee rolled her eyes into her head over the blatant fib " I know you feel like he is being unreasonable , but he issued a challenge to your boyfriend for your own protection … he cares about you and so do we which is why he requested a special stipulation be added to the match " Hunter had a bit of guilt in his tone and his words caused Harlee's eyes to stretch " What ? " " I'm very sorry Harlee , I know this isn't going to be easy for you to witness " she stared nervous and confused for a moment , it was very possible that Roman would be in danger " What is this stipulation ? and doesn't Roman get a say in this ? " she asked " Don't worry , he will have the opportunity to respond … but honestly my dear if he declines … I think it will say alot about his loyalty to you ." Harlee sucked in her cheeks and dug her nails into her elbows as the fury inside of her built up " Thank you for your concern Hunter , I'm sure my man is going to make the right decision " he gave her elder a respectful nod before going back into the direction she had come from . Harlee rushed back to the room and tried to keep her anger bottled up until she was in the arms of her man . She gave three hard knocks until the door creaked opened and outcame Roman " Babe ? " he grew a look of concerned after seeing her bottled up expression " Come inside right now " he took her by the wrist and and lead her inside .

Roman shut the door behind them and held her as he stood against the door " Baby ? " he shouted out and shook her a bit " Talk to me " his powerful eyes finally met hers " …. I think … " his beautiful gaze helped her to reenergize , she trailed her fingers up his neck and soon reached his damp tan skin " Say something " his voice fell soft as he pulled in her in closer to him , his eyes went directly to full lips which called for his " Roman … I think I'm love with you … " she whispered as she continued to caress his face lovingly " Is that strange ? " he felt his own heart begin race and the butterflies that Seth mentioned earlier came into play " It alright baby girl , you are fine … " he smirked and licked his lips " and it's not strange for two people to be in love … believe that " he stroked her chin and took her pursed lips into his mouth. Roman held her lovingly in his arms and continued to serenade her lips to once again solidify the love he had for her .


	45. Up The Ante

It was 5 minutes until showtime and Randy Orton paced alone in Hunter's office thinking of what chaos he could orchestrate next for Roman and Harlee despite earlier warnings from his teammate and Stephanie . He knew she was in the building and in his reach , pursuing her at the moment would be risky but he was not ready to leave her be , he wanted to continue tormenting her as well as gain sexual satisfaction . Orton paused for a moment and began to smile as he reminisced about their encounter , he felt like a vampire preying on a mortal and he needed more . Despite Harlee wanting nothing to do with him and falling in love with his enemy Orton had one advantage over Roman , he was intimate with Harlee prior to their relationship which is where his entitlement came into play. Orton ran his moist hand down his pecs and soon reached for his phone to make an important phone call.

Harlee found herself with Nikki , Brie , Nattie , Naomi , and Tamina in the back room awaiting opening statements from The Shield about last week's assault on Roman and Battleground . The girls made it their business to stick by Harlee during the nightmare , it was not safe for her to be ringside after Orton mishandled her the night before . " It's going to be alright Harlee , these things happen and they eventually get over it. I am sure that Roman and Mark will nip this in the butt at Battleground " Nikki nudged her " I'm not sure " Harlee shrugged and folded her hands nervously " I'm honestly afraid that they are going to kill each other , I had no idea how personal this was " she sighed. " Relax sis , I know you are worried but your man needs you to be strong for him right now … so do it " Tamina grabbed her shoulder and nodded . Harlee felt her stomach bubble up as she was about to witness her beloved uncle and the man she planned on being committed to most likely get into another argument on her behalf , and if the WWE Universe didn't realize it already they were probably about to get the confirmation on her relationship with Roman.

The show had opened and was followed by an entrance by The Shield members , the brotherhood made their way down the aisle and soon into the center of the ring to address the WWE Universes as well as their enemies. Seth decided to take the mic first as Dean and Roman surfaced the ring looking for a fight " Congratulations on looking like an idiot Brad Maddox " Seth glared as the audience cheered at the sound of his voice " I bet you thought you were seeking revenge but really all you did was make things worse for yourself , you and a bunch of other ponies set my brother up on monday and now you all will have to deal with the inevitable consequences " he looked over to Roman who was in place balling his fists over the situation " I bet that Randy Orton and Batista are sitting somewhere in the back in their trunks and t-shirts feeling mighty good about that sneak attack , you see the difference between us and you rockefellers is that we come correct and direct . You tried to pin us down but we are standing right here …. so you can come out and play anytime you want gentlemen " Seth extended his arms and smirked allowing Dean to cut in as Roman remained silent " Yeah fellas , it's gonna take alot more than cheat codes to defeat us . I really hope you took the night off Brad because if you are back there we will find you before the night is up. As for Orton and Batista who should be home taking care of his grandchildren , you know Randy …. I knew you were toasty and smug but I didn't realize you handled rejection like a 8th grader " Dean shrugged as the audience found humor in his remarks " You are still applying ice to that burn you were given by that innocent young woman you have been constantly trying to take advantage of … I hope you realize that harming women may not be an injustice in today's society but it is an injustice in the eyes of these hounds " he looked over to his juggernaut brother who clearly had something he wanted to get off of his chest ,Dean took a look around the arena and rolled his tongue inside of his mouth " I see you big guy … and I know you have something to say " he took his shoulder " Dear WWE Universe , before I hand this microphone to my brother I have to break some bad news to you lovely ladies out there …. I'm sorry but Roman is officially off the market " Dean's humor helped Roman crack as smile has he took the microphone . Roman took to the center of the ring and rolled his tongue across his bottom lip as the audience cheered " Monday night I was ambushed .. and it's all good . You know I can take a beatdown , but when you resort to shady ass tactics to victimize my brothers then you have a real problem. But that wasn't the half of your problems fellas , it didn't end there . Mark Henry it didn't shock me that you aligned yourself with Evolution and Rybaxel , but if it wasn't personal enough between the two of us you made it 10 times worse when you brought your niece that you claim to love so much ringside and made her a target for Randy Orton's toxic touch " Roman took a moment to exhale as the flashbacks disguisted him " You real mad huh bro ? you so pressed that I'm feeling your niece and her feelings are mutual . You are so upset that your fat ass allowed her to be manhandled and groped in front of the whole world … and you are still taking it out on her . Your plan was to make me look weak in front of my girl , it was a good plan I will admit but you can't break the bond between me and your princess big guy . You want to fight me at Battleground you got yourself a match , I will break you in half so that my baby can be peaceful without your miserable ass " Roman stretched his lips and flung his hair " When I'm done with you then I am going after every person who was in that ring that sat and watched Randy Orton torment my lady … the countdown begins now " Roman cracked his neck and leaned into Seth and Dean anxiously awaiting some to answer him. He glared with animosity in his eyes , he didn't care who came out he was just ready to break someone's neck.

Harlee and the divas were viewing the drama as it unfolded , apart of her was still broken inside but hearing Roman and his boys speak on her behalf did make her feel special . It was highly likely that Mark would come out and announce the latest stipulation that Hunter mentioned earlier and that made her very nervous .

Mark Henry's theme hit and he entered with a strut , Roman nodded and smirked as he stood ready and waiting . " Little boys … look at you little boys standing in that ring thinking you gonna do something to me " he laughed " But my beef is with Roman , you know you are wrong for what you did to my niece …. I'm not sure what lies you spewed to make her fall for you but you will cease your games at Battleground and she will see you for the manipulative jackass that you are . I'm very serious about making you pay …. so as per Triple H a stipulation has been added to our match … and it's up to you to either walk away or accept it " Mark lowered his mic as the audience slaughtered him , Roman shook his head finding Mark to be humorous . " Let me guess Mark , are you going to treat your niece like a prize and fight over her ? " Dean cut in " Because if that is what you are about to then you truly are a piece of work " Roman signaled for Dean to step aside as he approached the ropes and grabbed hold " You and Triple H can add any stipulation you want , remember who you are talking to …. you trying to distance me away from Harlee doesn't do you any favors … so try me big man " Mark grinned and lifted his mic " Like I said , if you claim you love her then you will have to prove it to me …. if you win then I will give the two of you my blessings .. if I win then you stay the hell away from my niece for good … because you and I both know how personal this is " Roman swallowed and frowned in disgust at how low Mark was willing to go , he squeezed his microphone and spewed cuss words before actually answering Mark " Just as we suspected , you really are that much of a control freak Mark … how embarrassing and unfortunate for you … treating your niece like a prize " Seth shrugged " Hmph " Roman laughed " You really wanna take it there my man ? what you can't handle the fact that Harlee doesn't want to take after you and be miserable ? It's not a secret butterball ,you and I both know that I have always had love for Harlee and you must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm going to let you break us apart " the crowd got behind Roman's commitment as his brothers watched him proudly " You wanna reduce my girl into a prize to be won … I'll let you have that because after Battleground your ass will just have to deal with it "

Tamina and Nattie consoled Harlee backstage as the group of men continued going back and forth at one another " Why ? " she sighed " I hate him … I hate him so much …. " " Harlee pull it together , you have nothing to worry about because you know Roman is going to win " Tamina responded " What if they try to hurt him again ? I just …. he's protected me so many times …. I have to do something about this …. " Nattie and Tamina looked to each other as their fellow divas watched Harlee break down " Just believe in your man honey " Nattie said as he rubbed Harlee's back " He might have battle scars but your man will win … believe in your man " Harlee continuously shook her head nervously and fought back her tears , she knew there was more to the stipulation and Roman was most likely in a great deal of danger.

Orton watched the exchange inside of Triple H's office and found it to be entertaining , their feud was the perfect distraction for him to put his new plan in place to have his way with Harlee . Like the sadistic person he was , Orton whipped out his phone and replayed the infamous video and rolled his tongue across his lips " I need more … and I always get what I want Harlee " he continued to smile as he relived their intimate moment.


	46. Eyes Opening

Harlee traced the corner of her mouth with her index finger as she went to look for Roman , she felt a headache building up and was leaning towards resting but not before seeing her man. " Excuse me " a pleasant female voice echoed the hallway , Harlee looked around and spotted a somewhat familiar face " Hi , I'm sorry to bother you … Harlee right ? " the stunning young woman approached her with a smile on her face " That's right " Harlee smiled " You are … Eden correct ? " " That is correct , it is really nice to finally meet you " Eden smiled and shook her hand " The pleasure is all mine and you look great " Harlee smiled in admiration of Eden's beauty and grace " Oh you are too kind , thank you sweetie . I'm actually glad to run into you .. maybe we should walk and talk " she nodded and joined Harlee down the hallway.

" I understand that you had a few interviews lined up for Thursday and Friday correct ? " Eden asked " That's right , you know if you didn't remind me I would have forgot because I've just had … " " So much going on ? That is actually apart of the reason I wanted to speak with you . I am so sorry for everything you have been dealing with Harlee and that is why I am going to help you out. " Harlee slowly nodded and poked her bottom lip out " I appreciate that ." " Stephanie approached me and asked that I handle some of these interviews so that you can avoid conflict , you still get to speak with the divas and I will interview Randy Orton and The Shield " Harlee felt slightly disappointed , despite her relationship with Roman she was still looking forward to interviewing the most popular stable in the company and showcasing her professionalism , but avoiding Randy Orton was a major plus " I think I can deal with that " she shrugged " I know it's disappointing not being able to interview The Shield , but you can get your man anytime . Trust me I know " Eden laughed " I am rooting for the two of you , I worked with Roman in FCW and I know him well enough to tell you that his feelings for your are genuine . " Harlee began to blush due to Eden's words and was grateful for her assistance " That means alot to me coming from you , I look at your relationship with Cody and his family and I hope that I can have that someday " she nodded " You two will have a beautiful relationship with or without Mark , I think maybe I should gather some of the other divas and we have some girl time after the taping ? that is if Roman doesn't mind " Eden teased " If my uncle doesn't try to give me another anxiety attack tonight then it's a date ." Harlee was looking forward to hanging out with Eden later on and maybe getting some advice from her as well as the other divas who were in relationships with superstars .

Roman , Seth , and Dean cooled off backstage after their promo with Mark and brain stormed about their match that as announced shortly afterwards. " I might go to jail for murdering Randy Orton tonight " Roman grunted as he adjusted his arm straps " What he did last night cannot be go unpunished . " Dean slicked his hair back and adjusted his belt " No hulk smashing anyone tonight big guy , Orton will pay for his actions but you need to worry about protecting your girlfriend " he said pressing his finger into Roman's shoulder " So calm down , she's probably wandering around this building under a shitload of stress because her uncle is an asshole so stay focused " Roman didn't hide his irritation as he glared at Dean for pressing into him " That's right bro , they beat us up last night and we will get revenge but our cards have to be played properly in order to make them suffer " Seth nodded when suddenly they heard a knock on the door " Maybe that is Harlee " Roman said anxiously as he went to open the door , much to his surprise it was AJ " Oh … AJ ? when did you get here ? " he asked " Hey Roman ! Sorry to interrupt but you guys are going to have to let me in " she popped her lips and invited herself inside " What's up Seth ! " she bounced happily " Did you follow us ? " Seth teased " I swear you pop up at the most random places , does anybody even know you are here ? " " It doesn't matter , and you should be nice to me because I helped you guys avoid jail time …. and I'm about to officially prove your innocence " she raised her eyebrows in a clever manner as she swayed back and forth in her oversized hoodie " Is that so ? " Dean stroked his chin " Well spill the beans nerd girl . " AJ smiled and pulled her iPad mini from her pocket " Alright gather around black clad men , here is the revelation ! You see metadata indicated that the video was sent from Rosewood mansion and it was indeed on an apple device , well I found a Tamalyn Rudolph who was staying in that hotel " she continued to pull up information as trio stood a bit confused " Who the hell is Tamalyn Rudolph? " Seth shrugged " Here comes the fun part " AJ laughed playfully " I went digging for that name elsewhere , don't ask me how I retrieved this information it's a secret amongst geeks … but that person has shared hotels with many of our colleague divas " she wandered her eyes over to Seth " Are you saying that one of the divas leaked that video ? " he asked " Either she leaked it or she was an accomplice , I would like to think that my divas while not as classy as me are not that catty . But I'm going to recall something from my memory last year during Wrestlemania weekend … I had a bit of an altercation with Alicia and Aksana over a hotel room and according to the records that I pulled up that Tamalyn Rudolph person shared a hotel with Alicia and as we went on the road she shared hotel mates … so fellas Aksana was definitely involved somehow " the guys were in an awkward position considering how Aksana was a woman and they would need a different approach to call her out " That doesn't make any sense " Roman rolled his eyes " To my knowledge Harlee never had much interaction with that woman so why would she leak that " he grabbed his collar. " I'm not sure what is going on , but you guys are in the clear once you relay this information " Dean shook his head and held his straps " I don't know , something isn't right . AJ you have been incredible , please don't take offense to us trying to look for more answers because this sounds way too bizarre " " Hmph none taken ! I am not sure how much further I can trace this back so you guys are free to do as you please …. but I worked hard so I deserve a nice reward " she slowly turned to Seth and grinned " I'm waiting " Roman and Dean shared a few chuckles as Seth began to blush " Thank you AJ " he quickly kissed for forehead and tried to recover from his bashful ways " You are very welcome fellas especially you Sethie ! so now that we got that out of the way Roman where is the bae I wanna meet her ! " AJ bounced and playfully slapped Roman's wrist .

Sure enough Harlee entered the room and connected her eyes to Roman " Hey you guys … " she smiled and bit the corner of her lip " Hey baby " Roman made his way over and took her by the waist " You alright ? " he asked tapping his fingers on her curves " I'm fine " she exhaled and rubbed his arms . " Look at how cute they are Seth ! " AJ said happily " That could be us but you playing around " she laughed and quickly nudged him " Slow your role AJ sheesh " he rubbed his hands down his face in embarrassment . " Harlee , AJ has been very anxious to meet you " Roman took her by her pinky finger and lead her over " That is right ! it's a pleasure to meet you Harlee " she smiled and surprised Harlee with a tight hug " Oh " she gasped at AJ's friendly gesture " It's great to finally meet you as well " Harlee loosened herself and held AJ back , she began to think about how friendly majority of the women in the company have been despite all of the rumors that circulated the internet about how they got along and she overwhelmed by AJ's kindness " AJ played a huge role in getting us out of jail , she's pretty dope " Roman smiled and nodded " Why thank you Roman , I wish Seth was that nice to me . " Roman found Seth and AJ's exchanges to be really cute and hoped that Seth would one day take his own advice and just go for it " I'm going to let the two of you settle that , I need to go have a moment with my lady " he put his arm around Harlee and rested his armpit on her shoulder " Oh and that leaves me as a third wheel ? " Dean joked and raised his arms " You can't be a third wheel if we are all friends Dean " Roman and Harlee laughed and left the trio playfully go at each other as they exited the room.

Roman removed his arm from around her and took her by her hand , he was trying to get used to publicly displaying is affection considering how secretive they had been prior to last night . Things had to change between them and Roman wanted to take the lead and prove his love to her as much as he possibly could " You sure you alright ? " he smirked " I'm okay …. can I ask you something ? " she ran her hand across her chest and gulped nervously " Anything baby , something on your mind ? " he stopped her in the middle of the hallway and took her other hand " Talk to me little lady . " Harlee took a breather and gripped his large hands , something was eating her up inside " I'm not sure if this is the time or place to ask you this … I'm sorry that Mark and Hunter added that stipulation … it is so cruel … I just need to know exactly why he hates you much " she looked into Roman's powerful eyes and awaited an answer " Baby … we've just been through alot throughout the years and it's really nothing you need to be worried about " Harlee sucked in her lips halfway and moved in closer to Roman , it was her way of asking him again " Roman … I watched you guys arguing in that ring earlier … you both repeatedly mentioned how personal this is … I'm so afraid he is going to tear us apart " her voice fell flat and her stomach began to feel funny . Roman once again took her by her waist and comforted her " It won't happen , Mark is trying to scare you but I need you to be strong baby … can you do that for me ? " he gazed strongly into her sad eyes trying to keep her focused " I got you " she said with a lump in her throat and grabbed him by his collar " I know you do , can I have some sugar now ? " he gave her soft tickles to put a smile on her face " Of course you can " she released a playfully giggle before softly kissing his lips " I love you … " she whispered to him before stealing another kiss " I've always loved you little lady … believe that " he placed a kiss on her forehead and held her against his chest and began to caress her as he thought about his shared secret with his enemy Mark Henry and what it could possibly do to his relationship with Harlee.


	47. Never Trust A Big Ego and A Smile

Mark was in his dressing room having a moment to himself , sweat ran down his face and he kept his fists balled as thoughts of Roman Reigns in pain surfaced his brain. They had been working together for about 2 years without any real issues despite their dislike for one another , they avoided contact as much as possible to avoid their shared secret getting in the way of work . Mark honestly did not expect his niece to be smitten by Roman infact he was sure that it was impossible , he soon realized that he underestimated the both of them and he had to correct his mistake and make sure they were broken apart for good . " Hello Mark " Orton invited himself inside of the room much to Mark's annoyance " Can I help you ? " he asked " What are you gonna RKO me again ? " Orton shrugged and was prepared to issue an apology " I am terribly sorry Mark , you see I didn't want to do that .. but I was afraid that you were going to harm Harlee so I had to protect her " Mark stretched his lips and soon crossed his arms " Let's get something straight , just because I have an issue with that greasy haired fooled it doesn't mean that you are allowed to ease your way in. Harlee is not here to make boyfriends " " Fair enough Mark , I understand . I am not trying to disrespect you or Harlee , I just wish she would stop protecting that fool at my expense . I understand if she doesn't want to be my friend but not only is she ruining my reputation …. she deserves better than that dude . " Once again Mark was being foolish , his hatred for Roman was overshadowing his judgement " You ain't lying , I am going to crush him and finally make him pay the ultimate price for what he has done . "

Orton had a plan entering Mark's dressing room , he paid close attention to his promo with Roman Reigns and pieced together small details " This is really personal isn't it big guy " he smacked his lips and stood above him " You damn right it is and I don't know if I can hold on until Battleground , he thinks he can step to my niece and claim her after what he did " Mark's rambling was music to Orton's ears , perhaps finding out why they had bad blood would make Harlee vulnerable enough to want to sleep with him again " Mark … you are fuming … he must have done something really terrible for you to hate him that much … whatever it was I hope that Harlee is aware , she shouldn't be involved with men who have secrets " he said in a faux sympathetic tone " Harlee is not aware and there is a reason for that which is why I won't discuss this any further , this is my problem … excuse me " he stared Orton down before exiting his own room . Orton smiled in pure satisfaction , he could always get Mark to say more than he should , he knew now that it was time to summon Aksana to do some dirty work for him .

Harlee folded her arms as she slowly walked down the empty hallway , she couldn't keep the upcoming Battleground match off of her mind as well as Orton's fight with Roman tonight . As she continued on she noticed a Photo Booth at the end of the hallway and soon found herself smiling for a good moment , her stress began to disappear suddenly. " HEY ! " AJ's voice rang her ear drums and caused her to jump " Oops sorry ! I scared you " the former diva's champ laughed playfully " You did ! but it's fine " Harlee laughed herself and pulled her hair behind her ear " What are you staring at anyway ? " she took a look around and found nothing or no one in sight " Oh I was just thinking about something …. " Harlee released a few giggles and continued to look at the photo booth " I see ! Are you thinking about your man ? " AJ teased . Harlee felt her body heat up and smiled happily as she prepared to tell her story " Yeah … you know it's so weird . I guess my teenage years sucked so badly that I blocked out so much …. but I remember my first kiss …. and it was in a photo booth just like that one " Harlee tied her index fingers together blissfully as she reflected on that moment " Awww , that is so sweet . Cheesy but sweet did you guys date ? " AJ chuckled " I don't think so " Harlee squinted her eyes a bit " Not that I can recall , but before I met Roman … I always thought about that kiss and how attentive the guy was . I still can't remember what his name was … it's weird " " How could you forget his name girl ? that was your first kiss UGGHHH HARLEE ! How am I supposed to stalk him on Facebook for you and see if he grew up to be a bum ? " she playfully yanked Harlee back and forth " I'm sorry " Harlee laughed " But honestly … I've been in really unsuccessful relationships AJ , there were times when I cried because I worried that no one would like me and maybe I was foolish for losing contact with the guy that gave me my first kiss …. but then I met Roman " she sighed happily " That's right and you guys give me all of the feels in the world , he really cares about you and seeing him light up is a wonderful sight. So congrats on getting him girl " AJ raised both hands to give Harlee a high five . As the two women continued to converse Aksana took notice from around the corner.

After a very fun conversation Harlee went back to The Shield's dressing room , she noticed none of the guys were inside however there was a teddy bear and two glasses of champagne set out . Harlee held her hand over her mouth in awe as she admired the surprised that presumably Roman left for her " Wow " she gasped and held her hands against her chest " Oh Roman … " she smiled and took notice of a small note that was left in the lap of the brown teddy bear " What are you up to Roman " she giggled and grabbed the folded pink stationary.

_Hey ,_

_I tried to do something romantic for you too keep your mind off of things _

_I will be back soon with a bigger surprise , until then have a drink for me sweetie_

_Love ,Roman _

Harlee slowly shook her head and smiled , she was so anxious to see how he would manage to out do their intimate moment from earlier. She took a deep breath and looked over to the glasses of champagne , although she was happy about the romantic setting at the end of the day Roman could leave the building in a stretcher and the thought of him being badly beaten for the second night in a row made her insides twist. " Because you said it was okay … " she laughed to herself and took a glass from the table " Also cheers to my uncle being an asshole " she mimicked a toast before proceeding to drink the sparkling champagne.

Elsewhere Roman was in the hallway with Nikki Bella conversing about his new relationship " You did good tough guy " she nodded and placed a soft punch on his arm " Thanks alot , I appreciate that . Speaking of my baby I should go find her " he rubbed his hands anxiously " I saw her a few minutes ago , I think she may have been looking for you … and by the way Eden invited her to hang out with us girls later so I hope you don't mind lover boy " Nikki teased " Not at all , I love and protect my girl but I don't wanna run her life . I know she's good if she is with you ladies anyway " " Good ! now go find your lady , I'll catch you later " she winked and headed out. Roman grabbed his belt buckle and headed towards his dressing room hoping that Harlee would be back there waiting for him , every moment with her was important to him.

**That big secret comes out in the next chapter :X ! It's going to be another sad chapter just a heads up !**

**Thanks for 100 reviews guys omg :D **


	48. Out

Roman continued to his dressing room and soon noticed Aksana out the corner of his eye on her cell phone , after learning about her involvement in the scandal he wanted her to face consequences but of course he needed a different approach considering she was a woman . He wiped his hand down his face as his anger built up , Roman turned his back so that she didn't notice he was on to her " Hey you ! " Nattie walked strolled over happily " Nattie ! " he said quickly straightening himself out " I just saw your boys down the hall but I swore not to tell what they were up to " she joked " Hmph , good ol Seth and Dean … listen Natalya … you know I never call you that unless … well " " Are you putting me up to dirty work sir ? " she chuckled " Nah it's not like that , I'm just curious what do you think of Aksana ? " he grabbed his collar and pouted his lips " As a person or an athlete ? because I honestly hate being in the ring with her , but she's very anti social and tends to cling to Alicia " she shrugged " Interesting … have you by any chance seen Tamina ? " Nattie raised her eyebrows as she noticed the look on his face " She is most likely with Vickie …. is something the matter ? " Roman glanced over at Aksana who was now socializing with Alicia , he soon looked back to Nattie and smirked " I might need you to do me a favor " Nattie placed her hand on her hips and took a step back " Don't make me call you by your real name Roman and it all depends on the favor " she tapped her foot awaiting his answer " It's actually not for me , it's for Harlee . I'm going to find Seth and Dean so if you wanna know the details feel free to join me " " Oh wow , you didn't say it was for Harlee " she nudged him playfully " I see how it is Nattie , I'll tell TJ how bad you treat me " he laughed " I'm only kidding silly , let's take a stroll my friend and maybe we will bump into your girlfriend " " I'm pretty sure she is waiting for me , I'll give her some loving as soon as I handle this " Roman put his arm around Nattie in a friendly manner and took along the journey to find Seth and Dean.

Back inside of the dressing room , Harlee was on the couch lying on her back and appeared to be asleep . Her arm dangled from the coach as her fingers barely touched the shattered pieces of glass on the floor , she was alone in the room until the one who repulsed her most entered . Randy Orton quietly made his way inside and approached her in her slumber " Look at you … " he whispered and stood above her . " It's unfortunate that you chose him over me , after everything I did for you " he smirked and leaned over to stroke her curls " Such soft skin … and such beautiful lips " he continued to admire her sadistically as he ran his thumb over her lips " Roman can't protect you from everything , here I am in the one place he thought you would be safe from me …. Harlee … sweet Harlee " he took her hand that dangled and placed it over her stomach " I crave you … every inch of your body was so delicious . I know you will come crawling back , but that needs to happen sooner than later " he released psychotic chuckle as his eyes wandered her lips " I am not so sure you will be able to save your boyfriend this time , I am so sorry my dear " he caressed her face and followed up with a hungry kiss to her lips . Orton took one more moment to admire her beauty before raising himself up and reaching for his phone " This is end for you Roman " he grinned .

Roman , Seth , and Dean walked the hallway with Nattie and Tamina and carried on their conversation " She deserves to be slapped ? " Nattie fumed " What the hell is her problem ? "

" She deserves more than a slap for insulting every woman in that locker room and driving Harlee over the edge … Can we please straighten her out now ? " Tamina stopped and cracked her knuckles " Tamina you promised you wouldn't get violent , if you do that then Orton will have it held against you because his pretty ass always gets his way in this fucked up company. " Roman pulled his hair behind his ear and proceeded to adjust his arm bands " Yeah , sorry Tamina he's right . No violence … at least not yet " Dean shrugged " Also Nattie I know you don't like AJ too much but give her some props , she's been fantastic . " Nattie twisted her lip at Dean and shook her head " Hmph , you sound like you have a crush " she rolled her eyes " Actually that's Seth , he's the one who gets the toes curling when she is around " Dean teased " Do you ever shut that trap of yours ? like seriously … " Seth waved Dean out of his way and walked ahead when suddenly the group heard loud yelling drawing near " Well … somebody sounds upset " Dean smacked his gum and scratched the back of his head. They soon took notice of Stephanie , Hunter , and Orton trying to help Mark Henry keep his cool as two paramedics entered The Shield's dressing room which put them in all in a panic.

" What the hell is going on over there ? " Roman felt heat building up in his chest , he knew the current sighting was a result of something awful and there could only be one reason for paramedics to be on the scene " NO ! " Roman roared and quickly charged over to the scene ready to destroy anything and anyone standing in his way. As soon as Roman stepped into the scene demanding an explanation and struggle to get through , Mark almost bit through the skin of his lip and pierced into his skin as he balled his fist . " Get your fucking hands off of me are you out of your damn mind ? " Roman scowled and shoved one of the security staff members as Seth and Dean soon reached him and also demanded an explanation . " Get out of my way " Mark shouted out and instantly grabbed Roman by his vest from behind " YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT TROUBLE " he raged and struggled to throw him to the ground " TURN AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU PUNK BITCH " despite his strength Mark couldn't get Roman where he wanted him , he was strong and strategic himself which lead to him landing an elbow to Mark's chest allowing him to be released " Don't you ever put your damn hands on me again " he flipped his hair and tried to get through to see what was going on " Somebody better tell me what is going on in that room ? " suddenly Mark tackled him and almost took Seth and Dean out as well . The scene became beyond chaotic as the two men went at it , Seth wanted to assist Roman but Dean ordered him to let him fight his own battle as Nattie and Tamina looked on in horror as did Hunter and Stephanie . Just before a hoard of security got in between the two Mark struck Roman's jaw leaving him with a bloody mouth " Get the hell off of me " he growled before spitting blood from his mouth , he looked over to Orton with an expression of faux concern , if he expected to get into an altercation he would have fathered it be Orton but in his mind it wasn't too late " The fuck are you looking at ? " he stretched his eyes and shoved the staff member in front of him " I'm coming for a piece of your ass right now " Roman aiming for Orton is what finally made Hunter decide to step in and take action. In usual fashion Orton smirked as if he were tough but he would only cower behind Hunter and Stephanie giving Mark the opportunity to get another cheap shot in . Seth and Dean felt as if their brother was about to take a group beating so they quickly went to aid him " We tried to be fair , but we can play dirty just like the three of you … " Seth yelled and approached Hunter in an aggressive manner when Roman grabbed his boot " Stay out of this …. " he mutter under his breath " That's right little man let this reckless fool take his beating " Mark stepped to Seth and blew through his nose . Roman used Seth's legs to properly stand and end the staredown between the two men " Stay out of my way ….. " he panted and " If Harlee is in that room hurt all of you are going to be sorry …. " Mark took a step back and shook his head " You sound ridiculous considering everything you took away from her when you damn near had her killed ! "

There it was , a huge part of the secret the two men shared had been exposed leaving all but the two of them in shock . Roman scowled at Mark , despite their dislike he never expected him to go that far as to tell people on the outside what happened considering Harlee's aftermath.

Inside of the dressing room the EMT tended to Harlee , she didn't respond right and appeared to be sedated from the drink she had . Just as they were ready to take her away her eyes slowly began to open " She's responding " one staff member cried out resulting in the others quickly running to her aid . She awoke to the staff members creating a spectacle around her which seemed strange because she thought to be only waking from a nap " What is going on ? " said softly as she pulled herself up " Ma'am we need you to sit still for the time being . " Harlee was still confused by their presence until she heard the arguing outside , Roman's voice being raised fully woke her " Oh my god " she cried out " I'm fine .. I really need to go " she dug her fists into the couch in order to properly stand " Ma'am please just remain cooperative " the female worker gently massaged her wrist in which Harlee snatched away " I said I was fine " she whined in frustration leaving the EMT staff a bit frightened. She knew that Roman was in trouble , Harlee couldn't make out the conversation however it was most likely Mark being idiotic again and she felt the need to protect Roman from him .

" You are doing too much Mark " Roman shook his head and swallowed in anger " I don't think so , you see you did too much when you got my niece in a car wreck and now you have the nerve to try and claim her ? I'm tired of pretending like you didn't fuck up her life " Seth and Dean both looked to their brother , for the first time they witnessed sadness in his eyes despite him trying to hide it . Roman wondered if Mark had finally been satisfied with telling everyone what happened before even telling Harlee herself who had been fully aware of her own accident . " You're intentions were good but I am afraid you went too far " he wiped blood from the corner of his lip and continued to glare at Mark .

" Well " Hunter approached Mark and held his shoulder " This just got very interesting , you know I warned Harlee that you were dangerous just like Mark did and it is clear that when she is around you she is doomed for disaster "

"Just a second boss , I don't think you need to be giving lectures to anyone considering you openly admitted to date raping your own wife , and you refuse to punish that cream puff standing behind you for what he did to Harlee in the first place " Stephanie and Hunter did not approve of the shots fired by Dean . Tamina walked over to Roman and grabbed his arm " Let's go " she whispered in his ear " I'm not going anywhere " he quickly snatched away . Tamina did not like where the discussion was heading and wanted to get Roman out when she noticed Harlee making her way through the flock of security " Please let me through " she said softly and appeared to be losing energy " Baby … " Roman immediately went over and allowed her to fall into his arms " Are you alright ? " he held her cheek close to his heart in fear that Mark's attempt to break them apart would be successful momentarily " I'm okay , I just feel asleep while I was waiting for you … what is going on out here ? " she lifted her head to look around and see a few faces that meant trouble , Orton whom seemed surprised that she was present at the moment hit her nerve the most . " It's funny that you mention date rape Dean considering how we found Harlee sedated in a romantic scenery set up by her beloved boyfriend " Stephanie raised her eyebrow and looked over to Roman . Harlee gasped nervously and grabbed on to Roman's vest , there was indeed a love note from him however she knew in heart that something didn't add up . " I did what ? " he asked in confusion " Don't you dare tell lies on me , I'm not an animal like your husband ." Harlee watched Orton out the corner of her eye and begin to think about the convenience of this , he tried to frame Roman before and it was likely he would do it again . " Well you can explain your side of the story to the police , our apologies Harlee … we do this out of love " Hunter nodded to Harlee as he put his arm around his wife and took a step back as the authorities made their way in " Oh come on this is bullshit " Seth raised his arms " You can't prove a damn thing and you know it "

Harlee wrapped her arms around Roman's waist to shield him " NO ! I WON'T LET THEM " she cried into his chest " Harlee … don't " before he could finish Mark used his power to yank her away from him " LET ME GO " he struggled in her uncle's arms " What the fuck is wrong with you ? stop being so fucking rough with her " Roman tried to charges as quickly as possible but soon took a stick to the back of his neck and found himself in handcuffs , Harlee cried as she watched him fall to his knee and be taken away " You can't have him arrested based on suspicion , what the hell is going on ? " Tamina demanded an explanation from Stephanie and Hunter " Tamina … I understand that Roman is your family … but if you want to support your girls I suggest you stay out of this " Stephanie answered deviously " Yeah well me and Seth are single and you already know that we are not afraid of neither of you , don't pretend like you are concerned for Harlee while constantly protecting that asshole Randy Orton " Dean had no issues calling out the authoritative figures in the company , Orton just smirked at Dean's outburst " I have done nothing but helped that girl …. goodbye " he adjusted his trunks and went on his way as Dean continued to confront Stephanie and Hunter " Don't think we won't find out about what you did , we always do . When that happens the shit is going to hit the fan "

**So okay I know some people won't like this chapter and they are waiting for Randy to get his already. All I have to say is that Roman can't take him out alone ;) **

**So now that Mark told the whole world what happened to Harlee ( and she won't find out until the next chapter ) do you think his behavior towards Roman was justified all along ? I'm curious to know . Also we are about to head into Battleground and then a very epic Summerslam :3**


	49. The Truth Hurts

Harlee found herself with Mark in his dressing room after the throw down , she didn't want to be in there but she was forced inside. She kept her head down and refused to engage in a conversation as he stood and waited " This is what happens when you don't listen to me , you witness chaos and you become an emotional wreck " he shook his head " At this point I doubt there will be a match at Battleground because he is pretty much done so at least you won't have to see me beat him to a pulp . " Harlee dug her skin into her knees and looked up to Mark in aggravation and disgust , her eyes were beyond swollen from crying and dry skin stuck out from her lips " You know I find it sad that you care more about who I am dating than me being harassed , kidnapped , and drugged and then you wonder why our relationship is the way that it is " she cracked her stiff neck a bit before continuing " You have no idea what this is doing to me , I am hurting right now . " Mark crossed his arms and then stood over her , he took a deep breath and began to sweat bullets " Do you remember your fourth grade spring play ? " he asked " What ? " she responded in confusion " Please Mark , do not derail this conversation " she waved her hand in disapproval " Where were you when the 9/11 attacks occurred Harlee ? " Mark's random questions were beginning to freak her out , she thought he was going insane " I don't remember any of that stuff and I have no idea why you are asking me these stupid questions , I think we are done here " she slapped her knees and then attempted to leave her chair when Mark said something alarming " You don't remember and can you guess who's fault it is ? trusting him around you was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I will be damned if I let him harm you again " he barked causing her to flinch " What are you talking about ? " she said nervously

" Hmph , I thought he was a good kid … I really thought he was a good kid … I'm sorry but he just doesn't love you " Harlee felt her heart racing and began to feel her blood rushing " Yes he does " she gulped " For god's sake Harlee he almost had you killed " he growled and slammed the table to frighten her " Just stop it " she cried out " There is something wrong with you … " " No ! you gonna listen today ! That man almost had you killed in a damn car wreck " Harlee looked at Mark in pure horror and shock , it appeared that Mark officially lost his marbles because she doesn't recall ever interacting with Roman prior to her arrival at the company , however she remembered the photograph and became a bit disturbed that she did not remember attending Summerslam that year " You are insane " she slowly shook her head as her tears began to build up " You have a scar on your lower left hip , you took the most damage in that accident . You don't remember much from your early life because your memory is shot , you realized that you asked me to tell you about that photograph right ? " he continued to fume as Harlee became affected by his observations , she never knew where that scar on her body came from and she couldn't answer any of his earlier questions " I don't believe you … " she sucked in her bottom lip and began to sob " If that is true then how do I know that you are not lying on Roman ? " Mark exhaled and stepped back some more " Ask him , and if he doesn't answer you then why don't you ask his father " he stood unapologetic as she sat hurt and upset by his revelation " I told you the truth because I want my niece back . " Mark thought he was doing right by her but she felt different " No you don't " she shook her head and wiped her eyes " You knew that he worked here and you knew we would cross paths , it's good to know that you used my situation to help torment someone else … I would rather be dead than be subjected to everything you put me through " Harlee pulled her curls behind her ear and stood up to finally exit the room " I hope that we can be on better terms some day , because right now … I just can't be bothered … please just stay the hell out of my life " she took one last tired look at Mark and began to cry some more as he stood speechless and foolish .

Harlee exited the room and soon found herself in the first stall of the bathroom , she leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath . Harlee hated that Mark was more than likely correct about her memory , but what hurt her the most was that it took his hatred for someone else to finally tell her about her tragic past . The thought of seeing Roman again created a river of tears for her , she had no idea what to think of Mark's story , she knew that he genuinely loved her but losing those earlier memories tore her apart , however their instant connection began to make sense to her . One thing that truly hurt was Roman failing to mention anything to her , for that she knew she needed to see him .

Elsewhere , Orton summoned Aksana for an unpleasant discussion " That drug should have kept her sedated for at least two hours yet she woke up , you realize that I could have been caught in that room with her ? " he asked in anger " I used what you gave to me Randy , I swear " she said nervously " Please forgive me , I am as confused as you are " Orton walked a sadistic circle around her which made her quiver in fear " Aksana " he whispered in her ear " Are you loyal to me ? " she licked her red lip as her body began to heat up " Of course …. always " she half smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on her neck " Good … then don't ever let that happen again …. I was feeling a bit suspicious my dear " he tickled her arm with his fingers " But now I know that I have your trust always … thank you my dear " he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before releasing her " Anytime my love , I am always at your service . You have helped me in so many ways " she nodded happily " I am grateful . " Orton rubbed his chin as he admired Aksana's charm " I know you are my dear , I know you are "

**Sorry this chapter is so short you guys I am gonna be so busy this weekend :X but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging . So yeah we will hear Roman's side of the story in the next chapter and then we head into Battleground :) **

**I am curious as to what you guys think of Harlee and Mark's discussion in this chapter .**


	50. History

After the chaotic night , Harlee found herself back inside of Roman's home in Pensacola , he asked Tamina to grant her permission so that she could rest peacefully. " Roman said to help yourself to anything , you should put something on your stomach sis " Tamina took a seat next to Harlee on the bed , she hugged her knees in an oversized t-shirt and tapped her skin " I'm fine Tamina …. I just want Roman back in one peace " " Oh sis , Roman is going to be alright you just need to lay your behind down and get some shut eye " Harlee slid her knees down and stretched a bit " That is going to be so difficult to do " she yawned and leaned back into the pillow " Well just try your best boo , I'm gonna head out now . Call if you need anything alright ? " Tamina placed her hand on Harlee's and nodded " I will , thank you Tamina " Harlee returned a smile .

Shortly after Tamina left her Harlee quickly reached for the photo album which Roman left next to the desk lamp. Out of curiosity she looked through it some more hoping to find more indications of their past relationship Mark hinted at earlier in the night , she was determined to find more answers about her past as well as Mark's vendetta against the man that she loved . Harlee finally reached the section of the album that contained the two images she had seen earlier , she made herself a bit more comfortable and tried to concentrate " Summerslam ….. " she whispered to herself and soon began to turn the pages only to come across images from his football days . When she reached the end of the album she took notice of a transparent blue envelope on the inside sleeve and there appeared to be a few more photographs that were face down . Harlee was a bit hesitant to see what was inside , they could have been private photographs since they were separate from the rest . After debating whether or not to open the envelope she decided to go ahead and take a look . She slowly pulled the flap back and nervously slipped the images out into her lap " Please don't hate me for this honey … " she whispered in guilt as she flipped one of the photos over and found something interesting " Oh my god " she gasped and placed her shaky hand over her mouth " Roman …. " she whispered as she glued her watery eyes to a photograph of Roman giving her a piggy back ride when they were teenagers , the rest of the pictures were just candids of her in the same outfit she had on in the photo they took together . Harlee palmed her face and took a deep breath , at this point she was pretty sure that Mark's earlier hint about them being involved was true . She began to wonder how deep their relationship was , Harlee slammed back into the bed and rubbed her eyes rapidly due to the sadness and frustration as the breeze came through the window and gave her legs a chill.

Seth and Dean headed down to the police station in their casual attire after the taping had ended to see what was going on with Roman " Things got rather interesting tonight don't you think ? " Seth said in a sarcastic tone as he tightened the drawstring of his gray hoodie " Also good job hitting Stephanie's nerve like that " Dean shrugged and scratched his wrist " Bitch deserved it , Steph and her husband who married her for job security need to be called out. But we have to play our cards right bro because when we take them down they all have to be sure to stay in the ground " Dean kicked his leg out and slumped into his chair. Suddenly a woman with a black hood over her head and purple pants strolls into the station with her hands in her pockets . " Look at this chick , she thinks she's on top model or something ? " Dean laughed as Seth continued to watch her as she approached one of the officers " I don't know , but she could possibly be going to have some fun with that officer since she is going into the office with him " he joked " Just kidding , she is probably an undercover cop or something . This is stupid and I am really tired , do you think they will suspend him ? " Dean asked " Nah I doubt it , if Roman gets suspended and if he does it won't go into effect until after Battleground . I bet Harlee is losing her marbles over this because they have become almost inseparable ."

After a good 15 minutes the woman quickly makes her way out of the station while pushing up her sunglasses " Oh she is just ridiculous , it's dark outside why is she … you know what never mind " Dean slicked his hair back and laughed to himself . Two officers soon came around the corner escorting a rather grouchy Roman " You are off the hook sir , you are truly lucky " the snarky police officer said to him " This is not good for a public figure such as yourself , goodbye sir " Roman cut his eyes at the slim blue eyed gentleman before snatching away from him and his partner to make his way to Seth and Dean .

" Look he's a free man … again " Dean teased " I'm just kidding , but seriously what just happened ? "

Roman wandered his eyes a bit before giving an answer " I need to get the hell out of here right now " he crunched his lips and moved ahead of his brothers " He's angry …. we like him when he is angry " Seth nodded as if he had big plans for revenge " You speak the truth Mr. Architect for the time being let's go follow this dude before he kills the first person that he sees ."

Seth and Dean followed behind Roman who was already across the street hoping into the familiar vehicle " Oh great " Seth sighed as noise of car honking irritated his ears " Good grief , we are coming " Dean chuckled and softly punched Seth's arm " I can't wait to tell AJ that you said she gave the police officer a blow job ."

Roman remained quiet inside of the car as Dean slid in next to him while Seth took shotgun " I am going to regret this " Seth rolled his eyes and strapped on his seat belt " Don't try to grope me AJ " he shook his head " It's my car and I can do what I want ! " AJ laughed " I saved your boy again too so you should let me have some fun " she giggled and pinched his cheek " This is no time for hanky panky kids , just get us out of here because Roman is clearly aggravated " Dean shouted out . Roman ran his hands through his hair and looked towards the window " AJ can you please take me to my house ? " he asked " I just want to sleep " Seth swallowed and rested his head on the cushion while Dean found it hard to digest the unusual sadness in his friend's voice " … Sure " AJ tapped the wheel and noticed the look of sadness in Roman's face through the mirror " I appreciate it my friend , thank you " he nodded and continued to look out of the window.

The time was 1am , Harlee woke up to the sound of water running and steam warming up her legs . She quickly sat herself up and looked around in a panic " Oh my god " she gasped and looked towards the bathroom door where the steam had been coming from. Someone was obviously in the shower , although it was impossible for her to be followed by anyone she couldn't do anything about her paranoid nature , Harlee grabbed on to the bed sheets praying that someone she knew would be the one to step out of the bathroom as she heard the water stop. She took a deep breath and decided to call out to him " Hello ? " she cried out and grabbed her t-shirt collar . After not getting an answers she got up from the bed and approached the shelf where all of Roman's trophies had been " What's wrong you don't like my trophies ? " his voice almost caused her to create a mess with his hard earn trophies " Roman " she turned to him as he stood bare chested in sweat pants as his wet hair was plastered to the front , he gave her a charming smile and reached his hand out " It's just me little lady . " Harlee quickly ran into his arms and buried her face into his moist chest " It's alright baby " he said softly and wrapped his arms around her " I'm so sorry …. " she whispered " I told you to stop apologizing " he said as he caressed the back of her neck . Roman's touch felt different to her , it felt as if his guard was down and perhaps Mark really got to him " Roman ? " she looked up to his unusually sad expression " Are you okay ? " she explored his chest with her hands to try and catch his attention " I'm alright …. come on " he took her hands and lead her to the bed where he noticed the photo album and felt his chest burn " You really like those pictures don't you ? " he picked up the album and and slapped it into his palm .

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and the same thoughts went through their heads , Mark broadcasted something personal and Roman knew it was likely that word got around to Harlee especially since she was looking through the album again . " After you were taken away , Mark scolded me " she said nervously as Roman put his head down before she could get anything else out , he knew what was coming and was not emotionally prepared for the aftermath . " Honey I need to talk to you " her voice became dry as she moved in closer and grabbed his arm . Roman rested the book in his lap and raised his head , if Harlee didn't know any better she would have thought he was on the verge of tears " Come on …. just talk to me " she whispered and massaged his shoulder . Harlee waited patiently for him to get himself together , his sad eyes finally met hers and he swallowed a bit before finding the proper words to explain himself " If this is what I think this is about , the most important thing I need you to know is that despite whatever lies Mark may have told you … I never meant to hurt you " he softly bit his bottom lip and looked away in shame " Roman … please don't … " she took him by his biceps and rested her head " I don't know who I am … I lost a huge part of my life … " he felt her tears begin to touch his skin as she tightened her grip . " My dad and Mark suggested you and me hangout , we clicked really fast " he looked forward and slowly nodded his head " During that labor day weekend you guys came to visit and we sort of picked up where we left off during Summerslam . " Harlee wiped her eye on his shoulder before looking over to him " So when you told me that you always loved me … you were referring to something that had happened between us earlier on … " she cleared her lumpy throat and took his chin " I want to you to look me in the eyes …. don't be afraid " she smiled through her tears " I did and I meant every word , and I just never meant to hurt you ….. I should have tried harder to protect you " he lips began to tremble and the tears he tried so hard to fight were beginning to overtake him " You were the first person that took the time to understand me , we were polar opposites but you never judged me … just like now " Harlee smeared her thumb under his left eye to stop a tear from falling " Things got out of hand when we almost took that step in our relationship in this very room , Mark didn't like it and neither did my parents . I didn't mind being scolded but when they attacked you I got so angry , especially with Mark because not only did he think I was taking advantage of you …. he acted as if you didn't deserve to be loved and tried to make you think that you were nothing more than a target for horny fuck boys . The night before you guys left Pensacola … we met each other in the middle of the night because the adults wouldn't drop the issue and then … " he could no longer contain his emotions as the flashbacks of that night got the best of him , he could still hear her screaming and he could still see the metal pierced through her skin due to the collision " I couldn't protect you " he cried out. Roman's emotions easily set her off , however the sight did not seem that unusual " Honey … " she quickly wrapped her arms around him and shed tears of her own " It's okay to cry … " ran her fingers through his hair as he held her and rested his head upon her shoulder " Please slap me … spit in my face … be upset … do something " she kissed his neck and continued to hold him as she cried " I will … I'm going to love you … " she whispered through her tears ,

Roman gently pinched her waist and made an attempt to stop crying " Little lady … " Harlee released him and soon looked him in his swollen eyes " I have many reasons to be upset and angry , but I also have reasons to be grateful …. I know that you would never hurt me Roman " she smiled and began to caress his face " It's okay to cry … we should all cry while we still can " she nodded and continued to massage his face encouraging him to let it all out " It's okay " she whispered once again through her tears " I'm so sorry baby .. " for the first time since he was a teenager Roman broke down into a pool of emotions . he laid his head across Harlee's lap and cried silently as she comforted him . After Mark's revelation she wanted to know why Roman didn't tell her straight up , however after reflecting on her arrival and the way he took care of her . There was no way he would ever do something to harm her especially the way he cried for her . The way everything added up she and Roman were meant to be and she was not ready to give him up , she continued to hold him as they cried together throughout the night.

Okay I know we were supposed to head into Battleground in this chapter but I had so much going on cuz of my bday , my sister in law's baby shower , and my dental issues! Besides I wanted this to be a chapter about how strong the bond is between Harlee and Roman. We are def going into the PPV next chapter . Also I will be uploading sort of a prequel soon so watch out for it.


	51. Girl Talk

The sun shined through the window and on to Roman's arms that held Harlee . The situation went from emotional to intimate and the two eventually found sleep before the sun began to rise. The sun roasting his skin interrupted his sleep , he moaned in irritation before opening his eyes . Roman raised his body and yawned as he rubbed his hand across his bare chest and looked down at Harlee resting with the bedsheets against her chest , she appeared to be at peace he couldn't help but smile and caress her face . Harlee was his angel , he couldn't have asked for a better partner in his life and was grateful that they found their way back to each other , however he wanted her get back her early memories and though it would take time he was willing to work a little bit harder than he already had been. The thickness of his thumb moving back on forth against her bottom lip took her out of her slumber " Sup beautiful " he continued to watch over her as she opened her eyes " Hey " she smiled and turned on her side to face him " You feeling good ? " she tickled his neck and raised her eyebrows " I got you girl , what you think ? " he chuckled " That's what I thought " she whispered playfully and invited him in for a soft kiss " Lemme find out you about that talk " he chuckled some more and quickly grabbed another kiss " I am full of surprises I guess " she exhaled and soon trailed her finger around his jaw " I'm so happy you are safe … I wasn't sure if I would go back to work today … but I have an interview with a couple of the divas . Too bad my interview with you guys got nixed because of drama that has occurred " " It's alright baby , I probably got my ass suspended anyway " he rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head " But anyways , yeah you need to go and do that interview … I think it's important despite the bullshit … your confidence is gonna burn them like ether " Harlee sucked in her bottom lip and continued to admire the man in her life " I won't let them suspend you … Eden is going to interview you and your brothers and that is that " she smiled " It's going to be a great day "

Eden arrived at WFGX studios to prepare for her interview and happened to run into Nattie and Brie " Hey ladies , you all look wonderful " she smiled " Thank you Eden as do you , so what's going on ? " Nattie asked " Well as you all probably know by now I'm taking over two of Harlee's interviews , can't say that I am too excited to interview that jerk Randy because I honestly have no idea how he has not at least been suspended " Brie twisted her lip in disappointment " You are not the only one , but I guess when you've been brown nosing for your entire career people you can get away with murder . I just hope that Roman isn't in any serious trouble " Nattie shook her head and rolled her tongue " It's just ridiculous , they are punishing him for protecting his girlfriend . Tamina and I were with Roman the whole time so this is a bunch of crap " Nattie flipped her hair and took notice of Orton entering the studio in his sunglasses and tank " Look who just strolled in , gross can we please avoid him ? " Brie rolled her eyes and took her fellow divas by their elbows " You guys are lucky , I have to sit with him for 20 minutes and I am not looking forward to it at all " she shook her head in disapproval.

" Hello ladies " the Viper's haunting voice polluted their ears " Eden , Brie , Nattie … you all look very lovely today " he gave a charming nod much to their disgust " Is there something we can help you with ? " Brie cut her eyes " Hmph … I am sorry do I offend ? " he removed his sunglasses in an arrogant manner " I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything here … " " Randy please just stop " Nattie raised her arm " Hunter and Stephanie might have your back but that doesn't mean everyone else is going to act like you are not a human shit stain " Orton smirked and wandered his eyes between the three women " I see , I am pretty sure you are referring to your friend … well I hate to break it to you but she's a liar . Anything that went on between us was consensual and she knows it , but I guess allowing Roman to loosen her up got her mind all messed up " he shrugged proudly since his efforts to piss off the women in front of him were successful " Okay you've made your point Randy , I'm going to kindly ask you to tone down the disrespect " Eden stepped in " I can't comment on your relationship with Harlee but you are talking to three women right now and I still have to interview you …. so just chill " Orton chuckled and shook his head before staring Eden down " I've always liked you Eden , always the voice of reason . What a beautiful dress that is " Eden decided to deflect his tacky flirting " Thank you , my husband picked it out ! I'll see you later on Randy " she raised her eyebrow and took a step back " Well , I will let you ladies go back to whatever it is you were discussing " he wiped his hand across his chest and bid farewell . " What a horrible insecure human being he is , I really hope that Roman beats his face in " Brie shook her head " Randy will get his trust me , Roman always came to the aid of girls in FCW so he's going to do right by his girlfriend " Eden nodded .

Several hours had passed and Harlee was in hair and make up for the interview which would begin in 2 minutes when AJ strolled in " Look at you getting so fresh and so clean " she teased " Listen I know you have to interview the girls in a little bit but Roman told me to give you this envelope and he said don't open it until you are done with your segment " AJ smiled in excitement as she handed Harlee an A4 sized red envelope " What is he up to ? " she giggled and blushed " You will have to see for yourself " AJ winked and quickly disappeared just as Harlee was ordered to get on set for showtime . As she walked down the hallway she felt a bit nervous but determined , this was pretty much her first official assignment and it was the one thing she wanted to go smoothly. Nikki , Brie , Nattie , Naomi , and surprisingly Cameron awaited her on set . Harlee had not seen Cameron since the spa day where things did not go so well , it was certainly awkward to come face to face with her again especially since she was officially dating Roman. " Ms. Cate's here are your q cards and we begin rolling in 10 " one of the staff members blurted and lead her to her seat as the girls waited patiently . It finally hit her that it was showtime .

As the cameras began to roll Mark was there watching in the back as Harlee did her thing . After cooling down Mark began to feel more guilt than he wanted to admit , he realized that during most of the time they spent together she was truly upset and he had not seen her crack a smile in his presence since he saw her at Madison Square Garden . For a second he almost felt as if Roman did actually care about her and helped her to become more confident . As far as her interview for the app had been going , he was truly proud of how well she was doing so far .

" I am Harlee Cates and I am here with some of the Total Divas , please welcome Naomi , Natalya , Cameron , Nikkie , and Brie Bella " she smiled and allowed the young women to greet the viewers " So today we will have engaging in a bit of girl talk , now 3 out of the 5 of you sitting here are married to WWE superstars and Nikki you are dating John Cena , so many of the viewers at home want to know what it's like to work with your husband or boyfriend and I will start with you Nattie "

" Well I've known TJ since we were teenagers and our bond remained solid , he was my first kiss and my first everything . I feel blessed to be able to work with him because he helps me be better as an athlete and as a person " Nattie nodded . " So Naomi , Nikki , and Brie you all have similar stories because you all actually met your guys on the job correct ? " the three women nodded together with Brie raising her hand " Yes me and my Daniel connected due to our storyline , it was weird because me and Nikki both had to kiss him but we had so much in common and everything else spoke for itself " " Yeah I met my jurdy in development and we immediately clicked , I never met anyone quite like him " Naomi sighed blissfully " I've known John for awhile and then thing just suddenly became serious … I know people speculate alot but he is truly the man of my dreams " Nikki nodded . Though short their stories made Harlee happy on the inside and she shared something in common with each of them " That's beautiful " she smiled in admiration before looking over to Cameron who seemed to be a bit excited " So Cameron , we all know about the man in your life Vinnie and actually you have a special announcement ? " once again speaking to Cameron for the first time in weeks was a bit awkward and hopefully her announcement wasn't too ridiculous " Yes ma'am , I know you guys haven't seen me in a while and well … that's because Vinnie and I are expecting ! 8 weeks baby ! " she jigged happily as her fellow divas embraced her in excitement , Harlee was so relieved by that information and felt a great amount of happiness for Cameron despite what happened between them , she did appear to be genuinely happy and a better person than before " Come on Harlee girl you not gonna congratulate me ? cuz you know you will be spoiling this kid too ! " Cameron teased , Harlee accepted the unexpected invitation and joined in on the hug as well " Congratulates to you and Vinnie " she smiled.

Mark continued to watch her as she interacted with the other women and how much they seemed to enjoy her presence , his own guilt began to spread .

" You are all so very blessed and there are many women at home who admire you , one thing that stuck out to me was Nattie mentioning that TJ was her first kiss … I think that is such a special moment in every girl's life " Harlee's skin became red and her smiles were beyond her control " It's a very precious moment " she nodded happily .

Although the topic annoyed him , seeing the happiness in her face convinced him more and more that Roman made her things better in her life . But again he would never openly admit it .

Shortly after the interview had ended Harlee went back into her dressing room and anxiously reached for the red envelope that Roman had sent to her " What are you up to my dear ? " she giggled as she carefully opened the envelope and noticed a white piece of paper with writing on it " What is this ? " she pulled the long strip of paper out and noticed something interesting_ " You were always the girl for me , please believe it little lady " _Harlee felt her stomach begin to tickle her on the inside when out of curiosity she turned the paper over " …. Oh my god " she gasped and leaned against the dresser as she kept her eyes glued to the images of Roman and her as teenagers in the strip frame " It was you …. " she placed her finger on the last panel of the two of them sharing a kiss inside of the booth . Harlee bursted into tears and held the photograph close to her chest , her first kiss was the only thing she could remember and now knowing that Roman was the one that gave it to her made her feel beyond special . She knew that this would help her in the long run and make her bond with Roman even stronger .


	52. Prelude To Battleground

Roman entered the station and removed his sunglasses , he still had no idea if he would be suspended but either way it didn't matter to him . " Hey Roman ! " Eden shouted out " Oh hey , long time no see " he smiled and greeted her with a hug " How are things going down at NXT ? and is hubby treating you good ? " Eden released a blissful chuckle " Things are good at NXT and Cody is my everything , I could not ask for a better husband . " Roman nodded in admiration " That's what I like to hear , you and Cody have something incredible " " Well thank you , and it's funny because Harlee said the same thing to me yesterday . I honestly can't wait to see what the future holds for you and Harlee , I know you are going to be a great husband someday " he began grinning ear to ear , although it was early to start thinking about marriage the small mention was enough to make him blush " Hold up now , baby steps " he laughed " But it's so real Eden , I have so much love for her and I am so glad that she chose me " he beat his chest proudly " I'm glad she chose you as well … now get yourself situated because I have to interview you and your boys in about an hour " she raised her eyerbows and tapped her watch " That's right , I'm looking forward to that . In the meantime I am going to find Harlee so I'll catch up with you in a bit " he threw up the peace sign before heading in the opposite direction " Later E " " I'll see you soon Roman " she waved and went to prepare for her next interview.

Meanwhile Harlee decided to step outside and possibly find a nice gift for Roman , she was still overwhelmed by the present he left for her and wanted to keep everything between the two of them so she went out to be emotional on her own . She stumble upon a jewelry boutique not too far from the studio and decided to take a look around in hopes of finding the right treat for him. " What would compliment that beautiful complexion of his " she giggled to herself as she approached the gold bracelets on display . Harlee took a few minutes to look at the variety of gold pieces before finding something suitable for him.

After making her purchase she went on her way back to the studio where hopefully Roman was waiting for her , however before she could get across the street she felt a huge hand take a chunk of her arm which caused her to panic and unfortunately it was her worst enemy " I see you did some shopping , did you bring anything back for me ? " the smug and sadistic Randy Orton teased as if they were good enough terms for him to joke with her . Harlee quickly pulled a away from him and stretched her eyes in disgust " Keep your hands off of me , for fuck's sake why are you not suspended yet ? what part of no don't you understand ? " she glared and tried to hold in her rage " You promised me a chat over a cup of coffee Harlee did you forget ? there is a cafe around the corner … what do you say ? " he once again pretended as if nothing wrong has gone on between them and it enraged her even more " I am not having this discussion with you Randy , you need serious help " she tried to dodge him but was unsuccessful " When will you understand that Roman can't take care of you ? you can have anything you want with me …." he smirked and continued to back her up into the pole " You are not fighting me because you want me to touch you like I did that night " she began to sweat bullets and became more disgusted as he got closer " I can still taste your pink lips , your soft skin , and your sweet pussy on my tongue … " those words were vomit inducing , she released a cringe which gave him satisfaction " Fucking Roman will not erase anything , it will only cause you more pain in the long run . " Harlee did not want to cry in front of him because it was the reaction he wanted out of her " Stay away from me and Roman …. at this point I don't care how close you are with Hunter and I cannot help it if you are so insecure … I will make you so sorry if you don't leave us alone " she stared him down with confidence which helped him back off just a bit " You are just so cute , and I will never be suspended sweetie because I am untouchable . I can't say the same for your boyfriend , he is in alot of hot water and I have the ability to scorch his pretty skin … keep that in mind when you step out of line with me " he crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate her and failed miserably . Harlee found Orton's foul behavior truly exhausting and was ready to take him down , although he was being protected she wanted to let him know that she meant what she said by striking him across the face " I have more power than you think Randy , I never faulted you for anything until you stepped out of line … I meant what I said " she quickly left his sight as her tears began to fall , Orton was left looking foolish and yet he was unapologetic for his behavior as usual , he rubbed the corner of his lip as he watched her storm off . Apart of him felt weakened as he began to understand that she did not want to be seen as a victim in the situation and it enraged him .

Back inside Roman , Seth , and Dean sat ready for their interview with Eden , the guys decided to waste the remaining 2 minutes until showtime chatting a bit " Where is Harlee ? " Seth nudged Roman " She is around here somewhere , she left ahead of me because she had an interview with the girls earlier . I can't wait to see her though " he smiled proudly " I wish you could see the look on your face man " Dean jteased " So red in the face my goodness " Roman laughed to himself just as Eden walked into the room " Hey fellas , it's almost showtime are you ready ? " she waved in excitement " Oh Eden we always have time for you , bring on the drama cuz I know the q cards are full of them " Dean grinned and trailed his finger around his mouth .

" Greetings WWE Universe I'm Eden Stiles and I am here with Dean Ambrose , Seth Rollins , and Roman Reigns of The Shield , Welcome gentlemen " The trio nodded and greeted the views " So first thing is first , you guys have an ongoing feud with the authority … who wants to start off that discussion " Seth chuckled and raised his microphone " You see Eden it's really simple , Triple H and Stephanie are a spoiled little rich couple who just don't like being told no so we are here to challenge that . Keep in mind that those two ordered hits on us , they are the ones who cooked up this chaos and now they will have to suffer " he leaned back and shrugged " That's right Eden darling , it's pretty obvious . They are power hungry buffoons and we don't let those things slip by , we are not necessarily buddy buddy with the rest of the locker room but there comes a time when you just have to unite and take down the corruption and will continue to lead the movement " Dean nodded " Triple H is going to learn what's best for business sooner than later , stay tuned WWE Universe "

Harlee walked into the back room in the middle of the interview , she quickly took a seat and watched the brothers interact with her colleague .

" You guys have so much on your plate , especially with the reformation of Evolution and Roman you have a one on one match with Mark Henry at Battleground . How do you feel about the current stipulation ? If you lose you have to cut ties with his niece whom I understand you are seeing at the moment " Roman sucked his teeth and exhaled " I'm not worried , because I will win . Unlike Mark I don't see Harlee as a prize and that is why I have to take him down so that she can be independent . Let it be known that I am not afraid of Mark Henry , I'm not afraid of Triple H , Stephanie , Batista … and certainly not Randy Orton who is next on my list . You saw what he did to my brothers and my lady and he will not go unpunished " Seth and Dean praised him for his fighting words " So Roman … this is slightly off topic but the WWE Universe is still amazed that you are in a relationship and everyone is wondering how you and Harlee became an item " he bit on his bottom lip in frustration because he would have to give a watered down answer in order to protect their privacy " Long story short , we just hit it off really well and our connection grew stronger . You know what's up Eden …. this is something special , Randy has entitlement issues and Mark Henry won't let her grow up so I'm gonna step in and protect my girl " he held his head high with confidence as his brothers watched proudly as did his old friend Eden.

Harlee hugged the gift bag in her lap and shed a few tears , to the WWE Universe it was fiction but the two of them knew that this was real indeed .

The interview had ended and Roman was on his way to Harlee's dressing room when he crossed paths with Cameron , the two shared an awkward silence before she began her part " Hey …. how's everything going ? " she smiled " I'm good ….. hey congratulations on your bundle of joy , I hope Vinnie has been good to you " he placed his hands on his hips and directed his eyes to her stomach " We patched things up , sometimes shit happens " she giggled awkwardly " I see you and Harlee solidified it , that's great " she slowly nodded and pulled her hair back " Yeah …. it's that deep … I know most people think we rushed our relationship but only the two of us really understand " he shrugged " I understand how deep it is …. I understood it right away and it was hard to grasp at first . You take care of my friend you hear me ? " she slowly poked his elbow " I will " he winked playfully " Alright now , I'll see you when I see you " she quickly massaged his arm and went on her way . The two of them still cared about each other but there was no romantic spark , at least not on his end and he was ready to see his own . Roman quickly made his way to her room in which the door was half way opened , he wanted into her with her back turned which worried him a bit " Harlee ? " he asked and quickly made his way over to her " You kept it … " she giggled before turning to him with a face full of joyful tears " I can't believe you kept this …. for all of these years " she held up the strip of photographs that he sent by AJ , he swallowed before giving his response " I kept everything … because I wanted to believe that we would find each other " he smiled " I remember this …. I remember how gentle and kind you were … " she slowly approached him " I love you so much … " she ran into his arms and continued to cry in his chest which overwhelmed him " I know you do …. and I love you more . I lost you once and it's not gonna happen again I promise " he placed a kiss on her head before resting his own upon her curly mane . Roman shed a few tears of his own , the ordeal was incredibly emotional for the both of them and he was in for the fight of his life against Mark Henry.


	53. Simple and Clean

**Ya'll wanted sexy times ? well there you go :)**

_Fast forward two weeks later to the eve of Battleground In Boston _

Roman held Harlee's hand and lead her inside of their hotel suite " Here we are babe , at least we can get a little bit of relaxation before the drama tomorrow " he yawned and kicked the door closed behind them " Let's not talk about that right now , I'm in a good mood and I want to keep it that way " she dropped her luggage and plopped on the bed " Feels good to be in a bed " she stretched her body revealing her stomach " I don't know why I am so sleepy " she slowly raised her body and loosened her ponytail " Honey can you slide my luggage over here ? I need to get something out of there " her exhaustion caught his eye and he quickly responded " Sure " he grabbed the handle and carried it over " Here you " he took a seat next to her and placed the luggage across his lap " What do you need ? " Harlee continued to loosen her curls and rolled her tongue across her dry lips " There is a little red bag in that small pocket can you take it out please ? " she smiled and tilted her head as he did what she asked " Alright , here you go " he grinned and handed her the bag " Silly " she giggled and leaned on his shoulder romantically " That's for you , please look inside " he looked over to her in playful suspicion and then reached inside of the bag " Look at you being all secretive and such " he chuckled and pulled the small ivory box from inside " … What's this ? " he smirked " Why don't you open it up " she giggled some more and held his arm. Roman anxiously opened the box " Whoa …. this is legit " he smiled like a small child in a candy store as he admired the 24 karat gold bracelet " Babe … I can't accept this … " he shook his head " Yes you can … " she whispered and placed her hand over his soft cherry lips " You are a wonderful person , you have helped me in so many ways …. thank you … Joe " she bit into her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around him " Harlee … " he whispered and placed the box on his lap before taking her by her waist " You trying to make my grown ass cry today " he joked and placed a kiss on her neck " I'm sorry " she moaned and pressed herself against him " I just … I don't want to be away from you …. " Roman felt her heartbeating through her tenderness pressed against him as she caressed his neck " You alright baby ? you need something " he softly whispered in her hair before she pulled away and stared him deep in the eyes " You feel so good right now … " she planted her small hands into his and slowly nodded . Roman pulled her in closer and gently tasted her lips " …. Baby …. " he wandered his eyes up and own to admire her beauty " I'm not going anywhere … I'm forever yours " he stroked her chin before easing himself off of the bed " Come on … " he gave her an assuring smile and she happily accepted his invite.

Roman lead her into the shower , she let the warm water run on her skin as she awaited him " Roman … " she leaned against the wall and hugged herself as he approached her " I'm here … " he rolled his tongue across his lips and massaged her arms " I know … you are so perfect " she smiled blissfully as she explored his moist chest " … Don't let me go … " she whispered before he silenced her with his lips . Roman leaned her against the marble wall and dominated her mouth and held her midsection in his hands as he satisfied her , he traveled his lengthy heated tongue across her upper body before tasting her neck that he often craved causing her to moan in satisfaction . " Damn baby , you taste so good " he pulled away to make sure she felt secure in his presence as usual " You are incredible … " she giggled and caressed his face and held back her tears " You are good … so good " she released a wide smile before pressing her bare chest against his and capturing his bottom lip . Roman continued to whisper sweet nothings in-between kisses and other forms of exploration and soon made his way inside . Harlee rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed hold of his hair as he thrusted " Don't leave me … " she shut her eyes held his beautiful build , she felt the heat rising inside of her as he continued " I'm not going anywhere " he moaned and kissed her shoulder . Their bodies continued to rub until Roman felt himself letting go " Baby … " he cried out and soon leaned his exhausted body into hers and struggled to catch his breath as did she . She tried to disguise the fact that she was terrified about what would happen tomorrow but after their moment she held him and released all of her emotions , even through the water running he could feel her warm tears running down his neck " Stop crying … " he whispered in her ear " I can't …. I'm so afraid " she began to sob and cling to him . Roman pulled himself together and held her face " Don't be afraid …. I need you to be strong .. not for me but for yourself … no matter what happens you have to be strong … and I know you can do it little lady " he wiped her tears and graced her forehead with a kiss " If I lose , it doesn't mean anything . I won't love you any less … all I ask is that you believe in me " his striking eyes made a positive connection with hers and helped calm her down " I will … I promise " she nodded slowly and wiped her eye " Good … come here " he took her in and rested his cheek on her head . Apart of him was afraid as well although he would never drop a hint , there was so much on the line , however he knew what his victory would mean so his fears would have to be checked at the door once he stepped into that ring.

Time had passed by and it was judgement day , Battleground was only a few hours away and everything was on the line . Championships , egos , and relationships would be determined at the TD Garden in Boston Massachusetts. Randy Orton , Batista , Hunter , and Stephanie had been debating whether or not Roman should be suspended " This guy sedated a woman in the middle of a taping , not to mention he got into a physical altercation with Mark Henry and leaked my intimate tape . As much as I would like a piece of him he needs to go " Orton ranted " Absolutely , that guy is disrespectful … but let's just see Mark Henry tear him to shreds before we take any action. I for one will enjoy this " Hunter grinned " These Shield boys are out of line , they need to be taught " Stephanie shrugged and chuckled " It's very unfortunate … but that is the way the cookie crumbles . It's going to be a rough night for these baby faces , especially Daniel Bryan " her words brought out a smug expression from Randy Orton who slapped his red briefcase " He literally won't know what hit him "

Roman wandered backstage with his hands in his hoodie pocket when he ran into an unexpected guest who left him borderline pale " Dad ? " he gulped in frustration " I wonder what brings you here , I certainly didn't invite you " he shrugged in frustration . The older legendary Sika shook his head in disappointed and approached his son " Are you insane ? putting yourself on the line for a young woman who almost had you sent to juvenile hall ? " he scolded " I did not encourage you to become a wrestler so that you could repeat horrific history with that girl … " Roman cut his eyes as his father's belittling of Harlee fired him up inside " Come on now pops , it's no wonder you and Mark got along because you are both selfish and think the same . What are you going to pretend like you didn't know that Mark Henry was with the company when I joined ? you both wanted to keep drama going so just cut the nonsense " Sika did not approve of his son's behavior towards him and continued his lecture " Joe listen to me … you two are not love , you have no idea what that means " Roman took a step back rolled his eyes " Coming from someone who planted me in this company to torment someone else ? I love you pops but I can't deal with your bullshit today . I'm damn near 30 years old … treat me like it " Sika widened his eyes due to the swearing , something that he raised Roman not to do in his presence " This discussion is over " he glared and went on his way leaving his father alone and dumbfounded .

**I'm so sorry I'm a terrible person , yes Mark and Roman are def fighting in the next chapter. The nightmare is almost over you guys !**!


End file.
